Gardens of the Moon
by KarmicRogue
Summary: If nothing you do matters, then all that matters is what you do. Silver Millennium type story. AU. Probably going to end badly for everyone involved.
1. Prologue: This Rich Evil Sound

Gardens of the Moon

Prologue: This Rich Evil Sound

It's a story of survival. It's a story of the time in which she lived. The story of success and failure.

- Maximilian Schell

A flame of hair danced in the wind, red against the deep blue of the sky. Stray tendrils fluttered erratically as the woman turned on heel to face her companions, she was beautiful in an intimidating and otherworldly manner.

"I trust that our communication with the others has been successful?" She asked, her gaze trailing upwards towards the moon that hung above them silently... watching. One of her companions hacked out a chuckle.

"Yes, we've sent a transmission asking for help with the darkness plaguing our planet." He said with an ungodly smirk plastered to his face. "Poor bastards didn't even suspect that we could be responsible for the outbreak."

"If you wish to keep your tongue you shall refrain from showing them any sympathy whatsoever." The redhead snapped out. The man's companions shared amused looks as he bowed his head.

"As you wish, your highness." He murmured respectfully. She smiled, reaching out to cup his cheek.

"Be cautious where you use that title, Kunzite." She told him. It seemed her storm of poor temper had passed, leaving behind a peaceful calm. "I would hate to see you go to trial for heresy."

"I shall." He told her, jerking his head in a swift nod. The redhead smiled sweetly at him again. She looked up towards the moon, a twisted smile developing.

"Just you wait; soon we will have you painted red with the blood of your people."

Suddenly my world was disjointed and chaotic. Images flashed in front of me. The plains of Mars, torn by war. A mottled blue orb hanging in front of the vastness of space. As suddenly as they had started the images began to swirl and melt into one another, each image more grotesque than the last. War torn streets melted into a battle field. Broken bodies changed into a crying child with its young mother.

Peace became carnage and the beautiful became hideous. The legendary Moon Palace deteriorated until it became a smoking ruin. Bloody bodies were scattered across the land in front of my eyes.

Blood and fire consumed the lifeless landscape before it too decayed before me, leaving behind a series of images that disappeared before I could understand their significance.

A different world, a new place, a new time. A queen dying on her throne as her kingdom crumbled, the sound of battle was flush in my ears.

Then suddenly everything stopped. I turned around, confronted with two larger than life orbs. The moon hung silver in the sky, while just beside it, slowly spun the blue orb I'd seen earlier. Earth. Then all the light around me turned red as the Moon was consumed by blood. I tried to close my eyes, tried to turn away but it proved futile. Until the only thing watching with me was the sheen of a blue ocean in the sky... even as it fell into the darkness with the disappearing sun. Then from behind the Earth emerged the same red haired woman I'd seen earlier, her clear laughter echoed around me. She seemed happy and victorious, while all I could feel was dread. It ran through my veins, burning and freezing me at the same time, locking me in place so all I could so was stare at the sight before me.

* * *

><p>I jolted awake, left with an imprint of her blood chilling grin on my mind. I was shaking slightly as I rolled out of bed, setting my feet on the cold floor. I leaned over, holding my head in my hands, she had been plaguing my dreams for months now and they weren't getting any easier to deal with, if anything it was getting harder.<p>

My stomach swirled treacherously inside of me before I leaned over and retched, vomit spattering on the floor beside my bed. Shakily I got to my feet; I needed something to rid my mind of the images that constantly plagued me. I stepped out onto the balcony, the cold night air waking me up enough for me to realize that my dreams of late had been horrifically consistent. Well, more so than usual. Normally I just had to deal with dreams of past campaigns, but now they had gained a new element. A new element which terrified me more than anything I had experienced before.

I was also awake enough to realize just how weak I felt. I wasn't just weak, I felt ill. The world began to spin again, making me increasingly nauseous. My legs crumpled underneath me and I sank to the ground, managing to lean back against the wall. My forehead came to rest against my knee and I folded my arms about myself, trying desperately to stop myself from vomiting again.

There was a noise, much like a soft fluttering of wings, then a pair of arms wrapped about my shaking frame.

"Oh, Rei..." A soft, familiar, feminine voice murmured. Warmth spread from the arms encompassing me and I allowed the darkness to consume me. At least when unconscious I didn't feel anything.


	2. Chapter 1: Reaper's Gale

1.) Reaper's Gale

They come like sacrifices in their trim,

And to the fire-eyed maid of smoky war

All hot and bleeding we will offer them.

- Shakespeare, Henry IV

I stepped off the shuttle into the cold wrath of the Martian atmosphere. Normally I wouldn't brave the treacherous Martian conditions but I was here as a favour for Lady Aphrodite.

A sword was slung on my belt, making me feel intensely uncomfortable for though I could hold my own in battle it was not in my conscious desires to fight or engage in any sort of warfare. Though, while I was here on Mars, I had to observe their customs and beliefs. It was, in the Martian world, disgraceful for an important figure, political or otherwise, to be unarmed.

"Theoroi-Daduchos Artemis?" A young boy questioned, using my Martian title and giving me a hasty bow. "The King is waiting on you."

I followed the boy through the castle corridors to the throne room, watching him with a mild interest. I had forgotten how centred the culture here was on war, the boy had a sword strapped to his side though he seemed no older than twelve. He paused outside of an ornately furnished door, then held the door open and ushered me inside.

The Aesymnetes Autokrator of Mars, in other words the king, was seated at a large table, surrounded by his Crimson Guard, all of whom had proven themselves in many a battle... and it showed. They looked like a hardened group of men, though you would never know that by the way they were able to celebrate a victory. This appeared to be what they were doing now, as the alcohol was flowing freely.

Through my time associated with the Martian people I had come to learn that this carefree attitude after battle was one of reasons many of the other planets thought them harsh and barbaric. Even I had to agree with the masses on this one, the Martians left the battle field with little or no remorse over the blood they'd spilled and the lives they'd ended.

"Ah, Artemis, I hope I find you well?" King Cycnus asked jovially, pulling me out of my academically inclined musings. He must not have known the reason for my visit, for the topic of his only daughter always seemed to worsen his mood.

"I am well, thank you."

"Now what brings you here Artemis?" He questioned, pulling out the seat next to him so I could sit. I warily took the offered chair, being careful to watch my own back. Martians were quick to anger or take offence, especially where matters of honour and pride were concerned. Usually the seat next to the King was reserved for the best warrior and I fervently wished that none of the others at the table felt inclined to test me. Such an event would result in me bleeding out on the floor, an indignity I had no inclination to suffer through. My only defence in this world was to act as though I was more adept with a weapon than I actually was, hopefully the King's influence would prevent a duel.

As I settled into my seat my mind was whirling. I knew that I had to phrase my purpose carefully, so not to offend the king. To say he hated his daughter would be putting it lightly.

"Both High Queen Serenity and Lady Aphrodite XXVII requested that I visit to collect some... property." I replied. The King scowled before muttering a string of curses under his breath.

"More about that bitch?" He muttered. "I hope it's to take her away, any longer here and I'm afraid I'd have to execute her... the unruly brat has already needed prison terms to keep her in line."

I tried my hardest not to frown. I'd met the girl briefly during my prior visit and she hadn't seemed that bad, while the impression I'd gotten from the King was that he was heartless and barbaric. Being a diplomat meant I wasn't permitted to act on my impressions, I could only keep the peace. I was unsure why Lady Aphrodite wanted to have an arranged marriage between her daughter Minako and Cycnus' daughter. Relations between the gods Aphrodite and Ares had always been favourable, but the history between their planets was less than ami(c)able. On top of that neither Aphrodite nor Minako had ever met Rei, thus the reason for my wondering why there was to be a marriage between the two.

"Yes, it was the High Queen's wishes that your daughter and the other princess's of the inner planet join her on the Moon. I was asked by Aphrodite to accompany Rei, due to her interest in the girl's relationship with her daughter." I told the King.

"Then it's up to you to fetch her. She's fighting in the Tharsis Campaign to the west. Prometheus will accompany you." And with that, I was dismissed.

A tall young man rose from the king's other side. His features were strikingly angular and polished. In the Venusian world he would have done well, having looks on his side.

"Theoroi-Daduchos Artemis." The man said, nodding his head respectfully. I rose from my seat and followed Prometheus out of the throne room.

After walking a distance together Prometheus glanced in my direction.

"You've come to retrieve Rei?" He asked in Venusian, the language of the planet I liked to call home. He had a cultured accent, unlike the King, whose speech was always marred by a certain hostility or harshness that those on Venus would have shied from.

"Yes. And you would be?" I asked in Venusian, I wanted to hear him speak again, just to listen to his voice. It held power in it, much like the king's, though his had a softness to it; it was silk rather than steel.

"The heir to the throne," He replied. "Ephor Anax Prometheus."

"Ah." Was all I could say. For a diplomatic representative one would think I would be more articulate. I should have noticed the way he carried himself, it declared he was royalty almost as much as his commanding air. He was built to lead.

"Is she finally to be married?" Prometheus asked. His question sounded indifferent and I could tell he was just trying to make polite conversation. It was just then I realized he was Rei's brother. I refrained from saying that thought out loud, chances were that he and his father shared a certain disdain for her.

"Not immediately, Minako, the future Aphrodite XXVIII, still has yet to meet Rei. It is ultimately up to her who she marries. It is forbidden on Venus to marry unless it is for love."

The Martian growled, it was understandable. Most of the Martian lifestyle was centred around survival and preservation of the blood line, not on things like love and emotion.

"I worry about her." He grunted in Martian, then slipped back into Venusian. I was caught off guard, he worried about his sister? "It would not bode well for Rei if this marriage were to fall through. She has only survived this long due to her... diplomatic importance."

"What do you mean?" I asked, wondering what in the nine hells Lady Aphrodite had gotten her daughter into.

"Rei has only avoided execution this long due to her betrothal to Lady Minako." Prometheus told me. I was momentarily taken aback. While the Martians were a harsh people, usually punishments were swift and painful or they were made to 'defend' their honour. Executions were rare.

"Execution?" I questioned, wondering what someone would have to do to achieve that punishment, let alone a Princess.

Prometheus shook his head.

"It is not a subject to be spoken of." Prometheus announced stiffly, his face hardening. It was only then that I remembered that to earn execution one would have to shame their entire family publicly. Such an action could never be forgiven.

"I apologize; such a question was rude of me." I acknowledged with a slight bow. Prometheus waved it away.

"Little matter Artemis, it is nothing you should concern yourself with." He replied. I was confused, had I made a mistake in thinking I had offered a grievous insult? I decided to hold my tongue on the subject and avoid it whenever possible; it seemed I was missing part of the story... And Prometheus looked disinclined to reveal it to me.

Prometheus stalled slightly as we reached the end of the corridor.

"Shall I summon a shuttle, or is yours readily available?" He asked. As far as I knew the transport I came on was being restocked for the journey home, something that would take at least a day. I opened my mouth to reply but Prometheus cut me off.

"I will summon a carrier." He said shortly. "One is kept stocked at all times."

A disinterested flick of his hand brought about a faint flurry of motion behind me, a glance over my shoulder indicated that a servant had been following us the entire time. I hadn't noticed...

"Pardon my ignorance, but where are we going?" I asked, turning my attention back to Prometheus. He leaned against the wall casually, his stance seemingly relaxed even though his hand was still rested on the hilt of his sword.

"The Tharsis region of Mars. It's a volcanic plateau near the equator in our Western Hemisphere. There was an uprising in the highlands near the Noctis Labyrinthus. Rei is in command of... quelling the rebellion." Prometheus replied.

"She's in command?" I asked. He nodded.

"Whatever else she is, Rei is an adept strategist and tactician, along with being the best fighter I've ever encountered. I, for one, am grateful for her efforts to maintain the Martian peace." I found myself raising an eyebrow. Martian peace?

Prometheus glanced at me when my silence had stretched on, he laughed. I quickly fought to bring my expression back under control.

"Yes, I suppose that would seem amusing to outsiders, but this is the most peaceful the planet has been in centuries. I can't help but attribute that to Rei, which I suppose brings us to the heart of the problem..."

"What problem?"

"Earlier you asked what Rei was to be executed for. They are one and the same."

Yet again I got the feeling he would stonewall on the subject so I didn't press.

Momentarily the shuttle appeared before us. Prometheus led the way out and we made ourselves comfortable for the journey ahead of us.

Time passed quickly in Prometheus's company as we travelled across the planet. As I gazed out the window I was startled by the majestic trio of mountains that stretched across the horizon, even further in the distance loomed the legendary Olympus Mons. I shifted in my seat, flicking my eyes downwards. Underneath us was the Labyrinth of the Night. Rumour had it that at the bottom of the canyons it was always dark; the chasm was so deep it ate all the available sunlight... I gave an involuntary shudder at that.

The red planet had an eerie beauty that few beside its inhabitants could appreciate or ever get the opportunity to see. People travelled between the worlds these days but few ventured to Mars.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Prometheus asked. I nodded, it truly was a sight to see even if it was a chilling vision. The shuttle angled towards the ground, obviously the pilot had sighted the Martian camp.

The shuttle landed smoothly, dust billowing out around the ship as it settled onto the ground. Prometheus got up and headed towards the bay doors, which slid open slowly and Prometheus stepped out into the cool Martian evening. I rose from my seat and followed him.

We were suddenly engulfed in a celebratory atmosphere. Prometheus looked momentarily taken aback.

"It seems the fighting is over already." He murmured. "That was fast."

"Why? When did the campaign begin?" I asked.

"There were nearly four thousand rioters; she was given a command of two hundred... To think she achieved that much in under a week..." Prometheus muttered as if he hadn't heard my question and was merely mulling the facts over. He shook his head, then glanced at me.

"Come, we should go find Rei." Prometheus said. I nodded. Together we walked towards a large tent, from which came the sounds of celebration. Prometheus elbowed aside the heavy canvas and entered, only to be surrounded by his soldiers. I saw a faint smile grace his lips as he was welcomed by a hearty cheer. Prometheus was careful to make sure I remained at his side. I had to admit I was grateful for that. It made me less uneasy, as I was surrounded by his soldiers.

A large tankard of alcohol was pressed into my hand by one of the revellers. I shot a questioning glance at Prometheus, he gave another smile and nodded.

"We'll find her tomorrow. I don't think I'd be allowed to leave the party anyway." He told me, gesturing towards a seat at the head table. "Let us enjoy the celebration."

We sat down together at the table. Almost immediately, food was placed before us, followed by an endless stream of alcohol.

Late that night Prometheus and I stumbled out of the tent, guided by one of the many warriors. It seemed like accommodations had been set up for the two of us.

I was shown to a large tent. Prometheus entered the one directly across from mine after muttering a quick goodnight. I pushed aside the flap, ready to fall onto to the military bedroll, however I was brought up short. Inside the tent was a lavish bed. I smiled. So this was how the royalty lived while campaigning.

I unbuckled my belt to remove my sword and it off the bedpost before I stripped off my clothes. I fell into the bed and was instantly asleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke early and was mildly surprised that I didn't have a raging hangover. I exited my tent and came face to face with Prometheus, who was looking slightly worse for wear. He nodded in recognition.<p>

"I was just coming to wake you." He told me. "I'm glad to see you aren't feeling too... under the weather."

"That was quite the celebration last night." I said. He smiled.

"The only thing they like better than fighting is celebrating after a victory." He replied. "I was quite impressed with how well you handled yourself last night."

I gave him a grin.

"You mean how well I held my alcohol." I said. He nodded. "That is accredited to a very... unruly childhood."

He laughed, clapping his hand against my back.

"Well then, I guess we should go find one more wayward youth." He said, leading me towards the stable. While we saddled up the horses a few others entered. They all gave Prometheus hasty salutes. He beckoned them over.

"Where is Rei?" Prometheus asked of one of the soldiers.

"The heathen?" The soldier asked, pausing to spit on the ground at the mention of Rei. "Look to the battle field, Anax. You'll find her among the corpses."

Prometheus nodded and turned away, he motioned me to follow him. We lead our horses out of the stable into the cold morning air. A soft mist floated through the camp giving it an eerie feeling.

"What's going on?" I asked as I caught up with him, my voice was tinged with worry. Had I finally failed in my mission? Being told to look among the dead was not a very promising thought.

"You best hope she hasn't gotten herself into trouble. You may end up bringing a corpse to High Queen Serenity."

I did my best not to freeze upon hearing this but still my step faltered. Prometheus glanced at me.

"I doubt anyone had gotten the best of her, despite the fact there are many here who wish her harm." Prometheus told me. I was not reassured as we mounted our horses at the edge of camp. My feeling of dread was encouraged by the raven I saw winging overhead as the mist dissipated. Such birds were said to foretell death or misfortune on my home planet.

Even before we reached the battlefield a sickly smell permeated the air, it only intensified as we drew nearer and I found myself fighting not to gag.

The ground beneath the horses' hooves was damp and muddy with blood and other fluids, despite the fact we'd heard the battle was long over.

I averted my eyes, turning my attention to Prometheus. He scanned the landscape closely, his eyes straining for some sign of his sister. Then without warning he spurred his horse forward into the heart of the battlefield. I followed quickly, eager to leave this scene behind. The sooner we found Rei, the better.

As our horses picked their way through the battlefield I was struck by enormity of the destruction that had occurred. Trails of smoke rose up from various points throughout the war zone. Prometheus seemed to be studiously avoiding them, as if he already knew what lay at the heart of the smoke's column. I flicked my gaze to the ground. Furrows had been carved into the land, creating a scarred appearance that reminded me of the watching the Noctis Labyrinthus from the shuttle.

Off in the distance a small rise was visible, it seemed that was where Prometheus was headed. As we drew nearer I realized it was not a natural feature. It was man made.

A makeshift altar filled with corpses had been erected. I wanted to recoil in disgust from such a sight upon first glance, then I realized it was a funeral pyre. My mind flashed back to the spires of smoke I had spotted earlier on. My stomach turned weakly. Little wonder we hadn't passed any bodies yet.

"Rei..." I heard Prometheus mutter, something flashed in his eyes. Fear? Revulsion? Hate?

Worry?

I pretended I hadn't heard him speak and followed him as he picked his way through the chaos of the battle field.

There was a faint noise, like a hacking cough. Prometheus drew his sword, spinning towards the noise. My own hand had travelled to the hilt of my weapon. I scanned the landscape around us, seeing nothing but blood, dirt, and mud... along with the looming altar.

A bird took wing from behind the altar. Prometheus seemed to relax, sheathing his sword.

"She'll be this way." Prometheus stated cryptically as he nudged his horse forward, swinging wide around the pyre. I nodded, following him around the pyre, closer to the plateau's edge. I stalled as the whole picture came into view.

Two carrion birds circled listlessly over the funeral pyre, before which stood a wraith-like warrior. She was the only soldier left on the battle field. I glanced to the bodies on the pyre, it felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. The bodies weren't of soldiers, but of youth. They were naught but children. I tore my gaze away from the corpses, instead watching the flames that had only just begun to flicker towards the sky. The woman knelt down, inscribing something in the dirt at the foot of the pyre. The flames reached ever higher as if racing for oblivion.

A crackling roar filled my ears as heat washed over me. I hadn't expected the fire to grow that quickly, or become that hot. I raised an arm shielding my face from the blaze, noticing that Prometheus had done the same. The woman remained motionless but for her lips, which formed words I could not hear nor decipher.

The flames began to recede as quickly as they had flared, leaving in their wake nothing but ash, which was scattered by the wind. The bodies were gone. I could feel a strange sense of peace wash over me, I flicked my eyes to Prometheus who was stirring in the saddle uncomfortably. My eyes were drawn back to the warrior. Blood streaked her face and clothes, along with the grime of war. Shadows were visible beneath her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in a long while.

A delicate breeze toyed with the woman's long hair, blowing it out around her, a few sparks floated through the air as if trying to caress her. Prometheus held his silence, so I followed suit.

"I hear tell you've been looking for me Ephor Anax." She said, turning slowly away from the last of the dying flames. Prometheus dismounted.

"You've been summoned, Rei." Prometheus said, his voice never hinting at any emotion. Rei bowed her head in a gracious nod.

"May I ask if this is an arrest?"

"It is not." Prometheus replied curtly. "This is Theoroi-Daduchos Artemis, he is here to escort you to the Moon Kingdom."

Her pale eyes flicked to me before she nodded again.

"Very well."

Her emotionless replies shook me to my core. What was Aphrodite thinking? Why this girl? I could not see Minako ever being happy with her, let alone falling in love. I shuddered to think what an impact this revelation would have on the Moon Kingdom.

Rei knelt, picking up a sheathed sword from the ground and slung it across her back. Prometheus turned his horse around and headed back to the camp. Rei rose and followed him. Prometheus and I slowed our pace, keeping time with Rei.

A fair distance from camp Rei veered off course. Prometheus followed her lead, dismounting as we approached a lone tent. I glanced at him as I dismounted.

"There have been a few... assassination attempts recently. I assume this is a precaution she has taken to avoid an incident." Prometheus murmured. I was stunned yet again. People were trying to kill her? Gods above, what had Aphrodite gotten us into?

In a matter of minutes the small camp had been disassembled and packed away. Rei easily slung the single bag over her shoulder.

"I'm ready." She announced. Prometheus nodded.

"I'll take over the remainder of the campaign." He said, then his attention shifted to me. "I contacted the Venusian shuttle this morning, they resupplied as quickly as possible and are on their way here. I have a feeling they are eager to leave this planet. They should be here quite soon."

There was a moment where a wry smile crossed his face. I smiled in return.

From above us came the dull roar of the Venusian shuttle. I left the two siblings alone while I went to oversee the landing of the shuttle. I needed to be there in case of a... misunderstanding between our two people. Bloodshed at this point could shatter the relative peace we'd shared with the Martian government. Planetary warfare was the last thing we needed at the moment.

The landing of the shuttle passed without incident. I turned back to the two Martians, watching the tail end of their farewell.

"Rei, if this marriage falls through, don't ever come back." Prometheus said, I was once again awed by the harshness in the Martian families.

"I don't plan to." Rei replied coolly, turning and striding to me. One of the pilots leaped forward, relieving her of her bag and loading it onto the ship for her. She stalled by my side.

"Shall we go?" I asked. She nodded almost imperceptibly and I lead the way onto the ship. She did not look back.

I nervously scanned the woman across from me, casting about desperately for something to talk about. She cleared her throat, drawing my attention.

"Why were you sent to retrieve me?" She asked, her pale eyes searching mine.

"Because I am familiar with your culture, I spent a bit of time travelling in my youth. When this marriage was arranged, I was one of the Venusian ambassadors who accompanied Lady Aphrodite. She sends her apologies for not being able to accompany you herself."

"There's nothing to apologize for, I'm away from that place and that's all that matters."

I glanced at her, wondering if she would react poorly if I pressed her for more information. There was a lapse in conversation. Rei's eyes studied me carefully, for the first time in years I felt uneasy under someone's gaze.

I was a politician for gods' sake, scrutiny was nothing new to me. But there was something about the way she looked at me that chilled me to the bone. Her eyes held nothing, no hate, hope, or happiness. It was like she was already dead.

"What brought you to Mars in the first place, Theoroi?" She asked me. "Surely it wasn't our comfortable accommodations and wonderful climate..."

I actually laughed. Her sarcastic assessment of her planet had surprised me.

"No. It wasn't." I replied, chuckling again. "When I was eager to learn and experience new things. A little too eager, perhaps..."

This time she was the one to give a soft laugh.

"I imagine you had quite a steep learning curve once you landed..."

I nodded, remembering my first few hours on Mars... and how lucky I was to survive them. Not to mention how lucky I was to survive the next six months on her planet.

"It was learn or die." I replied. Her brow furrowed slightly.

"That never changes." She replied, gazing out the window. Something about her tone was different. She didn't seem approving of that fact, like so many of her countrymen were. Life was harsh on Mars, causing the inhabitants themselves to become a harsher people.

"You don't seem..." I let my statement trail off as I caught the look on her face. This was the first time I'd seen emotion show in her eyes. A raw pain radiated from them, before falling away... as if she had slammed shut the door to her soul.

"I do not approve of many aspects of the Martian culture." She said lowly. I felt my entire perception of her fall to pieces. None of the Martians I had met previously had ever questioned or contradicted their upbringing. None of them had ever expressed discontentment with their way of life, if anything they had all enjoyed it. They had enjoyed the violence, the bloodshed, and the hardships that came with living on Mars. Rei didn't, she was an enigma. And I was eager to learn more.


	3. Chapter 2: Blood Follows

2.) Blood Follows

There are places in the heart that do not yet exist; suffering has to enter in for them to come to be.

- Leon Bloy

**ARTEMIS**

I glanced over at Rei as the shuttle neared the moon, she hadn't moved in hours as she was deep in meditation. The mystery of Rei was starting to reveal itself. The typical Martians weren't renowned for their spiritual habits, their worship of Ares solely consisted of blood sacrifices. And that was just another way to say they killed people.

Rei on the other hand seemed to be invested in various 'spiritual' undertakings, it certainly explained a lot about her current predicament.

The last time I was on Mars, about twenty-five years earlier, the Martians had been in the middle of another civil war. From what I had gathered, the mysterious death of Cycnus' wife had triggered a religious cleansing against an insurgent faction on Mars. This cleansing had sought to eradicate the sect due to a series of religious differences and to this day, deviations from the set standard of worship were viewed as treason.

I glanced towards Rei again, assessing her carefully. She couldn't be much older than twenty, certainly she was younger than twenty-five... Add that to the fact she seemed to stray from the typical Martian conventions or customs I was willing to bet that she was somehow affiliated with the religion that had been driven underground years earlier.

I flinched as the intercom turned on in a burst of static. I found myself ignoring the words as I watched Rei open her eyes and take a deep breath before she rose fluidly from the ground. As she sat in the seat across from me I opened my mouth to speak, my words would not organize themselves. Rei looked over at me, studying me carefully.

"You have more questions." She stated.

"They're probably rude and impertinent." I replied, I swore I saw Rei smirk upon hearing this.

"If you're out of line, I'll tell you as such."

I glanced at her. I knew that the Martians were generally an upfront people though usually they expressed their displeasure through gutting you. Rei smirked again, it was as if she knew what was going through my mind.

"What was your question?" Rei asked.

"I was just curious about what you were doing earlier..."

"Is that a veiled attempt at finding out my religious affiliations?" She replied. I flushed slightly. Had I truly been that obvious?

I cleared my throat.

"I was unfamiliar with what you were doing, I didn't know that Martian spirituality had changed so much. The last I heard deviations from the norm were punishable by death. The Bonehunters..." I started, Rei cut me off.

"Sometimes the terrorists are actually your freedom fighters. It all depends upon the side you take. Some on Mars embrace what the Bonehunters symbolize, while others, the vast majority, choose to reject it."

"And are you a...?" I asked, not bothering to finish my question. We both knew what we were talking about, there was no need to name it.

Rei did not reply.

After we landed I watched as Rei gathered her meagre belongings and disembark from the shuttle. I shielded my eyes as I followed her out onto the lunar soil. Before me the heart of the Lunar Kingdom stretched as far as the eyes could see. I smiled softly, this was starting to feel like home.

"Now Artemis." Luna chided. "Keep on this way and you'll be praising the dirt you walk on."

I smiled, turning to face her.

"I hardly support the idea of dirt kissing." I muttered with a grin, pulling her into a hug. "Good to see you Luna."

"It's nice to have you back Artemis." She replied, returning the embrace.

"Master Artemis!" One of the pilots called out. I looked over. "Did you see where those two Martian servants went?"

"Martian servants?" I asked quickly. There had been no Martian servants...

"Yeah, the two who got on while we were on Mars. Just wanted to see if either one of them was available for drinks later on tonight..."

I rolled my eyes. _Venusians_.

It was terrible of me to believe in the stereotypes, especially since I called Venus my home, but some Venusians couldn't help but conform to the misconception. I shook my head, obviously this particular Venusian was having a hard time keeping it in his pants.

Luna looked like she wanted to say something so I muttered something about proper manners and how royalty should take precedence over a mere chauffeur. Luna and I turned away from the shuttle to find Rei, just as a large bird landed on her shoulder. My eyes widened as I watched Rei interact with the raven. She seemed to have an odd affinity with the birds of death...

As Luna and I approached the bird took off, Rei followed it with her eyes for a few moments before looking back to me.

"Theoroi." She greeted with a stiff smile.

"Rei, I'd like you to meet Luna. She's an adviser to High Queen Serenity, as well as a teacher or mentor for Princess Serenity."

"It's an honour to meet you, Mars Rei." Luna said. Rei nodded.

"Well now that we have the introductions out of the way, shall we be going?" I asked. Rei nodded,

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

I glanced out the balcony doors as I heard a familiar voice out in the courtyard. I could just see Artemis' retreating back as he made his way through the garden with Luna. A third person was following a few steps behind, listening intently to their conversations, this woman was a stranger to me.

I leaned in the doorway, studying the trio. Well, not so much the trio as the woman I was unfamiliar with.

The woman in question stalled, straightening slightly. I tilted my head slightly at her sudden halt. She turned slowly, looking in my direction as if she had sensed my eyes on her.

I was struck dumb by the very person I had been so focused on moments earlier. For a second I thought the world stopped turning when my eyes found her face. The raw beauty embodied by this woman had ensnared my body and mind.

I was caught unaware by the feelings within me, the wild lust and infatuation, as my breath caught in my throat and the Bard seized my mind along with the madness of the gods. A primal passion from the dawn of time.

Just as I was coming to terms with the lust and attraction within me, the apparition turned away and continued after Artemis and Luna as a pair of birds took wing.

"Damn it." I swore softly, letting my head rest against the door frame. "Lust at first sight, that can't be a good sign."

Just then there was a knock on my door.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I was at the entrance to my room with Artemis and Luna. They seemed to be eager to speak of something out of my presence, so I ignored the standard protocols.

"I'm fairly certain that you two have far more important things to do than give me the grand tour." I stated. "I'd hate to waylay you from your more pressing duties."

Artemis met my eyes for a moment, before nodding. His partner, Luna, did not seem so ready to relinquish her duties. I studied the two of them as Luna replied with some courteous answer to my statement. Artemis seemed rather eager to be off. I looked to Luna and gave her an offhand reply about a wish for solitude.

"Accompanying you to the Moon had been a pleasure and an honour, Rei." Artemis said with a smile. I nodded.

"You as well Theoroi." I told him. I turned the door handle and entered my quarters.

I looked over the rooms. They were simple in design and decor, probably to emulate the Martian castle. I wouldn't know for sure though, I had little firsthand knowledge of the castle's private rooms on Mars. I'd usually occupied a room in the soldier's barracks or a cell in prison.

I knelt down and undid my boots, stepping out of them on to the hardwood floors. I walked further into my quarters, pausing when I reached the bedroom. I ran my hand along the intricately carved black marble fireplace which seemed to be the focal point of the room.

In front of the fireplace was a thick red carpet which spread along the floor towards the bed, beside which rested my bag. I removed my sword laying it on top of the mantle before lighting a fire in the hearth.

* * *

><p><strong>ARTEMIS<strong>

I was eager to visit my charge despite my duties to Rei due to the Lunar customs of hospitality. While we escorted Rei to her room, I listened to Luna explain some of the Palace's daily schedule. Rei was mostly silent, as was I.

I hated to be away from Minako. Luna understood this, relating my relationship with Mina to her own with Princess Serenity. Yet Luna would never understand what it was like to actually befriend her charge, Serenity was too young to truly see Luna as anything but her mentor. Minako was closer in age to me and we shared a strong friendship, fuelled by the years we'd spent with each other.

Luna cleared her throat, drawing my attention to her. Upon catching the amused look on her face I glanced around, finally realizing that we were at Rei's quarters. I gave a strained smile before looking to Rei. We were supposed to help her settle into her new home but I wanted to abandon my duties and visit Minako.

"I'm fairly certain you two have far more important things to do than give me the grand tour. I'd hate to waylay you from your more pressing duties." Rei said as she laid a hand on the door handle. I looked over at her and saw a look of understanding in her eyes. Her statement was directed at me.

She knew I had duties closer to my heart that needed attending. I nodded my thanks for what one could call a dismissal. I was about to depart when Luna's hand settled on my arm. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, she was ever attentive to protocol and detail.

"Are you positive you don't require our assistance, Mars Rei?" Luna asked, using Rei's Lunar title. Rei cocked an eyebrow but otherwise ignored the Lunar custom.

"In all honesty, I would much rather retire to my rooms alone for a while. I would like to rest shortly before the commencement of my duties." Rei replied shortly.

Luna seemed almost startled by the bluntness of the Martian's reply. I smiled, her mannerisms were becoming familiar to me... almost comforting.

"Accompanying you to the Moon has been a pleasure and an honour, Rei." I told her.

"You as well, Theoroi." Rei replied, opening the door to her rooms and disappearing inside.

I turned on heel and walked away with Luna trailing after me. She eventually quickened her pace so she could walk beside me.

"I wouldn't go to see Minako just yet." Luna cautioned. "Eros arrived a short while ago. I'd hate to see you take the brunt of Minako's rage. Best leave Eros and Aphrodite to deal with her."

"Aphrodite? She's here?" I asked, she had planned on coming to the Moon later on, after her daughter and Rei had time to... get used to one another. Had Lady Aphrodite's plans changed while I was on Mars?

"No, she's not but I expect she'll be receiving a very angry wave." Luna commented. "Why do you ask?"

"I just found out some concerning information about Rei, I'm unsure as to whether or not Aphrodite or the High Queen are aware of the... issues." I replied. It certainly would have been reassuring to talk to Aphrodite face to face.

Luna studied me carefully.

"What is it?" She asked cautiously.

"Perhaps a more secluded area would be best? The topic is...sensitive." I suggested. Luna nodded.

"My rooms are close by, is that secluded enough for you?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow. Why did I get the feeling that we weren't on the previous topic anymore?

I grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

"I'm WHAT!?" I demanded, surely Eros hadn't said what I thought he said. He couldn't have said...

"Betrothed Mina. You heard me. Mother arranged it years ago, she thought she was doing you a kindness by, you know, letting you live your life without knowing about it."

"But why now Eros? Why did she suddenly have to send you here to tell me?" I asked, wishing it didn't sound like I was pleading with him.

"Because your fiancée is on her way here." He replied, innocently looking over at me. "Or did I neglect to mention that detail?"

I rolled my eyes, no matter how old we got he always would be my brother.

"Yes, you forgot to mention that." I snapped back, he was infuriating.

"Lighten up, it's not like this whole marriage thing means 'to have and to hold', it's just politics." He said as he flopped down on my couch. "You can have all the affairs you want if it's just politics."

I sighed and sank onto the couch next to him. He caught my look.

"Oh come on Mina, you can't be telling me you've been looking for a 'soul mate' during all that messing around?"

I bit down on my lip and looked away.

"Seriously?" He asked, sitting upright. "Geez Mina. What the hell do you want to find a soul mate for? All they do is cramp your style, which you have in spades I might add..."

"I don't want my marriage to be just politics and all that bullshit!" I yelled at him as I rose to me feet.

"I wanted it to mean something..." I whispered as I turned my back to him.

"Guess this would be a bad time to mention that you're betrothed to a Martian then, huh?" Eros asked in a small voice. I whirled around.

"I'm WHAT!?"

* * *

><p><strong>LUNA<strong>

Eventually I turned to face Artemis, he gave a slow, relaxed smile.

"So back to our previous topic..." He said, his eyes soft.

"What was it you were saying?" I asked, studying him carefully.

"Well, it's Rei." He mumbled, his thumb drawing lazy circles on my shoulder blade. "I noticed some peculiarities while in her company."

"And...?"

"There have been assassination attempts on her as well as a 'theoretical' death sentence ordered by her father. I also have reason to believe Rei's affiliated with a renegade cult on Mars and isn't Cycnus' legitimate daughter..." Artemis said, when he met my eyes I could see the hesitation in them.

"I don't understand." I said honestly. I wasn't sure what to think about any of this. How could Rei be an eligible 'fiancée' if she wasn't a legitimate child of Cycnus? And if she was his child, how could Cycnus place a death penalty on her head? It also brought forth the question of why he didn't execute her.

"I have a theory, but that's what's been bothering me." Artemis mumbled. "And it's why I wanted to speak to Aphrodite..."

"What is it?"

"Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>ARTEMIS<strong>

I knocked on the door softly, flinching as it was almost torn off its hinged with the ferocity of which it was opened. Minako stood glowering on the other side.

"What?" She asked testily. I shifted uneasily, knowing she'd pick up on it. She sighed in what I assumed was frustration.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her. She stepped aside, allowing me to enter her domain. I stepped warily over the threshold, imagining the conversation we were about to have.

She sank down onto one of her couches, I stood awkwardly, unsure of whether to sit beside her or across from her. Minako looked up at me, there was pain in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Your mother ordered me not to."

"I know that. I was asking why you weren't the one to tell me. In the end..." She asked, there was a pause. "It would have been better coming from you."

I sat down next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. She relaxed into my body, her face turning against my chest. I could feel her pain, the betrayal, the loss, the... annoyance. I glanced down at her. She rolled her eyes, trying to fight back tears.

"Eros is an ass." She muttered.

I tightened my arms around her, knowing tears were about to fall. I felt her shoulders shake. I gave a soft sigh, I would have to talk to Eros later.

"That's what siblings are for Mina, to make your life hell." I said, coaxing out a shaky laugh.

"Why weren't you the one to tell me?" She asked, brushing a hand across her eyes as she pulled out of my grasp.

"I had to go to Mars..." I offered weakly, I knew the common perception of Martians. This would not be a fun conversation.

"So it's true... She is a Martian." Mina muttered, scowling. I nodded. Minako made a soft noise of disgust. "I thought Eros was just making it up. I hoped he was just making it up."

Her voice was sounding defeated and saddened. I couldn't bring myself to look at her and see the pain in her face as well as feel it.

"Mina, it's not so bad. She's not so bad. For a Martian I'd have to say she's quite exceptional." I said giving her a smile I hoped didn't appear too forced.

"Oh, so she's only murdered hundreds instead of thousands?" Minako asked bitterly. I let out an exasperated breath.

"Minako, I've tried to explain this to you before. The circumstances on Mars are different than the ones on Venus. Things have to be that way over there. If they weren't, the situation would be much worse. The Autokrator has to rule with an iron fist, else their world, their civilization, would fall to ruin." I told her sternly. We had covered this before. "Just as their form of rule would never work on Venus, ours will never work on Mars. We need to reconcile our differences with Mars, peace will never work without it. That's what these weddings are about."

"Gods above, Artemis. Why are you being so pushy about this?" Minako demanded. Somehow we had both risen to our feet during my mini lecture. I was about to reply when she continued.

"All I wanted was a little understanding." She muttered, when she looked at me I could see anger in her eyes. Great.

"Just think about what I've said..." I told her, then catching the look on her face I continued. "But if you truly hate her after you meet her, you don't have to go through with it. Your mother wouldn't make you marry without love for your partner."

After having said my piece, along the fact Minako would no longer look at me, I left the room. For some reason the last thought during that discussion had been of Rei. If Minako didn't go through with this wedding, Rei lost everything, including her life theoretically.

I sighed as the door shut behind me. Minako had been looking to me for understanding. She had been looking for comfort and I'd lectured her. I turned on heel, raising my hand to knock on the door, to go back in and apologize.

"Artemis!" Luna's voice called from down the corridor. I turned, watching Luna walk towards me. As she stopped before me her eyes flicked between the closed door and I.

"The discussion didn't go as you'd hoped?" She asked quietly.

"I ended up lecturing her." I muttered. Luna laid a hand against my arm.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. I looked towards her, taking some solace in her understanding gaze. I gave a small smile.

"So what was it you called me for?" I asked.

I shifted uneasily before the High Queen. She was studying me closely. I felt like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Though when considering the severity of my accusations, I was getting off lightly.

"And you found all this out while on your trip to Mars?" She asked, her voice soft by carrying an air of command about it.

"Not exactly, the term I find to most aptly describe it would be 'conjecture'. Based on my experiences and feelings, it is the only option that seemed logical." I replied. High Queen Serenity nodded, then sighed.

"While it is true that Rei is not Cycnus' legitimate daughter, she is without a doubt his blood-kin. We have tried to keep this information confidential to protect Rei's interests within the Empire, or rather, amongst the aristocracy of the Empire." Serenity told me. "However the rest of this information is new to me. How sure can you be about Rei's religious ties? Or of the assassination attempts on her? Did you witness anything that needs to be brought forward?"

"That was the other part of my... theory." I replied. Serenity motioned for me to continue. I glanced at Luna, who nodded her encouragement. "I hesitate to bring this to you for it incriminates Cycnus."

"Whatever you say is an interpretation of available facts Artemis. It is merely something we will consider." Serenity told me. I nodded and continued.

"As you know, affiliation with the religious group known as the Bonehunters became outlawed a little over twenty years ago, about 3 years after the death of Aerid, his wife. Rei's birth also happens to coincide with the Purge. If my suspicions are correct then Rei would have been conceived by one of the Priestesses, this accounts for Rei's religious inclinations as well as Cycnus' dislike for her." I paused, taking a moment to see how they were receiving the news. I wasn't being yelled at for impertinence at least.

"We heard of Rei's existence sometime after she turned five. I do not believe Cycnus knew of Rei's birth and only learned of it when he was tracking down the remaining members of the cult. Rei was living evidence of Cycnus' shame, laying with a Bonehunter priestess, and she is irrefutable evidence. She inherited the powers of the Royal blood line, Cycnus couldn't deny it." I stopped talking, I couldn't continue.

If I was right, it meant that Rei had most likely watched her father murder her mother. She was a shame upon her entire family. To earn execution, one would have to shame their entire family publicly. I swallowed. If I was right, Rei was to die merely because of who her parents were.

The Queen did not press me for more information, she seemed to have a solid grasp on what my theory entailed.

"That is all very plausible Artemis, there is just one thing I cannot quite figure out..." The Queen let her voice trail off. I looked up, meeting her eyes, hopefully she had thought of something I hadn't to dispel this story I'd painted. I didn't want to be correct in my line of thinking, not this time.

"What I cannot fathom is why Aphrodite brought forth the marriage proposal." She said.

"What?" I asked. In my surprise I had forgotten all protocol, Luna was glaring at me. I'd probably pay for this later...

The queen looked directly at me.

"Yes, securing the treaty by marriage was Aphrodite's idea and she specifically requested that Rei be wed to her first born daughter." There was a pause. "This was before the Lunar court even knew of Rei's existence."

* * *

><p><strong>MAKOTO<strong>

"I will not be the one to fetch that savage from her rooms." I snapped. "I am no one's servant, let alone hers."

"This would be an easier transition if you allowed yourself to have an open mind about... everything." The Mercurian told me in a patronizing, know-it-all tone. I gave a grin, making it as toothy as possible. She took an involuntary step backwards.

"Well, since you have the cranial capacity for such a 'logical' point of view, you should be the one to go get her. Especially since you're 'higher evolved' and all that." I told her, smirking. I turned my back and gave a wave. "Have fun."

I stalked off down the corridor, leaving her alone in the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>AMI<strong>

I sighed. Was everyone going to be this stubborn and xenophobic?

I turned and walked in the direction of the Martian's quarters. Once I reached the door, however, I stalled as I brought my hand up to knock. What if what they had all been saying was true? What if she really was a barbaric savage?

I shook my head, trying to clear myself of those thoughts. They were completely irrational. I had no reason to fear that of which I had no experience.

I took in a breath as I prepared to knock on the door, just at that moment the door swung open. I jumped back, the Martian seemed unsurprised by my appearance before her.

"Yes?" The Martian asked in Lunarian, only a slight accent marred her speech, causing her question to take on a growling tone.

"I... uh, came to see if you wanted to accompany me down to the trials?" I replied, trying not to stutter in my surprise. She nodded, stepping out of her rooms.

I found myself glancing down at her waist, from which hung a dangerous looking blade. My eyes flicked upwards, a bow rested neatly in one hand and a quiver was slung over one shoulder. I did my best not to study any of her other weaponry too closely.

"I'm Ami." I paused, searching for the word which adequately summed up my position. "A dignitary of Mercury." I said, trying to give a small smile while hoping that she had at least a rudimentary knowledge of Mercury and its planetary workings. I hoped she at least knew that Mercury didn't have a 'royal' bloodline.

"I figured as much. Mars Rei." The Martian replied, giving her Lunarian title. I paused at this, wondering why she hadn't giving her Martian title instead.

We lapsed into silence as I lead the way to the training grounds. Artemis stood waiting for us, along with Makoto. As we approached I saw Artemis give Rei a friendly smile, which she gave a stiff nod to. We stopped in front of them and I found myself looking around for the Venusian, Minako.

"As you've probably noticed, Minako has been detained but we can start without her." Artemis announced. "Now as you're all aware, this little competition is for the command of the Senshi. These fights are as close to 'anything goes' as we can get without worrying about one of you killing the other, so no killing blows. You're allowed to use hand to hand combat or weapons, whatever you prefer."

"Who fights first?" Makoto asked, hefting her double bladed spear easily. Artemis glanced over at her.

"Well, you arrived here first so I think I'll pair you with... Rei." Artemis said. Rei stepped forward as Artemis took her bow and quiver from her.

"Whenever you're ready..."

The words have barely left his mouth when Makoto attacked. Rei stepped fluidly out of the way, catching the weapon deftly in her bare hand. She kept a firm grasp on the weapon as she stepped inside Makoto's reach. A fist I barely saw struck Makoto across the face, knocking her back and wrenching her weapon out of her grasp. Rei cast the spear aside and followed through her blow with a kick to Makoto's chest.

Makoto caught the kick, managing to force Rei off balance. Rei turned her tumble to the ground into a roll to her feet. Before I knew it, Makoto was on her back with Rei's knife at her throat.

I looked over at Artemis, who hurried forward and stepped between the two as Rei had stepped back.

Makoto made it to her feet and opened her mouth angrily.

"That was very good you two." Artemis said in a placating tone, sensing that things were about to escalate and take a turn for the worse. Rei gave a look of disinterest, turned her back, and walked to the sidelines.

"Call me when I'm needed, Theoroi." She said in a low voice, Artemis nodded. Makoto watched her walk away, glaring at Rei's back. I had the feeling this would be brought up again in the future.

"What did I miss?" An energetic voice asked as I heard someone skid to a stop. Artemis and I turned.

"Ah, Minako, you just missed the first fight. Nothing too important." Artemis replied.

"It's already over? I'm not even ten minutes late yet." The blonde protested. Artemis shrugged, the action seemed to indicate a familiar bond between the two of them.

"Minako, the next match is between you and Mercury. Are you prepared?" He asked, the two of us nodded. After a few seconds of fighting I had a clear conclusion in my mind as to who should win this match. It was unclear who the better fighter was at this particular moment in time, but I was well aware of the fact that I tended to analyze my opponents, preferring to take my time and wait for the right opportunity to attack. My style made sense, as I was smaller and less powerful than many of my opponents. Minako was more the type to take charge of the situation and leap into the fray.

I knew that I wasn't the right type to be the leader of this group. I also found that I didn't care who became the leader. I just knew I wasn't supposed to be the one.

I allowed my weapon to be knocked from my hand. My eyes met Minako's and we each gave a tentative smile, as if unsure of what to do next. Minako bent down and retrieved my sword.

She had far more potential as a leader than did either Makoto or I. Now it all came down to her and Rei.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

"So it seems that that last battle is between Minako and Mars Rei." Artemis said, seemingly calling someone with his last two words. After a few moments a woman walked up behind me. I turned to see who my opponent was.

"Minako, this is Mars Rei." Artemis said, seeming a little reluctant to introduce us.

My heart nearly stopped as I realized that my fiancée, my betrothed, was the woman I'd seen in the garden earlier. She was a Martian.

My mind rebelled at the mere thought of her, she was nothing but a barbarian. A cold and callous individual. Every fibre of my being resented this. My free will had been taken from me and I was expected to embrace this archaic practice of betrothal.

How could I be expected to accept this when it went against my core values as a Venusian? How could my mother accept this? Without choice there could be no love. I couldn't bring myself to like this woman; my mind wouldn't allow myself, despite what my body wanted.

Artemis backed away from the two of us, I looked back towards the Martian and felt disgust as I watched her sink into a ready position.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I had the opening. I had the opportunity but I didn't take it. I couldn't.

I met those deep, vibrant blue eyes again and I couldn't bring myself to do it. There was a fire in those eyes, one so achingly familiar it stole my breath away. It was so familiar because it was the fire I had always wanted but could never have, could never obtain.

It was the spark of life, of the enjoyment of life, and what everything living was.

In my hesitation there was the shame and humiliation of not having the courage to finish it. But also in that hesitation there was an odd sort of clarity, a sudden realization.

I had found the line I would not cross. I had found my limit, the one person I could not harm.

Could not hurt.

Could not kill.

I had found an existence I valued more than my own. On Mars finding this limitation to your survival instinct cost you your life. This limitation was your death but I couldn't end that fire, even in practice.

If I were on Mars, this hesitation would have killed me, as it was I had to roll to my feet after receiving a hard blow. She had won. She had beaten me.

I glanced at Minako as I sheathed my sword. The fire in her eyes had flared the moment the blow had landed. I recognized the force which drove her attack and the change in her eyes, it was anger. I looked away from the intensity with which she watched me. I was fairly certain she despised me.

* * *

><p><strong>AMI<strong>

The common room was quiet as we filed in. Minako sat down at the table, pointedly ignoring Rei. Makoto seated herself across from Minako, as I took the chair beside her. Rei and Artemis were the last in. Rei hung her sword next to the door, upon what seemed to be Artemis' orders, then she proceeded to lean against the wall.

Artemis cast her an unreadable glance before launching into a lecture about our duties to the Princess and the Moon Kingdom. We were soldiers, the personal guard to the princess. After he had said his piece, Artemis departed, leaving us to sort out our individual duties and schedules.

All eyes turned to Minako, albeit somewhat reluctantly. It was obvious what we needed to work on as a group. We would never be able to function properly together if we all hated one another.

In the middle of the discussion and breakdown of our duties a loud cawing broke out from the rafters, a pair of large ravens took wing. The Martian pivoted away from the window just as it shattered, spraying glass across the common room.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

Two men clad in dusty red had entered as the window had broken, each had a pair of blades. I stole a quick glance towards the doorway where I had left my weapon upon Artemis' request, there was no way to get to it at the moment. Hopefully I'd get the opportunity soon.

Upon turning my attention back to the intruders I noticed they were members of the Crimson Guard, my father's warriors, the elite. Our assessments of each other took barely a second before they began their assault.

I ducked under the first swing of a sword, only to be met with a knife headed straight towards my face. I managed to catch his arm, stopping his swing before I rammed my shoulder into his chest, which forced him against the wall.

I heard the air exit his lungs as well as the cracking of his ribs. Using his pain as my advantage I adjusted my grip on his arm. I braced myself and used my new found leverage to break his elbow. There was a strangled gasp.

I released his arm and sent a quick blow to his knee, which collapsed under his weight. I let the man fall to the ground, turning just in time to dodge a knife which would have severed my spine. As it was, the knife managed to tear through my side. I twisted away from the knife as my opponents made to gut me instead of paralyze me.

I converted my twist into momentum for a sweeping kick at the back of his legs, knocking them out from under him. As he tumbled to the ground I grabbed for one of the dropped knives. Just as I grasped a knife, his sword made its way towards my head, I parried quickly. The knife was torn from my grip and I was forced to retreat back a step. This allowed my opponent time to get back to his feet.

I lowered myself into a ready position, watching his movements carefully. His shift of weight and the flick of his eyes gave away his intention, I ignored his feeble attempt at a feint and dodged the oncoming thrust seizing his wrist. I pulled slightly and pivoted quickly, driving my elbow into his neck roughly. I released his wrist, his unconscious body sank to the ground. I sighed, releasing the tension within myself.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

A loud cawing broke out from the rafters, I had a split second to be annoyed with Rei and her ravens before the window seemingly exploded as the glass showered inwards. I raised an arm to shield myself from the spray of glass as two reddish shadows entered the room one after the other. The first on swung a sword at Rei, who managed to duck underneath it, catching his arm as he sent a knife towards her face.

Rei threw herself within his reach and shoved him square in the chest with her shoulder. I heard bones splinter as he connected with the wall, pinned roughly by Rei. She adjusted her grip and in one violent motion she shattered his arm at the elbow then sent a sharp blow to his knee. His leg crumpled under him.

The casual violence with which she took him down shook me. This fight was beyond my level, even discerning what she had done was difficult. The cold assessment of her assailants' actions was coupled with a heartless execution of her movements.

As Rei let her first attacker fall to the ground, the second intruder lashed out with his sword. As Rei dodged the stroke the warrior reversed his grip, drawing his knife back towards himself in an attempt to hit Rei's abdomen. Rei twisted away from the knife as it drew back along her stomach. A small spattering of blood hit the floor as Rei dropped to the ground, unleashing a vicious blow to the back of the man's knees, knocking him to the floor.

Rei dove for one of the dropped knives that had clattered against floor. Her block of the next stroke was perfectly timed despite the fact that the blade was ripped from her fingers as she and her opponent made it back to their feet.

There was only a split second of hesitation before the two of them attacked each other. It happened so fast I barely saw the red clad man swing his sword at Rei. She somehow managed to grasp his wrist, controlling his movements.

The next thing I knew, Rei had pulled him close and sent a blow to his neck. The man fell to the floor with a dull thud. I glanced at Ami and Makoto, all three of us were still too startled to move. Ever since the shattering of glass had broken our relatively calm meeting, we had been frozen in awe and bewilderment.

Upon realizing this I began to think about the encounter between Rei and I on the training ground. The most recent display of her talent and technique had made the difference in our abilities apparent. She was out of my league, I was no competition for her.

A raw anger swelled with in me, a hatred so unbridled I barely registered the fact Artemis had entered the room and was talking in a hushed tone to Rei. Artemis shared a look with Rei, a look I didn't understand, nor was I looking to.

Artemis summoned a squad of Palace Guards, who dragged off the unconscious intruders without fanfare... or surprise. Anyone would have expected this from a Martian. Artemis had a murmured conversation with Rei before departing again.

The four of us were alone again and I felt the urge to kill something rising. Before I knew it I had crossed the room, drew my arm back and punched Rei across the face.

My voice rang in my own ears but I didn't understand or know what I was saying.

The Martian didn't react at all to what I had said or done. All I could register was my anger and the pain of betrayal.

In the shock of my own thoughts my arm went back again. I was ready to punch that look of calm disdain from her face, but somehow my punch never landed. The Martian held my arm firmly, stopping my blow with little effort.

I felt ready to jerk out of her grasp and reach from my sword, however my voice reached my own ears.

"Why did you let me win?" I heard myself demand. I hated myself, and her, for the question. Or the need for the question.

The Martian's expression did not change.

"Because I had to." She replied infuriatingly. Then she was gone before I could even ask what she meant.

I swore loudly as I spun away from the door. I couldn't bring myself to follow her, I couldn't stand to see the disgust in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>MAKOTO<strong>

Minako's fist slammed into the Martian's face, I fought the urge to laugh. It was good to see the barbarian get what was coming to her. The Martian met Minako's steely gaze unflinchingly.

"You let me win." Minako accused. The Martian did not reply and through omission Minako got her answer. Minako's fist went back again, I could fully understand the raw anger in her. The Martian had disgraced her, had called her weak by letting her win.

This time however, the Martian caught Minako's fist before it struck. There was a moment where Minako just glared at her. A raw fury showing on her face, she looked ready to rip her arm from the Martian's grasp and draw a weapon.

"Why did you let me win?" Minako demanded furiously.

"Because I had to." Rei replied shortly, releasing Minako's arm before turning and leaving the room. I flinched back slightly as Minako swore loudly. She was one person even I knew not to piss off. What ever happened next, the Martian deserved it.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I brushed a hand over my eyes in what was either annoyance or exhaustion, I couldn't be sure at this point in time. Deimos cocked her head slightly in question, I sighed. I was fairly positive she wouldn't just leave me alone if I remained quiet.

"I'm just thinking things over, Dei. It's nothing to be concerned about." I told her. She cast me a sceptical look. I could hear her response echo through my head, even though she hadn't replied verbally. Her sarcastic remark had trailed off into a question about Minako... and my feelings about her.

I looked down at the chess board in front of me, mulling my next move over in my head.

"It's just... As soon as I had seen her, I was lost. And now I become a prey to a host of emotions." I replied. "I don't know how else to explain it. It's as if it all makes sense now. Everything I've been searching for, without even knowing I was looking, has been found in her."

I moved my knight to put the opposing king in check.

"And she hates me." I finished much more morosely than I had intended. I rested my chin on my hand as I surveyed the battlefield before me, trying to anticipate Deimos' moves and thoughts. She seemed distracted though. I flicked my eyes over to hers.

Through Deimos I felt a disjointed, fumbled stream of thoughts. Aphrodite, Ares, Consorts. Soul mates. Without meaning to, I groaned. I had realized what had happened. I was forever bound and indebted to Minako and it was unlikely that she would even realize that she had ensnared my very soul.

Footsteps were approaching the common room, I looked towards Deimos who merely gave a chuckle. Small black eyes met my own as she rested on the chair across from me. The door swung open. I kept my eyes on the board, realizing I could have won in three more moves. I tapped my cheek as I contemplated the 'conversation' Deimos and I had.

* * *

><p><strong>AMI<strong>

I walked into the lounge, pausing as I noticed the Martian sitting across a board from a raven. My eyebrows crinkled towards one another. What was she doing? It looked like she had been talking to the bird... but that was crazy, wasn't it?

Then again she was a Martian and thus an unknown element to me. I understood Venusians and Jovians, but Martians were a foreign people to me and most of the galaxy. The Martian glanced over at me at the exact moment the raven took wing. I approached her, glancing down at the checkered board in front of her.

"What is this?" I asked, trailing a finger along the artfully designed tablet.

"It's a board game." She replied. I bit down on my lip. What had she been doing sitting across from the raven?

My eyes skimmed across the game, it seemed to consist of manoeuvring pieces around to achieve some objective... I had the feeling it was a strategy game, from what I'd learned of Martian culture even their free time was invested in the arts of war.

"Would you like me to teach you?" The Martian, Rei, asked as she gestured to the seat across from her. The seat the raven had previously occupied. I hesitated slightly, eyeing it warily.

"Yes, thank you." I replied as I sat down. This team needed to start the bonding process somewhere. It might as well start with the two of us...

I listened intently as the Martian explained the game. There were 32 pieces in total, spanning across two colours and six different classes which could move in a variety of ways. I catalogued all the information carefully and was already envisioning a game in process.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

An hour and a half later I finally had Ami at a stalemate. It was only her first game and she had played me to a standstill. She truly was a prodigy. I looked up to her face.

"Well played." I said, offering a small smile. I had a feeling if we ever played again I would be the one struggling to comprehend the nuances of the game, not the other way around.

"Really?" She asked, a smile growing on her face at my compliment. How could one so talented still need such reassurances?

"Yes. I've never seen anyone else pick up the game so fast." I told her.

"So what's it called?" Ami asked, it was just then that I realized I'd neglected to mention its name.

"We call it Chess."

"It's a strategy game, is it not?"

I nodded.

"It was devised as a war game. Each piece stood for a certain type of unit."

Ami nodded, studying the pieces again. Then her eyes came up to meet mine again.

"Care to play again?" She asked. I smirked, I knew a challenge when I heard one.

Instead of responding verbally I began to set up the pieces. A momentary look of child-like glee passed over Ami's face before it settled back into her standard expression of detached scrutiny. This caused me to frown, I guess we were all wearing a mask in one way or another.


	4. Chapter 3: Midnight Tides

3.) Midnight Tides

Hatred stirs up dissension, but love covers all offences.

- Proverbs 10-12

**MINAKO**

I sighed, I hadn't realized that the Princess's coming of age ceremony would be this big of a deal. I could understand the need for celebration but in my mind a week's worth of parties and festivities was pushing it just a little bit. I didn't even fully understand why they 'came of age' at seventeen, it seemed a rather inconsequential age... Oh well, it was a Lunar custom. Who was I to argue?

Normally I loved a party but now that I was in charge of the protection of the Princess the whole concept seemed more of a pain than anything else. I had to coordinate the security of the parties with my cadre, this was not made any easier by the fact I had the Martian to contend with.

Despite the fact there hadn't been an assassination attempt on the barbarian in a month and a half, I was still wary of placing her in close proximity to the Princess for fear that some catastrophe would befall her. The princess that is, not that godforsaken Martian, I couldn't care less about her.

To make matters worse she was still our most adept fighter, making it hard for me to argue against placing her by the Princess's side during the ball. The Martian would surely be able to pick out threats faster and more accurately than the rest of us, making her a valuable asset despite the danger she represented.

I groaned again, unsure of what to do about the situation.

Why did she have to complicate everything? Whenever she was concerned, things became harder, less clear, and confusing. I scowled at the maps of the palace layout before me, focusing on the areas surrounding the ballroom.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I awoke in a sweat again breathing heavily. I hunched over, hoping the nausea would pass. It had been ages since I'd had a decent night's sleep unmarred by the nightmares. I would get four hours of sleep a night, at most. As the weeks wore on, I found it increasingly hard to concentrate on my surroundings; the world was covered by a thick fog.

I unsteadily rose to my feet, making my way to the washroom. I splashed water over my face in an attempt to free my mind from the sickening dream world I had been pulled into yet again. My hands tightened on the edge of the sink as I looked up at the mirror.

I got changed and left my room for the training fields. Hopefully it would distract me from the problems I was having, somehow though, I doubted it.

* * *

><p><strong>HARUKA <strong>

We were greeted upon our arrival to the moon by Minako and the Princess. Both seemed rather happy to see me. I gave them each a warm greeting before introducing Mina to Michiru. I wasn't sure if they had met before or not, Michiru didn't really travel the worlds before we had met. She was too wrapped up in worlds of her own creation.

"She's your... fiancée?" Minako asked as Michiru politely greeted the Princess. Serenity, as always, seemed rather enraptured by Michiru's composure and grace. Michiru was a prime example of a princess in both poise and appearance, whereas Serenity still had... a little growing up to do. She had amazing potential, she just needed to grow into her position.

"Yeah." I replied with a grin, Michiru was smiling distractedly. She was bored with this conversation...already. Serenity had little to add to the conversation and seemed content just to listen to us talk. I looked back to Minako. "So I hear you got hit with this planetary agreement recently, how's that working out for you two?"

The planetary alliance had been how Michiru and I met originally, we'd fallen in love without it though, and I could only hope that things were going as well for the others. Judging by Minako's expression, however, that was not that case. She seemed in a state somewhere between vexation and utter annoyance.

"What?" I asked, trying my hardest not to grin at their reaction. "You're not happy with it?"

At my words I noticed Michiru became more focused on the conversation. Minako gave a noncommittal response and that alone said more than they ever could have meant it to.

"Oh, come on. You can tell me, Mina. What's wrong?" I asked, trying to coerce her into telling me.

"It's just who I got paired with. She's..." Minako groaned, it looked like she was unable to verbalize what was going through her mind.

"Oh, I get it. You're just upset she's not as good looking as me." I teased, Minako and I had an odd relationship. For the last few years we'd run into each other at various celebrations and parties throughout our worlds and had gotten caught up in a continuous stream of flirtation and innuendo. I was fairly certain that we'd both wanted to take it a step further but then I'd met Michiru... for some reason though, my relationship with Minako hadn't changed.

"She's good looking and all, she's just... a _Martian_." Minako replied. I winced slightly.

"Oh. Geez." I responded, I felt bad for her now. I'd been hoping Minako wouldn't get paired with the Martian, not that I really was hoping she'd be paired with any of the others, I didn't really know any of them. I'd run into Makoto at a couple of athletic gatherings and I only knew of Rei and Ami by reputation. I couldn't exactly see how any of these couples could ever work out.

"Haruka, I've some other business to attend to, if you'll excuse me..." Michiru said, slipping her hand out of my grip. She gave a small nod of farewell in the Princess's direction, completely ignoring Minako.

I held back my frown, I knew where she was going. She was off to see that bloody Martian, Minako's fiancée. Quite frankly, I didn't approve of the Martian, but she was Michiru's friend, so who was I to argue? What Michiru wanted, she got. I'd do anything for her.

I sighed, watching Michiru's retreating form. It seemed we were always at odds with what was going on in the others heart and mind. I allowed myself a soft smile. We loved each other and could allow each other some leeway.

* * *

><p><strong>MICHIRU<strong>

I watched Rei carefully, studying the way she drew back the string of her bow in calm confidence before releasing it. The arrow buried itself into the target's bull's-eye.

I silently approached, waiting until she had drawn another arrow before trailing my hands up her back to rest on her shoulders.

Rei gave a startled noise, releasing the arrow in her surprise. The arrow released from her bow, spiralling wildly in roughly the direction of the target.

"So tense, Rei." I commented, trying to conceal my laughter.

"Michiru." Rei growled in greeting as she turned around. I laughed, giving her a hug which she grudgingly returned.

"You're not really angry are you?" I asked, grinning. She glanced back at the target, her arrow was imbedded in the ground a few feet away from it.

"I missed." She commented bluntly, sounding mildly annoyed.

"It's not my fault you're so easily distracted." I replied, smiling at her tone.

"You practically assaulted me." Rei scoffed. "That's not what I would call 'easily distracted'."

I took her hand in mine gently.

"Come on, let's go meet up with the others." I prodded.

"You mean, let's go meet up with Haruka?" Rei replied, the barest hint of a smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes but didn't respond. I couldn't argue her point, she was right. Rei's almost-smirk became more pronounced.

"Come on then." She said, giving a gentle pull on my hand. We started walking, I glanced over. She was still smirking. I rolled my eyes again, she obviously found amusement in my relationship with Haruka. We'd have to talk later...

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

On our way to meet up with the others, we stopped by my quarters to drop of my weapons. Michiru seemed to think I was inappropriately dressed for anything but training, so I ended up changing into a fresh set of clothes. Nothing from my home planet was as elegant or refined as everything needed to be on this planet of protocol and decadence.

We departed from my room and made our way to the common room, one of the places Haruka had likely retreated to.

We were passing through the south corridor and through one of the many windows overlooking the courtyard I spied Haruka and Minako talking. The close conversation between them was punctuated with soft touches and gestures. I must have somehow betrayed what I was seeing for Michiru's eyes followed my gaze. A brief flash of pain passed through her eyes. I frowned but allowed a moment of silence as Michiru gazed out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>MICHIRU<strong>

You okay with that?" Rei asked nodding her head in the direction of Haruka and Minako. I gave a half shrug.

"Haruka is just being... Haruka. That's how she is, she flirts." I told her, wishing I didn't sound so defensive.

"You're saying you're not jealous?" Rei asked me, leaning back against the window sill and gazing out across the courtyard. I glanced in her direction, imagining that her gaze had most likely come to rest on the topic of our conversation.

"A proper lady doesn't get jealous." I replied, somehow my voice managed to remain steady. Sometimes watching Haruka hurt, not a physical pain, but an emotional one. Rei gave me a look I had trouble deciphering, that was odd. Normally I could read her like a book.

"No. They get even." Rei said lowly, looking away from the window and concentrating solely on me. I burst out laughing. My hand came to rest on her arm gently as she rose to her feet again. Without verbalizing our plan we both continued on towards the common room.

"I've missed you." I said softly. Rei nodded, I could tell she was agreeing with my statement without verbalizing it. Her silences had become a unique language to me, one I learned and studied until I became fluent.

I had realized a long time ago that she saw admitting to emotions as weakness and that she was fashioned by her culture more than she cared to admit. I rested my head on her shoulder, settling into the familiarity of the situation.

When we were younger Rei had visited my home planet once a year or so at my mother's request. So, in a way, we had grown up together. When these visits had first started I hadn't understood the reason for them and had been terrified of Rei, despite the fact she was a few years younger than I. I could barely remember her first visit, I rarely saw her that time around but my fear of her had taken root in the visits after that.

However, as the years passed I had grown accustomed to Rei's presence and even looked forward to her visits, but along with the feeling of excitement came the knowledge of experience. I had learned why Rei visited. It was so my mother could check up on her wellbeing, to make sure she was still living and in decent health.

From my mother's accounts, Rei's first visit had stemmed from her diplomatic visit to Mars during the Purge. She had returned to Neptune with Rei in tow, I was too young to know this at the time but Rei had nearly been killed a few days earlier. My mother had stayed by Rei's bedside while she recovered, acting like a mother to Rei. I knew to this day my mother still saw Rei as a surrogate daughter and was never quite satisfied with Rei's condition when she showed up on Neptune.

The first few days of Rei's visits always consisted of my mom fussing over Rei, making sure she was fed properly and, more often than not, stitched up from her most recent run in with sharp objects. I could scarcely remember a visit where Rei didn't start out the trip in the sick bay. I sighed.

Rei hadn't spoken during my silence and I had the feeling similar thoughts had run through her head.

"When we were younger I thought you and I would end up together." I commented, breaking the silence. Rei looked over at me, her eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"I liked to think about that too, that you and I could be something special one day." I murmured. When I was younger Rei and I had developed a rapport. All that changed when I met Haruka.

Rei and I were no longer as close as we once were. During a few of her more recent visits to Neptune, I had been away with Haruka, busy falling in love.

I'd left Rei behind, it was only now that I realized she had closed herself off from everyone when I'd done that. We were no longer the children we used to be... She had changed, but she wasn't completely unrecognizable.

"You're always going to be something special; you don't need me for that." She whispered in response. I took her hand, threading my fingers through hers. I was slightly surprised she allowed this action.

"Even now, some part of me wants to end up with you." I admitted, finally bringing myself to say what I'd been thinking for years. We may not have been in love but we loved each other, that much was clear.

"But the other part, the majority, is so desperately in love with Haruka that it will never be a possibility." Rei said, seeming to know what I was feeling. We had a mutual understanding of one another.

"I just want you to know that if... things don't work out for you. I will be here for you." I said.

"If things don't work out, I'll be dead." Rei stated without any true emotion showing in her voice. To me she sounded resigned, almost accepting of that fate.

"You can be a real ass, you know that?" I pointed out allowing myself to be exceedingly blunt. It was usually the most effective way to talk to Rei. "I was saying that I won't let that happen if I can do anything about it."

"All you would be able to do is marry..." Rei suddenly clued into what I was saying.

"No." She said firmly, looking me in the eyes. "You are not giving up your happiness, your love, for me."

"Having my best friend alive would make me happy." I remarked drily, taking a page out of Haruka's playbook. Rei rolled her eyes.

"No." She repeated firmly. "I'm _not_ worth that. You deserve to be in love. Don't give that up for me."

Her voice and tone had an underlying message to it. She didn't think she was deserving of love. It was sounding like she had been confronted with something she wasn't sure how to deal with.

I sighed. I sensed this conversation had gone as far as it could at the moment. I rested against her side, content to let the conversation drop and just _be_. I, however, knew that she was worth it... in every sense of the phrase. The trick was getting her to see it.

* * *

><p><strong>ARTEMIS<strong>

"Rei." I called from the doorway, hating to disturb her. She and the Neptunian girl seemed quite comfortable together and I loathed being the one to tear Rei away from that. Especially when I considered what I was tearing her away for. My earlier talk with Eros had not instilled me with confidence. I had hoped he would at least be a bit more mature about the betrothal than Minako had been... apparently that was asking for too much.

Rei looked towards me.

"Eros wishes to speak to you." I told her. I noticed that the Neptunian girl, Michiru, cast Rei a worried glance. It seemed they had discussed the others' opinion and treatment of Rei... who had seemed all too forgiving when her comrades insulted her.

Rei caught Michiru's look and rolled her eyes slightly.

"Honestly Michiru, what's the worst he can do to me? Dislike me?" Rei gave a low chuckle, which was tinged with bitterness. "That won't be anything new."

Michiru looked like she wanted to argue the point but Rei rose from where she had been seated. Michiru gave a sigh.

"See you later?" Michiru asked, Rei looked back. There was a genuine smile on her face.

"I'll find you after, if not then we'll see each other at the Ball later on." Rei told her. Michiru gave a nod then brushed past us on her way out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>EROS<strong>

I paced back and forth across the floor as I awaited the arrival of Artemis and the Martian. There was a sickening feeling in my stomach at the thought of those barbaric people, along with a deep sense of contempt. I let out a sigh. How could mother even think about letting Minako wed one of those savages?

I kicked over a chair in my temper. More and more was being taken out of my control. There was nothing I could even do to protect Mina any more. At least those bastards back on Venus had to bow before my superior skill... Against a Martian I was woefully inadequate. I was nothing.

There was nothing I could do to protect my younger sister from her fiancée. And that scared me more than I could ever possibly admit out loud.

I let out an apprehensive sigh as I heard footsteps approaching.

* * *

><p><strong>ARTEMIS<strong>

I had accompanied Rei back to her quarters doing my best to apologize for Eros' behaviour.

I sighed as Rei and I parted ways. From the very moment Rei had set foot in the lounge Eros had been rude and careless with his words. I had hoped he would be more restrained, more mature about the whole ordeal but apparently that was too much to ask of him.

She had looked unfazed by everything he had said, but I knew that she was more bothered by Eros' words than she was letting on. Eros was a Venusian after all. They all had a disturbing knack for knowing what words would wound you the deepest, even if you didn't show that it actually hurt.

I suppose his attitude to be expected. As the eldest, he was protective of his two younger siblings and that was only amplified when their father had died. Eros had stepped up and taken on his father's responsibilities towards household and family.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I left the 'conference' with Artemis and Eros feeling drained. Eros had spent the entire time expounding on my people's flaws along with his own perceptions of my shortcomings. He had warned me away from his sister and family in no uncertain terms.

Despite Artemis's quick defence of me, and his many profuse apologies for Eros's behaviour, I felt worthless and dangerous.

I let out a low growl, annoyed with how easily Eros had managed to upset me. Before I came to the Moon, others' opinions of me mattered little. Why did I care so much about what other people thought of me?

I closed my eyes momentarily, I knew the reason for the sudden influx of feelings I now had to contend with. Minako. She was at the root of... everything.

Eros' words bothered me so because I knew that was exactly how Minako saw me even if she didn't say it to my face. To them I was a heartless murderer. A savage barbarian whose hands would always be covered with blood. I would always be dirty in their eyes.

I felt sick with myself, knowing there was nothing that could make me more acceptable in Minako's eyes. More human.

I did my best to push those thoughts away as I left the sanctuary of my room. Hopefully Michiru and I would be able to spend some time together at the ball, her presence always did seem to simplify things. Or at least distract me.

* * *

><p><strong>RHODE<strong>

A dark and intimidating figure lingered by the doorway to the ballroom. I edged my way closer, mindful of my siblings' warnings about Martians. Apparently they were blood thirsty monsters. This one, however, was watching the night sky with a peaceful expression on her face. She was displaying none of the raw fury or passionate hate that was described in the horror stories about Martians. She emitted an aura of serenity and calm into her immediate surroundings.

From my place in the shadows I watched as two large ravens swooped down and landed near the Martian, idly she reached out and stroked the feathers of one bird. It was as if she were lost in thought.

"Storm's coming." She whispered, the raven nuzzled against her hand.

The other bird hopped onto her shoulder, staring in my direction unblinkingly. I took a step backwards, unnerved by the bird's attention as its beady eyes watched me. However I stumbled as I backed off, revealing my presence as I fell to the ground. The woman turned around, raising a hand to the bird on her shoulder.

"Phobos, you shouldn't be scaring people." She commented, shooing the bird away before she knelt in front of me.

"Are you alright?" She asked kindly. I felt a hint of fear at this. Martians were supposed to be savages, what was she trying to do? What was she trying to accomplish?

The bird she'd spoken to landed next to me in a flurry of feathers. I flinched slightly. The Martian sighed.

"I apologize for him. " The woman said. I nodded, not looking away from the bird. It cocked its head slightly before hopping forward. I shied away.

"He won't hurt you. He's just curious. It's a trait that plagues most ravens." She said. The bird made a soft cawing noise as if in protest to her words. The other raven lingered on the balcony railing, watching the scene unfold.

"Deimos, tell your brother to back off a little bit." The Martian said over her shoulder. The smaller raven seemed to cough. Phobos retreated, joining the other raven, who I assumed to be Deimos.

"Here." The Martian said, offering a hand. I took it and found myself pulled to my feet.

"You're Rhode, Lady Minako's younger sister, correct?" The Martian asked me. I nodded, not sure if I should ask for her name. I knew she was 'betrothed' to my sister but I knew nothing else. Eros had neglected to mention her name to me, only referring to her as the 'Martian' or 'savage'.

"I'm Rei." She said, answering my unasked question.

I nodded again, feeling young and foolish.

"Would you like to meet Phobos and Deimos? They're not actually all that bad." Rei offered, gesturing to the ravens. I peered around her; the smaller of the two ravens was preening its feathers while the larger one strutted back and forth along the ledge. I edged closer.

"Sure." I replied, trying to keep the hesitation out of my voice. Deimos stopped preening and raised her head, black eyes turning towards me.

Rei reached out and Deimos hopped onto her arm, bringing the bird closer to me. I reached out cautiously and stroked the bird's feathers, it leaned into my touch.

I glanced up at Rei, who gave me a small smile. I was momentarily taken aback. She was pretty.

"You talk about them like they're humans." I said, watching Rei. What I would describe as a wistful smile crossed her face.

"I've known them since I was very small. They've looked out for me and helped keep me safe." Rei replied. There was a moment where she just gazed at the two of them fondly. She cleared her throat.

"If you're bored in there, I'm sure Phobos and Deimos would keep you company." Rei told me, Deimos shuffled over to my arm, making a cawing noise. "Now you two take care of Rhode and I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" I asked, curiously. I was no longer afraid of her, she didn't seem that bad. She paid more attention to me than anybody else at the gathering. Even Minako had few words for me.

"I'm just going to check on someone. I'll be back momentarily." She replied, then I recalled she was one of guards to the Princess.

I nodded watching her walk back into the palace.

"She really can't be all that bad, can she?" I asked the two ravens. She hadn't seemed like a savage to me. If anything she seemed calm and controlled. It was puzzling.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I left Rhode out on the balcony with Phobos and Deimos. I was trying to make sure that she was at least looked after if she wandered off. From the rumours I'd heard she was a sickly child, unlike her elder siblings and it concerned me that she had left the warmth and safety of the ball room to explore. I sighed, what was I talking about? It wasn't like she'd get assassinated while on the Moon. It was unlikely she'd get assassinated at all.

I scanned the ball room for the Princess, she was surrounded by people, none of whom I judged a threat. My gaze shifted around the room, taking in all potential entrances or means of assassination. One thing in particular that drew my gaze was the skylight, however I judged it irrelevant. An assassin would have landed in the middle of the room if they came from there, it was not an ideal location for an attack of any kind. You would find yourself surrounded and completely outnumbered.

I eventually was satisfied with what I saw, other palace guards flanked the doorways and I had spotted Minako and the others amongst the crowd. One of them was never too far from the Princess. I then retreated back to the balcony. I was the outer guard, Minako had decreed that my presence inside would probably just make things more dangerous for the princess...

Rhode turned to me as I came back. Her eyes studied my face, this time more in curiosity than in fear.

"What's Mars like?" She asked. I was startled by her question.

"Why do you ask?"

Rhode shrugged.

"I'm rarely allowed to travel. My mother says it's because I'm too delicate. I always wanted to travel the worlds but it seems it's never going to happen. They didn't even want me to visit here, they said the journey would be too taxing." She replied, looking away.

I leaned on the railing. I could understand that. I saw a part of myself in her, we were both looking for something different than our current lifestyle. I wanted to escape the fighting; she wanted to live a little. I nodded.

"You just want to get out and see the world, huh?" I asked. She nodded. "Trust me, there are some things in this world you don't ever want to see."

She studied my face again, then nodded.

"What's it like being..."

"A Martian?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow. She smiled and shook her head.

"No. Being betrothed." She asked. "I haven't found..."

"Your sister does not love me." I cut in, it was common knowledge that Venusians only married for love. Her younger sister seemed under the impression there was actually something between us. "At the moment I have little faith in this situations success."

"But you..."

"It doesn't matter what I want, that isn't taken into account on my planet."

"So if you love her and she doesn't love you, the marriage won't happen?" There was a pause. I had a faint suspicion the child was more astute than she was letting on. "Or if she loves you and you don't love her, the marriage will still go through, regardless of whether or not you're happy?"

I nodded.

"Well, that's a dumb planet." She commented. I had to stifle a laugh at her words, they were so blunt and honestly spoken. Her words were spoken purely and from her heart.

I was used to dancing around the topic of the betrothal with Minako, I hadn't expected her sister to be so forthright.

"So what do you think of my sister?"

"Lady Minako is... a good person." I replied after some thought. I really did not want to discuss my feelings with someone I'd just met. Especially when Minako had captured my very soul and I knew that one day it would be ripped from me on her account.

"A good person..." Rhode murmured. I glanced over at her, choosing not to prod. She would talk when she was ready.

"She's always been the favourite. Beautiful, strong, popular, and talented at everything she tried." Rhode said softly. I had a feeling Rhode felt she was none of those things.

"Yes, she is all of those things but she's also loud, stubborn, obnoxious, and flighty." I said, Rhode looked to me a small smile twitching on her face. "Rhode, you'll never be like her in some ways but in others you've already surpassed her."

"Yeah?" She asked sounding doubtful.

"A goddess of love is supposed to see with her heart." I told her before beginning to turn away from her. I shouldn't even be talking to Rhode. Minako and Eros would react poorly; a fight was probable at this point.

* * *

><p><strong>RHODE<strong>

For a few seconds I was shocked by the Martian's words, I barely noticed her leaving me on the balcony again.

"Wait." I said softly. Rei turned around, not quite looking at me; she seemed to be focused on something over my shoulder. "What will happen to you if this marriage falls through?"

Rei's gaze fell on me again, her expression blank.

"I'll just disappear." She replied. I caught her wrist before releasing it again quickly, annoyed with my actions. I was acting in a manner unbecoming for a Princess... even if no one was watching.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I'll run for my life or I'll die." She said and then left me standing alone on the balcony. One of the ravens had taken flight when she'd left, the other remained with me. I found myself staring out at the palace grounds as she had done earlier, an odd feeling of serenity washed over me despite the turmoil within my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>MICHIRU<strong>

I watched as Rei walked back in from the balcony. She was under strict orders to maintain her distance from the Princess. I looked around, the princess was occupied by a line of suitors are the moment and Haruka was deep in discussion with Minako.

I wove my way through the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

I watched as Michiru pulled Rei out on to the dance floor and I almost laughed when I saw Rei's face. She looked annoyed and apprehensive, the combination of which gave her a rather amusing expression. This piqued my interest, or rather; I wanted to see Rei make a fool of herself on the dance floor.

How could my mother expect me to marry such an uncouth barbarian? I mean, the woman was afraid of a dance floor!

Michiru positioned Rei's arms around her body and I felt Haruka stir next to me uncomfortably. She seemed just as intrigued with this event as I was, though for completely different reasons.

What happened next surprised me. Rei led Michiru around the dance floor with appalling ease and grace, never faltering or missing a step.

"I hate it when she does this." Haruka grumbled, glaring at the pair, though I assumed she was glaring more at Rei who was now adding in extra steps, confusing Michiru and making her laugh as she tried to figure it out. The steps were not only complicated but joined with the rest of the dance seamlessly. Rei's face remained as impassive as always, despite Michiru's laughter and smile.

"Where'd she learn to do that?" I questioned, unable to keep the awe out of my voice.

"Hmm?" Haruka questioned, tearing her eyes off the two dancers to look at me. I gestured back at Rei.

"Oh, the dancing." Haruka muttered then she waved her hand dismissively. "It's a part of the training regimen on Mars, it's thought to improve balance or something like that. Everything they do on that damn planet involves war in one way or another."

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

Michiru seized my hand, pulling me out on to the dance floor. What fresh hell was Michiru trying to introduce me to today? I sighed inwardly, knowing there was nothing I could do about it if I took past experiences at face value.

As we neared the centre of the floor I concentrated on the music for a moment, glancing at the other dancers. I fell seamlessly into step.

"You dance well." Michiru pointed out after a few moments as I led her through the motions. "I thought I would have to be the one leading."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like to be the one leading?" I asked, frowning. She laughed, the noise echoing through the dance hall.

"No, I just hadn't expected you to be so competent a dancer, seeing how much time you spend swinging a sword around." Michiru said, reaching out and brushing back some of my hair. I raised an eyebrow and began to add in steps fluidly.

"On Mars, dance is commonly used to improve a soldier's footwork and creativity. It is all a part of... swinging a sword around."

"Was that a jest?" Michiru asked, squeezing my shoulder slightly as she studied my face. She was smiling.

"What do you think?" I replied, cocking an eyebrow while I studied Michiru. She was always a hard one to figure out.

There were a few moments of silence between us where we both just listened to the music. The song came to an end, I dropped Michiru's hands and made to step back as the next dance started up. It was a fast paced Venusian one. A tango I think it was called.

"One more, Rei." Michiru requested, pulling me back against her. I raised an eyebrow and readjusted my stance, sliding my arm around her waist fluidly causing our bodies to interlock suggestively.

"Why do you care to dance with me? I believe you have a ready and able dance partner already..." I pointed out, nodding my head slightly in Haruka's direction. I could feel her murderous gaze on me with every step I took; I would be unsurprised if blades were drawn at some point in the near future. I scoffed inwardly; she had the nerve to call me uncivilized? I found the irony amusing.

"I think that should be quite an obvious answer." Michiru replied, allowing herself another coy smile. I clenched my teeth at her flirtatious tone as we continued to dance. I had an idea of how we looked together, spectators would no doubt be drawing some false conclusions about the nature of our relationship. Or rather our current relationship...

"Oh?" I asked, almost growling out my question.

"I wanted to talk." She stated as if it were abundantly clear what her intentions were. I fought back a sigh and the urge to roll my eyes. She was toying with Haruka's affections at this point... or maybe mine. One could never be too sure with Michiru. She certainly knew what she wanted and how to attain it.

"Oh yes, because all the best discussions happen on the dance floor." I remarked sarcastically. Michiru laughed.

"I wanted to talk about you and your fiancée."

I scowled, doing my best not to glare directly at Michiru.

"What's there to talk about?" I asked stoically.

"Well if the mere topic brings up this much resistance surely there's something to discuss." Michiru responded gently in her best patronizing tone. This time I rolled my eyes, that tone had prompted many a discussion throughout my childhood. I decided just to get the conversation over with, she would poke and prod until she got what she was after... and all the while I would be stuck on the dance floor. It was better to get it over with.

"I am a Martian, thus incapable of basic human feelings. Other than that there are no problems between Minako and me." I replied in a stiff voice. Michiru laughed, cupping my face with one hand.

"It will get easier." She whispered, bringing her lips close to my ear. "She will learn to see you for who you are and she will fall in love with you, just as you did with her."

I pulled back slightly.

"I find that hard to believe." I replied. What was there to love, but a monster?

"Just trust me Rei. You're a good person, she just can't truly see you yet. Even you can't see what a good person you are." Michiru said. She always managed to see right through my feelings and facades.

"How can you say that?" I asked. My heart aching.

"Rei, we shared something special and through sharing that, I came to know you better than anyone else. Someday everyone else will come to see what I see... I just hope that day comes before it's too late." She whispered, pressing her lips to my cheek.

Michiru pulled back, giving me a smile. A rush of memories flooded over me along with the accompanying heat. My face no longer obeyed my commands and a small smile grew, along with a soft blush. She laughed again, caressing my cheek.

"See? I knew you hadn't really forgotten how to smile." She said, suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away from Michiru. It seemed Haruka was finally jealous enough to intervene. The kiss had something to do with that, I'd wager.

I spun around, deftly placing Michiru between her and me. If it came to a fight it would, no doubt, be placed at my feet, not Haruka's and I did not want to deal with that, especially since Minako would most likely take that as a personal affront. No, we couldn't disappoint her, could we?

"It was a pleasure dancing with you Michi, let us never do it again." I said, kissing Michiru's hand before giving her a gentle push in Haruka's direction. Michiru gave me a look that said she knew I'd only kissed her hand to piss off Haruka. I smirked in response as I walked off the dance floor, glancing back at the couple. The look on Haruka's face showed stunned disbelief, I heard Michiru laugh softly.

"Jealous, love?" I heard Michiru ask innocently. I let out a low chuckle, shaking my head. She knew damn well what she had been doing to Haruka the whole time she talked to me... It was probably pay back for Haruka's stint with Minako earlier. I still couldn't figure Haruka and Michiru out as a couple. They were so damn complicated.

I gave a wry laugh at that thought. I sure was one to talk.


	5. Chapter 4: The Lees of Laughter's End

4.) The Lees of Laughter's End

Could it be that wisdom appears on earth as a raven, drawn by the faint smell of carrion?

- Friedrich Nietzsche

**MICHIRU**

I heard Rei groan as I approached the common room door along with Ami's soft laughter.

"Did you lose again?" I asked as I walked inside, I paused by the table on which Rei and Ami had been playing their game of chess.

"I don't think I'm even a challenge for her anymore." Rei muttered, looking the board over trying to see if she could have changed the outcome. I smiled at this, she almost looked like she was pouting.

Rei glared at me, sensing the amusement I got out of this. Ami was biting down on her lip as she tried not to laugh at us.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked. Ami looked up at Rei, an almost devilish look was gracing her features.

"Another game?" Ami asked. Rei groaned.

" I'm at my limit. I've lost four times in a row already." Rei protested. "And that was just this morning."

"This sounds familiar." I commented, remembering our younger days. "Though I'm not used to seeing you in this position, Rei. I'm used to you always asking for another game."

"Oh, you _would_ enjoy this, wouldn't you?" Rei growled at me. This time Ami and I couldn't restrain our laughter. It only took Rei a few seconds before a few a smile spread across her face, only to be interrupted by a yawn.

It was only then I noticed how tired Rei looked. Ami and I shared a quick glance.

"Are you alright?" I asked Rei.

"I took the double shift last night covering the outer perimeter." Rei replied with a shrug.

"I was wondering who had to cover that last night." Ami stated. "Why would you _volunteer_ for that job?"

"I've been having some trouble sleeping of late and figured if I can't sleep, I may as well do something useful with my time."" Rei replied with a shrug. I sighed at the nonchalant tone in her voice.

"Rei..." I started to express my displeasure, she seemed to sense this because she cut across me.

"What are you even doing here Michiru? I thought you and Haruka were spending the day together before the ceremony or whatever tonight..." Rei asked. I gave her a look.

"We were but Haruka's father needed her to attend to something beforehand. Something about the trade relationship between Jupiter and Uranus. My presence wasn't required so I decided to come and see you."

"Hm. So are you two seeing each other before the gathering or are you just getting together later on?" She responded quickly, giving me no time to question her further.

"You're not letting me talk Rei." I replied. "You only do that when you're trying to avoid talking about something."

Rei looked a little guilty upon hearing my words.

"What's going on?" I asked. She shook her head.

"It's nothing really." Rei told me.

"Fine but when you're ready to talk. I'll be here to listen." I told her. Rei swallowed looking even guiltier. "And to answer your question, Haruka and I are going to try and meet up before the gathering."

Rei nodded in response. I sensed that I'd pushed her a little too hard with my words. I knew that when she was ready to talk she would, but I didn't like her thinking that I didn't know something was wrong. I didn't like her thinking she had to go through everything on her own.

"What are you doing after the gathering?" I asked her, trying to get her to open up. Rei looked at me, her eyes told me she'd come to a decision.

"I don't know if I'm actually going or not. So I don't know if I particularly need plans before or after." Rei told me.

"What?" I asked hearing Ami echo my question. The two of us shared a looked of mutual confusion.

"Someone 'accidentally' let some information about me slip. I'm not exactly in good standing with the many of the nobles at the moment. My attendance at the gathering may be more of a hindrance than anything."

"But..."

"Michiru, think about it. Right now I'm seen as an imposter at best and as a spy and traitor in the worst case scenario. According to the noble's propaganda I'm here to spread discontent and incite rebellion. They think I'm here to over throw the current monarchies. My appearance at tonight's meeting and celebration could prove to be catastrophic if we're viewed as anything less than a unified front."

"What's going on?" Ami asked hesitantly. I'd almost forgotten that she was in the room with us. I wanted to question Rei more thoroughly but I wasn't sure if Rei was comfortable with Ami knowing everything.

"Someone let it become common knowledge that I'm not a legitimate child of Cycnus, I'm not exactly Royalty in the strictest sense." Rei said bluntly. I turned my attention from her to Ami and watched as evidence of her thoughts flicked across her face.

"But you're of the royal line?" Ami asked, clearly she was having difficulty wrapping her head around this. Everything became more complicated when you added politics to the mix.

"Well, yes and no." Rei replied. Both Ami and I rolled our eyes. Rei was being evasive, she was always hesitant to involve herself in politics of any sort. That was understandable though, as politics posed a deadly threat to her. Her life literally hung in the balance.

"I'm not recognized as Royalty on Mars, or off it really, but I remain included in all the alliances and treaties."

"Why even bring you into all this? Wouldn't that just complicate everything?"

"I'm fairly certain they would have just left me to my fate, if not for the fact they had evidence that they couldn't ignore." Rei told Ami.

"She inherited the powers associated with the Royal blood line." I supplied, seeing that Rei was skirting around the issue still. "Her half-brother, Ephor Anax Prometheus doesn't display the blood traits to the extent that Rei does, even though he's recognized as royalty on Mars. It's a complicated issue. Cycnus doesn't want Rei around because he thinks she'll try to overthrow him."

"I think his views on me have been taken as truth by the Lunar nobility and of course it's grown over time. So instead of just being a threat on Mars, I'm now a threat to the entire Lunar kingdom." Rei put in looking both bored and annoyed at the same time.

I sighed, I was finally starting to understand Rei's reluctance to participate in anything remotely political. Rei had always managed to play the political games but over the last few years she had been withdrawing further and further... or so my mother had told me.

"You're saying that your attendance at tonight's gathering with the Terran representatives could show dissension and weakness in the Lunar Kingdom?" Ami asked. From a tactical stand point, we wanted avoid displays of weakness to our allies, as well as our enemies. If we were seen as weak by outsiders they could be drawn to allying themselves with our enemies.

"That's exactly what we want to avoid." I commented.

"And yet your absence would draw attention to the very same thing." Ami put in, looking towards Rei. This was turning out to be the worst possible time for this information to come to light. Tonight was our first meeting with the Terrans in almost fifty years. We needed to make a good impression if this was going to work out.

I sighed. My mind began to wander in the direction of Haruka again. Suddenly the events from earlier that day were displayed in a different light. Both Jupiter and Uranus had particularly rocky relationships with Mars due to the history of violence between them.

Mars, before it had been assimilated into the Lunar Kingdom had been violently opposed to outside 'interference' as they put it. The situation escalated through the years and resulted in a certain level of animosity between the three planets. I swallowed before being able to voice my thoughts.

"You don't think that the Jovians and Uranians are planning something, do you?" I asked Rei hesitantly.

Rei and Ami both looked at me.

"What, you mean like using this as an opportunity to cause instability within the Kingdom?" Rei asked. I nodded, hating that I was even thinking this, let alone voicing it. Rei meet my gaze and held it. She shook her head slightly. I was surprised. She obviously didn't agree with my line of thought.

"You trust her, she trusts you. Nothing else matters."

"Rei, _you_ matter!" I snapped.

"Thanks princess." Rei replied with a laugh. I scowled at the revival of the childhood endearment "But that's not what I meant. She won't want to break that trust. Don't worry about it."

"I don't worry about _it_. I worry about _you_." I muttered in response. Rei shrugged and gave another yawn.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked Rei quietly.

"Hide." Rei replied with a wry smirk.

"Of course..." I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Politics scare you more than people trying to kill you."

"The worst they can do is kill me." Rei replied, stretching out on the couch and closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>HARUKA<strong>

"Just think about it Haruka, we can put forward a motion to have the Martian removed from the Marriage agreement. It would be the most beneficial thing for the Lunar Kingdom. We have the opportunity to stop this threat before it takes hold." My father said. He may still have been Imperator but I had effectively been running Uranus for the better part of a year.

My father said he wanted me to gain some experience and practical knowledge before he died. A year ago I felt like he was throwing me to the dogs and I hated him for it, but now, in retrospect, I realized it was because he trusted me enough to make my own decisions. He thought I had learned enough from him to make an effective ruler. He trusted my decisions. Hopefully he would stand by me in my next decision.

I glanced around the room, three faces were turned in my direction, all waiting to hear my thoughts on the matter. I studied Makoto's face as well as her father, Marduk. Makoto met my eyes, I tried to decipher what she was thinking. Would she understand where I was coming from? Or would she try and start something?

Finally I looked over at my father, he trusted my decisions in regards to running the planet. He trusted me... and I trusted Michiru.

"Father..." I started. He looked over at me. I sighed. "Attacking her would be a bad decision. She isn't seen as Royalty on Mars, meaning Cycnus could probably care less about her..."

"Meaning we should kill her while we have popular opinion on our side." Marduk cut in.

"No. Cycnus may not care for her but killing her would still have a negative impact on the Planetary Alliance. Her father won't give a damn but Michiru will, as will her mother. Killing Rei or causing her death will both anger and alienate Michiru and her mother. Neptune would demand retribution and recompense. Rei is family to them and she should be treated as such even if she is a Martian." I paused.

"We can't act on this. Earth has reported attacks by mysterious creatures. If it comes to war, the Martians are our best fighters. The best warriors." I was slightly uncomfortable acknowledging what we all knew. Even though it was an obvious fact, this was the first time I admitted it out loud.

I let out a sigh.

"I may not like Rei but Michiru does. Michiru trusts her. We should do the same."

Marduk looked like he was about to say something.

"At least try to tolerate Rei. We can't afford to lose anyone from this Alliance." I put in with a sigh.

Marduk rose to his feet, glaring at me.

"She's broken you, made you weak. I thought we could count on you to make the right decision..." He grumbled as shouldered past me, spitting on the ground at my feet. Makoto grabbed his arm as he tried to exit the room.

"No, don't leave. We need to settle this matter here and now." Makoto said stiffly, moving from where she was leaning in the doorway. A feeling of apprehension filled me.

* * *

><p><strong>MAKOTO<strong>

"She made the right decision." I told my father.

"Not you too." My father growled at me. I met his gaze evenly. "Why are you defending the barbarian?"

"Dad, you're not seeing the big picture. Rei, despite her many flaws, will be useful later on. Haruka is right, if we reach the point where war is the only option the Martians will be a powerful ally. As for the Neptunians, we can't afford to have them abandon the Alliance." He jerked his arm out of my grasp. I refused to break eye contact with him, attempting to stare him down. "Also in the future I would avoid insulting our closest allies."

I did my best not to flinch as he tore his arm from my grasp.

I sighed as my father stormed from the room. He obviously didn't agree with what Haruka and I were saying. Haruka looked over at me, a small smile of gratitude on her face.

"Thanks." Haruka said softly, I met her eyes.

"Not a problem. What? Were you worried that I wouldn't stick up for you?" I asked in a joking tone. Upon seeing her face I realized that was exactly what she feared. I laughed. "Haruka, you're one of my better friends, one of my only friends on this planet. I'll support you no matter what."

Haruka's father, Caelus, was studying the two of us.

"Are you two sure about this?" He asked.

"Yes." Haruka answered. Caelus turned his gaze to me. I shrugged. Caelus gave a sharp nod.

"Fine then, we won't act on this." He said. "I'll try and talk to Marduk, make him see your point of view."

He gave a soft sigh as he exited the room. He seemed vaguely disappointed in the two of us.

"You didn't answer him you know. Are you sure about this Makoto?" Haruka asked.

"I may have to trust her, that doesn't mean I have to like her." I said, she smiled and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"That's exactly how I feel." She told me with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AMI<strong>

There were only two books on Martians in the entire Royal Library. I sighed softly as I perused the pages yet again, trying to see what information I could glean. After each conversation with Rei I would go over what I had learned about her and her culture.

"So how are things going between you and Makoto?" Michiru asked, breaking through my concentration. I looked up at her in surprise.

"Makoto?" I asked, wondering what possible relevance she could have to our current situation.

"Makoto, your fiancée?" Michiru prompted, a smile broke out on her face. "You know, tall, brown hair, greenish eyes?"

At her slightly sarcastic description I gave a sigh.

"Yes, I know who you're talking about Michiru. I just don't see how she's relevant."

"In what world is she _not_ relevant?" Michiru asked. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want to know?" I questioned in return, giving into her curiosity.

"How are things between the two of you? Are you resolving your issues?"

"What issues?"

"Your planets are like night and day. Are you really trying to tell me you've both become accustomed to each other's ways of life _without_ incident?"

I looked away. The differences between our planets' ideologies were cause for many arguments between us. The value they placed on physical prowess baffled me though I could see she thought the same of my people's affinity for knowledge and learning. I viewed their mastery of the physical realm illogical, there was no thought behind the actions they took. They relied too heavily on instinct. On the other hand the Jovians thought our application of logic to everyday situations was impractical, especially since we talked more than we acted.

"Things are going as well as can be expected." I told her. "We're getting used to each other... slowly."

"So do you think your union will come to pass?" Michiru asked. I shrugged.

"It would be the logical thing to happen." I replied slipping back into my native tongue. Michiru laughed.

"Ami, you don't always have to hide behind your science and knowledge. You're allowed to have an irrational opinion once in a while. Especially when it involves marriage." Michiru replied in my own language.

I smiled softly as she sighed.

"You two are both impossible, you know that?" She asked.

"You two?" I questioned.

"You and Rei. She's just as bad as you, worse probably. She never says what she wants. She just follows orders." Michiru muttered. "You both need to take a minute and think about what makes you happy or what you want to make you happy. Then you need to go after it with everything you have."

I nodded. I'd have to take her words into consideration at some point but for now I was content to just ignore them.

"Speaking of Rei, when she said 'hide' she really meant sleep. Is that a common occurrence?"

"What? Her saying one thing and then doing something completely different?"

I nodded. Michiru smiled again.

"Yes. It is a painfully common occurrence. When we were younger she said she would spend the day resting in bed but then we, my mother and I, would find her sneaking off to cause trouble. Eventually my mother just told her not to get herself killed while she was supposed to be healing."

I smiled at Michiru.

"Why the curiosity about Rei?" She asked me, glancing towards the couch where Rei was sleeping.

"It's just she's making me rethink a lot of my values. I knew that living with people from other planets would be eye opening. I just didn't think it would be like this."

"Culture shock would be the Mercurian term, correct?" I smiled. It was good to hear someone use terminology I was familiar with.

"What do you mean 'rethink your values'?" Michiru asked in Mercurian. She was one of the few people on the Moon fluent in my language.

"Well, you know how my people are. They wouldn't care that Rei's a warrior or, well...

"Illegitimate?"

I nodded softly, it was so hard to be delicate about this matter. Rei had been taking fire on all fronts. She had been outed as an illegitimate daughter of the Autokrator and the local nobles had scented blood in the water.

"They don't care where she came from yet they all lay such a premium on knowledge. They look at her like she's a barbarian merely because she's... from a society that doesn't value knowledge the same way we do." I explained.

Michiru gave a smile.

"Her society may not value knowledge but Rei, Rei has a thirst for it." Michiru replied softly, I watched as a fond light entered Michiru's gaze upon speaking of Rei.

"Really? I asked, a little surprised. I was under the impression that most Martians shunned then more advanced forms of learning. Though I had suspected Rei would be a different matter, a certain level of intelligence constantly shone in her eyes.

"Yes. Whenever she was on Neptune we would spend _hours_ out in the gardens reading. Reading gave her peace, I think."

"So she _can_ read?" I asked, I'd heard most Martians were illiterate but I hoping the question wouldn't be seen as offensive. I had the feeling Rei was more awake than she was letting on.

Michiru's laugh echoed through the room.

"Yes. I made sure of that." Michiru said.

"Hey!" Rei protested from the couch in a sleepy tone. "That's not the whole story."

"Oh, that's right, you were practically begging me to teach you. I'm sorry I forgot that detail." Michiru replied, a teasing tone in her voice.

There was a snort as Rei laid an arm across her eyes, shielding them from the sun coming in through the windows.

"I wasn't the only one begging that day." Rei muttered. Michiru's cheeks flushed softly. I fought down the urge to laugh. It was amusing seeing Michiru flustered, it didn't happen often.

"So you taught Rei to read?" I asked, genuinely interested in learning more about them. They were both fascinating people, especially Rei. Martians were rarely seen off Mars, making any information about them harder to find.

Michiru nodded but it was Rei who answered.

"Yes, she did. As you know we don't place an emphasis on written works on Mars unless it's for record keeping, most people on Mars are illiterate." There was a short pause. "Even the work we are most recognized for was transcribed by a Mercurian."

"The Art of War? Really?" I asked in disbelief.

Rei looked to me.

"You didn't know that?" She asked. I shook my head so she continued. "The Art of War was handed down verbally until a Mercurian historian decided it was worth copying down. They ended up introducing Lunar script to the..."

Her voice trailed off as Michiru tightened her hand on Rei's shoulder. I was missing something here. Something big.

"What?" I asked, letting my curiosity get the better of me.

"It's just Rei could get in trouble if people knew she was talking about this." Michiru said. My Mercurian upbringing inspired the rise of anger within me upon hearing of this censorship. Free speech was one the pillars of Mercurian society.

Rei and Michiru shared a moment of silent communication with one another. I was starting to become accustomed to them doing this.

"Only if you want to." Rei muttered, settling back into her position. I looked to Michiru in confusion. "I'm already in enough trouble."

"He can't hurt me." Michiru replied confidently as if reassuring Rei. "He'd be breaking the treaty."

I could hold my tongue no longer.

"Who did the Mercurians introduce Lunar Common to?" I asked.

"The founders of the Bonehunters." Michiru replied.

"Bonehunters?" I asked, unfamiliar with the term. Michiru nodded.

"Did you hear about The Purge on Mars?" She asked. Rei was staring up at the ceiling, a distant look in her eyes. I shook my head. I'd never heard about this. There was very little known about Mars off-planet. Even rumours were few and far between and the ones we did hear all said the same thing. Savages. Blood thirsty. Warlike. Explosive tempers.

And from what I'd seen of Rei, she had broken every single stereotype we had.

* * *

><p><strong>MICHIRU<strong>

"Well, The Purge was a religious cleansing. The Mercurians introduced Lunar Common, the language of planetary unification, to the Bonehunters almost 1000 years ago, who were kind of the educators and teachers on Mars. The usage of Lunar common served as an early distinction between the two religious orders on Mars."

Ami looked towards Rei, I cleared my throat knowing Rei would want to avoid all questions as to her past at this juncture. She disliked thinking about the Purge, it brought back bad memories for her. I was fairly certain she still had nightmares about it...

I took a deep breath before continuing.

"The Bonehunters became what one could call the 'official opposition' on Mars. The Martian Autokrators tolerated them for a time, before the ideas and concepts introduced by the Bonehunters were deemed too radical. Too dangerous." I told Ami, she was drinking in every word. "The Bonehunters were pushed to the edges of society and, over time, withdrew completely. Eventually the Crimson Guard was deployed to eradicate the Bonehunters. Cycnus believed they posed too big of a threat to the Martian society to continue existing."

"The Purge..." Ami breathed.

"One of the bloodiest massacres in Martian history." Rei murmured, her eyes were dark. The first sparks of flame were visible within them. I reached over and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Ami looked over and met my eyes. I could see the faint flicker of apprehension in her eyes, Martians were known for their explosive tempers throughout the worlds. Mix that with their reputation for blood lust and... Well, people feared them.

"There was no battle, no war, just blood, death, and suffering." Rei sighed. I gave her hand another squeeze, trying to pull her away from that place within her mind.

Rei took a deep breath. The fire died from her eyes and the look of resignation returned. I could tell she wouldn't be saying anything for a while. Her attention had been drawn inward. To the pains of the past.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

For some reason I couldn't get that kiss out of my mind. The tenderness of the moment between them, Michiru's hand softly trailing over Rei's cheek as if that would make the world disappear. It wasn't even the kiss that was so firmly rooted in my mind. It was what had come after. It was the first time I had seen Rei smile.

Her smile was like nothing I'd ever witnessed before, it was stunning in nature. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. The heart stopping smile caused a feeling of disgust within me as I had to confront my inappropriate feelings towards Rei. How could I be attracted to her? How could I let myself feel that way for a Martian?

I threw an arm across my eyes as I lay in bed. I couldn't let myself feel like this. I was haunted by her very existence, each time I closed my eyes she was there. I hated her for it. I hated myself for it.

I wanted to possess her even as I never wanted to see each her again. Never seeing her again would allow me the peace of mind I craved with every fibre in my being.

I let out a long sigh. Why did my body want that which would only spawn blank despair? If I went after this lust I would hate myself. But if I didn't pursue her, my body would ache with want... with need.

There was a soft sigh, I looked over at the woman beside me. I felt worse now than I had beforehand. Something in my very soul wasn't letting me substitute her in place of what my body wanted. I rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

Throughout the long cold shower I took Rei's fluidity on the dance floor pursued and plagued my mind.

I let out a frustrated groan as I slammed my hand against the wall of the shower. Why the hell was I thinking about the Martian like this? I didn't want to think about the Martian like this. Why couldn't I just forget about her?

I left my rooms in a foul temper, this day had not started out the way I wanted it to. I had wanted the one night stand to end in the feeling of release, not more tension.

I stalked into the common room, startling Michiru, Ami, and Rei who were lounging around on the couches. Rei and Ami seemed to be savouring the brief reprieve from their duties.

I was glad the week was almost over, seven days of security detail and keeping a close eye on the princess had left all of us drained. We were used to following a fairly sedate schedule, the excess of parties and celebrations we attended had thrown us all off balance. The only one who seemed unaffected by this was Rei. I scowled in her direction as she and the others looked towards me.

"Did you just wake up?" Ami asked, looking as though she was trying to break the tension that had formed in the room.

"Sort of." I replied, she raised an eyebrow. She was probably wondering how that statement could exist in a logical world.

I took a seat at the table, doing my best to ignore the books scattered across it. It seemed Ami had been researching things again... I caught sight of the titles and scowled again.

"Where's Makoto?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the annoyance that welled up inside me. Last night, with High Queen Serenity, I had arranged for the Palace Guards to take over the security detail today so we could all go over tonight's strategy. I had only asked for a single shift of reprieve but the High Queen had insisted that we spend the day as we pleased. "It's well past noon, shouldn't she be here by now?"

"She and Haruka had some things to discuss." Ami informed me.

"What things?" I asked. The other three shared a look. I got the nasty feeling this conversation wasn't going to end well.

Just then the door burst open. Eros was framed in the doorway, looking ready to kill something. My eyes were drawn to his waist where is his sabre hung. I'd rarely seen him wear it unless he was out looking for a fight.

"You!" He snarled advancing on Rei. Michiru raised to her feet, stepping into his path, a thin rapier resting at her side. My eyes widened in surprise. I hadn't thought that she would be carrying a weapon. I had expected Rei to be the one armed and rising to his challenging tone.

"Watch what you do Venusian." Michiru warned, her hand settling on the hilt of her sword. Eros glared at her, then turned his angry gaze back to Rei. "You start a fight here and it won't be with her."

"Step aside, Princess. My quarrel is not with you." He told her as he advanced, looking ready to draw his sabre at any moment.

"No, but it will be soon." Michiru stated. Her eyes were cool, almost icy, as she watched Eros. Rei hurriedly got to her feet, placing a hand on Michiru's arm.

"Michiru, I've got this." Rei said, as she made to step in front of Michiru, who cast an arm out, blocking her path. Rei stopped short.

"Damn right you've got this, _Martian_." Eros snarled, his hand twitching towards his blade. I could see that things were escalating. I stepped in.

"Eros, what's this about?" I asked, stepping between my brother and Michiru. He gave a harsh sounding laugh.

"You mean you haven't heard yet?" He asked sounding amazed. "The Martian isn't royalty. She's a bastard child, illegitimate. She had no right to be here, let alone be the one to take your hand in marriage."

His words came out as a snarl near the end of his explanation. I was at a loss, startled beyond words. If she wasn't royalty, how come I was betrothed to her? I turned to look at Rei. In my surprise I was barely aware of Eros pushing me out of his way as he drew his sword.

Eros thrust wildly at Rei, who was still unarmed. Her whole body was tensed as if she were preparing to defend herself but with a flash of Michiru's sword, Eros' blade was knocked aside. I hadn't even seen her move, yet her sword was level at my brother's chest.

"Why are you protecting her?" Eros demanded, recovering his position. Michiru kept her rapier pointed in my brother's direction as she stepped in front of Rei again. I wanted to warn her against this. While my brother was no warrior, he knew how to handle himself in a duel. I didn't want Michiru in the middle of this. Hurting her could cause catastrophic results.

"Michiru..." Rei murmured lowly. I moved to stop Eros but before I could, the doors burst open again. Artemis, Makoto, and Haruka all paused as they took in the scene.

After the brief second of hesitation, Haruka lunged forward, placing herself in front of Michiru protectively, glaring at Eros. She wrapped her hand gently around Michiru's, pushing the tip of the sword down until it was pointed at the ground.

Artemis had moved at the exact same time, pulling Eros away roughly. He yanked the sword from my brother's grasp.

"I specifically said to avoid confronting Rei." Artemis stated, I could feel his anger washing off him in waves. "We were well aware of the situation, Eros. Your mother was fine with it, beyond fine!"

I stared at Artemis in disbelief.

"What?" I asked sharply at the same time Eros did.

"Your mother not only accepted your marriage to Rei, she was the one who proposed it. Now grow up, both of you." Artemis said, his eyes flicking between Eros and I as if daring us to challenge him.

The bottom seemed to fall out of my world again. Not only had my mother allowed me to be roped into an arranged marriage, she had been the one to set it up. It was a betrayal of our culture, but even more, she had betrayed me. She had taken away my free will.

I must have been broadcasting my emotions for Artemis's rage softened into a gentle feeling of concern.

"Minako..." He started. I stepped past him, shaking my head.

"No. Not now Artemis." I told him as I exited the room.

* * *

><p><strong>MICHIRU<strong>

I shared a look with Rei as Minako left the room with Eros and Artemis not far behind. The look on Rei's face showed a mixture of emotions, she clearly wanted to follow Minako but knew that was the worst thing she could possibly do. I watched as Rei pulled back into herself, disguising her emotions once again. I frowned. That was always hard to see, I was still used to a younger Rei who would laugh often and freely.

Suddenly Haruka released me from her protective embrace and turned on Rei.

"What the bloody hell did you think you were doing?" She demanded, shoving Rei back a step. I grabbed Haruka's arm before she could do it again.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, Haruka ignored me as she kept her gaze on Rei.

"If you let Michiru get hurt, I'll do worse than kill you, you piece of shit." Haruka swore. I pulled Haruka around to face me.

"You, shut up." I told her sharply. "I intervened on my own accord. Rei had nothing to do with my decision."

"But she didn't step up and stop it either." Haruka shot back.

"Oh yes, because gutting her fiancée's brother would really help the situation." I retorted.

"No Michiru. Haruka's right. I shouldn't have let you get involved like that. These are my problems, I should have dealt with it."

I whirled on Rei.

"Dealt with it how? By getting yourself killed?" I demanded. "Rei, I've told you before, I'm not going to just sit by and watch you die!"

Rei gave me an odd look.

"You should." She told me, not meeting my eyes. Horror passed through me at her words. I opened my mouth to protest but she cut across me. "Michiru, you can't keep putting yourself in danger over me."

"Finally we agree on something, Martian." Haruka stated. I let out a groan of frustration. These two were going to be the death of me, one way or another.

"You know what? I can't talk about this right now. You two are just... such idiots." I said, leaving the two of them standing in the common room together.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<br>**I let out an exasperated sigh, I had just managed to piss off the one person who truly cared about me. That was just _perfect_. I stalked from the room, slamming the door behind me. Today was just not going my way.

I went to my rooms and gathered my weapons, deciding that getting some training in would allow Michiru time to calm down before I went and attempted to talk to her. I didn't feel like getting yelled at again right now.

I made my way down the stairs and out on to the training grounds, making my way to the archery range.

I sat on one of the benches and restrung my long bow before looking it over carefully. I ran a finger down the string, noticing that it could use some attention. I settled down and pulled out a small tin of wax. I lightly ran the wax up and down the string before working the residue into the thread. When I was satisfied with the job I had done I stood up and adjusted the bracer I always wore.

When I felt I was ready I drew out my first arrow and notched it. I smoothly drew back the string, sighting down the arrow.

* * *

><p><strong>HARUKA<strong>  
>"You're asking me to spar?" Rei questioned, looking a little disbelieving.<p>

"Well she's mad at the both of us, so I figure we've each got some tension to work off. You game?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Fine." She replied, gently removing the string from her bow and gathering her archery gear. I had to admit, I was impressed by her skill with a long bow. It was something I never had the patience to master, much preferring to fight hand to hand with my opponents.

Once the Martian had set aside her archery things, she drew her sword.

"How do you want to do this?" She asked.

"We'll start with not killing each other." I replied before beginning the match. She parried my tentative thrust with ease, I smiled. The Martian would probably be a good match.

Minutes later we were locked in a deadly dance of flickering blades and complicated footwork. When she caught her hilt against mine, I pulled her closer.

"I don't like you." I told her, doing my best to keep my tone civil.

"I know that." She replied, forcing me back a step as she freed her sword. This time she went on the offensive.

"And while I may not like you, Michiru does." I continued on with what I had been saying as I blocked her attacks. She gave me a look. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... I'll tolerate it. You and her, I'll tolerate it."

My words seemed to take Rei off guard because I nearly got through her guard but she recovered at the last second.

"Likewise." The Martian muttered. "You may not be what I think is best for Michiru but she loves you. So I'll have to put up with you. I guess."

I allowed myself a faint grin. It seemed we were on the same page. I decided it was time for the tables to turn again. I pivoted, bringing myself close enough to Rei to stop her next assault. I caught her by the arm, holding her sword arm steady, before swinging my sword at her body. I turned my blade so that the flat would catch her instead of the edge.

To my surprise, she merely dropped her sword and when I jumped back to avoid the falling point she drew her long-knife. I smirked as I went on the offensive.

"So what's the deal between you and Michiru?" I asked, between pants for breath. She was holding up surprisingly well against my attack with that knife.

"There's nothing between us... not anymore."

I gave a faint snarl.

"I know that, you two are just friends... now. I want to know what _was_ between you." I gritted out. In an instant I was on my back, staring up at the Martian. She sheathed her knife and offered me a hand up. I took it grudgingly. How the hell had she done that?

"You know what we were... or at least you've suspected. We were each other's first loves as you would call it." She replied with a shrug. "There's not much more to it than that."

"There is." I exclaimed. The Martian raised an eyebrow. "There has to be. The way she looks at you..."

The Martian laughed. She _actually_ laughed.

"We're best friends. We've know each other for years. That's all that is."

I glared at her, trying to pick up some hint that she was lying. I couldn't find it.

"You're a fucking bitch, you know that?" I told her, annoyed with how or fight had ended. Rei smirked.

"So I've been told." She replied, picking up the sword she had let fall.

"Is this a private catharsis or can anyone join?" Makoto's voice asked, sarcastically. I looked over to where she was leaning against the boundary post. Her spear was rested at her side.

"If you're looking for a sparring partner, it's going to have to be the Martian. I'm done." I replied, sending one last glare in the Martian's direction before heading on my way.

* * *

><p><strong>MAKOTO<strong>

"What in the name of Hades have you done now?" I asked of the Martian. She rolled her eyes.

"She didn't like what I had to say." Rei replied. "So, are you here to spar or just pick fights?"

"Picking fights is your job, savage." I retorted angrily, adjusting my grip on my spear. The Martian sighed and shook her head. She turned to face me as I prepared to face her.

"You think it's going to go better this time around? Fine." Rei muttered, drawing her sword. I lashed out before she properly had time to draw her weapon. She blocked it, with the half drawn blade, pivoting as she sent a reverse roundhouse kick to my chest, forcing me back. She finished drawing her sword and promptly attacked.

I started to say something but bit it back as the Martian slid her sword along the shaft of my spear. I jerked back moments before her sword sliced into my hand. That was the one issue I had with my weapon of choice, it lacked a hilt or hand protection of any kind.

"You seem distracted." Rei commented as she sidestepped my next attack. I gritted my teeth, knowing it was true.

Lately I'd been keeping a closer eye on the Martian. I'd noticed something a month, or so, ago. I'd begun to notice the way she looked at Minako. It worried me. The Martian was dangerous already, anything could happen if you added lust to that already volatile mix. I met the Martian's eyes. I wouldn't let her harm Minako, or any of the others.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

"You had better keep your hands off her." Makoto spat out.

"Keep my hands off whom?" I responded, parrying a particularly violent thrust with ease. I was totally confused as to what she was talking about. All I'd done was mention she seemed distracted...

"Minako. I've seen the way you look at her." Makoto snarled. I smirked at her.

"Takes one to know one, I've seen how you look at Ami." I replied, not seeing the point in denying my feelings. A look of raw pain crossed Makoto's face.

"I am _nothing_ like you!" Makoto snarled, launching herself at me as she tossed aside her weapon. I rolled with her first punch, using the raw power in her attacks to my own advantage. I was taken off guard by the rage behind her assault and barely managed to protect myself.

I didn't particularly wish to injure her, whereas that was the only intention she had. I wove myself away from her heavy blows. If one managed to connect I'd be unconscious... or worse.

"I will never be anything like you." Makoto growled. I could practically feel the disgust radiating off her in waves.

"You know nothing about me." I retorted, doing my best not to lose my temper with her.

"What's to know, murderer?" She spat. "You're nothing but a..."

Something inside me snapped as the anger, frustration, and pain I had been holding back for the last few months tore its way out into the open.

I had done everything I could in the last few months to try and convince them to see me differently. Nothing I had done had changed anything. Nothing I did mattered, none of it meant anything. To them I was just an animal, something undeserving of life or love. And I was getting sick of it.

My actions were didn't seem like my own as I sent a quick blow to Makoto's stomach, the force of which cause her to double over. Before she could recover I had landed four more hits to her ribs, relishing in the feeling of bones bending under my assault. I finished the attack with a single shot across the face. The final punch left Makoto sprawled in the dirt, nearly unconscious.

The raw anger faded as quickly as it had come. I was left shaking as every last shred of hostility faded from my body. I picked up my sword carefully, blood dripped steadily from my knuckles as I passed Makoto, leaving her laying in the dirt.


	6. Chapter 5: Gardens of the Moon

5.) Gardens of the Moon

I will indulge my sorrows, and give way

To all the pangs and fury of despair

- Joseph Addison

**MAKOTO**

"From my primary analysis, I'd guess three cracked ribs, they may be fractured..." A quiet voice said somewhere above me as a pair of hands ghosted over my chest. I struggled to open my eyes but it was useless. It felt as though I was trapped in this darkness, the sounds around me were muffled as though I was under water. I struggled to concentrate, trying to remember what had happened. Maybe that would help me figure out what was happening.

"Well, get her seen to. I'm going to go deal with Rei." A voice I recognized as Minako's said, the sound of her footsteps echoed around the room. Each step reverberated through my mind. I concentrated on surfacing from what ever the hell this was. My eyes eased open. I cast a quick glance around to infirmary. Haruka, who I assumed dragged me in here, was leaning against one of the counters. Ami was standing by my side, studying me carefully as Michiru lingered by the door.

"What happened?" I asked, realizing that my jaw hurt when I spoke. The last thing I could distinctly remember was Rei walking away from me, after that things got hazy. I made to sit up but Ami held me back. Her hand was firm on my shoulder.

"That's what I'd like to know." Michiru replied, her tone was icy. Haruka rolled her eyes and left the room. "What did you say to her?"

"I'm the one waking up in the infirmary and you're asking me what I said?" I replied, pushing Ami away and sitting up. The pain that flashed through my ribs nearly caused me to cry out.

"Fuck." I groaned through clenched teeth. Ami looked like she was trying not to say 'I told you so'.

"Be thankful she didn't do worse." Michiru muttered as she left the room. I bit back an angry retort as Ami's fingers brushed along my shoulder.

"I need to take a closer look Makoto, would you mind removing your shirt?" Ami stated. I met her eyes for a split second.

We both looked away.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

"Hey. Wait!" I called, following Rei down the hallway. She ignored me and kept walking. I picked up my pace. "Stop!"

I growled as she continued walking away from me.

"Rei. You need to stop. We have to talk." I said, I finally caught up and cut in front of her, forcing her to stop.

"Maybe I just don't feel like talking now." Rei snapped. Her hands were dripping with blood. I gritted my teeth.

"I don't care what you feel." I yelled. "We need to talk about this."

"Maybe you should listen to what I'm saying." Rei replied, her voice low. One would have to to be deaf to miss the tone in her voice. I felt a faint stirring with in me. The raising of my heart beat caused blood to pound in my ears. If I had to choose, I would say it was a mix of fear... and arousal.

"No. You listen to me." I ordered. Rei's eyes met mine as her hand landed on my shoulder, forcing me back against the wall of the corridor. Our faces were inches apart.

"We cannot be doing this right now. Yell at me later." Her voice came out as a commanding growl, low and dangerous. My breath hitched as I noticed the fire in her eyes. Fear had frozen me. Fear... and that other thing.

She turned to go, leaving me leaning against the wall, struggling to control my breathing. But for some reason I just couldn't stop myself from reaching out and grabbing her arm. I couldn't just let her leave like this.

"You broke three of her ribs, you know that right?" I asked, yanking on her arm to make her face me. The Martian met my gaze, her jaw was clenched firmly as if struggling with something. Her hands clenched, tearing open the scabs that were forming across her knuckles.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" I demanded, shoving her back a step. I couldn't let her hold that kind of power over me. I would not let her... intimidate me like that. The fire in her eyes faded slightly. I was glad to finally elicit a response from her.

"I wasn't." She gritted out, this time not meeting my eyes. She was pointedly looking away.

"Wasn't what?" I demanded, not feeling like putting up with her silences and short answers. I was annoyed at myself for folding under my emotions like this. I shouldn't be this weak...

"Wasn't thinking." She replied. I scowled. How wonderful. I now had an intellect, an invalid, and an idiot guarding the Princess with me.

"Well you damn well better start." I snapped at her before storming off in the other direction. She was infuriating.

* * *

><p><strong>AMI<strong>

I cast a critical eye over the bruises on Makoto's chest. Carefully I reached out and ran my hands over her skin, not missing the way her body clenched. I could feel the broken bones grinding together. I frowned. Rei had fractured two of her ribs and cracked a third with little more than her bare hands.

I gave an involuntary shudder, thinking back to the first time we had seen Rei truly fight. She had taken out three men, who I now recognized as the Crimson Guard, essentially unarmed. This was just another reminder of how deadly she was in hand to hand combat.

Despite the fact I found Rei actions horrific, I made a mental note to ask her to give me some training in martial arts and unarmed combat. I wasn't as physically strong as the others, I needed some way to compensate for that. I figured that Rei would be able to help me.

"Does anything else hurt?" I asked. There was a moment of silence. I looked up at Makoto, she blinked and cleared her throat, raising her shoulders slightly.

"Hurts to breathe but that's not really surprising is it?" Makoto remarked. I shrugged in reply, pausing as I tried to remember my medical training. I mentally went through my training on injuries of this sort, hoping I hadn't missed anything.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Makoto fidgeted uncomfortably. She was probably uncomfortable in this environment... I bit down on my lip and glanced at her again. A bruise had formed along one side of her face.

"How is your jaw?" I asked her, taking her chin in my hand as I leaned forward to inspect her bruised and swollen face.

She jerked back slightly, wincing as I brushed my thumb along her cheek. For some reason her cheeks got hot under my hand. I met her eyes cautiously, seeing what looked like a blush creeping across her face. I jerked my hand back, feeling my face mirror hers as heat rose in my cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>MAKOTO<strong>

I did my best to ignore the feel of Ami's hands tracing their way over my body. The pain was a welcome distraction from the other emotions winding their way through my consciousness.

I felt Ami's hands pause after brushing gently over my ribs. She looked up and met my eyes. I blinked as I realized she had asked me if anything hurt. I cleared my throat, fumbling for a reply. After I answered she paused for a second. I found myself content to just sit there and watch her as she thought. Her face seemed to relax slightly, as though she was entering a calming state of mind. I smiled softly.

After spending a few months with her I was starting to understand what she had been talking about when she told me to open my mind to new things. I understood now that when she had said 'mind', what she really meant was 'heart'. It was just something that got lost in translation. When Mercurians spoke of the heart, they talked of the organ that pumped blood through our veins, not of emotions and feelings. I found myself coming to understand more about her. I found my eyes trailing over Ami's body. She would never be considered a true beauty on Jupiter but I was beginning to recognize traits within her that were admirable. Appealing even.

I stalled, realizing what I was doing. I looked away quickly. Yet another blush was spreading along my cheeks. Ami's cool palm rested on my cheek. Her eyes rose to meet mine as she felt the heat flare through my face. Her hand jerked away from me.

A moment of painful silence followed. Our eyes met again, carefully, cautiously. I gave a tentative smile. Just then the door swung open. Ami looked away quickly.

"Are you two done in here yet?" Minako demanded as she strode in to the infirmary. She seemed riled up. Being around the Martian seemed to do that to people. I smirked at the thought, wincing as the action caused my face to ache.

Minako turned her attention to Ami, who seemed a little bewildered at Minako's state.

"So what kind of treatment is Makoto going to need?" Minako asked. Her question obviously was leading in the direction of whether or not I was fit for duty.

"The most I can do is give her some medication to help ease the pain." Ami murmured, looking a little thrown off by Minako's entry.

"Is she fit for duty?" Minako asked tersely. Ami flicked her eyes over to me before looking back to Minako. I could tell she was quickly assessing the situation. I gaped. They weren't even asking me about my opinion on this.

"I wouldn't advise you to put her on solo duty immediately. She needs time to recover from her injuries."

Minako nodded.

"Will she be okay to attend the meeting tonight?" Minako asked Ami. I began to reply but both Ami and Minako sent me a look. I shut my mouth resolutely. I had the feeling I shouldn't piss either of them off.

"I believe so." Ami replied. "I just don't believe that she's physically capable of guarding the Princess by herself at this moment in time."

Minako nodded again.

"I'll reschedule guard duty for the next week or so. Give her some time off to heal."

"Um... I'm still here you know." I pointed out. Minako looked over at me. For a moment I felt like a complete idiot for even opening my mouth but then she gave a tired smile. It seemed like she had finally calmed down a bit after her conversation with Rei.

"I know." She replied. "How are you feeling now?"

"I've been better." I admitted somewhat ruefully. Minako nodded.

"Good because we need to have a talk."

I winced, having the feeling I knew where this was going. Minako caught my expression and gave a sympathetic smile.

"I know how you must be feeling right now but we need to act like a unit tonight." She stated. I nodded, know exactly where she was coming from. She was thinking along the same lines that Haruka and I had earlier. Appearances mattered more than anything.

"I know Minako. I just kind of... she..." I paused, trying to collect myself. "I know what you're going to say. While I may not like Rei I can respect the fact she'll be a useful tool if we reach the point of war. We need to appear stronger and more unified than we are, tonight especially as we're trying to solidify our relationship with the Terrans. I know that we can't afford to lose anyone from the Alliance at this point, not when it would leave us vulnerable later on. I guess what I'm trying to say is that we'll get along tonight... we have to."

I looked over at Minako, trying to stop myself from glancing at Ami. Minako nodded.

"Uh, yeah. That's pretty much exactly what I was going to say." Minako admitted, running a hand through her hair. It was just then that I noticed the look Ami was giving me.

"So you and Haruka were actually talking about the planetary relations with Mars earlier today?" Ami asked. I hesitated slightly before nodding.

"About the Martian's inclusion in the Alliance, yes." I replied. Ami sighed. This time Minako was left looking a little confused. However I could tell that as she thought it over, it all made sense to her. "My father was some what opposed to the idea of allowing the Martian's to remain in the Alliance but we've... dealt with that."

Minako nodded. Ami was still watching us warily, as though she felt a little out of place. Minako looked over at Ami.

"Could you go find Rei, perhaps? We need to discuss tonight's plans before we meet up with the rest of the council. Be at the common room in half an hour. Makoto and I will met you two there."

Once Ami had left the room Minako looked at me.

"Now I need you to tell me exactly what went on earlier today between you and Haruka. Then I'd like an explanation about what started this fiasco with Rei."

I nodded, these points were non-negotiable. I had just received my orders and I was expected to follow them.

* * *

><p><strong>MICHIRU<strong>

I sighed heavily looking out the window. Why was Rei being so difficult? Why wouldn't she just let me help her? Haruka caught my eye before I turned my attention to the window. How had we reached this point? How had I let things get away from me?

I bit down on my lip as I thought back on our relationship. The perfect understanding of one another accompanied by the knowledge that we weren't meant to be anything but friends. I was meant for another and Rei... Rei wasn't supposed to be mine. I wanted to think that she was meant for Minako but after seeing how they interacted I wasn't sure they were supposed to be.

I jerked out of my reverie as I felt a gentle hand rest on my shoulder. I looked over, Haruka hover over my shoulder. Her face was stiffened into what she obviously hoped was a reassuring look, but it was forced. Hardened somehow by my distraction.

"Don't worry.' She whispered. "It will all work out the way its supposed to."

I nodded, reaching my hand up to cover hers'.

"That's kind of what I'm afraid of." I whispered.

Haruka raised her eyebrow quizzically, looking at me with that familiar concern radiating from her emerald eyes. I frowned softly, she was always worried about me.

"I can't stand seeing Rei this way. She..."

Haruka nodded as if she knew what I meant even though I didn't know how to finish my own sentence.

"Then go find her if you have to. I'll be here for you." Haruka whispered, I felt her lips brush the top of my head lightly. "Always, no matter what."

I pulled her down into a passionate kiss, knowing no other way to express the entirety of my gratitude for her words. We broke apart, her eyes were slightly saddened.

"Go." she told me. I nodded, sensing the sincerity in her voice and tone. Most of the time I felt she was too good for me, too good to me. I rose from my seat and went in search of Rei.

I frowned, wishing we could go back to the way things were. I approached Rei's door quietly, opening it without a sound.

Rei stood nearly motionless before the fire blazing in the hearth. Her gaze was so focused on the flames she didn't notice my entrance. I watched her carefully for a few moments as the flickering of the fire caused shadows to dance across her face. I could practically see the anger and pain coursing through her body. I finally found my voice as I watched her hands shake.

"What did she say to you?"

Rei barely even glanced my way, she shook her head.

"Nothing I hadn't heard before. I just... lost control. I wasn't thinking." She replied. I could see the pain this was causing her. She had never taken pleasure in violent acts.

"Rei..." I murmured, reaching out to comfort her. Suddenly the fire flared up in the hearth as Rei practically exploded at me. Her words were harsh and unexpected. However I could tell that somewhere deep down she had been silently suffering because of me. I had caused her unfathomable pain when I'd abandoned her for Haruka. That had been resting just below the surface all this time and she had never told me. I felt sick with myself.

Her rage and anger was righteous in my mind, horror sank deeper into my soul the more I thought about it.

Then all of a sudden I could feel a firm hand grabbing my arm. Her grasp practically seared my skin as she guided me to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I slammed my fist into the wall as Minako left. I was getting sick of watching her walk away from me. I turned on heel and once in my room I slammed the door behind me, dumping my equipment on my bed. I flicked my hand in the direction of the hearth, fire flared up. I glanced towards it, watching it dance in the darkness of my room. I clenched my jaw.

I felt as though my self control was reaching its breaking point again. My hands were shaking with barely controlled rage. I needed something to keep me rooted sanely in this world. I need something to hold on to, to divert this madness.

"What did she say to you?" Michiru's voice asked softly from the doorway. I turned looking at her over my shoulder. I shook my head.

"Nothing I hadn't heard before. I just... lost control. I wasn't thinking." I replied stiffly. Michiru was making things harder for me. She was dragging my line of thought back to places I didn't want to go. Places I knew were dangerous. I focused on keeping my breathing steady.

"Rei..." She whispered, reaching out to comfort me. I could feel an irrational anger flare up inside me, bubbling just below the surface... just waiting to get out. I clenched my fist, I needed to get Michiru out of here before I injured her. I needed her to stay away from me.

Her anger wasn't enough to keep her away from me. She still sought me out when I was at my most dangerous even though she was annoyed with me. I gritted my teeth. I needed to drive her away from me. For her own good.

My mouth moved without realizing it, hateful words slipped out lashing out at her with misplaced rage and hate.

Her face fell through a series of emotions before landing on pain, my heart ached as I realized one of her expressions had hinted at fear. I wanted nothing more than to reach out and reassure her. But I couldn't let myself do that, knowing that it would only put her in danger. Even though it was supposed to be an act... there was some truth in my words.

I could still feel the pain of arriving on Neptune and finding her missing... and then discovering that in my absence she had found something better; someone better. She was gone from my world. I could still feel the pain that came with the knowledge that we wouldn't be able to continue on as we had before. I had lost my one safe haven.

I kept my eyes on Michiru, grasping her upper arm with my hand and steering her towards the door. I yanked it open, finding Ami and Haruka wandering down the hall towards us.

"I cannot deal with this right now Michiru."

* * *

><p><strong>HARUKA<strong>

Ami and I had run into each other on the way to find Rei and Michiru. Most of our time together was spent in silence but as we approached Rei's room Ami spoke up.

"You should tell Michiru what you and Makoto talked about this morning." She told me, her voice was barely more than a whisper. Before I could ask how she knew what we had spoken of, the door to Rei's room was torn open. Rei's was guiding Michiru out of her room forcefully.

I made to step forward as I saw how horrified Michiru looked. I made to step forward to protect Michiru from Rei but then I caught Rei's eye. In an instant I realized what was going on.

"I cannot deal with this right now Michiru." Rei gritted out between clenched teeth as she released Michiru's arm.

This was Rei stopping Michiru's involvement in her affairs. This was Rei stopping Michiru from putting herself in harms way.

I gently wrapped my arms around Michiru's shoulders, she seemed so broken by what had happened. Rei hesitated slightly as if regretting the whole thing. I met her eyes again, her eyes were begging me to take care of Michiru. To take away all the pain she had caused.

I nodded. Rei turned her back to us and walked away. Ami glanced between us again.

"Tell her." Ami advised softly before chasing after Rei.

* * *

><p><strong>AMI<strong>

As we walked into the ballroom where the formal introductions would take place I thought back to earlier that day. Rei had ignored me when I told her that Minako had ordered us to meet up with them in the common room. I had followed her at a distance watching as she settled down in one of the more secluded gardens in the Palace of the Moon.

I could see in her, even now, some of the last vestiges of the rage she had been trying to purge herself off. The tenseness of her body hinted at the battle raging within her. I just stood there, waiting and watching, making sure not to get to close in case the rage boiled over.

Eventually she had risen from her seat, her eyes no longer held fire in them. She wordlessly walked by me to the common room where Minako and Makoto were waiting.

No questions had been asked about why we were late. Minako had merely launched into her orders in regards to our behaviour. She had met Rei's eyes unflinchingly and ordered her to attend the meeting, informing us all that Queen Serenity had instructed the court that Rei was to be treated as one of us.

I sighed. The afternoon had not gone smoothly, Rei had tried to argue but Minako had refused to back down. And with that hushed argument we had proceeded to the ballroom, where the others were waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I watched the red haired woman carefully, she was the one who plagued my dreams of late. Her cold laugh had woken me many a time from my troubled slumber. The High Queen was going along introducing us to each of the Terrans. The prince studied my face as the High Queen Serenity gave him my title, I gave a stiff bow. I felt no ill will from him at least and it was clear he held no true militaristic purpose. He was merely a figure head with no real power, I wonder if he himself knew this yet. I doubted it.

Next the four Generals were introduced, I kept my hand rested on the hilt of my sword even as I felt Minako's gaze burning into me. She disapproved of my aggressive stance and I knew it. Yet I could not bring myself to relax... so I ignored her.

Then it was the red head's turn. She stopped in front of me, looking me over even more studiously than the prince had. She gave me a dazzling smile, eyeing me like she would a pawn she hadn't yet decided how to use. I fought the urge to shift uncomfortably.

"Martian, your help would be most welcome in our campaign." She told me, laying a hand on mine. I cringed as pain lanced through my head accompanied with flickers of images.

A red haired woman laughing as the Moon Kingdom fell to ruin. Blood, fire, and pain. The visions disappeared as quickly as they had come, but the pain lingered making it hard to think. I clenched my teeth trying to rid myself of the nausea that had overcome me as blood continued to drain from my face.

I fought against telling her that would never happen as it was clear to me now that my dreams were more than just dreams. Apparently the mother I could scarcely remember had been a seer, as such things were hereditary. I'd known she was a priestess, apparently she was more powerful than I had been led to believe.

I met her eyes with an icy glare.

"You live up to your people's reputation." She said, smiling. I felt as though I had been slapped, instead of betraying the pain that had caused me, I bared my teeth in the standard issue Martian smile.

The hand on mine withdrew, her attention was hastily diverted elsewhere. Inwardly I allowed myself a small feeling of satisfaction upon seeing this.

I fought the urge to double over in pain as the room around me disappeared again, leaving in its wake images of blood and gore. An ending.

I spent the remainder of the meeting in an icy silence, completely aware of everything that was happening inside my mind and out. I could feel Minako's angry gaze on me throughout the entire ordeal as images pounded into my being. I couldn't surrender to them, I couldn't show weakness. As soon as I was able to, I left.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

I did my best not to glare at Rei. We were supposed to be making a good first impression, not intimidating them. Her hand was rested firmly on the hilt of her sword, looking ready to kill the woman who stood in front of her.

I watched as Beryl gave a beguiling smile, seemingly immune to the threatening aura Rei was giving off.

"Martian, your help would be most welcome in our campaign." The woman said, a soft seductive tone entering her voice. Rei stiffened as the Beryl's hand slipped over her own. After what seemed like an eternity Rei looked up and met the redhead's eyes. Her gaze was cold, colder than I had ever seen it. I felt myself cringe away slightly even though the look wasn't directed at me.

However the redhead just smiled. The warmth radiating from her was overshadowed by the waves of hatred emanating from Rei. I could feel that Rei wanted nothing more in that instant than to draw her sword and cut down our future ally. I fought the urge to step forward as the woman gave another smile, as if trying once more to disarm Rei and begin to foster peace between our worlds.

"You live up to your people's reputation." Beryl acknowledged. Rei grinned at this. Her teeth bared in almost a feral manner. The resulting expression was terrifying. Beryl's hand withdrew as though burned, her attention skittered away from Rei almost urgently.

I groaned softly, feeling my anger at Rei building again. She had to complicate everything. I was so focused on preventing myself from dragging Rei from the room and yelling at her that the rest of the meeting was a blur.

Rei departed the moment the meeting reached some semblance of an end. This abrupt action caused some confusion on the Terrans' behalf, they were obviously insulted as well. I glared once more in Rei's direction before making excuses for her rude departure. The Terrans settled down, apparently appeased.

I let out a low growl, wanting to voice my displeasure but I couldn't break the illusion that we were a cohesive unit. I would just have to wait then...

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I stepped out into the palace garden, hoping for a few moments reprieve from the confines of politics. Politics and the headache that was threatening to crush my skull.

I took a deep breath of the cool night air, closing my eyes as I attempted to control the pain which was radiating throughout my body. There were soft footsteps behind me. My body tensed slightly, the feeling that I was nothing but a caged animal flooded my system. I turned around sharply, trying not to stagger as my vision blurred again.

_Voices were screaming in agony, I had the feel of blood soaking my shirt and coating my hands._

I blinked, jerking back into reality. One of the Terrans was leaning in the doorway watching me. I clenched my jaw as the visions assaulted my consciousness yet again. I just wanted to succumb to them, give in and drown in the swirl of consciousness.

"What?" I growled out, not bothering with the niceties. For some reason this prompted a grin on his behalf as he came closer. My hand tightened around the hilt of my sword. I had to actively prevent myself from drawing my sword and slaying him then and there.

He advanced towards me, the grace of his walk hinted at the danger within him. I flicked my gaze to the weapon rested at his side, his easy manner implied a familiarity with violence. I tensed slightly, noticing how each of the Terrans had paired off with the members of my team. Divide and conquer, one of the tried and true forms of warfare. I turned my back on him, wanting to incite a reaction on his part. I wanted him to be insulted by my actions, I wanted him to pick a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

As the assembly transitioned from meeting to celebration, I found my attention monopolized by one of the Terran generals.

"They seem like quite the group." Kunzite murmured, looking across the ballroom at the remainder of my team. "They're probably difficult to manage, hmm?"

I gave a slight smile.

"They have their moments." I replied. He grinned.

"My team as well. Most of the time they get along just fine but..." His voice trailed off, he was looking out towards the balcony. I followed his gaze. Rei was standing out there with one of their generals. "But I bet what ever I have to deal with is nothing compared to having a Martian on your hands. Though I can imagine that explosive power is quite beneficial at times."

I gave a distracted nod as Rei caught my eye. A look of determination entered her eyes and she stepped past the Terran at her side, completely ignoring him, and wove her way through the crowd towards me.

I looked over at Kunzite, who was watching us in interest.

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" I requested, giving him a smile. He nodded, giving a bow.

"I'll wait for your return Lady Minako. I do hope there's no trouble, your Martian seems quite uneasy."

I sighed as I felt Rei's seething emotions at my back.

"May I have a word, Lady Minako?" Rei requested, each word was oddly tense and formal. I nodded, firmly grabbing her arm and pulling her in the hallway.

"What is your problem?" I demanded.

"I don't trust them." Rei replied, glaring back in the direction of the ball room. Her stance remained tense, almost menacing.

"Gods above." I cursed, having no other way to express myself. "You know nothing about them!"

"How can you not see it? They are dangerous. They shouldn't even be here." Rei protested, her voice surprisingly calm. I had expected it to be shaking with rage at this point.

"Look who's talking." I replied in an undertone. Rei acted as if she hadn't heard me. I continued on in a louder voice. "They hardly seem dangerous, a little overzealous perhaps, but dangerous?"

"Mark my words, if you decide to go through with this treaty it will end in war." Rei gritted out, her hands were clenched at her sides. She looked ready to throttle someone.

"Was that a threat?" I asked in a cold undertone.

"No!" She replied, sounding annoyed. She rubbed at her temples with one hand. "That's wasn't what I meant. I was just saying that..."

"No Mars, just drop it." I replied in exasperation. She was going to end this alliance before it even began if this kept up. "You're the only one here causing trouble. So just leave it alone."

Rei looked ready to reply but upon seeing the look on my face she turned away. I shook my head in

annoyance and turned back to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I strode back out into the night air. I needed to calm down before I did something rash, hopefully my absence wouldn't draw attention. I wished I could just leave this behind. I wanted nothing to do with the parties or the politics that went along with being royalty. I wasn't royalty so I didn't see why I had to play the part.

"I hope everything's going well." A soft voice said from behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know it was the Terran again. I came to an abrupt decision before I turned to face him.

"Drop the act." I told him. "If you speak to me, speak plainly."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, a politely confused smile gracing his lips. I had to give a wry smile at that, his innocent act certainly was convincing. If I didn't know better, I would have believed him.

"I know that you Terran's aren't here to discuss the treaty. I know what Beryl has planned." I stated, doing my best to keep my voice down. His would-be charming expression vanished, replaced by a mask of ugliness.

"Oh thank the gods. I was wondering how much longer I was going to have to keep up this farce." He replied, leaning back up against the wall. He seemed to be studying me, much like Beryl had earlier.

"You certainly gave up the act quicker than I was expecting." I stated. He shrugged.

"I don't see a point in hiding the truth from you. Not when Beryl has so much interest in you."

"Meaning?"

"You're more like us than you'd care to admit. Beryl sees that, she knows what you're capable of. She can see you're someone to be respected, not feared."

"She is obviously deranged." I replied, taking perverse pleasure in the spark of anger I saw in his eyes. I had struck a nerve there. However the rage disappeared all too quickly, hidden once again somewhere just beneath the surface.

"She wants you to know that you have a place with us. A place where you don't have to worry about the politics, the people who hate you just for being who you are. Beryl wants you to know that you'd be welcomed on our side with open arms." Jadeite said with an enticing smile. "She welcomes everything you embody. She doesn't fear you. Not like the Lunar court. You belong with us."

His voice had fallen to a whisper. I shook my head.

"I could never belong on Earth."

"You certainly don't belong here." He replied. His tone had taken a turn for the worse, his voice was cold, almost threatening now. I looked over at him. I was still trying to get a better read on him, he was like a snake constantly changing its' skin, slithering away from you the moment you thought you had a grasp on him. "You're a killer. You'll never belong in this world of purity and peace. They will never accept you here. Why not just embrace your nature?"

I had no answer for him. I was too busy restraining myself from killing him. I could feel the blood pounding through my veins, singing with the fires of war. It would have been all to easy to erase him from this world, leaving nothing but ash in his wake. I held myself back as best I could, feeling heat build up in my hands. I turned away from him.

"I would die before I joined you." I growled.

I walked down the balcony stairs, making my way for the silent solitude I would find in the gardens, I heard footsteps beginning to echo after me. I glanced back I was being trailed by that infuriating Terran. He seemed ready to try yet another angle of approach. I felt that I wouldn't enjoy his next attack.

* * *

><p><strong>EROS<strong>

"So I hear you and that Venusian are engaged." The Terran, Jadeite, said conversationally as he followed the Martian out into the garden. Neither of them noticed me as they passed by.

"What's it to you?" The Martian snarled in replied, something had raised her hackles.

"Well, that makes them like your family, yes?" He asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Yes. I suppose it does. What's your point?" Rei asked, she sounded annoyed. I rolled my eyes, she certainly didn't have the most patience.

"My point? I worry about something happening to those two pretty girls. It would just be tragic wouldn't it?" His smirk widened. I felt my heart almost stop. He was threatening Rhode and Minako. I started to approach when I heard the Martian speak again.

"You're threatening them?" Rei asked, her tone was incredulous as if unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Why not? It's just the two of us out here. And no one will believe anything you say about me... not when they all think you're trying to bring down the entire Alliance." He replied. I was stunned by his easy confession as to his true intentions, we were discussing a treaty with his planet and he was threatening us. "Plus, anything we do to them... we could blame on you."

"You stay away from them. You got that?" Rei warned, her voice low and dangerous. Even thought it wasn't directed at me I cringed slightly, flinching away from the harshness in her voice.

"Or what?" He asked, laughing. There was the sound of movement through the trees. I moved slightly so I could see what was happening.

The Martian had him pinned to the wall, her hand around his throat. His feet barely touched the ground. She was reacting to the threat on Minako and Rhode in a way I approved of.

"You hurt them, either of them, and I'll come for you. You and _everything_ you care about." She threatened, I could have sworn I saw her hands flickering in the soft earthlight (moonlight?). Jadeite's hands were wrapped around Rei's wrist as if trying to pull it away from his neck. His breath came in choking gasps. I found myself actually wanting to stand by her side and get the message across that Minako and Rhode were out of bounds.

"You won't kill me." He choked out. Rei's hand tightened, cutting off anything else he might have had to say. I could feel her emotions clearly as I watched the scene before me. Rei's anger was radiating off her, nearly clouding out everything else, but somehow I managed to sort out the underlying feeling, the trigger. I was nearly floored as I realized what it was that made her so angry. She loved Minako to a degree I'd never felt before. My hands shook as I took in the extent of her feelings... how had she been hiding this?

"Are you sure? I know that you already think I'm capable of it. You just spent the last ten minutes saying I was a murderer, maybe I should just prove your point..." Rei whispered dangerously, I could tell she tightened her grip again as if to emphasize what she was saying. He wasn't even gasping for breath any more. His hands were clawing uselessly at the hand wrapped around his throat.

"If you have to threaten someone. Threaten me, not them." Rei snarled, then released his throat. He collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. "You don't threaten either of them, understand?"

He barely managed to nod as he struggled to fill his lungs.

"If you, or any of your comrades, hurt them, I will hunt you down and kill you, make no mistake about that." Rei stated, her voice was more ice than fire. She paused, towering over him as he sat slumped in the dirt. "And if you ever threaten either of them again, no matter how veiled it is, I will gut you. I don't care who's around, I don't mind having witnesses."

Jadeite gave a feeble nod, looking exhausted and terrified. The Martian turned her back on him, leaving him in the garden.

"What a bitch." Jadeite rasped, massaging his throat. I covered my mouth as I fought back a laugh. I quietly made my way back to the party with a grin on my face. Things were looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

"Mind if I have a word with my younger sister?" I heard Eros ask Kunzite. I glanced over my shoulder, Eros eyes made me reminiscent of the events earlier that day. His protectiveness. The anger that had resonated through him. Only this time, his emotions weren't directed at Rei.

Kunzite gave a polite nod before excusing himself. I watched as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Minako, stay away from the Terrans, alright?" Eros said lowly. I scowled, turning to face him.

"You sound just like the Martian." I told him, hoping that would make him reconsider his words. There was a lengthy pause as Eros thought on that. It looked like he was thinking about what to say in response to that. I hoped he would just drop the issue.

"I don't think the Terrans are everything they seem to be. I don't want you around them." Eros replied, looking out across they gardens. I was shocked. He looked away from me.

"Minako please. Just don't get too close to them and don't trust them." He told me. I opened my mouth to reply but he started to walk away. I ran a hand through my hair. What was going on with him?

Just then I realized I had no idea where Rhode was. I reached out and caught Eros' arm.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

After my conversation with Jadeite I found myself lingering on the edges of the ball room. I cast my eyes over the scene in front of me. I picked out certain individuals through out the room. Ami and Makoto were both sitting at one of the side tables, keeping and eye on the Princess. They were kept company by one of the Terran generals.

I scanned the room for the other Terrans. The Prince hadn't left the Princess's side since the meeting had ended, they were currently out on the dance floor... again. Their lead General was lingering near Minako, seemingly making idle conversation. I gritted my teeth.

She had completely ignored my advice. I looked away as the two of them were approached by Eros. My gaze sought out the remaining Terrans. I knew that Jadeite had remained outside after our encounter. Hopefully he wouldn't come back any time soon.

Vibrant red hair caught my eye. I looked over carefully, hoping that the crushing headache wouldn't return. Beryl was completely engrossed in conversation with one of the Queen's advisers. Setsuna, I think she was called. For some reason this pairing bothered me. I shook my head, knowing there was nothing I could do about it now.

I frowned as I realized I couldn't find the remaining Terran. My eyes swept over the dancers again. Hopefully I had just missed seeing him.

My heart nearly stopped when I found him. He was on the edge of the dance floor accompanying Rhode. Anger swelled with in me as I noted how uncomfortable she looked. I glanced back at Minako and Eros, both seemed preoccupied with their current conversation. They were too preoccupied to notice Rhode's distress as she danced with the Terran. I pushed my way through the crowd, fighting my way through until I was at Rhode's side. I glared at the Terran. I could sense Rhode's fear and wariness.

I placed a protective hand on Rhode's shoulder. Her head whipped around in surprise but when her eyes found me I could almost feel relief flood through her. She carefully shifted herself closer to me. My other hand grasped his arm, forcing him to release Rhode.

"Nephrite, wasn't it?" I growled out. His eyes jerked up to meet mine. A darkness passed over his face momentarily then he gave a bright smile.

"Yes?" He replied, giving an almost taunting smile. "Was there something you wanted, Mars?"

"I thought I'd ask Rhode for a dance, if that's perfectly alright?" I replied stiffly, doing my best to maintain a mild manner.

He nodded, giving me a mocking bow before turning his back on us. I watched as he wove his way across the dance floor to join up with his comrade at Ami and Makoto's table.

I looked back down at Rhode.

"Are you alright?" I questioned softly. She nodded cautiously, looking shaken.

"He didn't... threaten you or anything did he?" I asked quietly. Rhode looked up at me in surprise. She shook her head.

"No. No, it was nothing like that. I just... got a bad feeling about him." Rhode replied, wrapping her arms around herself. "There was just something about him..."

I nodded. She had probably sensed the same darkness that I had. It was as though death and darkness followed in their footsteps.

"Can... can we go outside. I think I need some fresh air." Rhode murmured. I looked down at her, noticing how pale she appeared. I nodded again, guiding her through the crowd to the balcony.

I wrapped an arm around Rhode's waist as we stepped out into the darkness. I could see how faint she looked. Just as I was contemplating going to fetch Eros or Minako, Rhode sagged slightly. I caught her gently as she slipped out of consciousness.

I carefully sank down to the ground, keeping Rhode cradled in my arms. There was a soft moan a few moments later.

"Rhode?" I asked, trying to keep the urgency out of my voice. "Are you alright?"

Rhode stirred gently, open her eyes. She looked slightly bewildered at finding herself in my arms. In the darkness I could see her cheeks colour softly. I sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Rhode asked. I helped her sit up on her own, noticing that she was shivering now. I took off my overcoat and placed it over her shoulders.

"You passed out for a few moments." I answered. "Does this happen often?"

Rhode shrugged.

"They say its stress." She replied. I thought that answer was a little cryptic but I decided to allow her some privacy. A small commotion broke the silence of the night. I looked back towards the ballroom. Minako was making her way over to us, looking infuriated. Eros followed closely behind her. He stopped short upon seeing me beside his youngest sister.

I moved away from Rhode as subtly as I could manage. Minako pulled me to my feet, yanking me away from her sister.

"What are you doing?" She asked in an undertone, her voice was furious.

I was just about to reply when I felt Rhode take my hand. I looked down, seeing that she was trying to make it to her feet. I helped her up, ignoring Minako's fury. That could wait a couple more seconds.

However once Rhode was on her feet she squarely face Minako.

"She wasn't doing anything. I was feeling poorly and asked her to accompany me out here." Rhode informed Minako. All of a sudden, Minako's rage with me was replaced with concern for her younger sister.

"Are you alright?" Minako asked, even Eros had come closer. "You didn't faint again, did you?"

Rhode's silence was answer enough for Minako.

"I'm taking you back to your room." Minako said, completely ignoring me. " You need to get some rest."

Before Minako guided her away, Rhode placed a hand on my arm.

"Thank you Rei." She whispered, meeting my eyes. The most I could do was nod before the two sisters were gone, leaving Eros and I out on the balcony. I turned to look out at the night sky. Hoping that Phobos or Deimos had been watching, with any luck one of them would keep an eye on Rhode for me.

"Rhode likes you, you know." Came a voice from over my shoulder. I looked over, finding Eros at its source.

"What?" I asked in surprise, more astonished that Eros was talking civilly to me than about Rhode.

"She's got a little bit a crush on you." He clarified, managing to keep a civil tone. I raised an eyebrow.

"And you know this how?"

"Venusian blood trait. We can feel the emotions of others." He told me, leaning against the balcony railing as he kept his eyes on my face. I found myself looking away, as if hiding from his searching gaze.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, I was wary of any interaction with Eros.

"I was out in the garden earlier. I heard what Jadeite was saying." He told me

I turned to face him.

"I suppose this is about me confirming your worst nightmare then. You're here to tell me that I should stay the fuck away from your sisters, right? Feeling all that anger and hate... you'd be justified in that. My emotions aren't always under control."

"I felt the anger but I agreed with it." Eros said, there was a pause. "You surprised me."

I met his eyes, searching them for any form of deceit or falsehood and, try as I might, I couldn't find it.

"What are you talking about?"

"The worlds are becoming more and more dangerous. I can't protect Mina from that, not when I'm worlds away from her. You're some one who can protect her, you can look after her."

"Why in the nine hells would you trust me with that? You hate me."

"I trust you because you love her." He stated, making sure I didn't break eye contact. Suddenly the entire conversation made sense. He had felt the reason behind my anger. I had let myself slip. "I don't like Martians but at least you can look after her."

I gave a bit of a laugh.

"That's funny 'cause I got the distinct impression didn't want me any where near her." I told him, looking out over the empty garden.

"I didn't want you near her. I thought you were just following orders. I thought that you didn't give a damn about Minako... or about how much pain she's in over this whole fiasco. It's different now. You never... felt human before. I never saw any indication that you cared... at all. I could never pick up of the slightest bit of emotion. It scared me... But you love her, I get the feeling you have from the moment you met her. And despite your feelings you haven't made a move. You respect that she doesn't like you." I could tell he was feeling awkward about talking this over.

"She hates me." I corrected. He shrugged.

"You didn't force your feelings on her. I mean, we all expect you Martians to go after people they're interested in and... well, you know." He muttered.

"Is this your way of apologizing?" I asked. He blushed.

"No." He said, but his eyes said yes. I nodded in response.

"Alright." I said in such a soft voice it was nearly a whisper. He looked at me.

"I don't like you and I may not like the fact that you want something from Minako, but I can appreciated it because it means you'll protect her. You'll protect her because of how you feel for her." Eros stated. "Keeping my family safe is the most important thing to me and I get the feeling that you'd die for Minako..."

I nodded. When I didn't reply he turned and left me standing alone on the balcony. I sighed. He didn't want me to ever have a relationship with Minako but he was happy I cared for her. I got the impression that he wouldn't mind if I ended up dying for her... the only regret he'd feel over my death would be over the protection his sister had lost. I sighed.


	7. Chapter 6: Memories of Ice

6.) Memories of Ice

Like fragile ice, anger passes away in time.

- Ovid

**REI**

I blinked softly as a glaring light hit my eyes, distracting my from the book that was spread across my lap. I looked towards the source of the light; sun was just beginning to filter in through the window. I sat up on the couch, stretching my body as I adjusted myself to the fact it was morning again. I had just had another sleepless night. I rose to my feet, abandoning the book where I had been sitting, and walked over to the window.

Almost immediately Phobos landed before me. I let my fingers trail down his back, watching the light play across his inky black feathers.

"Both Minako and Rhode are alright?" I asked. Phobos just gave me a look. I chuckled softly.

"I _do_ trust you." I told him when his sceptical look didn't fade. "I just... wanted to be sure."

I could have sworn he raised an eyebrow at me. Or at least he would have if he wasn't, at that moment, a bird. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't give me that look." I told him. Phobos met my gaze evenly before taking flight. I watched him fly away, hoping that he would be going back to keep an eye on Minako for me.

I shook my head softly at myself, letting my eyes close for a moment. Last night I had made me uneasy. The Terrans had made me uneasy. Even thinking about the pain I had experienced upon meeting Beryl made me feel sick. I gave an involuntary shudder. The events that had followed did little to make me feel more at ease.

My hands clenched at the thought of the Terran Jadeite. I fought back the urge to go find him and kill him. Even now I couldn't get the thought of his threats out of my head.

All I had wanted to do last night was sleep but my mind would not let me rest. I was plagued by my thoughts.

I had only briefly returned to my rooms to change my attire before I had settled down in the common room with a book I'd brought with me. I had hoped that reading would prove to be a worthy distraction, despite the fact I had read this particular text many times. Luck had been on my side and the night had simply disappeared, giving way to morning.

I shook my head again, walking back to where I had sat most of the night. I picked up the book, glancing down at the cover. The Neptunian script leaped out at me, I frowned. Only one thought was on my mind now. Michiru.

I sat down, holding the book between my hands gently. I opened to the title page, finding a note written in Michiru's neat handwriting.

I clenched my teeth again as I fought the urge to throw the book across the room. I was more angry with myself at this point. I had pushed Michiru away so she wouldn't get hurt and here I wanted desperately to talk to her again. Everything that had happened last night made me want to talk to Michiru. I needed someone who would believe me...

I sighed as I leaned back in my seat. Why did things have to be so complicated?

* * *

><p><strong>AMI<strong>

I swung open the door to my room and nearly ran into Makoto.

"Uh, hey." Makoto greeted, rubbing a hand across the back of her neck. I was somewhat surprised at her appearance outside my door. Usually she took advantage of her days off. Normally she would just be getting up at this hour.

"Good morning. How are you today?" I asked. Makoto shifted her weight almost uneasily.

"I'm feeling... Well, I didn't sleep well last night." She replied. I looked her over again, noticing the way she moved gingerly and seemed to be favouring one side of her body.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much pain are you in?" I asked, motioning for her to come into my room. She followed me inside, I gestured for her to take a seat on one of the sofas.

"Uh... what?" Makoto asked. I glanced over.

"One being no pain and ten being the worst pain you've ever experienced." I replied. Makoto nodded.

"Seven, maybe?" She replied, trailing off with a questioning tone. I nodded, it was hard to quantify pain.

"Are you taking the medication I gave you?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Makoto bite her lip and rub at her bruised cheek softly. I stopped what I was doing and turned to face her fully.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Well, what was it that you gave me?" She asked. "I didn't recognize it, it didn't look like any medicine I'd ever seen before."

For a moment I was surprised, I had given her a bottle of standard painkillers, but then, as I thought about it, I realized that what was standard for me could be completely foreign to her. I almost laughed at my mistake.

I paused shortly, trying to figure out how to explain what these pills were.

"Can you explain to me what medicine on your planet is like?" I asked, trying to figure out how to relate my world to hers.

"I'm not really all that familiar with it." She replied. "Never interested me much. I was more interested in..."

Makoto's voice trailed off, she shrugged looking mildly embarrassed. This seemed to happen a lot when she spoke to me.

From what I'd learned about Jovian culture they were primarily nomadic, travelling between established settlements both following food sources and avoiding storms. The people of Jupiter bore every marker of civilization except for the 'discovery' of agriculture and that was only because they had no need for it. Food was abundant and the storms would destroy any attempt at establishing farm lands. They were hunter-gatherers and from what I knew of Makoto she was more of the 'hunter' kind.

"You were more interested in stuff that could get you killed?" I suggested Makoto looked surprised at my words. She laughed softly.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well you must have been injured at least once. What did they give you to help with the pain?" I asked her.

"Usually some sort of tea. My tribe's healer explained it to me once but she was stitching me up at the time so I wasn't really paying attention." Makoto told me. "They said it was made from a special kind of plant..."

"Okay well in those medicinal plants there's a part of it that relieves pain, we've managed to extract that from the plant and make it into something more easily accessible."

"And that's what you've given me?" Makoto asked, pulling the bottle from her pocket and looking at the pills curiously. "So this is pretty much just part of a plant?"

I nodded, there was no need to complicate the explanation.

"And I use it as I would the tea they gave me? Every four hours or so?"

I nodded again.

"Okay, well thanks for explaining that to me. Sorry to interrupt whatever it was that you were doing..."

"It was no problem, Makoto. I should have explained it when I gave them to you."

Makoto smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>MAKOTO<strong>

I smiled at Ami as I got to my feet.

"So, uh, what were you doing when I interrupted?" I asked her. I could have sworn I saw a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I was coming to check up on you actually." She replied.

"Really?" I asked, my voice betraying my surprise.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." She replied with a shrug. The conversation trailed off after this statement and we were left facing one another awkwardly. Ami averted her eyes slightly. "So, are you? Okay, I mean?"

I was about to say yes but then I remembered the events of yesterday. The argument I'd had with my father, the disappointment I'd seen in his eyes.

"I'll be okay." I told Ami. She was frowning slightly, as if she could read my mind.

"Is your father still mad at you?" She asked. I looked over at her in surprise. How had she known about that? She shifted uncomfortably. "He didn't talk to you at all during the ball; he could barely look at you. I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about it..?"

"It's not a big deal, it's not the first time I've disappointed him." I replied, sitting back down on the couch, she sat beside me.

"Is your relationship with him normally like that?" Ami asked her voice quiet. I gave another noncommittal shrug before clearing my throat.

"Sometimes, I mean ever since I told him I didn't want to even try to take his place things have been... hard."

"What?" She asked, looking at me curiously.

"How much do you know about Jupiter?" I asked her.

"Not as much as I should... given the circumstances." Ami replied, clearly referencing our betrothal.

"Well, Jupiter consists of wandering tribes, right?" I asked her, Ami nodded to show she was following what I was saying. "Each of these tribes has a Chieftain and they make up the council."

Ami nodded again.

"Okay, well, of those Chieftains, a Chief is chosen and they're the Jovian equivalent of a king. They're our ruler and all that. Well, that's the position my family's held for nearly five generations now. They've all become Chief, really good Chiefs... and, well, that's never been something I've wanted for myself. My father seems to think the reason I don't want it is because I'm a girl. I mean he just wants these things for me and I have no interest in it."

I glanced at Ami after I'd finished. She seemed to be thinking hard, her face seemed saddened though. I frowned, I didn't want to be the one who had upset her. Ami raised her head and looked at me.

"Why don't you want to become the Chief?" Ami asked quietly. I was momentarily taken aback; I had never been asked that before. I fought to find words to accurately explain my situation.

"As I was growing up my father was never accessible, he was always... Well, he was never around. He was always off planet. As the Chief he had the responsibility to oversee the clans and our relations to the outside worlds. In the strictest sense, he is never supposed to get involved with day to day life other than conflict resolution. He's the impartial judge who settles resource disputes and he's the one to mediate between the Chieftains. He makes sure the tribes don't compete for food or shelter, he governs practically the whole planet but he never managed to..." I cut myself off abruptly, not saying what had always bothered me about him and the position he held.

"It sounds like there's something else on your mind." Ami commented, laying a hand on my arm. I looked over. I knew what she was talking about, it was what I had just stopped myself from saying. It was the thing that was always on my mind when I was around my father.

I swallowed heavily, meeting Ami's eyes. We were supposed to be engaged, we needed to be able to talk to one another about what we were thinking, what we were feeling. I sighed.

"It's just he has always seemed so far removed from the human side of life. When I was younger... a landslide tore through one of the settlements. My father showed up three days after the land slide, he'd gotten word of the event and responded accordingly. He assessed the damage, arranged for help from one of the neighbouring tribes, and then left us to rebuild what we could of our lives." I paused, taking in a deep breath. "My mother died in that accident and he walked away like it was no concern of his."

I felt Ami's hand slide into mine and give a gentle squeeze. My voice was hoarse and tears were welling up in my eyes. This was the first time I'd ever talked about this to someone. All these years I'd just been letting it fester inside of me. I cleared my throat again.

"I don't want to turn out like him. I want to be there to help my people when things go wrong. I want to protect my family and friends from the dangers of our world, not show up after the damage is done."

My voice cracked slightly, I bit down on the inside of my cheek in an attempt to stop myself from crying. Ami's hand remained firmly in mine, the gentle pressure of her grip reminding me I wasn't alone. And would never have to be again. It didn't matter what we were to one another, it was what we could help one another with. Understanding was all we had to offer one another at this point. We needed to reconcile our minds and our hearts.

All of a sudden I was struck by what I was feeling. It hit me like a flash of lightning in the dark, so completely overpowering that it couldn't be ignored. It was beautiful and confusing, spilling out my soul so I could finally understand who I was, what I was. I couldn't even find a word that truly fit what I was feeling, I just knew once this lightning had struck, there was no going back.

I let out a shaky breath and looked over at Ami.

"Um, thanks for... well, listening." I said my voice soft. She gave a small smile.

"You don't have to thank me for that." She replied, her hand gave mine one last squeeze before she released it. It was like she knew what I had just experienced. The closeness of the moment lingered around us, filling the room.

I ran a hand through my hair as I studied Ami. We really knew nothing about one another and that wasn't sitting well with me of late.

* * *

><p><strong>AMI<strong>

Later in the common room I found myself mulling over what Makoto had said. I had never feared disappointing my parents. Both of them had been supportive of what I wanted for myself, so I had never had to deal with the kind of pressure that Makoto did.

She was afraid of disappointing him even though she clearly didn't hold him in high regard as her father.

"Ami?" Makoto asked. "You alright?"

"Hmm?"

"You just seemed a little... distracted." Makoto replied, sitting across from me. I shrugged, noticing the way both Rei and Makoto seemed to be ignoring one another. Rei had barely acknowledged us when we entered the room and she had remained seated on the couch as if refusing to join us. However I took it as a good sign that she hadn't just gotten up and left.

"I was just thinking." I told her, Makoto seemed to be grinning at something.

"What?" I asked, catching the look on her face.

"It's nothing. You just seem to do that a lot, wandering off in your thoughts." Makoto told me. "So what were you thinking about?"

"You." I replied, startling myself with the bluntness in my voice. I felt heat rise in my cheeks but Makoto, however, just took it in stride. I rushed to fill in the silence. "I was just wondering what it was that you wanted to do with your life."

Makoto leaned back in her seat, shifting carefully to avoid irritating her injuries.

"On Jupiter there are Shamans, in Jovian the name literally means 'Reader', and that's as close to a calling as I've found. You know what that is, right?"

I nodded in reply.

"They read the weather and tell their tribe or clan how to avoid the more serious weather systems. It makes sense that an ability to foretell weather patterns would be considered a valuable skill on your planet. But I thought you needed years of training to accurately read the weather and track storm systems?" I replied.

"You do need training, but it's deeper than that. Okay, to start off; it's customary for the Shaman or Reader to marry the one of the tribe's Chieftains. And usually the talent for accurately predicting the weather patterns doesn't pass down through bloodlines; it tends to spring up randomly. My mother had the gift... and for some reason I got it too."

Makoto shrugged.

"Apparently even by the Reader's standards I'm gifted. I've only gone through minimal training because of my father and I can still detect the signs sooner and more accurately than some of the older, more experienced Readers. It just feels more like where I'm meant to be." Makoto shrugged again. "My father sees it differently though. He thinks that I should be learning how to become more like him."

"More like him in what way?" I asked.

"He thinks I should be mastering my blood trait. I don't want to play at being a god, I don't want to toy with nature. He of all people should understand just how fragile that balance is on Jupiter. We depend on our world for our very survival, it just seems like he forgets that sometimes. He's too wrapped up in governing our world that he forgets that our people remain rooted in their customs and ways. He toys with his elemental power, forgetting the meaning it has for our people."

I stayed silent, listening to Makoto talk. I was always eager to learn more about other ways of life but with Makoto... it felt different. Like I was absorbing the information for a different reason.

"What do you mean?" I asked Makoto.

"My father was visiting Jupiter when one of the storms suddenly accelerated, the tribe was caught in it. In an attempt to save lives my father summoned his power and caused the storm to disperse. This angered a lot of people. On Jupiter, the common belief is that when lightning strikes close to a settlement, the souls of our dead are released back into the world to be reborn. Most of the people thought that my father was actively preventing our people from being reborn, it didn't help that one of his political rivals had just passed away. It's just myth but he disrespected his people through his actions. And... I just don't see how he could have forgotten the things that make him a part of our world."

Makoto shook her head.

"I just don't understand him and I don't think he understands our world anymore." Makoto looked over at me. "That's enough about me though what about you? Your world? Your family?"

I blinked, surprised at the interest she was showing in me.

"What do you want to know about first?" I asked her.

"How about you tell me a bit about your family?" Makoto suggested, leaning forward a bit. "I mean, I've met your father once but I don't really know all that much about him."

"You've met one of my fathers?" I replied, a little surprised. I couldn't think of where they would have crossed paths.

"Fathers?" Makoto replied, stressing the pluralization of the word. Her expression changed. "Wait, if you have two fathers then, how are you... here?"

"Yes, I have fathers, they aren't my biological family but they raised me." I told her, almost laughing at the look on her face. She smiled in return, gesturing for me to continue. "I don't know anything about my biological family. That doesn't really set me apart though, adoption isn't terribly uncommon on Mercury."

Makoto held up a finger, asking me to slow down for a second.

"Adoption?" Makoto asked. I nodded, realizing the term might be unfamiliar to her.

"It's the creation of a parent-child relationship between individuals who are not naturally related in that manner. The adopted child receives the rights, privileges, and duties of a child and heir by the adoptive parents."

"Wouldn't the rest of the biological family assume that responsibility?" Makoto asked, looking puzzled.

"The Mercurian idea of kinship and family is far different from the Jovian one. Generally a family consists of the parents and a single child, sometimes even just a single parent and child. If the grandparents die and the child's parents die, there is no one to look after the child. Sometimes a Mercurian will choose to pursue their career over raising a child. The child is placed in the state's care. Progress is the height of our society's aims, sometimes at the cost of emotional connections and family values."

Makoto frowned.

"So the government cares for these children?"

"People are hired to care for them in special facilities where they are raised with other children or they are 'adopted' into other families."

"I guess that's somewhat similar to how it's done on Jupiter. If all of a child's relatives are dead, they're cared for by the tribe or a specific family who has the means and ability to take care of them. But why do they require a special term for it? They are family just the same, correct?"

I was taken aback. Makoto's view of the process was so simple, so unconcerned with the details it amazed me. All that mattered to her was the bottom line, they were family. I smiled at her.

"Mercury is... complicated." I replied and honestly that was all I could think to say. Makoto laughed.

"So, continue on with what you were saying."

"Who did you meet? The politician or the doctor?" I asked her, Makoto smirked and I got the feeling I knew who she had met.

"It was definitely the politician." Makoto told me, still grinning. I nodded, most people were that way about Dolos. He wasn't exactly the standard Mercurian. He was a fast talker, charming, and a persuasive speaker. Most Mercurians were more sedate.

"That would be Dolos, he's the current Prime Minister of Mercury. He's one of the most influential leaders Mercury has seen in a long time. He's the unify force on Mercury and has a better understanding of the political scene than anyone else I know. He can be... a bit much at times though." I told Makoto with a sigh. My father's energy and enthusiasm was overpowering. Although that was what made him so captivating, he lived his life for the political scene. "Paean says I'm a lot like him but I can't for the life of me see why."

"Paean would be your other father?" She asked, I nodded in response. "What's he like?"

"He's one of the best doctors on Mercury. For a few years when I was younger Paean took an extended leave of absence from work, just so he could teach me himself. He said it was just because he wanted to spend time with me. At that time Dolos was occupied with work, he'd only just been reelected as the Prime Minister. I think Paean wanted to spend more time with the two of us. Family was always important to us. Paean wanted us to stay together I think."

Makoto nodded.

"So what career are you pursuing?"

"When I was younger I wanted to be a doctor like Paean, but more recently I've been drawn in a different direction. On Mercury, there are four categories of leadership. There's the Prime Minister, the Senate, the Sub-Senate, and the Youth Senate. It's a democracy, so it's a fair bit different from the other planets in the system. A few years ago elected by my peers to take part in the Youth Senate."

"What's the Youth Senate?"

"The Youth Senate works independently from the other two Senates, and tends to work side by side with the Prime Minister and discuss our plans for the future. It's all about what the younger generation would like to see happen, they listen to the youth to make sure the world they inherit is as good as it can be."

"What's this have to do with your career?"

"Well, the year I came of age I was elected into the Senate, I by passed the Sub-Senate completely... that's almost unheard of. Apparently after my father's last term is up, I'm supposed to take his place. I know that it's not exactly what I had in mind for myself but... I know where I'm needed. The people who elected me obviously think I'm up for the job, I owe it to them to at least try when the time comes."

I let my voice trail off, Makoto was watching me with a bewildered expression on her face.

"That sounds complicated."

"It's not... really. Or at least I don't think so, but that could just be because I was raised around the political scene."

"What do your fathers think about this?"

"Dolos is happy that I've followed him into the political world. I think that's just because he enjoys debating things with me though. And Paean is fine with whatever I do, he knows that I'll become a doctor someday."

"What exactly does it mean to be Prime Minister or a member of the Senate?"

"Being a politician is seen as a public service, your life is devoted to serving the people, making sure that the world is run in a way that meets the needs of the citizens. That's why I feel I can't turn down the position even if I'd rather do something else. I feel as though I am required to do this for the people, it's my duty."

Makoto was watching me closely.

"That's what got you into this, isn't it?" She asked. "If you hadn't been elected as a member of the Senate, or favoured to become the next Prime Minister, you wouldn't have been pushed into this betrothal."

I gave a hesitant nod at this.

"So you lost your preferred career and your future to the notion of serving the public?" Makoto asked me. When it was put like that I couldn't really argue against it, but some part of me was saying that I really didn't lose my future to it, I had just gained a new one. The one I was meant to have.

"I don't think I really lost anything. I mean I got to meet all of you and this marriage won't really be all that bad, will it?"

Makoto met my eyes.

"No, it won't be." She replied. I was struck by the obvious sincerity in her voice and the way she never once looked away.

* * *

><p><strong>HARUKA<strong>  
>I rolled over, wrapping my arm around Michiru's waist.<p>

"We really shouldn't be staying in bed all day." I whispered. There was a soft murmur of assent from Michiru, I was quite certain she was still half asleep. I nestled in close to the warmth of her body, she shifted slightly.

"Of course you would say that and then start snuggling." Michiru muttered, I laughed.

"But seriously, we ought to get up. We're supposed to meet up with Setsuna in the common room." I replied. There was a sigh from Michiru.

"You saw who she was talking with last night, didn't you?" She asked. I nodded, not quite understanding the apprehensive tone in her voice.

"What about it?" I questioned, kissing her shoulder blade lightly. Michiru sat up, her long hair flowing over her shoulder. I studied her face carefully, the first hint of a frown was showing in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked more urgently. Seeing Michiru this way was causing unease to stir within me.

"It just felt wrong." Michiru whispered, in the depths of her eyes I could see fear swirling. I reached out, brushing hair away from her face.

"What do you mean?" Michiru shook her head in response.

"It's nothing... Never mind." She replied. The look on her face told me that it was, in fact, something. The fact that Michiru was pretty much telling me not to worry about it was making me worry. Usually Michiru's senses were dead on.

"Don't do that. Not to me." I whispered, pulling her closer to me. "Don't shut me out."

Michiru sighed softly again, letting her head rest on my shoulder.

"I have a bad feeling about Setsuna and Beryl talking last night." I frowned, I hadn't noticed anything particularly 'off'' about their conversation.

"Did you hear what they were speaking off?" I asked, I had only heard parts of their conversation. I didn't think any of it was reason to worry.

"Nothing in context. I think it was more the body language that concerned me."

I forced down a laugh. I'd seen the not-so-subtle seduction techniques Beryl had been using. Setsuna had been... well, Setsuna. She had seemed interested enough though and that alone said a lot.

"If it helps her forget that fiasco with Queen Serenity, then isn't that a good thing?" I asked Michiru softly. "Setsuna was really broken up about that. You know how long it takes her to get attached to people and then to be turned down like that..."

"I know. It just makes me uneasy." Michiru conceded, worry was still etched into her features.

I nodded. I'd learned to trust Michiru's feelings over my own. If she was uneasy over this, then there was reason to be.

"We'll keep an eye on them, alright?" I said reassuringly. Michiru gave a small smile.

In the silence that followed I found myself watching Michiru, studying each and every curve. Just as I leaned in to kiss her, Michiru spoke.

"We really should get up you know..."

* * *

><p><strong>MICHIRU<strong>

After dressing in fresh clothes Haruka and I made our way to the common room. As we approached we heard Makoto and Ami talking quietly. Haruka grinned.

"Sounds like things are starting to work themselves out." She commented as she placed her hand on the door knob. As she opened the door, we noticed that there were three people inside the room rather than just two. Rei was sprawled across one of the sofas, looking lost in thought.

However the moment she caught sight of me, she scowled. In the moments after, that she rose to her feet and crossed the room towards us. Haruka stepped protectively in front of me, however Rei brushed by us without a second glance. The door slammed shut behind her. I felt an icy cold take hold of my body as memories of yesterday's events returned. I had hoped to forget.

"_You left me."_

Rei's words still rang in my head, all the pain that she had betrayed in them left me wracked with guilt. I couldn't even bring myself to go after her.

"Are you alright Michiru?" Came Haruka's soft voice. I opened my mouth to answer but no sound came out. Haruka pulled me into a quick hug before taking a step back.

"I'll be right back." Haruka told me. I grabbed her wrist.

"No. Please don't go after her, she wasn't going to hurt me."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to pick a fight... we can't afford that right now." Haruka muttered, sharing a glance with Makoto. And with that she was out the door, running after Rei as if chased by the very wind.

I sat down in the spot Rei had vacated. I looked down at the floor, trying my hardest not to cry as I saw the book on the floor. It wasn't just any book, it was _the_ book. It was the basis of our friendship and she had left it behind. I covered my mouth with my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>HARUKA<strong>

I ran down the corridor in pursuit of Rei, my feet pounding against the wooden flooring. I skidded to a stop as I caught up.

"You're supposed to be looking after her, what are you doing following me?" Rei asked, sounding weary as she spared me a glance.

"I just needed to say thank you." I muttered. Now that I was here, I felt like an idiot.

"For what?" Rei replied, looking perplexed.

"For letting her go. For doing this to keep her safe. For... everything I guess."

"If you're grateful for it then you should concern yourself with her and not foolish sentiments." Rei replied, walking away from me.

I watched her go in mild surprise, I had understood what she meant in that statement; she wanted me to show I was thankful by taking care of Michiru, rather than concerning myself with her. But she just happened to state it in the most infuriating way.

"Bitch." I muttered before making my way back to the common room. "Why do I even try...?"

* * *

><p><strong>RHODE<strong>

"All I'm saying is to be careful Minako." Eros said with a heavy sigh. They'd been arguing back and forth all morning, it was getting tiresome. Both of their tempers had grown short over the past few hours. I shifted uneasily in my seat, Minako suddenly straightened and looked in my direction. Eros' attention turned in my direction as well. Both looked rather concerned.

"What is it Rhode?" Minako asked, her voice had softened. I shook my head. It was probably pointless to tell her that I wanted her to be careful as well. I didn't trust the Terrans, I got the feeling that if Minako continued on trusting them bad things would happen.

"I think Rhode wants you to be careful too." Eros commented. "She's worried about you."

"Why?" Minako asked. Eros rolled his eyes.

"Because she cares about you." Eros replied. "And she doesn't trust the Terrans."

"And why is that?" Minako asked, turning to me.

"You didn't feel it?" I asked, feeling increasingly uneasy. Maybe I had imagined the darkness that permeated the air around the Terrans.

Both Minako and Eros shook their heads, looking curious as to what I was talking about. I swallowed.

"B-but then why...?" I asked, looking in Eros' direction. Why didn't he trust them? Had I really been the only one to feel the evil that lingered in the Terrans' shadows? He shook his head.

"Never mind that Rhode." He told me. "I have my reasons. Now what did you feel last night?"

"It was like being doused in cold water, it lingered around them as though waiting to strike. I felt like I couldn't escape it." I took in a shaky breath, Eros reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. His eyes met Minako's over my head, her concern was now laced with a shred of doubt.

"You still trust them?" Eros asked Minako in an almost challenging tone. I looked over my shoulder at her, she bit down on her lip. She was obviously conflicted about this.

"She has always been the most sensitive to these things..." Minako admitted. A grin spread across Eros' face, he had taken her concession as his victory.

"What happened?" Minako asked me, taking a seat on the couch next to me.

"You two disappeared on me and I was... cornered by one of the Terrans."

"And?" Minako prompted.

"Rei found me." I murmured, wary of Minako's wrath. She seemed a little irrational where Rei was concerned.

Predictably, Minako's expression darkened. I could tell that she was ready to launch into a rant. I sent a pleading look in Eros' direction, for some reason he had... softened towards Rei. I was hoping he'd help me out. He nodded.

"It was a good thing too." He stated. Minako's gaze turned to him. "Even thinking about the Terrans is distressing for Rhode. Rei interceded when we couldn't. I don't see a problem with that, we showed up soon after. No harm done."

"But there could have been." Minako muttered lowly. "Speaking of Rei, I really ought to go find her. I need to make sure she knows she's covering Makoto's shift."

I nodded. At least that was a step in the right direction, Minako was no longer fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I did my best to control my pace as I walked away from Haruka. She had not made leaving Michiru in the common room any easier by coming after me. I wanted nothing more than to return to Michiru's side and reassure her that everything would be alright. But that was a lie and returning would do nothing but put her in danger.

I rounded a corner and practically ran into Jadeite. Immediately my guard was raised, my hand wrapped around one of my knives; ready to draw at a moments notice.

Jadeite hastily took a step backwards, his hands raised in surrender. There was an outburst of laughter from his companions. I glanced around, the other three generals were accompanying Jadeite and all of them looked amused by his reaction to me. I eased my hand way from my weapon, doing my best to remain calm.

I had the feeling Minako would be severely annoyed if one of them happened to end up a corpse.

Automatically I stiffened as their leader stepped forward.

"Don't mind him, he's always been an easy one to intimidate." Kunzite explained, the pair behind him chuckled softly. I glanced at Jadeite, who looked infuriated by Kunzite's words. However his murderous gaze turned in my direction with barely a second's hesitation. "We didn't get much of a chance to talk last night, Mars."

My eyes jerked back to Kunzite, his position was relaxed but a menacing aura still hung in the air.

"And what would we have to discuss?" I asked coolly. Kunzite smiled.

"We do genuinely believe that you belong on Earth with us. We hope that you'll consider what we've said as we're quite prepared to go to any lengths to get you to join us in our campaign." Kunzite told me. I met his gaze evenly, somehow managing to stifle my urge to kill them all right in the hallway, my hand still strayed towards my weapons though. A perverse sense of pleasure shot through me at the way Jadeite flinched. I glanced at Nephrite, whose hand had jerked to his sword when I had moved.

"Maybe Jadeite didn't pass on my message properly. If any of you lay a hand on Minako or Rhode again... I'll kill you." I stated. My voice was as calm as I could make it under the circumstances.

It was just then I heard familiar footfalls approaching us. I sighed and looked heavenward, only just catching Kunzite's satisfied smirk. I had walked right into that.

MINAKO

As I approached the common room a low conversation drifted down the corridor towards me. One voice in particular stood out.

"... I'll kill you." I heard Rei threaten. I quickened my pace and rounded the corner, catching sight of Rei and the four Terran generals. Rage tore its way through my body. She was deliberately disobeying orders. I had specifically stated that she wasn't to cause trouble. Rei glanced over her shoulder at me.

"Commander." She acknowledged, sounding resigned. All I could do was glare at her, rage building up inside me.

"Ah, Lady Minako." Kunzite greeted, a pleasant smile stretched across his face as though he had been discussing the weather or some other trivial matter... not being threatened. "I was hoping to find you before we departed... it seems luck was on my side."

I cast Rei another glare before stepping up beside her.

"What was it you were all discussing before I arrived? It sounded most interesting..." I questioned with a false smile. Kunzite cast Rei a glance before replying.

"Jadeite was just asking Rei for a quick sparring match before we left. It seems Rei thinks it a poor match and has little faith in his abilities." Kunzite replied without hesitation. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Rei's eyebrow quirk upwards slightly. I gave another smile.

"As much as I'm sure Rei would love the chance to cause general mayhem and bloodshed, she has work to do." I replied, and then I turned my attention to Rei.

"I need you to cover the next shift." I told her, giving her a look that clearly conveyed that she was covering Makoto's shift as punishment and she was to cover her own shift. Rei nodded slightly, she understood that a double shift was the price she had to pay for taking Makoto out of commission.

"As you wish. Shall I take my leave then...?" Rei questioned, her eyes flickering dangerously as she studied the Terrans before me.

"Yes. Princess Serenity should be in the Queen's chambers at the moment. Go." I ordered. Rei gave what I could only describe as a mocking bow before departing. The rage I had felt at her early on was transforming into anger with myself. She could get me riled up so easily. I watched her retreat down the hallway.

What had Rei been doing with them anyway? If she distrusted them so much, why was she calmly discussing sparring matches with them?

"Is she on duty alone today then?" Kunzite asked, still looking towards the corridor Rei had disappeared down.

"Yes, due to the last week's celebrations we've been left a little shorthanded." I replied. "Rei's the most... capable of all of us. Now what was it you wished to see me about?"

"I merely wanted to come and say farewell to you and your team. This meeting has proved to be most illuminating." Kunzite replied graciously. I nodded, internally pausing over his choice of words. Something felt wrong about this entire exchange, like I had stepped into the middle of something I shouldn't have. I sincerely hoped that the hidden context to the exchange was harmless and that Kunzite had merely covered for Rei to prevent an incident. Somehow I doubted it though. What Rhode had said earlier put me on edge.

"Well I assume the remainder of my team is in our common rooms." I replied, eager to rejoin the rest of my team. I didn't particularly feel like being with them alone, it was unnerving now.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

Every fibre of my being told me I shouldn't leave Minako alone with the Terrans but I had my orders. With each step farther way from Minako, I felt my annoyance grow. She wasn't going to listen to me, was she?

I scowled as I approached the Queen's chamber's, glancing at one of the Palace Guards as I neared. He shifted uneasily.

"What?" I asked.

"N-nothing. I just thought that Makoto was on duty today..." He replied, avoiding my eyes. One of his comrades left his position and approached me.

"She's been removed from active duty for medical reasons." I told the first guard, at this he paled slightly, turning his head to face forward again as he swallowed forcefully. I rolled my eyes, taking a seat on one of the benches that lined the walls. The other guard came forward warily, as if expecting me to attack him.

"You're filling in for Makoto then?" He asked quietly. I nodded.

"Is there anything of note you wish to report before you leave?" I asked him when he didn't leave.

"There has been a change of plans for the afternoon, you're to accompany the Princess to her lessons with Luna after she has finished here." He told me. "There's been nothing else of note. Everything has been quiet."

"Very well, you can go now." I replied dismissive gesture. The soldier threw a sharp salute and left his post. I shook my head softly.

The Princess would not be in a good mood today, she resented having to attend these lessons and my presence would only serve to worsen her day. I sighed. The others had to deal with her attempts to avoid her tutoring sessions but I was always met with quiet obedience and fear. In all my time guarding her, Princess Serenity had hardly spoken ten words to me.

I studied the pair of double doors in front of me. The two guards flanking the doors stood rigidly as if fearing I would reprimand them. I leaned back against the wall, doing my best to relax. The day would be long.

After a few minutes, my mind began to stray back to Terrans; thinking on the dreams I'd been having of late. The redheaded one, Beryl, had been haunting my nightmares over the last few months, taking the liberty of intruding on my waking hours as well. I couldn't escape the thought of her or what accompanied her in my nightmares. A faceless evil of darkness and chaos followed her like a shadow, a harbinger of the end.

Even before I had ever come to the Palace of the Moon, I had seen it in my nightmares falling into ruin. Rivers of blood painting the capital city red. A sick sense of dread filled me as these images came to mind.

I shook myself out of my contemplation when the door opened. I got to my feet, expecting the Princess to emerge from her mother's chambers. To my horror, the one who greeted my eyes was none other than the one I had just been thinking about.

Beryl stalled upon seeing me, a delicate smile crossing her face. She stepped forward to greet me. From behind her Prince Endymion emerged.

"Mars Rei." She said with a graceful incline of her head. I clenched my jaw, nodding slightly in response. "You're waiting for the Princess, are you not?"

Endymion gave a smile.

"She'll be a while yet, she and her mother wished to spend some time together." He told me, a fond smile appearing. I glanced over at him, it seemed to me he was infatuated with the Princess. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my friends."

Beryl nodded in acknowledgement, her eyes never leaving my face.

"I'll join you shortly. There is something I wish to speak to Rei about." Beryl told him. He smiled and left the two of us under the watchful eye of the Palace guards.

"Walk with me?" Beryl requested, gesturing down the hallway.

"I'm on duty, I shouldn't leave my post."

"I'm sure if tragedy strikes within the few moments you're away, the Palace Guards will be more than enough to handle it."

After a split second of hesitation, I nodded.

"Make it quick." I told her, walking in the direction she had indicated. Once we were out of earshot of the guards I stopped.

"I just wanted to speak to you personally. I'm not sure that Jadeite conveyed my feelings towards you properly."

My eyes narrowed as Beryl reached out and placed a hand on my arm.

"I truly feel that you would thrive on Earth. I say this merely to offer you an alternative to the life you've been living here. Away from the people who fear who you are and what you can do."

"You were also afraid last night." I commented, watching a frown cross her stunning features.

"I was afraid that I'd said the wrong thing. When I said you lived up to the Martian reputation I did not mean the reputation of warriors and bloodshed. I was talking about the bravery you showed when coming to terms with what you've seen."

Shock flooded my system, how had she known about that?

"I know what you've seen because I've seen it too. But you're wrong about the visions, I'm not the cause of what you saw. I too am doing my best to work against that outcome."

I shook my head, unable to find words. She sounded so sincere. Pain ricocheted around my skull, flaring to life in an intense explosion that left me reeling. The hand on my arm steadied me.

"I just want you to know I am nothing to fear. I don't wish to cause you pain, I only want to help you."

"How can you help me?" I asked her through gritted teeth.

"Rei, they won't accept you here. I just want to offer you a place away from the hate and death. You wouldn't have to worry about the politics or fear those who despise you. I just want to offer you a better life; one where you don't live pursued by guilt and nightmares. A world where you can be free."

Silence fell between us. Her words were heavy with seduction, desire for the life she offered flooded through me. Again pain flared behind my eyes, in its wake I was left with flickering images of death; some past, some future. One image lingered with me, Minako's bloodied body as it laid in a silver field, the corpses of her foes lay scattered around her. My heart ached as I saw this... and I knew only one thing for certain. I could never let this become reality.

I took a step away from Beryl and shook my head.

"I can never be free." I told her, turning my back on her and returning to my post. Before I turned away, a look of genuine disappointment had crossed Beryl's face.


	8. Chapter 7: Night of Knives

7.) Night of Knives

Man has no right to kill his brother. It is no excuse that he does so in uniform: he only adds the infamy of servitude to the crime of murder.

- Percy Bysshe Shelley

**SETSUNA**

I opened my eyes, giving a sigh. Rei was chained to this world in a way I never would be. She was tied by the heartlessness of love, while I had only my duty tethering me in place. In a way, I would never wish to be placed in Rei's position... but in another, it was all I dreamed of. I frowned at the trail of my thoughts. They always seemed to lead back to _you._ The offer had been made to the two of us alone. Rei and I, but so far only one of us had turned it down. That night in the ballroom you had offered me my wildest dreams, my most secret desires. You had offered me a world worth living in.

_You don't have to be alone._

Her words echoed through the recesses of my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about her, it had been so long since I had been this captivated by someone. I glanced out the window at the Earth, where it hung brightly in the sky. Things were so much simpler before your appearance in this world.

It was easy for me to say that eternity bored me, it was never something I wanted for myself. Or at least not myself alone. It was a duty, a bore without any love. No one should aspire to live forever, it is nothing but a waste of time... especially when your existence means so little to those around you.

I was forced to exist without _truly_ existing and Beryl had offered a break from that monotony. It was more than I could hope for.

It was tempting.

* * *

><p><strong>HARUKA<strong>

I flopped down on the sofa across from Michiru. She hadn't moved from that spot since I woke this morning. Clutched in her arms was the book that Rei had left in the common room a week ago. In the days after that encounter, Michiru had refused to talk about it. Just last night the story had finally spilled out of her, everything about her, about the book, about Rei. It was one of the few times I'd seen Michiru cry.

I sighed softly, finding myself wondering about Rei. She had been doing this for me, so that Michiru would be safe. I knew that this was just as hard for Rei as it was for Michiru. Her words from the last time we'd spoken had said that much. Her guilt was consuming her, just as Michiru's was. Each felt horrible about the way things were between them. But both Rei and I knew that she was dangerous. Michiru knew it too. But she was willing to look past that... for Rei.

"Haruka?" Michiru asked, her voice hoarse. I looked over at her.

"Yeah love?" I questioned lightly in return, not wanting to push her like I had last night. I had pushed her to talk last night. I had forgotten, so consumed in my worry for her, that she was more delicate than she let on. Last night I had pushed her into breaking.

Michiru met my quizzical gaze with a soft smile. I could visibly see that she was trying to come to grips with her new reality.

"Have you spoken with Setsuna yet?" This was not the question I had anticipated. It was as though she was trying to put her relationship with Rei behind her. I chose not to enquire further on what was obviously a sore topic for her.

"I've tried. She has a fair advantage over me, knowing, when I seek her out, just how to deny me any information that I seek."

This coaxed a small laugh out of Michiru. I gave a soft smile, it was good to hear her laugh.

"I've known her long enough to realize that if she doesn't wish to talk, she won't. I think that the most we can do in this case is wait... and be there for her."

"This doesn't feel right to me." Michiru commented quietly. I sat up, moving from my place of rest, to sit beside her instead.

"I know but it would do little good for us to lecture her. She knows far more than we do, we can't offer counsel to one who knows the consequences far better than we."

"I just... It worries me."

I nodded.

"I know. But you worry too much. Just let it work itself out. Setsuna won't do anything too rash without telling us beforehand. So just... you know, don't stress yourself out over this." I rubbed a hand through my hair, feeling like I was messing this up. She was already so stressed out over that thing with that thing with Rei, I didn't want her to be pressured by anything else. I sucked in a breath as I realized I was going to have to try and sort out this thing with Rei as well. I didn't like seeing Michiru like this. "I guess what I'm trying to say is don't worry about it. I'll handle it."

* * *

><p><strong>MICHIRU<strong>

Talking with Haruka alleviated some of my worries. But silence fell between us and I found myself being drawn back into my thoughts, aided by the book sitting in my lap.

I ran my thumb along the worn leather binding of the book, debating about what to do next. I knew very well what day it was, and how today would be affecting Rei. I just couldn't bring myself to go find her. I didn't want to see the resentment and pain in her eyes again. I couldn't see that again. Ever again.

I was a coward. I knew that Rei would need someone today but I still couldn't bring myself to face her. A hand covered mine, giving it a gentle squeeze. I looked over, Haruka gave me a small smile, still trying to reassure me.

I shook my head softly. There was nothing she could do to reassure me about this. I was a coward and there was nothing anyone could do about that.

Rei would need someone because today was the anniversary of her mother's death. And I was too much of a coward to be there for her.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I clenched my hand around the hilt of my sword as fire and smoke flickered before my eyes, the smell of woodsmoke was noticeably missing though. I blinked, coming back into reality. My blade was levelled at Ami's chest.

"Again." I commanded, doing my best to stay in the here and now. These excursions into the past weren't doing anyone any good.

Ami shifted her grip on her sword before attacking again. I easily parried her attacks, forcing her back until I knocked the weapon from her hand. I withdrew as I felt an irrational wave of anger flood over me as I was drawn back in time again, watching as the last of the Bonehunters were slaughtered. Blood pounded in my head, my vision taking on a red hue. Then I snapped...

I gritted my teeth, feeling the metal grow hot in my hand. I forced myself to concentrate. Perhaps training wasn't the best choice of distraction... all things considered.

I sheathed my sword before reaching down to retrieve Ami's fallen weapon. I let out a controlled breath, hoping that it would some how help me.

"How did learn to fight like that?" Ami asked as I handed the sword over.

"Years of military training." I replied tersely, not meeting her eyes.

"No, that's not it." Ami murmured. I looked over at her sharply. She quickly back pedalled. "You... you don't follow any of the signature styles of Martian hand to hand combat or armed combat for that matter."

That actually forced a smile out of me. She'd certainly done her research. There were only a few books on Mars in the royal library... all of them covered military history or standard training methods. I should have expected this.

I shrugged in response to her questioning gaze.

"Some things you learn by doing. I was forced to improvise... to build on what they taught me. I needed to keep every advantage I could." I shook my head as Ami opened her mouth to ask another question.

"You told me that you wanted to learn how to fight like me. Am I to understand that you want me to train you as I was trained?"

Ami was silent for a few moments, contemplating my question. I was glad to see she was taking this seriously. She met my eyes.

"Yes." She replied, her eyes shining with determination.

"You understand that you practically just asked me to try and kill you?" I asked, wanting confirmation. Ami swallowed sharply then nodded. I was slightly surprised by her nerve. Her commitment was fairly impressive.

I nodded.

"Okay then."

* * *

><p><strong>AMI<strong>  
>I knew very well what I was asking Rei to do. I also knew that I wouldn't be any good to them the way I was now. If something bad ever did happen, we couldn't let Rei be the only one to react. Also, Rei had a tenuous grip on her control. In the time I'd know her I'd seen her shaken, bringing her close to losing the little control she had. If the time came... someone had to be there to subdue her. Even now I could see the fire rising in her eyes, burning with the need to destroy.<p>

I swallowed, knowing very well that I could be pushing her beyond the boundaries of her control... that she could snap while training me.

But that was kind of the point, wasn't it? It was a test for the both of us. I needed to find out how far we could push ourselves.

"Don't be afraid to go all out, Ami. Each time I've fought you, you've held back. Don't. It will only get you killed." Rei told me, as she cast aside her weapon belt. I moved to put mine aside but she shook her head. "Keep it. You'll need it."

I nodded, waiting for the rest of her instructions.

"Press every advantage you have, use your imagination. And most of all, fight dirty."

There was silence between us. I remained tense and on edge, watching Rei for any signs of beginning. But it never came. There was not warning before Rei attacked, no tensing before movement, just a flash of flame.

I had reacted instinctively, throwing out a protective wall of water, drawing water from the air around us. Even through the shield I could feel the wave of heat. I let the water drop to the ground, noticing a smirk on Rei's lips.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins, bringing the world into sharper focus. Part of my brain continued to note the effect the fight-or-flight response had on my body, the acceleration of the heart and breathing, and the diversion of blood to major muscle groups... preparing my body for the encounter to come.

Apparently I was scared.

Rei's hand grasped my sword as I swung it towards her, hoping to stop her assault. Almost immediately I felt heat radiate from my weapon. My mind flashed back to watching Rei fight the Crimson guard. I quickly stepped forward, shoving my shoulder into hers. She stepped backwards trying to find a way to manipulate my movement.

A sudden inspiration struck, I knew what I had to do.

Underneath her foot, I froze the water I had released seconds before. As her foot came to rest on the now icy surface, I gave a twist.

My actions forced her off balance as she slipped on the ice. Using the momentary distraction, I wrenched my sword from her grasp, drawing more water from the air around me and solidifying it up around her leg, securing her in place.

Rei's foot was locked to the ground, however she seemed to completely disregard that fact. Her hand shot out, grasping my shirt and yanking me towards her.

In a single motion she tossed me to the ground, knocking the wind out of me. I lost my sword as I skidded through the dirt. There was a hissing noise behind me, like water being poured over a very hot fire.

Rei loomed over me.

Before I could react Rei's hand grasped my neck firmly, her other hand ablaze and reaching towards my face. My mind went blank, I couldn't think of what to do next.

And then it was all over.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I leaned back on my heels, releasing Ami. I ran a hand through my hair as I rose from my crouching position.

"That was a good start." I told her, offering a hand up. Ami took it, I pulled her to her feet then released her hand quickly. I had come very close to losing control... to killing her. And we both knew it.

Ami was breathing heavily.

"You alright?" I asked, closing my eyes and trying to calm myself. Needless to say, it wasn't working very well. Fire rushed through my veins, threatening to spill out into being. I clenched my hand. I opened my eyes, looking over at her. She didn't reply.

"We should stop." I told her, noticing that she was shaking. "You're done. Go.. take a break. Read a book or something. Relax."

Ami nodded, seeing that there was no point in arguing.

"What about you?"

"I'm staying out here for a bit. I need to cool off." I replied, not meeting her eyes. Surely she, of all people, would see the wisdom of this. Again Ami nodded.

"Well, if you need anything..."

I nodded, not really listening to what she was saying. I gave a distracted wave as I walked away from her. Behind me I heard her turn around and walk in the other direction.

I continued along my chosen route until I left the training grounds and entered the palace gardens.

After setting aside my sword I seated myself in the shade, crossing my legs under me and closing my eyes.

I needed to calm my mind but that wasn't the easiest thing to do when I kept remembering the past. The screaming. The pain.

It was one of the only events I could remember of my past. Everything else before that was vague. All I could remember clearly was watching my mother die. Watching my father kill her.

I shook my head, not wanting to revisit that again. I hated that part of myself, the part that was responsible for what came after. I had snapped that night, bringing the full wrath of Ares down upon their heads.

But I had been just a child then, inexperienced and unable to even fathom how to use the power at my command, and thus had been beat down. I couldn't remember what had happened next, I woke on Neptune with no idea how I got there.

I swore loudly, opening my eyes. I wasn't supposed to be thinking about that.

There was a faint sound of movement behind me. I spun around, getting to my feet in a single smooth motion. I was so on edge that I had instinctively sent sparks trailing along my fingers. I forced myself to relax upon seeing who it was.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

I looked away from my mother, hating that she was so calm about this. I wanted her to get angry with me so that it would at least feel like my arguments were making some impact. But no, she remained calm, her words measured.

"Minako." My mother's soft voice stated, drawing my eyes back to her face. Her voice held power in it even when it wasn't raised in anger. Her kind eyes surveyed me and I was grateful for the space that separated us.

"What?" I asked rebelliously, hating that my voice sounded petulant to my own ears. My mother's fond smile grew.

"You always were so committed to your views ever since you were a child. You were such a passionate girl." I rolled my eyes. "But Minako, even the most free spirited must commit to something. To someone."

"I just don't see why it has to be this person." I replied, leaning back in my seat as I folded my arms across my chest. I felt the need to put as much between my mother's piercing gaze and my heart. She could see through my every thought as a child.

That hadn't changed as I'd grown up.

"Why shouldn't it be her?"

"There's no..." I started to say but I cut myself off with a shake of my head. "It would never work out between us."

My mother didn't reply, instead choosing to remain quiet. She knew that I would feel compelled to fill in the silence. At this, I felt the anger swell inside me.

"There's no potential for a functioning relationship between us. No trust. No basis for love, there's nothing."

"What makes you say that? Why can't there be trust?"

"She's just following orders." I replied. "You can't build a relationship on obligation. Not a meaningful relationship anyway."

"There's no emotion. No feeling. She's..." I stopped. "You can't expect me to love that!"

My mother sighed.

"Why not?"

"You can't force love."

"Why are you so set against her?"

"Because you didn't give me a choice. You didn't even give me a warning." I snapped at her, a heavy glare accompanying my words. My mother folded her hands in her lap,

"So you don't truly hate her, do you? You certainly find her repulsive in many ways but... there's an undercurrent to your emotions. Something equal to your revulsion, I think."

I looked away sharply, knowing that try as I might, I could never actually hide anything from my mother. I sighed.

"I do hate her."

"But that doesn't stop you from wanting her, does it?"

I didn't reply. It didn't deserve an answer. We both knew the truth. This time she was the one to fill the silence.

"What is it that's stopping you from reaching out to her? Even if it is only to start a physical relationship?"

"We're part of something bigger. Chances are, we'll end up together in the end, whether we want it or not. Duty and lust are no way to start a relationship."

* * *

><p><strong>RHODE<strong>

I could feel the conversation in the next room. Minako's emotions clearly displayed everything. She resented our mother for the position she had been placed in. Part of her hated our mother as well. As their talk continued I felt the repulsion Minako felt, that could only mean they were discussing Rei.

Rei. Her emotions permeated the palace. I was surprised that no one else had noticed it. I looked over at Eros, who was staring at the door to Minako's room with surprising intensity. I rose to my feet. He glanced at me.

"Where are you off to?" He asked.

"For a walk." I replied. He studied me closely for what seemed like an eternity.

"I should probably go with you, shouldn't I?" I got the feeling that he knew what I was going to do and wanted to chaperone.

"Probably, but you're too worried about Minako."

"I'm not worried." He responded indignantly.

"No, you're just feeling guilty." I countered. He rolled his eyes, we both knew the reason for his feelings of guilt. He felt responsible for how Minako was feeling. He knew he could have dealt with the situation more delicately in the beginning.

"You're such a brat." He muttered, then jerked his head towards the door. "Go then. I'll stay here and wallow in self hatred. Don't do anything rash."

"That's your area of expertise." I told him on my way out the door. "Don't beat yourself up too much."

He waved a hand in farewell and then I was gone.

I followed the feeling of anger out to the gardens. Rei was seated in a secluded area. I stopped momentarily, watching her as she sat perfectly still. All of a sudden, she swore violently. For some reason, rather than taking a step backwards in fear, I moved forward.

Rei rose to her feet and whirled around so quickly, I could barely react. Sparks flew from her hands as she tensed, her eyes met mine and she visibly forced herself to settle.

I hardly noticed her drop her defensive stance, all I could see was the pain in her eyes. I stepped forward, closing the distance between us and wrapping my arms around her waist.

She did not tense or pull away from me.

I did my best to send out calm feelings, trying to sooth the angered atmosphere.

"It's going to be alright." I told her, hoping that she would take some consolation from my words.

Negative emotions still lingered quite heavily in the air around us but they were muted somewhat. I stepped back, leaving off the one sided embrace. The rage that had been swirling around Rei had disappeared, leaving in its wake the raw pain I had felt.

I didn't need to ask what was wrong. The emotions that remained around us told the story more clearly than any words could say. They spoke of loss.

I looked up at Rei, she seemed lost in thought again. Eventually she focused on me.

"What brought you out here?" She asked quietly.

"You needed someone." I replied simply, sitting down on one of the nearby stone benches. Rei nodded, not needing to say anything.

The garden was so quiet that the approaching footsteps sounded impossibly loud to my ears. I looked around.

Artemis was strolling towards us, an easy going expression on his face. He grinned as he saw Rei and I sitting together.

"Just the two I wanted to find."

"Hello Artemis." I said, feeling genuine feelings of affection from him. Oddly enough he seemed quiet comfortable around Rei. Which was strange coming from someone who spent so much time around my sister.

"Theoroi." Rei greeted. "What is it that you want?"

"I'm supposed to join you and the others in a meeting."

"The others?" I asked.

"The Princess's guard." Artemis replied. "I was looking for you for a different reason, Rhode. Your mother would like to speak to you."

"Shall we be off then, Theoroi?" Rei asked. He nodded.

"Come along then Rhode, we'll drop you off first, then be on our way."

* * *

><p><strong>ARTEMIS<strong>

Rei walked beside me, I found myself glancing over at her continuously. She still fascinated me. It seemed she fascinated Rhode as well. I smiled softly to myself, it was quite obvious that Rhode had feelings for her.

I stopped outside Minako's rooms, Rhode and Rei stopped as well. Rhode lingered for a moment with her hand on the door knob.

"Go on, your mother's waiting." I prompted. "And send your sister out here, will you? We've got places to be."

Rhode smiled at me.

"Bye Rei." She said, Rei gave a nod. Just as Rhode made to shut the door behind her, Rei spoke up.

"Thank you Rhode." Rei stated. Rhode nodded.

"Don't mention it." Rhode murmured.

I glanced between them as Rhode disappeared inside. I couldn't understand why it was so easy for the two of them to get along when it was so difficult for Rei and Minako to even remain in the same room together. The interaction between Rei and Rhode was what we had hoped to see between Rei and Minako.

I had felt Rhode subtly manipulating Rei's emotions earlier, calming the raging storm within Rei. It was how Minako and Rei were intended to be together. But instead of pacifying Rei, Minako seemed to only antagonize her emotions. It was a dangerous mix.

As if on cue, Minako emerged from her rooms. The three of us stood there in silence. Finally Minako turned to me.

"You said we were in a rush..." Minako said with an almost disapproving tone.

"Guess I did, didn't I?" I replied. She rolled her eyes. "Let's go then, the others will be waiting for us."

I lead the way to the common room, where Ami, Makoto, and Luna were sitting patiently.

"It's about time." Luna muttered as we walked in. Perhaps she wasn't waiting as patiently as I thought. Makoto and Ami seemed perfectly at ease though.

"What's this about?" Rei asked, sitting down near Ami, who gave a tentative smile. Minako walked to the far end of the table, which also happened to be the seat furthest from Rei.

Luna and I shared a glance.

"It's about the treaty." Luna announced. Minako leaned back in her chair, apparently disinterested in this line of conversation. It seemed that Aphrodite had discussed this with her during their wave. We were a little wary about catching Mina off guard again. She didn't take it well, she liked to be prepared for things.

"You mean the marriage agreement?" Makoto asked, her tone was slightly rebellious, which drew small smiles from Minako and Ami. "Call it what it is."

Luna gave me an exasperated look. It seemed to me that they were trying to antagonize her. I knew there would be hell to pay if I didn't step in.

"Okay, we'll speak plainly then." I told them. "As most of you are aware, you're parents will be visiting shortly in order to finalize the Marriage contract."

"They're what?" Rei asked. I looked over at her, watching the colour drain from her face.

With the way things were looking, marriage between Rei and Minako looked unlikely... meaning that when Cycnus got the opportunity, he would kill her. I suddenly realized I had practically just told her that within a few days she would die. Well, I did say I would speak plainly...

Rei's deathly calm gaze caught mine, keeping me locked in place. Luna picked up from where I left off. Rei's scrutinizing gaze fell on her instead.

"The finalization of the contract does not require that you get married immediately. It merely means that you will commit to the engagement." Luna explained. "We will be adding your signatures to the document, tying you, rather than your parents, to the agreement."

There was a series of nods around the table. Rei cast a glance in Minako's direction. I knew what she was thinking, she was wondering if Minako would sign the agreement or not.

Minako avoided eye contact with everyone, ignoring the conversation at hand. I got the feeling she was thinking about the same thing as Rei.

I didn't think that anyone knew what Minako would do. And I don't think that we would find out until the day of reckoning, there was little doubt in my mind that Minako would decide that day whether or not she would sign the contract.

"Alright, so was this whole meeting just to tell us that we have to sign some piece of paper?" Makoto asked.

"No, there was something else we needed to discuss with you." Luna replied testily. "The High Queen has come to the belief that the four of you are hard pressed to maintain twenty four hour surveillance on the Princess. So she has decided to... lighten your work load."

The four of them shared looks of surprise. Rei leaned back in her seat, a critical look in her eyes. It was if she was appraising us.

"Could you be more specific?" Ami questioned. Luna nodded, continuing on with her explanation.

"She has asked Artemis and I to inform you that while Serenity is with either myself, or her majesty, that she will be protected by the Royal Guards."

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

Half an hour after Artemis and Luna departed the four of us still remained in the common room together. This was a first for us. I didn't think that we'd spent this much time with each other before. Or at least with all of us in the same room.

"Don't you think it's a little odd that this change is being made right now?" Makoto asked, her eyes flicking between Ami and I. Rei had gotten up from the table a short while ago and had taken a seat by one of the windows. However at Makoto's words, she looked over, seemingly drawn by the conversation.

"It's a sensible change to make. We were struggling to keep up with our schedule." Ami replied, Makoto glanced over at Rei. She had only just returned to active duty after their encounter, but she still wasn't one hundred percent. Rei looked away.

"Also I think it's because Serenity and the High Queen have been spending so much more time together. We spend most of our shift outside the Queen's chambers. She already has four guards in the corridor outside her chambers. Maybe she things our time could be better spent." I put in.

"Any idea why they spend so much more time together?" Makoto asked, looking towards me. Serenity and I had known each other the longest, having met through Artemis and Luna several years earlier.

"It's about Earth." I told them. Rei looked over sharply, which I decided to ignore. "Serenity and the Prince... were quite taken with each other. The High Queen has been debating about whether or not to welcome Earth into the Alliance."

"Are you implying that the High Queen means for Serenity to marry Prince Endymion?" Rei asked sharply. I looked over at her.

"It was one of the options." I replied, not liking the way she tensed at the very mention of Earth. It reminded me of how uneasy Rhode had been around them.

Rei shook her head in annoyance, Ami's watchful eyes flicked between the two of us, calculating our reactions. I looked away from the two of them.

Eventually conversation turned from our new duties to other topics. Some how we managed to remain in the same room together until dusk began to settle in over the Moon.

Rei's hand jerked toward her forehead, her eyes screwing up in what appeared to be pain. Ami half rose out of her chair in concern, stepping closer to Rei and the windows. Even I was a little put off by Rei's sudden movement. She had remained quiet while the rest of us talked, only becoming involved in conversation when asked a direct question but now her expression was pained and her body rigid. It was a different sort of silence. It was somehow ominous.

Rei's eyes flew open.

"Get down." She commanded as she leaped towards us, tackling Ami to the floor just as a concussive force rocked the room. Makoto and I were thrown backwards by the blast.

Despite the ringing in my ears, I got to my feet as quickly as I could as I had noticed movement through the chaos of the once calm room. Dust and rubble coated everything. Part of me wanted to be annoyed with Rei, thinking that this was another attack on her. The other part of me said that this was something much, much worse.

Beside me I noticed Rei drawing her sword, I fumbled for my own as something hurled itself towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

Blood spattered across my face as Minako slashed the intruders arm. The slash was clumsy and hesitant, it was obviously her first time drawing blood with the intent to kill.

I pivoted upon seeing a dark shape emerge from the gaping hole in the wall. I knocked Minako away from her opponent and the oncoming danger, only to be forced against the wall by the new assailant.

Though the disfigured hand left no sign of damage on my clothes I could feel ribs snap upon impact only to be followed by a burning sensation across my skin. I thrust out with my sword, feeling it rip through the creature's unprotected stomach. I wasn't sure what kind of blow would kill it, these were like nothing I'd ever fought before, carefully I sent a shimmer of flame around the edge of my sword as blood splattered along the ground.

Some distant part of me took note of yet another intruder entering the palace. The others still seemed disoriented by the unexpected shattering of our relatively calm atmosphere. Minako had been the only one to make it to her feet, until I had forced her to take cover again.

The shadowy creature withdrew its' grip from my chest and shoulders, shying away from the flame, only to retreat and begin circling warily. I shifted my centre of gravity lower and waited for a second, standing between the it and the others. I had received a second of warning before our world imploded, which seemed to make all the difference. I studied the creature's gait carefully and noticed the tensing of its body, realizing not a second too soon that this was a precursor to an attack.

I reacted quickly, skirting around its feint and driving my sword into it's forehead. Flames erupted from the wound. Bone crunching loudly as the hilt rammed against its skull, incinerating it from the inside out. I wasn't about to take any more chances with this thing.

A harsh cry emanated from the beast before it faded away, leaving a black scar on the ground. I sheathed my sword, extinguishing the fire, and scanned the room. The two humans had disappeared. I cursed, vaulting over the upturned table and sprinted through the palace to the room where the Queen and Serenity would be. This was an assassination attempt, that thing had been there only to distract us from the real threat.

I could hear footsteps echoing down the corridor behind me as I started down the stairs towards the Queen's chambers. The others had clued in to what was happening and were following behind me as fast as they could.

The two guards that had stood by the entrance to the Queen's chambers were slumped by the door. I ignored them, if they were still living they would survive a few more minutes. I redrew my sword as I leaped over the bodies.

Once through the main doors I trusted my instinct and burst into one of the chambers. I found myself momentarily shocked that I had chosen the right room, I tried not to let that stall me. I had surprised the two would-be assassins and they were hesitating with their knives drawn, about to preform their executions.

I launched myself towards them, lashing out with my sword, cutting through the tendons in one man's leg. Pain was a handy distraction and could possibly give me the time I needed to finish off the other man. As the first assassin crumpled to the floor I was already drawing my secondary blade.

As a weapon neared the throat of the Queen I found myself completely unconcerned with meeting the man blade to blade, my knife ripped through the flesh of his wrist and out the other side, his eyes met mine and I saw the fear and pain in them. My sword came up out of it's own accord and thrust through his chest. Ice had settled over my heart and my actions were automatic. I was shutting down emotionally.

The body thudded to the ground after I removed my blades from him. There was a soft scrabbling behind me, I turned and found that the other assassin had made it to his knees and had his knife at the small of the princess's back. He stood with one shoulder to me, allowing me to see his leverage.

"L-let me g...go and she lives." He stuttered. I scowled, weighing my knife in my hand.

I pivoted quickly, launching my knife at him. It sank into his neck under his chin with little resistance. His weapon clattered to the floor, leaving the Princess free.

"That's not how it works with assassins." I murmured, feeling my body relax. Movement near the door caused me to turn towards it, I was beginning to react normally again now that the threat was gone.

Something was wrong, pain was threatening to bring me to my knees and I resisted the urge to bring a hand to my chest, breathing was getting harder. I struggled to remain unaffected. I could only vaguely remember the cause of this pain. That... thing had... I shook my head softly, trying to concentrate on my immediate surroundings.

Minako and the others stood framed in the doorway, staring at me in horror. I tried not to think of what they had seen and were seeing, the carnage, blood, and death. I felt bile rise up in my throat along with the sickening sense of guilt.

"I'm going to get cleaned up." I said withdrawing my weapons from the corpses before turning away from the Queen and Princess. I brushed past my three 'comrades' by the doorway, each of whom flinched back.

Once in the solitude and confinement of my room I completely fell to pieces. I had thought all the killing and death would stop when I arrived at the Moon. I thought I wouldn't be a weapon anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

"But she just murdered the last one in cold blood! He was attempting to leave and she just..." My voice failed upon trying to say what exactly she had done. The image of her plunging her sword through a man's chest would stay with me for the rest of my days.

"Looking at it logically, they were here to assassinate both the Queen and Serenity, there was no way to know if he would let her live once she was out of our sight and..." Ami said.

"Can you stop being logical for once in your life? You're like a heartless god-damned robot!" Makoto snapped. "We just saw someone brutally murdered and all you have is logic!"

There was a moment of silence between the three of us. Ami was watching Makoto cautiously, at that moment in time a flood of regret washed over me. I looked at Makoto, from whom the feeling was emanating.

"I don't understand how you can be so cold." Makoto murmured in her attempt at an apology, letting her gaze fall away from Ami's.

I looked away from them as I got the feeling I was intruding on something private, I concentrated fully on the physical world, trying to block out the swirl of emotions that were flooding between the two of them. My gaze was drawn back to Ami as I heard her clear her throat.

"I find myself unable to..." There was a pause where Ami seemed to be searching for her next word. "_Express_ my feelings regarding Rei's execution of that man. I can understand why she did it but I still can't comprehend _how_."

It seemed her statement summed up all our feelings. I sighed, resting my head in my hands. There was quiet throughout the room for minutes on end. Makoto finally turned to Ami.

"So, any theories?" Makoto asked. Ami looked confused.

"On what topic do you enquire?" Ami asked.

"That... thing that attacked us." Makoto replied, looking uneasy.

"Oh... that." Her voice trailed off. After a few seconds she spoke again. "I assume you mean aside from the obvious?"

I looked over at Ami. She seemed to be in a thoughtful silence. I shared a glance with Makoto, she looked just a confused as me. I cleared my throat, Ami jerked out of her thoughts.

"What's the obvious?" I asked. Ami looked a little surprised.

"Well, those things are what prompted the Terrans to contact us, quite possibly having originated there, and we can now assume they are spreading through the worlds."

"Oh, okay..." I replied. I wasn't liking where this was going.

"I know that's not exactly what you meant but it's definitely important to remember."

"Anything else?" Makoto asked.

"Well... we didn't exactly have time to study it so I'm unable to come to any conclusions as to what it is."

"Study it? You mean like we'd have to _catch_ one? And keep it in captivity or something?" Makoto asked looking incredulous.

"I don't see how else we can learn about what we're up against." Ami replied simply. "We don't know anything about these lifeforms other than the fact they seemed to be working with, or for, someone."

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I peeled my blood spattered shirt away from my skin in an attempt to thwart the temperature rising from within me. The place where that _thing_ had come in contact with my clothing had left an angry wound beneath it. I let my clothing fall back into place, feeling sick with pain as the fabric brushed over the apparently cauterized wound. I clenched my jaw as I looked down, the dark red of dried blood coated my hands. I sucked in a painful breath.

I was sick of washing blood off my hands. I just wanted it to end. I hung over the sink as I retched and, having nothing to reject from my stomach, my heaving turned into hacking coughs. I gritted my teeth as I tried to steady my breathing and push away the nausea.

I wiped my mouth with a damp cloth, looking up at my reflection in the mirror. My face was strikingly pale, deeply contrasting the bruise-like bags under my eyes. My eyes... I couldn't see anything in them.

I let out a cry of fury, slamming my fist into the glass. It shattered beneath my hand, showering glass around the bathroom. I lowered my arm with some difficulty, concentrating on the pain as I did this. I tightened my grip on sink, watching blood well up and flow freely from the wounds.

I let go of the sink, suddenly feeling all too claustrophobic in the bathroom. I fumbled at the latch on the door and stumbled out into the main room, leaning against the opposite wall of my room.

Next thing I knew I was seated on the floor, my hands clutching feebly at my forehead as pain ricocheted through my head.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

It was only when Ami, Makoto, and I parted ways that everything finally sunk in for me. Once reaching my room, I sank down onto the bed. Rei had pushed me out of that thing's path. She had saved me. The rest of us, we couldn't do anything. We couldn't even comprehend what had been happening at that moment.

I took a deep breath, trying to still my shaking hands. I forced myself to concentrate on something else. The first thing that came to mind was Rei. I focused on her for a moment, sorting through my current feelings about her, rather than address what had actually happened earlier.

I often felt horrified by Rei's actions, but I couldn't help but be grateful for her abilities tonight. This attack had caught everyone off guard but Rei's training and lifestyle had insured that everyone made it out alive. Including me.

So I had to respect that... at least.

**Note:** University hijacked my life and is holding me hostage. Next update will come Nov 14. Sorry to disappoint.


	9. Chapter 8: Stolen Voices

**AN:** I'm honestly quite surprised that more of you didn't complain about the lateness of this update. I've been dealing with a bit more than normal lately, the first of which is a broken hand. So yeah, typing takes a long time... and it's moderately painful. But yeah, sorry about that. The next update will be on time (the 14 of December). Also, I'm sorry for the fact that this chapter is a hell of a lot shorter than it should be. I might add some stuff in sometime in the future... after my hand heals. I should have just updated the chapter on the fourteenth seeing as my hand hurt too much to get too much more finished. Feels a bit like a cop out chapter. Hope it was worth it.

8.) Stolen Voices

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before.

- Edgar Allan Poe

**BERYL**

"It's a pity it didn't work. That would have simplified things." Kunzite commented as he leaned back in his seat, we still hadn't heard back from the men who had ventured into the Lunar palace. It was safe to assume that the mission had failed.

"It's that damn Martian. Fucking bitch." Jadeite swore, looking over at me. His gaze was judgemental. I knew he didn't agree with my stance on her.

"Please refrain from calling her that Jadeite. I would still very much like to see her join our side." I said curtly. He opened his mouth to continue with his tirade, I cut him off quickly. "We don't need to kill them. _Any_ of them. That's not our primary objective. If we can I'd like to get through this with minimal bloodshed. Only the Queen and Princess need to be removed from the equation."

He met my gaze rebelliously.

"We both know she's the cause of the mission's failure. She knows what we're up to and she's..." Jadeite replied, rising to his feet, his voice steadily climbing in volume. I got to my feet as well.

"I have already spoken to you about this Jadeite." I snapped, feeling my temper with him grow short. He was trying my nerves lately. "You are not to touch them. Now get out of my sight."

Jadeite cursed under his breath as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"You sure about this?" Kunzite asked from where he was lounging in his seat. I turned my back on him, looking out through the window.

"Yes. Positive. Hopefully the rest of our plan goes more smoothly. Is everything on track?"

Kunzite smiled.

"One hundred percent."

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong>

I slowly ascended the dais, keeping my eyes focused on the ground. As I approached, I dipped my fingers in the black clay. One last glare of sunlight hit my eyes before it disappeared over the horizon. I glanced at the man waiting beside the altar. He nodded. I raised the clay mixture to my face, smearing a line across my eyelids and down my forehead. I lowered my hand back to the clay, gathering a bit more about my fingers before tracing a line across my heart.

I looked back to the man, he gestured for me to step forward. Carefully I approached the raised altar, stepping up on the last raised tier.

A strong smelling smoke clouded the air as if encased by an invisible wall. I breathed in the fumes as I entered, feeling a distracting level of calm wash over me.

I felt connected to everything. I was being embraced by everything powerful about the world, my body was no longer my own. My surroundings throbbed around me, pulsating with a sick parody of a heartbeat. A sickening sense of disorientation swirled about me.

I stumbled to my knees, suddenly feeling as though I was stepping out of my body. I reached out, grasping at the tendrils of darkness that were reaching out towards me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the shadow to engulf me. There were noises around me that I couldn't quite place, like whispers in the night.

They had explained the basics to me. It was a religious purification meant to cleanse the body, mind, and soul. It was supposed to be the enlightenment. A spiritual awakening.

Stunning clarity hit me. And that was all I needed. I was willing to devote my existence to them. I was theirs. Entirely. It was far too easy to succumb to the power they held.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I came out of the vision harshly, reality grating against my mind with a startling re-occurrence of pain. I let a soft groan escape my lips as I fought to make it to my feet, my hand leaving a smear of blood along the wall behind me.

I stumbled back into the bathroom, well aware of the fact I had lost a lot of blood, the light headed feeling I was experiencing told me that much. I ignored the shards of glass scattered across the bathroom as I pulled open the cupboard under the sink, retrieving a roll of bandages. I moved from the bathroom to my main quarters as I unrolled the gauze.

I seated myself upon the lush bed, which had remained relatively unused since my arrival on the Moon. Looking down at my knuckles revealed torn skin and the smallest glimpse of white bone, both illuminated by the shine of lamplight on blood and embedded glass. I gritted my teeth as I reached down, plucking the glass shards from my hand. The pain that followed their removal was distant, almost fascinating in the way it was disconnected from the forefront of my awareness. I was numb.

I shook my head, trying not to focus on that which would pull me into an endless spiral... which was nothing more than a demonstration of my deficiencies. I tightly wrapped my hand with the gauze, trying to push aside the agony I felt as the fabric brushed against my open wounds.

Slowly I rose, knowing that I had injured more than my hand tonight. I peeled my shirt away from my skin in a single motion, hoping that speed with which I tore it from the injury would lessen the pain that would follow. As it was, my knees nearly gave out from under me. I reached out, steadying myself against the wall. I turned slightly letting my forehead rested against the cold wall, I focused on the coolness against my skin, doing my best to stay conscious.

My head pounded, flickers of pain still dancing around my peripherals as I did my best to breath in and out. I fumbled for the bandages again, keeping a steady hand as I wrapped the injuries carefully.

Once that was done, I pulled on a clean shirt and left the room, wandering the empty halls into the small hours of the morning.

As dawn approached, I walked into the common room only to find Setsuna standing by the window, looking lost in thought. I paused, unsure of whether or not she would mind my intrusion. Many people here didn't much care for me. Just as I was about to back out of the room Setsuna turned to me.

* * *

><p><strong>SETSUNA<strong>

"Metallia explained it to me. How you give the illusion that you have no control over the world, when you really have all the control. You control the course of the future while acting as though you don't."

Her hand ran up my arm, I looked up, meeting her eyes warily. I watched as she opened her mouth, continuing on with what she was saying. Her voice and words were enticing, pulling me ever deeper into a place I could not be.

"You made all the choices, all the hard decisions." She stated, her voice lowering as if feeling we were doing something private. I did my best not to give into the whispering quality her voice held. Seduction laced her words like a toxin, entrancing me as what was left unsaid danced between us.

"It doesn't matter what one you choose because you're only picking the world you currently reside in. All the possibilities occur at once until the choice is made. They are both living and dead... This holds true for you as well, except that you're aware of all other realities. You're constantly living, dying, and deceased at every moment in time. You experience your own death every second of every day. And very rarely do you experience any form of happiness." There was a pause where Beryl drew in another breath, I watched her lips part with a kind of fascination. The curve of her jaw, the slightest flexing of her hand upon my arm. A gentle invitation to join her in a world where I would no longer be alone.

"You have a chance to live in a reality which would make you happy. I can give you that. You don't have to be alone." Beryl whispered, I knew what would happen next but I could hardly pull out of the intoxication now. Her lips met mine in a subtle kiss only for the briefest of moments. She knew it would be enough to capture me.

We eased apart, our actions fluid, almost dance-like in their precision. A scripted parting of ways.

With that, I opened my eyes, feeling all too trapped in the past. I shouldn't have been caught up in the fantasy Beryl had created in my mind. I needed to escape the thought of her for a time. I rose from the chair I had been seated on, hoping to find something to distract myself from the temptation I faced. I was doing wrong by visiting the past where Beryl waited for me. I had wanted nothing more than to go with her when she had offered a reprieve from the loneliness. I was so distracted I almost didn't notice the other presence enter the room. I closed my eyes. Rei. She was right on time. I looked over, meeting her gaze.

"I hope I didn't intrude." She muttered, looking ready to turn around and leave. I shook my head, gesturing for her to come closer. We had much to talk about and such a short window in which to do it.

"You can't intrude when it's supposed to happen." I told her, following the script. Surprise flickered through Rei's eyes, she exhaled softly before stepping closer.

"They mentioned you were challenging to talk to." She commented. I smiled.

"Well, they would, wouldn't they?" I replied. "Of course, words don't mean much to them most of the time so they aren't the easiest to communicate with either."

Rei chuckled.

"They aren't. We get along fine though." There was a pause. I waited as time ticked through the lapse in conversation. Rei had to be the one to break it.

"So I was supposed to meet you here?" Rei asked. I shrugged.

"It all depends really. This was the outcome that was supposed to happen though. From here on things get a little less clear. The paths are less defined."

Rei nodded.

"I know you're not supposed to give too much away about the future... but can you explain something to me?" Rei asked, sounding wary. I nodded, knowing that she understood what my role in the world was. I was a witness, only allowed to intervene when absolutely necessary... and even then I had to deal with the consequences.

She was my opposite. She was given glimpses of possible futures and was allowed to act, where I saw the whole picture and was tied to inaction. I took a breath, waiting for the next phase of our conversation.

"From an outside view, how does the future look as it progresses through time?" Rei asked. Each time I witnessed this conversation, I was astounded by the level of thought that went into this question. It was the moment in which her past shone through, bringing to the forefront all those years being raised to be mindful of her surroundings. To contemplate the mechanics that governed life. I looked towards Rei, phrasing the answer as I always did.

"There are predetermined time lines, each stemming from a greater branch of fate. As we get farther along the tree other possible futures disappear. We pass them by so to speak, choosing one outcome over another."

There was silence in which Rei just watched me. There was a calm about her that worried me. From some of the futures I'd seen this was the moment in which she would snap. All her rage and anger at the world would explode outward and she would make a defining choice. However that outburst never came.

It always worried me when I saw her quiet and accepting of my words. It was a very crucial turning point, on one hand we had a series of outcomes that were meant to be... on the other, there were outcomes that weren't meant to be. I could never tell what branch we were on until it was almost too late. Rei had always been an enigma, her powers an anomaly. She would always be a variable in any equation. They all were... but Rei did it in an almost undefinable way, as if her actions weren't always her own. I expected that had something to do with Minako. But that was just a theory.

"And we've passed by the branch that allows us to live." Rei stated, sounding dejected. I shook my head softly.

"No, you've just passed by the branch that allows the continuation of the Moon Kingdom." I told her. The choice that had doomed the Moon Kingdom had occurred ago. Now all we had left to find out was how big the death toll would be in the final defeat.

"How do you handle it? Seeing the future and not being able to change it? I've tried to change it but... they don't listen. This whole time we've been getting closer to our doom and I can't do anything about it. How do you handle not being able to change things?" Rei asked, sitting next to me. Her fist had tightened, thin lines of blood showing through the bandages. I didn't ask. I didn't need to.

"I am allowed to alter things insomuch as I can push you all towards one branch or another. I can even pick a different line if worst comes to worst... It just means making some sacrifices. Whether it's my life or yours is entirely up to me."

"I was asking how you can handle that choice. How do you handle knowing? How do you just sit there and take it? Exist without existing? Our lives mean _nothing_. How do you handle that?"

"Rei. I don't handle it. At least not particularly well. I just... don't stay dead like the rest of you. I have to come back."

"You mean...?" Rei asked, her voice trailing off. She couldn't bring herself to say it. I nodded, unable to meet her eyes. We were both gauging the others' reaction without actually looking at each other.

"Yes. Multiple times in fact. Each time hoping that I'll be welcomed through the gates." I admitted with a sigh, not meeting her eyes. Knowing that this conversation was coming and having to have this conversation were two entirely different things.

"When?" Rei asked. It seemed she was concerned for me. Her question could have been intrusive but in this case it was liberating. I had never spoken of this before. With Rei here I didn't have to carry the burden alone.

"The most recent was..." I shook my head. She would know what I meant. It was after Serentity. I gave a small smile, a sad smile. Rei watched on, waiting for me to continue as she knew I needed to.

"Things were good for a time. Or rather, they were as good as I could allow them to get..." My voice trailed off, betraying the longing within me.

"Beryl." Rei whispered softly. Realizing what I was now talking about. She sucked in a breath, as if realizing the emotions running through me.

"But I can't allow myself to be..." I started to say. She shook her head, cutting me off.

"Setsuna. For what it's worth... I think you should choose the course of events that would make you happiest in the long run. Whether or not that means picking Beryl... well, you'd know the outcome better than I. You shouldn't have to worry about us. You deserve to be happy. I'm fairly certain the others would agree with me... other than the fact that would mean agreeing with _me_." Rei told me, a slight smirk crossing her face. I could see the pain hidden behind the smile though. She needed someone to reach out and heal those wounds. I longed to do it... even though it was not my job to do.

Her words made me smile though. I was feeling lighter than I had in years. It was as if I had been absolved of my fears. Of my sins. I looked over to Rei who seemed to be deep in thought. Her eyes met mine briefly before she looked away from me, seeming to focus on something else entirely.

"What you were saying is... we can still change things, right? We just need to do things differently?" Rei asked. I nodded, knowing that this was something I was allowed to share with her. It's not like this bit of information would actually change anything in the long run. Rei gave a sharp nod before leaning back against the table. She seemed different, as if she had given up on something.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

"We can still change things, right? We just need to do things differently?" I asked, not meeting Setsuna's eyes. She nodded.

I looked down sharply, a little surprised that she had answered. I leaned back against the table, feeling a little weak on my feet. I knew that we just had to do things differently, the only problem was that I had no idea how exactly I would have to act to change things. If I was supposed to act off Setsuna's advice, then I would be acting the way I was expected to. On the other hand maybe Setsuna only told me because she knew I would come to that conclusion and refuse to act on her advice. I turned my back.

I was ready to give up. I had no right meddling in the fate of the worlds, I wasn't a royal. Perhaps my fate should simply differ from the others.

The only thing I knew for certain from Setsuna's words was that I was supposed to be involved in the future in someway or another. Inaction seemed the best course of action at the moment. I would see how things went from that.

I glanced to Setsuna.

"Thanks for the talk. It's given me a lot to think about." I told her, leaving the common room. I needed open air, room to breath and collect my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AMI<strong>

As dawn was breaking over the horizon I rose early, hoping to catch Rei before she became preoccupied with other things. Last night I had failed to locate her and I was slightly concerned, I had hoped to talk to her about the monsters. That had gotten me thinking though, we were all so preoccupied by the chaos that had followed it's arrival that Rei had managed to slip under the radar.

I had to admit I was worried. I couldn't remember what exactly had gone on last night but I had a nagging feeling that Rei knew more about it than anyone. She had first hand knowledge about the monster, that and I had a feeling something had happened to her.

I rounded the corner, catching sight of Rei walking down the corridor ahead of me. I picked up my pace. She glanced over her shoulder, coming to a stop to wait for me.

"Morning." She greeted. "Sleep well?"

"Fairly well." I replied. "I was actually more concerned about you."

"Hmm?"

"Well..." I started, then paused as I caught sight of her hand. It was tightly wrapped with bandages. I frowned.

"What happened to your hand? That didn't happen to you while you fought that monster, did it?"

Rei glanced to me.

"No. It didn't. It happened... after." Rei said, I could sense there was a story but she wasn't going to share it. I nodded.

"Do you want me to take a look at it?" I offered, hoping she would accept.

"I think I got it taken care of. Thank you." Rei responded. "You were looking for me though, anything important?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about that thing that attacked us." I told her, hoping she would be a little more open about this topic.

"Looking for answers?" She asked, a knowing expression on her face. I nodded.

"What can you tell me about it?" I questioned.

"Not much. I was more worried about killing it than learning much about it." It was an answer I was expecting.

"So there's nothing you can tell me about it?" I asked. Rei frowned, looking like she wanted to tell me something.

"I could only tell you my impressions of it." She replied. I motioned for her to continue.

"It's not of this world." She replied. I was about to point out that we already knew that but I stopped myself. She wouldn't have been pointing this out if it wasn't important. "I was raised in a faith that believes in multiple states of being and multiple worlds that these beings inhabit."

I nodded, so far I understood what she was saying.

"The Bonehunters believe in the gods... a belief that your people abandoned long ago. These gods exist in a different realm than us. A spiritual realm I guess you could say. At least according to the teachings I was brought up with."

"And you think that thing is..."

"From what I could tell, yes. It was a spiritual being. It was living but didn't die when I attacked it with 'mortal' weapons. The powers I drew upon are god given, elemental in nature. The weapons forged through mortal means wouldn't harm it. At least not effectively."

"A spiritual being?"

Rei frowned.

"That's just the feeling I got from it. It felt like... a soul that had been given a physical form."

"I'm not following."

"Let me put it this way. Humans are physical beings given souls or spirits. I think these entities are souls that have been ripped from the body and given from of their own. Whatever form that may be. I expect there are more surprises in our future. If I am correct then there is a vacant body out there that corresponds to the soul I killed."

"And you got all that from fighting that thing?" I asked. Rei hesitated again.

"Mostly."

"What do you mean 'mostly'?"

Rei shook her head.

"I can't explain it." She told me. I nodded.

"It has something to do with the Bonehunters, doesn't it? That's why you can't talk about it."

"Kind of. I'm not sure exactly what happens, how I obtain this knowledge, but I do. One bit of advice though, these things, whatever they are, won't injure us in any typical manner. Spiritual based beings interact with the physical realm in unpredictable ways. We should avoid all contact with them if possible."

I nodded, watching as Rei turned and walked away. I sighed. Some how, talking to her made things more complicated than anything.

I sighed, shaking my head before turning back and going to find the other person who had been on my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>MAKOTO<strong>

There was a soft knock on my door, I rose from my seat with a smile on my face. I swung the door open, grinning as I saw Ami.

"You ready?" She asked.

I nodded, grabbing my spear from beside the door.

"Ready to at least give it a try. I've been going insane sitting around all day." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Just remember to take it easy. Don't push yourself if anything hurts." She cautioned.

I followed her out to the training grounds as we made idle conversation. As we approached the grounds Ami paused.

"Why don't you like Rei?" Ami asked as I gingerly moved my arm. I was going to try sparring today but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. Each time I moved, my ribs ached. Ami was watching me with a curious gaze, I couldn't tell if she was assessing my health or simply waiting for my answer.

"It's not her." I replied, watching as her expression changed. She looked slightly sceptical of my answer. I set aside my weapon, knowing that I probably shouldn't push myself. "I hate what she stands for. People have no right to kill each other."

"Not even in self defence?" She prompted, obviously trying to make me see sense. This was one matter that wasn't up for negotiation though.

"That wasn't self defence. That was murder." I replied. A small frown was beginning to form on her face.

"It was execution." She corrected.

"Same difference." I retorted. She rolled her eyes. That wasn't a reaction I saw from her often.

"What is your problem here? If it's not her... then what is it?" Ami demanded.

"I said it's what she stands for. Isn't that enough for you?" I asked, exasperated.

"No." Ami replied firmly, a slight scowl apparent on her features.

"Why?" I pressed, hoping she would explain further.

"Because I don't understand!" She responded. I finally got where she was coming from. I sighed. I could tell that this was something that needed to be worked out before we could go any further. I nodded, gesturing for Ami to sit.

Once we had both seated ourselves at the edge of the training grounds I began to talk.

"On Jupiter there is no competition for resources with other humans. We are never placed in direct opposition of one another so there is no reason for us to every see one another as an enemy. Rei.. she embodies everything I've never come across." I took a deep breath.

"What I'm trying to say is that I may have a firm grasp on the mechanics of battle but that's only been gained through fighting animals, through hunting. We are pitted against the environment and have to band together with our family and tribe in order to survive." I paused, trying to figure out how to properly explain this. I felt like I wasn't doing a good job so far. "Even during the clan meet we don't lose that camaraderie with the others, even though our group includes less familiar clans or tribes. I consider everyone on my planet as family, as something worth protecting from the dangers of our world. I don't believe we have the right to kill another human being... no matter the circumstances. I know it's naive of me but I don't believe we should kill one another."

Ami was quiet for a long time before she looked over at me.

"If there were more people like you... there wouldn't be a reason to wage war. The only problem with it is... not all planets can be like Jupiter. On Mars, they don't have the luxury of plentiful resources. People have to compete with one another."

"I know that. It's just... part of me doesn't want to accept it. Rei, she embodies everything I'm unaccustomed to. They kill each other, they shed the others' blood as if they aren't family. As if the other life means nothing to them. And I can't accept that, at least not right now." There was silence, I couldn't bring myself to look Ami in the eyes.

"Did... did that make it more understandable for you?" I asked her, hoping beyond hope that she would be able to see it my way. I just wanted her to be on the same page as me. I would talk for hours with her if it would give us more common ground.

Ami nodded.

"I still think you should try and look past that though. Rei isn't what she represents to you."

* * *

><p><strong>NEREID<strong>

"So I hear you and my daughter are quarrelling." I said, still watching Rei from the door way. Her head jerked up as she finally took notice of me. She rose to her feet, a sign of respect I'd grown accustomed to over the years. I entered the room, taking the seat beside Rei. She sat back down, looking over at me.

"It's good to see you Nereid." Rei greeted, her words did not reach her eyes however. I did my best to ignore that for now.

"It's good to see you as well." I replied, my eyes registering her injuries. I was used to seeing her battered and bruise... that didn't make it any easier to bear. If anything, that made it harder. "Though honestly... I expected to find you in better condition now that you were away from Mars."

"Things don't always go the way you plan." Rei commented, looking distant.

"So what's this about you fighting with Michiru?" I asked, deciding to get right down to business. Rei glanced up.

"And who did you hear that from?" Rei asked in a confrontational tone, though I sensed it was more defensive than anything. I smiled.

"Haruka." I replied. Rei scowled and I fought back a smile. It seemed there was still some resentment between the two, it seemed they would forever be locked in a battle for Michiru's affections. Rei sighed as if sensing my thoughts.

"She shouldn't be worrying after me." Rei remarked. I glanced over in surprise. It seemed that there had been some progress in their relationship, though that only made me all the more wary. If she and Haruka were getting along, there could only be one reason for it. Rei had decided she shouldn't intrude on Michiru's life any longer.

I frowned.

"I did what needed to be done." Rei muttered, as if she knew I was about to question her.

I sighed, hoping that things wouldn't go wrong for Rei. If it had been left up to me, I would have changed the marriage agreement a long time ago. I would have changed it so Rei and Michiru ended up together, rather than Rei and Minako. I knew that this would be damaging to my own daughter's emotions and happiness but... Rei, she deserved some level of happiness. Or rather some level of life.

She had no security right now. With that Venusian girl there was no assured outcome, there was no guarantee that Rei would make it through the next couple of days alive. And it pained me to know that.

I knew that very well that I could be witnessing some of Rei's last hours on this world. She had never been guaranteed life, as all the others had. I knew full well that I may have to watch her be executed for no crime of her own, but for the crime of her father. If the Venusian refused to marry her, her father would

I loved her like a daughter and it would kill me to see her father murder her to cover up the crimes in his past.

"I'm sorry there's nothing more I can do for you." I whispered softly. Rei looked over.

"I don't blame you." Rei said. "It's no fault of yours."

"But I feel like it is."

Rei laughed softly, giving a soft smile. The expression didn't reach her eyes though.

"Nereid. You're the only reason I lived this long. You and your family have done more than enough for me."

* * *

><p><strong>ARTEMIS<strong>

I had only just risen when there was a loud insistent knocking on my door. I got up wearily, swinging open the door. On the other side stood Eros. I sighed.

"Come on in." I told him, stepping back. He looked to me, seeming amused.

"Luna keep you up late?" He asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. Venusians.

"It's none of you business what Luna and I did or did not get up to last night." I replied, knowing if I didn't get him off this topic immediately we would be here for hours. I mean, I liked Eros well enough but he was a bit too much to deal with this early in the morning.

"I have questions." Eros said, leaning against the pillar. He was studying me in a way that made me reminiscent of our youth.

"In regards to what, Eros?" I asked him. "Hopefully not more about my sex life."

Eros laughed softly before his expression became serious again.

"Rei." He stated clearly, his eyes demanding that I answer his questions. "She's not like most Martians, is she?"

"No." I replied simply. "She's not."

"What makes her different?" He questioned.

"Her upbringing, mostly." I told him, knowing that I was being slightly cryptic. "She was raised by a group who did not embrace the Martian norm, but rather tried to redefine it. They failed in that attempt, and in doing so, they were relegated to nothing more than a scapegoat in the grand scheme of things."

"She is extraordinary in some way?" Eros asked, although I sensed that it was more of a statement then it was a question.

"Yes." I replied, nodding. "She's extraordinary, she is exists well beyond the range of what we think Martians are capable of."

Eros' expression seemed to convey the fact that he already knew my words were true.

"She loves Minako." He commented, pushing himself off the pillar, walking across the room to the liquor cabinet, and pouring himself a drink. "I never thought them capable of acknowledging such a feeling but she... She not only realized it for what it was but she..."

He gave a tired sigh looking torn.

"She did not confront Minako with her emotions, she hid them away so as to spare Minako from any discomfort or unease."

I watched him sit down across from me. He looked increasingly uneasy.

"So what's the problem here then?" I asked.

"I don't know if that makes me fear her more or not."

I nodded in understanding. Whatever was happening between Rei and Minako was more dangerous than we had been expecting. But it was something that needed to be worked out between the two of them.

Whatever happened, I hoped that it would happen soon. Before somebody got hurt.

**AN:** Props to all those people who are willing to comment or discuss all the 'boring' stuff, such as POV sequencing, character development, and plot holes. You know who you are. Also, just remember that when reading my writing... don't be too quick to make judgements on characters or situations. Or remember that if you do, I'll make sure that you come to regret it. Just sayin'.

Once again: all reviews are appreciated. I'll answer any questions you have... or address your concerns as needed. And sorry for the short chapter. The world just isn't cooperating with me right now.


	10. Chapter 9: Return of the Crimson Guard

**AN:** Sorry about that obnoxiously long wait. I kinda burnt myself out this semester. Anywho...There are a couple of ways I could have put this chapter together structurally. So tell me if part of a scene seems out of place... especially anything regarding Cycnus, Minako, and Rei. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and that you had a happy holiday. Christmas, Hanukkah, Winter Solstice, etc, etc... Whatever it is you celebrated, if you celebrated at all, hope you had a good one. FYI: the next update is supposed to be on the 1st but it might be late... depends on how New Years Eve goes. I'm going to try for the 1st but no promises. It probably won't happen.

9.) Return of the Crimson Guard

The human spirit will endure sickness; but a broken spirit – who can bear?

- Proverbs 18:14

**MICHIRU**

"Michiru, we need to talk. You've been avoiding me since I got here." My mother said sitting down across from me. I looked over at her, crossing my arms in front of me. "Haruka told me that you and Rei fought."

She was looking me over, trying to find something in my eyes. I looked away, unable to take it any longer.

"She was suffering this entire time because of me and you knew." I muttered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was something we wouldn't be able to fix. I couldn't bring myself to tell you." My mother admitted, looking heartbroken. I could easily relate to her pain, she saw Rei as a daughter.

There was silence, lowered my forehead down to my knees, the sorrow I felt weighing me down.

"She visited a few times after you left." My mother told me quietly, almost as if she didn't wish to tell me. My head jerked up.

"What?" I asked. My mother nodded slowly.

"Why? I thought that..."

"She was hurt... the first time." My mother cut in. I raised a hand to my mouth as horror seeped through me.

"What happened?" I forced myself to ask. She sighed.

"She slipped up, that's all she'd really tell me." She replied with a faint shake of her head. I could see the sadness in her expression increase. "She never shares much information anymore.

"That's my fault isn't it? I'd destroyed the trust we'd had." I asked, meeting her eyes. Our relationship was strong enough that she wouldn't lie to me.

"It's a combination of things Michiru. It's not anyone's fault really." She told me, but we both knew Cycnus was mostly to blame. There was a pause between us. My mother looked apprehensive about something.

"Did you know she was having trouble sleeping?" She asked quietly. This time I could tell she was a little annoyed at me, she didn't like it when I withheld information about Rei.

I nodded, deciding it was time to tell her the truth.

"A few times she showed up in my room. We were..."

"I know. She told me that much." My mom said. I looked over. "How long had she been having trouble sleeping?"

All I could do was shrug. Rei never really told me and I never could bring myself to ask.

"Probably longer than she let on." I replied, biting down on my lip. "So, she finally said something to you?"

"I was going up to the infirmary to check on her before I went to bed, she had been up getting a book."

"That's not all that unusual." I remarked. As we got older, Rei would spend more and more time reading. She had worked her way through half our library in the latter years of our relationship. My mother sighed again.

"I suppose I should be a bit more honest with you. Rei was almost killed a few days before. She should have been resting but instead she was up, just coming back from the library."

"She almost died?" I asked, my voice rising along with the anxiety I felt. "And you never told me?"

"There was never really time. You and Haruka were on Neptune so rarely... I just couldn't bring myself to ruin that time you had with us. You were happier not knowing."

I bit down on my lip. I knew that Rei had placed the same premium on my happiness that my mother did, it was why she hadn't told me about any of this. I frowned, she had been sparing me from this and I had just... abandoned her. I needed to try and make this right. And yet, I still didn't think I could bring myself to face her. I had to find a way to make this right regardless of my feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

There was a soft knock on my door, I raised my head blearily from my pillow. The noise came again and I groaned softly to myself before getting out of bed. I made my way to the door slowly, trying to wake myself up before I got there.

I wiped my hand across my eyes once, feeling the familiar emotions from the other side of the door. I twisted the door nob, leaving the door open behind me as I turned around.

"What do you want Artemis?" I asked as I heard footsteps follow me into my room.

"I came to make sure you were awake. Obviously it was a good idea, you're nowhere near ready."

"Ready for what?" I asked as I entered my bedroom again, fumbling with my dresser drawers in search of clothes.

"The Martian delegation arrives soon, your mother wanted you to be there."

I looked over at him, doing my best not to roll my eyes.

"She's still dead set on getting us together isn't she?" I asked. Artemis nodded. "Fine, just give me a few minutes."

"Might need more than a few minutes." Artemis muttered as I disappeared into the bathroom. This time I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. Sometimes he was worse than Eros.

I got ready as quickly as I could, not that Artemis could tell for when I left the bathroom he was pacing back and forth anxiously... looking slightly annoyed with me.

I gave a small laugh at his expression.

"Finally, it took you long enough Mina." He grumbled as he opened the door for me. I walked by him, not dignifying his statement with a response. I paused in the hallway, waiting for him to lead on.

Artemis placed a hand on my shoulder, turning me slightly.

"This way, we're meeting them out by the front gates." He said. I nodded and accompanied him to our destination.

Upon our arrival I noticed that Rei was already there, standing a fair distance away from the Lunar nobility. Her manner of dress struck me as somewhat odd, everything was well weathered and patched. I recognized the outfit though, it was what she had worn the first time I had seen her. I assumed it was her standard outfit on Mars, seeing as it was closer to armour than actual clothing.

This worried me for some reason, it was like she was expecting trouble.

Overhead the sound of an approaching shuttle reverberated through the skies. I looked up, seeing the transport draw nearer. It landed a fair distance away, the doors sliding slowly open.

A crowd larger than I had been expecting disembarked from the shuttle. Most of the planetary delegations had consisted of four or so people, there were at least a dozen in the Martian entourage.

As the Martians approached I noticed Rei's hand clench against the hilt of her sword. I heard Artemis sigh before he left my side, going to stand by Rei. He laid a hand against her shoulder, as if reassuring her before he stepped past her.

"Cycnus." He greeted. An austere looking man nodded in response, his critical gaze never leaving Rei. An expression of utmost dislike graced his features.

Artemis looked over to the man at Cycnus' right hand side and gave a slight nod. They seemed familiar enough with one another, though they didn't greet each other. Artemis looked back at Cycnus, looking apprehensive as there was a tense silence. Cycnus continued to study Rei.

This seemed to concern Artemis quite a bit. With a noise of disgust Cycnus finally turned his attention to Artemis. Instinctively I gravitated closer to Artemis, whether because of concern for him or interest in the conversation... I did not know. I felt oddly... defensive about something though. My eyes flicked to Rei.

"Theoroi, always a pleasure." He greeted, I could almost feel it as his eyes slid from Artemis to me. An almost hungry expression filling his gaze as I looked over at him. I fought the urge to shift uncomfortably. I didn't want to show him I was scared or intimidated.

"How are things?" Artemis asked politely, drawing away Cycnus' gaze again. I took notice of his measured words and tone. He was obviously treading carefully. And I could see why, even from this distance I could feel a menacing aura about Cycnus. I had always thought Rei was a true Martian... but now I wasn't too sure. This man was unnerving in every way imaginable. Rei seemed mostly harmless next to him.

"Things are the same Artemis, as always." Cycnus replied in the common tongue. "Politics never get any easier... though the sword certainly helps get things done. I cannot fathom how you get anything done by simply debating things."

Artemis gave a soft chuckle, I could hear the uncertainty in it though. He was obviously just going along with what was being said.

"So who's this?" Cycnus asked, looking in my direction for the second time. This experience was just as unsettling as it was the first time.

"This is Lady Minako." Artemis said, placing a hand reassuringly on my back. I did my best to smile at Cycnus.

"Beautiful girl." Cycnus grunted, before muttering something in the Martian language. Artemis' gaze flicked to Rei, who had taken a step forward.

Cycnus' eyes were drawn away from me again as he looked to Rei.

"You are to accompany me to the training grounds." He ordered Rei. "I'd like to see if your time on the Moon has... weakened you."

Rei gave moment's pause, as though considering his words.

"Yes... _sir_." She replied. Personally, I thought she looked a little bored by this. She turned her back on him with only the slightest hesitation. He glared at her for a moment as she started to walk away before he turned to me, an unnerving smile in place.

"Lady Minako, why don't you join us? I've been quite eager to meet you." He requested, Rei's head jerked around watching me, a curious expression on her face. After an indecipherable moment, her gaze turned steadily over to him, a look of cold calculation entering her eyes.

I paused, glancing at Artemis hoping he'd be able to give me some assistance. He stepped in to talk to Cycnus.

"I'm not sure the place for you two to become acquainted would be the training field Autokrator..." He stated. Cycnus laughed.

"Where else would we do it? Surely you don't want me to sit around a table and merely talk? I want to get to know her, not her political views."

Artemis nodded his head ever so slightly.

"Very well, we shall meet you there once Minako has attended to her other duties." He agreed. I glanced back over my shoulder as Artemis steered me away, Rei's eyes followed me.

"Artemis, this doesn't feel right." I whispered. His hand tightened on my shoulder.

"I know." He sighed, leading me on a circuitous route to the training fields. "I should have seen this coming. I was just... preoccupied. I had hoped that the fact you beat Rei would prevent this..."

"We both know I didn't deserve to beat her." I muttered, still sore about that encounter between us. There was silence, I could tell he wanted to talk to me about something urgent.

"What's going on?" I asked, Artemis opened his mouth before clamping it shut again. That was odd, usually once he made a decision he stuck with it, consequences be damned. But instead, he shook his head and began to speak, I sensed he was leaving something unsaid.

"Cycnus wants to test your abilities, it's to... position you within their hierarchy. All that will matter in the end is that you will end up above Rei."

"But I don't deserve that." I protested. "At least not by their _standards_. I didn't beat her."

Artemis shook his head.

"That's only one part of their system. The other part of the hierarchy involves your birthright. You are royalty in their eyes, Rei is not. This not only makes you her superior... but it also makes her inferior... She..."

Artemis fumbled for his next words.

"She is supposed to defer to your judgement." He finished in a steady voice. I could see he was hesitant about this still, like he thought he was telling me too much.

I studied him.

"That's what this is all about? That's why she lost to me? Because she was supposed to?" I asked, keeping our conversation hushed. "This is all about our birthrights?"

Artemis looked like he wanted to blurt something out but he held it back.

"Yes." He replied, he refused to make eye contact though. He was telling me to come to my own

conclusions about her. I frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I led the way to the training field with the Autokrator and the Crimson Guard following close behind me. I took a breath to steady myself, I didn't like having my back turned to them. I had made that mistake once before and that hadn't ended well.

As soon as I was able, I turned to face them. Instantly their swords were drawn, I closed my eyes shortly, searching for some sort of inner peace. I did not want to negatively affect any of the outcomes. I was trying to make the smallest impact on this world as possible and that probably meant I shouldn't kill anyone.

I drew my sword as carefully as I could, trying to read the movements of the others around me. With the slightest shake of his head Cycnus stepped forward, the Crimson Guard retreated a few steps. I focused in on him, knowing that he would want to test me himself.

If at all possible, he would want to kill me himself.

In a sudden flare of fire I felt heat whip across my face, the force of his power was blunted only by my innate ability.

My reaction was slower than it normally would be as I flinched, raising my injured hand out to quell the fire. My talent easily overpowered his command... I knew this was only a ploy however.

I parried his overhead slash as best I could, my arm giving out under the strength of his blow. I clenched my jaw as pain from my preexisting wound blurred my vision. I dropped to my knees so as to avoid the sword falling towards my body.

I rolled forward, hoping that he would not kick out. My rhythm was off today, impeded by the onset of fresh pain each time I moved. I could not focus on that right now. I couldn't let the weakness show too much.

I made it to my feet just in time to catch the blow aimed at my sword arm, I twisted away from it drawing my knife. I completed the circle around, directing the second blade at Cycnus' unprotected side.

My weapon was met by the blade of a member of the Crimson Guard. Cycnus paused, spitting on the ground.

"Is that really the best you can do?" He sneered in Martian. I kept my knife locked with the weapon of the soldier, my eyes however were locked with the Autokrator's. I remained silent.

"We had word of that attack." He continued. My eyes narrowed, I lowered my weapons slightly as I wondered where he could be going with this.

His hand reached out swiftly, catching my shoulder. I let out a gasp of pain, feeling as if the breath had been completely knocked from my body. The ache that had set in around the injury was revitalized, springing back to full fledged agony.

Once again my knees threatened to give out beneath me, the Autokrator's cold eyes studied my expression as pain lanced through my body.

I struggled to control my breathing. That was the first step in controlling the pain.

"You're nothing but a disgrace. Three enemies against four of your toy soldiers... and _you're_ the one who gets injured. If nothing else, I thought I raised you to be better than that."

"You didn't raise me." I snapped back, unable to contain that comment as I jerked out of his grasp.

"No. I suppose that would be your whore of a mother coming out in you." I remarked. I let out a growl, feeling the flame course through me again, angry and powerful. He pushed me away roughly, this time the pain was less noticeable. He really should know better than to get me angry... At this his Crimson Guard approached.

This was where the 'training' would truly begin.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

Artemis and I approached, watching the so called 'sparring' match take place between Cycnus, the Crimson Guard, and Rei. Personally I thought it looked more like the Crimson Guard were trying to kill her. I did notice, however, that Rei purposefully pulled back where they did not. It was like she was trying to draw them into something. I wondered if it was merely a ploy... or something of greater significance.

Heat radiated around them as the battle raged on, the dry ground cracking slightly under their feet. It was like they were each probing for a weakness in the others defence.

And then it was over. I hadn't seen any reason for the end but they all stopped in unison, even Rei. She stood there, her breath coming in quick intervals, sweat glistened at her forehead. She rose from her fighting stance.

Scowling, Cycnus turned his attention to me. I almost shrank back, glad that the fury held in his being wasn't directed at me. There was a moment that felt like forever as he watched me, as if throwing caution to the winds. His hard expression relaxed slightly, I could feel him smoothing over his emotions in his mind.

"Lady Minako, do you have any intention of marrying..." His voice started out in calm politeness, but there was a pause where he made a face, almost like the thought of her name in his mouth made him feel ill.

"_Her_?" He finished, spitting out the word as if it was dangerous. A flare of hatred radiated through me, I looked at Cycnus a moment longer. The depth of his hatred for Rei was appalling. I bit down on my lip, my eyes flicking over to Rei. She was standing nonchalantly as if she didn't give a damn about my answer. There was a tenseness about her that made me hesitate for a moment longer. My eyes travelled back to Cycnus. seeing a dangerous light in his eyes... something akin to hope. And that scared me.

I opened my mouth to give the only reply I could. It was only fair to be honest with him.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

"Lady Minako, do you have any intention of marrying _her_?"

I stood frozen, knowing this was my fathers real reason for asking her out here. He wanted to see if there was anyway he could get to me before I had the chance to disappear on him. I had no intention of leaving though. At least not to run away. I was sick of running and of fighting for my life. It was time to end this.

He just wanted confirmation on what we all suspected. He needed to be official. So he could kill me without reprimand.

Perhaps it would be best if he just got it over with. Perhaps this was the fate I should choose to surrender to.

I could do nothing but wait for Minako's answer. My fate was in her hands. And I was ready to die, I was at peace with my end.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

Cycnus and Rei were facing one another, each standing stock still like they were daring the other to move. The outcome was waiting on me but all I could be was honest.

"I don't know if I'm going to marry her or not." I replied and instantly I felt the shift in his emotions. A raging disappointment trailed off into a towering hatred... only this time the hate was directed towards me. I looked up into his eyes in surprise, I had just realized what he had truly been asking me.

He had wanted permission to kill Rei, which I had just denied. I flicked my eyes towards Rei, she looked a little... lost? Almost disappointed, but that... didn't make sense. It couldn't make sense.

"Well, I hope you don't make the wrong choice." He said with a thin smile. Rei's eyes narrowed and Artemis took a step forward. Cycnus shook his head, looking back to Rei.

"Leave us." He ordered. Rei took a few steps back, glaring at him the whole time. Artemis stepped closer to me at her slight retreat. Quite honestly, I had felt better with Rei at my side. I had more faith in her abilities than my own.

"Cycnus, I don't think this is appropriate." Artemis stated clearly.

"Step aside Theoroi. One such as yourself should be able to understand the necessity of this." Cycnus replied. Artemis looked at me. I nodded, I had said that I would do this. I couldn't back down from this... especially not now that I knew what I knew.

Artemis' frown deepened but he stepped back.

Cycnus motioned to the Crimson Guard, who retreated. Rei remained close by, like she was staying as close as she dared.

Cycnus drew his sword again. I set my hand down to the hilt of my own weapon, unsheathing it as carefully as I could. I was slowing my breathing, trying to conquer my fear and concentrate what was coming.

I raised my sword in the standard Venusian salute and was surprised to feel genuine feelings of happiness from Cycnus. He pleased by the fact I was knowledgeable about at least one form of combat.

He mimicked my salute, allowing for a moment before the sparring began.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

Cycnus was toying with her. Minako was barely fending off his attacks, and judging by the look in her eyes... she recognized what he was doing as well.

I swallowed roughly, I could not stop myself from seeing the various ways he could kill her. I gritted my teeth. I had watched the match for as long as I possibly could.

"Enough." I stated as clearly as I could. I stepped in, grabbing Cycnus' sword as I positioned myself between him and Minako. His cold gaze met mine, his lip curling in disgust as he lowered his sword fractionally. He spat on the ground, sheathing his sword.

"You lost... to this?" My father sneered in our native tongue. A look of disdain fixing itself on his features.

"I thought you'd know by now that brute strength isn't the decisive factor. I apologize for overestimating you." I replied in the same language, unable to stop myself from baiting him. His scowl deepened but did not strike me. A few of his guards looked ready to attack me though. I could sense the tension in the air.

Cycnus' fingers traced the hilt of his sword as his nose crinkled further in disgust.

"You are a disgrace to the Martian race." He snarled. I met his gaze. That insult was becoming worn.

"The Martian people shame themselves through their very existence." I stated, seeing the raw fury rise up in his expression. His grip tightened on the hilt of his sword. I decided to push the point, knowing that this wasn't the way things were supposed to go.

I chose to push him further in the Lunar tongue, wanting to distance myself from him as much as possible. I didn't want to be _this_ anymore. This existence wearied me.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

"War is a cowards escape from the problems of peace." Rei replied reverting to Lunarian. My eyes jerked over to her as I noticed an unfamiliar feeling, the aura was unlike any I had known.

Cycnus' arm came up and viciously backhanded her, the metal knuckles of his gauntlet raked across her face. Her head had rocked to the side after the blow. Thin rivers of blood coursed down her face as she steadily turned her attention back to him. Her eyes never wavered from his face, I felt as though I should do something... but I wasn't sure _what_ it was I should be doing. It felt almost as if I was intruding upon something private.

There was silence after the blow had landed, an eerie calm had been cast over the grounds. Artemis had stepped closer, pulling me towards him.

Cycnus' sword was drawn again, his sword coming to rest just above Rei's heart. Rei did not flinch at this sudden movement.

"Draw your sword." He commanded, his tone ringing with power. Shadows of flame danced around Cycnus, there was a terrible kind of beauty to it.

I could feel the unrestrained power coursing through the air about us, the Martain wrath filling the atmosphere. Rei stood calmly in the centre of the rising flames her father had conjured.

"There are other ways." She said simply. The fire flared.

I was so engrossed in watching the confrontation I suddenly found myself immersed in Rei's feelings. She was wanting her father to end it with every fibre of her being, she wanted to die even as she met his gaze defiantly. Her soul was screaming at him to just kill her and get it over with, she was sick of this existence.

His sword swung towards her encased in fire and she didn't even raise a hand to defend herself. I pulled away from her consciousness so fast it made me feel sick. I didn't want to feel her die.

* * *

><p><strong>PROMETHEUS<strong>

From the edges of the training grounds I could feel things escalating again. I hadn't been fast enough to stop him last time but this time I was ready. As my father lashed out at Rei I grabbed his arm, hoping to reason with him. When my father turned to me, there was a wildness in his eyes, an unholy fire.

I held my ground, feeling my own anger rise to match his.

"You have no right to kill her, her life is not yours to take." I told him, keeping my grasp on his arm firm.

"I do as I like." He snarled, turning his attention back to Rei who remained unmoving, refusing to lift a hand in her own defence. Damn her.

"She is under the jurisdiction of her fiancee. You cannot touch her." I repeated, hoping to make him see sense. If we were to maintain any illusion of civility within the Lunar Kingdom we had to avoid unnecessary bloodshed.

Cycnus pulled his arm from my grasp, whirling on Rei. I drew my sword as swiftly as I could, igniting the atmosphere around the blade, thrusting outwards. The weapon met with little resistance.

Fire erupted in front of me as my sword plunged into my father's back.

It was a necessary end.

I looked at Rei over my father's shoulder, his sword fell from his grasp. It had been inches from Rei's shoulder, it would have been a killing blow.

Rei had finally moved during this attack, drawing on her power to divert the fire away from those around us. She had not moved to stop his blow though. I frowned as I withdrew my sword, keeping my eyes on Rei as my father fell to his knees. The body finished its' drop to the ground, fading to ash as it landed.

I turned around, keeping Rei behind me as I faced the Crimson Guard. My sword remained ready, I wasn't sure what to expect from them. They were sworn to the service of the Autokrator and by Martian law I was now the Autokrator... I wasn't sure about how loyal they had been to Cycnus, many of them had been fanatical about their duties to him. I was not sure where their loyalties lay in the end.

One by one, the Crimson Guard bowed before me. I did however catch some resentful looks pass between them. That would have to be dealt with immediately. When I felt safe turning my back to them, I faced Rei again.

It was only right that I offered her what was rightfully hers.

I flipped my sword around in my grasp before kneeling in front of her. She had always been the true heir to my father's throne, there was no question about that. That was why Cycnus feared her so much.

She held true mastery over the arts we employed, having been blessed by the God of War. There was no way I could bring myself to stand between her and the throne, not when I knew she was deserving of it. If she wanted it, the world was hers.

Rei gave the faintest shake of her head before turning her back on me and all I offered. I gave a slight sigh. I could understand why she did this, she had no reason to want anything more to do with war.

I rose to my feet feeling a little bit disappointed. Rei was exactly the ruler we were supposed to have, one who wasn't driven by the desire for war, but by the desire of peace. I supposed that I shouldn't push her though,

Watched Rei walk away from us until she disappeared, the vague disappointment I felt was over shadowed by the feeling that I shouldn't lay further responsibility on her. She deserved to life the life she wanted for once. I nodded to myself, maybe some day in the future Rei would want the position but for now I was content to hold her place.

I looked away from where Rei had disappeared. Only a few non-Martains lingered around the training yard. One of them was familiar.

"Artemis." I greeted.

"Autokrator." He replied, bowing before me. My eyes trailed over to the Venusian girl. She was staring in the direction Rei had gone, a look of shock on her face.

"I think we need to talk." I told him, holding his gaze firmly. He nodded.

"Yes, we do."

* * *

><p><strong>MICHIRU<strong>

I had watched the arrival of the Martians from one of the overlooking windows. I had spent the entire time trying to convince myself to go to Rei. I couldn't though, I didn't deserve her. I never did.

Even from a distance I could see the situation escalate. The Autokrator had drawn his sword and Rei had scarcely reacted. My eyes were drawn away from Rei towards Minako. She had physically reacted when the Autokrator had attacked Rei. She had flinched away from the blow as if connected to Rei. My eyes widened, she had felt something for Rei.

I hardly noticed when Rei left the grounds, my eyes were so trained on Minako. If she had felt something for Rei... then there was some hope left. Someone just needed to show Minako the way.

If I couldn't help Rei directly I could at least make sure that Minako would reach out to her. I needed to make life better for Rei and this was a way to do that.

I knew that Venusians felt others emotions, and judging by her reaction she had felt something through Rei. It was the first time I'd ever seen the Venusian invested in Rei's well being.

I turned away from the window and descended the stairs, hoping to find Minako. If everything I'd heard about Venusians was true, Minako would be needing some help right now. Being assailed by someone else's emotions was not something that could simply be shrugged off.

As I rounded the corner, I encountered Prometheus, Minako, and Artemis. The two men were deep in discussion, conversing in Martian, barely pausing to let me past them.

Minako trailed behind them, looking lost and deathly pale. I reached out, laying my hand on her arm gently, feeling her shaking softly. Her eyes jerked up to mine as though I had surprised her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. Minako opened her mouth to answer, but snapped it shut again. She shook her head, looking faintly green and unsteady on her feet.

Artemis and Prometheus had left us alone in the hallway so I accompanied Minako back to her room. The moment we were through the door, Minako bolted for the washroom. I followed her after a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

I could still feel the emotions assaulting my consciousness. The world swayed treacherously around me. I leaned over. Michiru reached out to me, holding my hair back as I got sick again.

"You'll have to guard yourself around her Minako. Feeling what she's feeling is dangerous. You need to learn how to manage it." Michiru told me softly. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand.

"She wanted to die." I whispered. "I could only feel a fraction of what she did at that moment, but it was..."

"You don't have to discuss it if you don't want to Minako." Michiru told me quietly, laying a hand on my arm. I let out a soft sob. Gods above, Rei was...

"I'm partially responsible though." I managed to choke out.

There was a sharp intake of breath, she closed her eyes tightly. I could feel her emotions as she thought this over. There was anger... but also guilt. That combination made for an intensely painful mix.

I watched as she swallowed, obviously trying to control her emotions. The pain lessened. I looked over at her, her feelings told me everything she was experiencing. Somehow experiencing her pain made mine matter less. I did my best to sort through our pain, remembering that whatever the two of us were feeling... Rei was feeling much worse. The explosion of emotions I had experienced when I had been drawn into Rei's consciousness still shocked me. How had she been concealing that the whole time?

"How did you two meet?" I asked, wondering what could have happened to cause such a strong bond between them. Michiru was so attached to her. I could feel the guilt and concern from her, as well as a certain kind of love. A love that rivaled hers' for Haruka.

"We met about fourteen years ago. Rei was brought to Neptune by my mother. In the beginning I was just as afraid of her as you were... but that changed. I still don't know how or when it changed." She shrugged, with her it was a graceful movement. "But it did and for that I'm grateful."

I nodded. I was starting to understand things that I had completely missed before.

"You reached an understanding?" I prompted. Michiru nodded.

"Yes." She replied. This time I nodded. That was all we had to do then... reach an understanding.

We sat together in silence for a few minutes before I rose, running some cold water in the sink and splashing some on my face.

"Are you feeling better?" Michiru asked. I nodded.

"Yes, thank you. I should probably go join Artemis again. He seemed to want me to meet Prometheus..." I told her. She nodded.

"Yes, I have things I should be doing as well." Michiru replied. I had felt something change about her during out conversation. Some of the guilt she felt over Rei had lessened. Well, not so much lessened but over shadowed.

"You're going to see her aren't you?" I asked.

Michiru did not reply. We both knew the answer. We left my rooms together, I felt closer to her in that moment than I ever had before but we parted ways before I could figure out the reason for it.

I headed towards the common room as Michiru went in the other direction, towards Rei's room.

Upon entering the common room I found Prometheus standing alone.

"Lady Minako." Prometheus greeted in smooth Venusian. I gave a hesitant smile. For some reason I was less scared of him than I had been of Rei despite what I'd seen him do.

"Autokrator." I greeted in return, using the title I had heard Artemis use.

"Just call me Prometheus." He told me. I nodded, not sure what to say to this.

"So you're still not sure if you're going to marry Rei or not? I suppose it doesn't much matter anymore. She's out of danger for the time being."

"Why didn't any of you tell me?"

"About what?"

"That she would be killed if I refused." Prometheus looked politely confused

"I was under the impression that Venusians only married for love. Your mother was very specific about that, we were to leave you to make your own choice. She had faith that you would make the right one."

"But I didn't. The Autokrator, the former Autokrator..." I started, Prometheus raised his hand to stop me.

"From the moment of her birth he hated her, he thought that when she got older she would try and over throw me. I knew Rei, she wouldn't have done that. All she ever wanted was to stop fighting, she has never enjoyed it. It had always been obvious. My father did not understand this, so he looked for any excuse to try and kill her."

"What was it that your father did to her? What made you so angry?"

"In.. in our culture a mark, a scar, on the face is shameful. A disgrace. He had marked her as a failure and incompetent, it is a punishment reserved for traitors and cowards. Rei is neither of these. She never deserved this life."

There was silence between us. He sighed.

"Many times she has shown me the true meaning of strength and courage, she did not deserve this fate. I would not wish it upon anyone.

I pushed subtly with my emotions, wanting him to reveal his thoughts on this. Prometheus frowned, opening his mouth again... looking almost confused as to why he was still talking. I pulled back slightly, not wanting to push too much.

"At times I wish she wasn't my sister. Without the association with the royal family, she could have left Mars behind, lived a normal life. Could have been happy." He shook his head. "She could have done amazing things with her powers, the wars and the fighting was just holding her back all this time. She is so much more than just a warrior."

"Her powers?" I asked, forgetting all about the emotional manipulation. I was interested in hearing the Martian explanation of their bloodline.

"She... Before I met her, she was raised by a religious sect that valued mastery over oneself. She mastered more than that though, her control over the Martian blood trait is amazing. After she came into my father's 'care', the flames were her only friend. It was the only one that would play with her." He chuckled. "She truly is Ares' avatar."

It felt like I had been punched in the stomach.

"What did you say?" I asked, doing my best not to betray too much of my emotion.

"Rei is Ares' avatar."

My mind began to swim. Even on Venus we respected and acknowledged Ares. After all he was Venus's consort. My brain stumbled again. I was Venus's avatar or at least I was supposed to be. Suddenly I got the feeling the gods were playing with Rei and I. It was too much for me to take in.

"Excuse me." I muttered, getting to my feet. Prometheus nodded, giving a gracious bow before departing. I stood in the common room, unable to move.

Were Rei and I really intended to be together? By the gods even?

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I turned my back on my brother, leaving him and everything he offered behind. This wasn't what I had wanted. I had wanted my impact on the outcome of events to be minimized, apparently Prometheus had other plans though.

I was shaking by the time I reached my room. The events had finally caught up to me. I had wanted to die but I couldn't even do that properly... My hands were shaking so badly that I had trouble unlocking the door.

I shut the door to my room behind me, leaning back against it. A familiar feeling taking root inside me. I stumbled towards the bed as another headache grew. Before I made it, a flash of another scene blotted out my vision. I missed a step, falling to my knees. I reached up, gripping my head as I curled up. I was trying to block out the pain to no avail.

A scene flickered in front of me, too hazy to make out properly. It just looked like darkness to me.

A familiar voice spoke and that was clear enough to comprehend and identify.

"Kill her and anyone who interferes." He ordered, suddenly the shifting darkness in the room made sense.

I tightened my grasp on my head further. I didn't want to see anything else. I wanted this pain to stop. I bit down on my lip, the taste of blood coating my mouth. I attempted to concentrate on that.

Somewhere faintly in the background, there was a knock on the door. Pain spiked in my head as a different type of darkness fell around me.

* * *

><p><strong>MICHIRU<strong>

Haruka caught up to me when I was halfway to Rei's room. She strolled beside me, looking completely at ease.

"You're finally going to see her?" She asked. I looked over. "I wondered how much longer it would take."

Haruka reached down and took my hand in hers.

"So what inspired this visit?" She asked.

"Minako mostly. This whole thing between them feels... unsettling. Like it's not going the way it was supposed to. I want to make things better between them."

Haruka nodded, stopping as we came to Rei's door.

"You want me to wait here?" She asked, leaning against the wall as I knocked. I nodded.

"Please stay." I whispered, waiting for an answer. Silence stretched on as we waited, I glanced to Haruka, knocking again.

Again there was no answer.

"That's odd. I was certain she went in here." I murmured.

Haruka stood up straighter, knocking harder on the door. When there was no response, Haruka simply reached down and tried the door knob. It opened.

"Something's wrong." I commented, feeling worry seep through me. "She never leaves her door unlocked."

I stepped past Haruka, entering Rei's room. Rei lay on the ground, she wasn't moving. Haruka shoved her way by me, she knelt down by Rei's side.

"She's just asleep or something." Haruka told me. "She seems to be in a lot of pain though."

I stepped closer.

"Hang on, I'm going to move her to the bed. It's more comfortable." Haruka muttered, I knelt down, helping her lift Rei.

Haruka's eyes met mine, she was lighter than the two of us had been expecting.

As we laid Rei down on her bed I found myself studying her face. She looked so ill, bags had formed under her eyes and she was paler than normal. I bit down on my lip, taking her hand in mine.

"I'm going to go get some help." Haruka told me, kissing the top of my head as if trying to reassure me. "Be right back."

And with that Haruka dashed out of the room, her footsteps thundering down the halls.

I sat down on the bed next to Rei. How had I missed this? Rei stirred gently, her hand tightened on mine, her face tightened. I recognized the expression from when we were younger – she was trying not to cry out.

With my other hand I reached out, my fingers gently caressing her cheek, avoiding the gashes along her face.

I should have come sooner.

Again Rei stirred, her breath leaving in short gasps. Something was paining her. My hand trailed lower, brushing against the neck of her shirt. The fabric shifted, revealing a layer of bandages. I froze again.

What had happened?

I remained frozen in place until the sound of people approaching reached my ears. I stood, fighting down the panic that was rising within me.

"What happened?" I heard Ami ask as she came in, I shook my head. I didn't know. Ami immediately began tending to Rei, there was a soft sigh of disappointment as she discovered the bandages wrapped around Rei's chest. I looked across the bed at the others who had entered the room, Minako and Makoto both stood behind Ami, clearly trying to stay out of her way.

Haruka's hand rested on my shoulder as she came to stand behind me. I felt tears well up in my eyes at this. I turned around burying my face in her shoulder. She guided me from the room.

"She's gonna be okay." Haruka whispered to me.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

Time stretched on as we waited for Rei to wake up. I had been with Makoto and Ami when Haruka had found us, she had explained the situation to Ami quickly then they had dashed off. Makoto and I both followed. I knew that Makoto had gone after them because of Ami... but I could not see why I had gone. I knew the reason but it had surprised me. The urgency I had felt upon hearing of Rei had surprised me. There had been a tugging in my chest that I couldn't quite understand.

I shook my head, looking out the balcony doors. Two ravens were seated on the railing, they had been there for quite some time.

I turned my back to them, feeling slightly unnerved by them. I looked to Ami and Makoto.

"How's she doing?" I asked Ami. She leaned back in the chair she was seated in, she gave a sigh.

"I don't know, it's hard to tell. I've never seen a wound like that before. It looked like a burn but... Something is off about it."

I nodded.

"Why was she unconscious or whatever?" Makoto asked, I looked over at her.

"I can't tell, there are so many factors to account for. It could simply be that she hasn't been getting enough sleep but it could also be a symptom of something more serious. All I can really do is wait until she wakes up so I can talk to her."

"How long will that be?" I asked, feeling genuine concern.

"A few hours I think. She seemed to be in considerable amounts of pain so I gave her something to lessen that. It should help her sleep as well."

"So we wait." I stated, taking a seat in one of the other chairs.

"You two don't have to stay." Ami said.

"I should stay." I murmured. Ami met my eyes, studying my intensely. She nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>MAKOTO<strong>

I remained in the room with the others, waiting for Rei to wake up. Nobody spoke much, we just sat in silence. Finally Rei began to stir, sitting up in her bed. If she was surprised by our presence, she didn't say anything.

"How are you feeling?" Ami asked as she watched Rei stand up. The blankets fell away, Rei seemingly tried to pull a shirt on over the bandages before we could truly notice how defined each of her ribs were. I'd never seen anyone so thin... I looked away.

"Fine." Rei replied curtly before leaving us alone in her room.

"That went well." I grunted. "How are we supposed to confront her about anything if we're all too afraid to talk to her?"

Ami opened her mouth as if she were going to reply but she snapped it shut again, as if thinking better of her words.

"I'm not afraid of her." Minako snapped, surprising Ami and I. She took a breath then continued in a softer voice. "I just don't want to hurt her."

"You're still afraid to talk to her." I pointed out. Silence fell between us, I frowned.

"Gotta admit though, I'm kinda afraid of her." I muttered. I caught Ami and Minako exchange looks and got defensive. Jovians never admitted to fear.

"Geez, think about it for a second, she's the size of a toothpick and she still managed to kick our

asses every day!" I growled. Ami rested a hand on my leg. I quieted down, leaning back in my chair again.

"I'll go after her." Minako said. After she left the room Ami and I shared a glance. Things were changing between them.

**AN**: At least the chapter was longer... Reviews are encouraged. And feel free to complain about the appallingly late update. Cheers.


	11. Chapter 10: The Ruin of Feathers

**AN**: Okay, sorry that took so long (you'll see why at the end of the chapter). Everything I wrote previously had a B Movie/slasher horror film feel to it. It was disappointing and not how I wanted the chapter to go. I'm satisfied with this now though. Other than the length.

And to Chavely, hap, Anon, DaftP, j, Alex, and other guest reviewers, thanks so much for the feedback. If you had accounts I'd reply 'in person' but you don't... so this is, well, it. So yeah, thanks. :)

Hopefully you'll all stick with the story especially after such a short chapter.

10.) The Ruin of Feathers

Men die in despair, while spirits die in ecstasy.

- Honore De Balzac

**BERYL**

I looked out the window marvelling over the progress we'd made over the last little while. The city below bustled with activity... For some reason this brought a feeling of apprehension to my heart. The commotion below us was slightly out of place, normally things were calmer. Soon he would grow suspicious.

I always knew sooner or later I would have to deal with Endymion. He would never be supportive of this, he was blinded by his infatuation with the Princess. He was far too softhearted for the reality of war and subterfuge. In the end he would be nothing but a complication. A complication that that I should have dealt with sooner... I sighed, placing my hand against the glass.

"Are you all ready to start phase two of the plan?" I asked Kunzite as he joined me, he flicked his gaze over to me.

"Yeah, we're ready." He looked over at me, his gaze pointed. "Are you?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked him, glaring in his direction.

"You know damn well what I mean." He replied. "Don't deny it Beryl. You've been... divided on this from the beginning."

There was a stony silence between us.

"And that's okay." He murmured a few minutes later. "I think we're all a little divided on this. I mean, there's a lot going on. We have to sacrifice so much for this plan. We just have to keep in mind that when this is all over... we're going to have the world."

He made a slight face.

"Worlds." He amended with a shrug.

I smiled at this. This was why I had gotten the others involved in the first place, Kunzite offered clarity when I needed it most.

"The worlds." I repeated. We needed to focus on the objective, not the path taken. I nodded. "We're ready. Start the second phase."

* * *

><p><strong>JADEITE<strong>

I leaned outside the door, waiting for Kunzite. The door swung open.

"We starting?" I asked impatiently. Kunzite looked over at me, sparing me a scathing glance before walking by.

"You're awfully eager about this." He stated, walking away from me. I chased after him.

"Of course I'm eager. We've been following a routine for months. I want something to happen for a change." I replied. "Only bit of action we've seen was at that..."

Kunzite looked over at me, a critical expression falling over his face.

"You wouldn't happen to be planning something... would you?" He asked conversationally, crossing his arms.

"What would give you that idea?" I replied, leaning back against the wall.

"You're cheery, annoyingly so. You only get like that when you're planning something." Kunzite stated. I gave a shrug. He grabbed my arm, his fingers digging in painfully. The air crackled around us as darkness flexed between us. I met his eyes with a feeling akin to curiosity and the slightest hint of disdain. What would happen if I pushed him a little bit farther? "Something goes wrong with the plan Jadeite... and I will deal with you. I hope you understand that."

I jerked my arm out of his grasp, doing my best not to grin. His fury was nothing compared to Rei's or Beryl's. It was amusing.

"We both know your leash is too tight for you to do that. Beryl's got you whipped." I replied, leaving him standing behind me in the hallway.

"I'm fairly sure Beryl won't mind in this case." Kunzite called after me. "She care that I spilled your blood. I wager she'd savour it if you were the one responsible for messing up her plan."

I grinned again, they wouldn't do anything to me. Killing me would further mess up their plan... and they wouldn't risk that. These were just idle threats.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

Deep in my heart I still felt conflicted about going after Rei. I didn't know what had made me go after her the way I did. A part of me still heavily resented her... but the other was consumed with worry. I couldn't quite place my finger on how I truly felt anymore. The emotion was unfamiliar... one I had not words for. I shook my head. Nothing was easy with her around.

My inner conflict had slowed me down in my search for Rei. I should have caught up with her in a matter of minutes but... I wanted some idea of what to say when I found her. I had slowed my footsteps, hoping to find the words that were needed.

I paused slightly as I caught sight of Rei down the hallway. Fear ate at my heart. What was I going to say to her? What did you say to someone who felt as she did?

"Rei, wait!" I called out, following her down the hallway. She seemingly ignored me and continued on her way. I picked up pace, hoping to catch up. "Please wait Rei."

Again she disregarded my call, continuing to walk away from me.

"Rei. You need to stop. We have to talk." I said as I finally caught up to her, I laid a hand carefully on her arm. She stopped... and suddenly the situation struck me as familiar. We had done this before.

"I don't feel like talking right now." Rei replied, her voice was soft... almost weak. I clenched my jaw as I remembered what I had yelled last time. When I didn't reply she started to turn away. I kept my hand on her arm, gently preventing her from leaving.

"We need to talk about this though." I told her quietly, doing my best not to use a commanding tone.

"What in the nine hells do we have to talk about?" She asked me, her voice steadily gaining strength. "What could you possibly want to talk to me about?"

Again I hesitated. It seemed around her words would not come freely, I had to think of what to say. A long silence stretched between us. I reached out with my senses, trying to sense what the right thing to say was. I needed the words to make this better.

The longer we stood there the deeper the silence became. It was as though no words would break it. Rei seemed to be fading slowly, a tiredness etching its self in around her eyes.

Feeling out Rei's emotions was difficult, she was guarded again. I could feel hints of what she was experiencing though. There was no way to fully conceal the despair she felt. She was lost in the flux of emotions I could not fully decipher.

Feeling this only made finding words harder. Her expression appeared more and more distant, like her mind was far away.

"Minako. I'm tired..." Rei whispered softly, her words carrying weight behind them. "Can we have this talk later?"

I nodded, taking my hand off her arm. On an impulse I reached over and gave her a hug.

"Sleep well."

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I turned back the way I had come, leaving Minako in the corridor behind me. I could feel tears prickling at my eyes. I couldn't tell if it was because of the creeping exhaustion I could feel, the pain and darkness that was constantly flaring up, or if it was because of Minako's actions. Either way, I did my best to be inconspicuous when I drew my hand across my eyes.

As I approached my room, I paused, hoping that Makoto and Ami were gone. I did not feel like conversing with anyone at the moment. Half an hour had passed, enough time had hopefully passed. I would be left alone with my thoughts once again. I slowed as I reached my room, raising a hand to my head again as darkness flashed across my vision, along with the a terrible headache. I did my best to steady my breathing, this had started happening during my conversation with Minako. It was draining. These flashes of nothingness were confusing.

I had come to associate this scorching pain with the flickers of pictures and scenes for another time... There was no vision. All I saw was darkness, nothing more.

The first flickers of worry started make themselves known. Something had changed with my visions. I felt a wave of sickness as my vision cleared again.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

I watched as Rei walked away from me. It could have been my imagination but I swore I saw tears in her eyes as she turned away. I bit down on my lip, knowing that she wouldn't want me to follow her again. Not right now at least.

I stood in the quiet corridor for a few minutes, just trying not to think about anything. I knew what I needed to do.

I needed to talk to my mother.

With a sigh I began to walk towards the rooms where my mother was staying. Just as I was about to knock on the door, it swung inwards.

"Minako." My mother greeted, gesturing for me to come in. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to get here."

I sighed again as I walked into the room. I sat down on one of the couches, watching her carefully. There were so many questions for her I didn't know where to begin. My mother sat down beside me, resting her hand against my leg.

"Start with what's easiest." She told me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her, challenging her with my gaze.

"You're emotions should not be swayed by duty... but by your own willingness to help her. It is as you said earlier – Duty and lust are no way to start a relationship." My mother replied.

"So we're going to end up together if we want it or not?" I asked her, sinking back in my seat. I could feel my anger with my mother resurfacing. She hadn't told me of my marriage to Rei. She hadn't told me of the danger Rei was in. Would I ever get the full story from her or would I forever be dealing with fragments of information? I hadn't had the information to make a choice earlier on... maybe now she would finally let me decide something.

I thought back on Prometheus' words about Rei being Ares' avatar. I bit down on my lip gently. Was I every really free to make my own choices? Had everything up to this point been planned in advance by...

"Ultimately, it is still your choice." She told me. I paused over her choice of words.

"My choice... or our choice?" I asked her, wanting clarification. Artemis had told me earlier that Rei was supposed to defer to my judgement... did that still apply or was this something else?

"I believe Rei has already made her choice." She told me. I looked away, letting that answer fully seep in. Rei hadn't revealed any particular emotions regarding me, any evidence of that had been overshadowed by the intensity of the moment. I tried to block out the image of her father's sword swinging toward her body, the emotions that had accompanied that moment had been overpowering... and confusing.

I waited for a while, not wanting to fully address this issue right now. I had other questions.

"You were the one who set up the engagement." I stated. "Why her?"

My mother's gaze drifted away from mine, there was an odd look on her face now.

"It was a favour to an old... friend." She replied.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked, her head shook softly. Her eyes seemed more distant now for some reason, she no longer looked like my mother. My mother's eyes were always so expressive, but now it seemed as if she had pulled something back. I was unused to seeing this restraint in her.

"Not at the moment Minako. It will become clear in time." My mother told me. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"You don't plan on telling me much, do you?" I questioned, thinking that I already knew the answer. She wouldn't tell me much. Her answer, however, surprised me.

"Minako, now is not the time for questions. It is time for our actions to speak for themselves."

* * *

><p><strong>APHRODITE<strong>

I looked over at my eldest daughter as I continued. My heart was heavy with my next words. I held knowledge I was not allowed to fully reveal... yet I knew I must tell her what I could. No matter how hard it was to say.

There were reasons I had chosen Rei, reasons I knew Minako was unprepared to deal with at the moment. She would come to understand and accept them... but now was not that time.

"There are things stirring in the darkness - things of terrible power." I told her, taking her hand in mine. "There are forces out there that even I do not claim to understand for they are older than you can possibly imagine. You must be ready for them, Minako, for they approach."

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I rested my hand against the door handle, resting my head against the door as another headache tore through my mind. The darkness again threatened to consume me. I tightened my hold on the door handle, wanting this pain to stop. The pain slowly began to fade as my vision returned. I straightened up as best I could and swung the door open.

Once inside, I could feel something in the room with me. Something was lurking in the darkness... something was waiting.

I raised my hand cautiously, calling forth the flames within me. Even before the flame appeared I could see the motion of shadows where there was no light to see by. The shifting outlines were simply darker than the surrounding darkness. I knew what was in here with me... I wished that my 'visions' had been a bit more specific.

As I held forth the flame it illuminated the room marginally. The light did not reach far though, and ultimately, the room remained in shadow. The darkness moved as one, lashing outwards. I froze momentarily, unable to think of what to do.

The sound of shattering glass awakened me as two shapes crashed through the windows. I coaxed the flames outwards into a protective barrier as I grasped at my sword. I glanced back to the windows, seeing Phobos and Deimos clawing at the creatures. Their talons spattered noxious blood across the room. I finished drawing my sword, searching deep within myself for the power to fight. I needed something to push me onwards... I needed the anger and hate.

One of the creatures clipped Deimos' wing, knocking her to the ground at my feet. I was about to lunge forward when Phobos gave a hoarse cry of fury. In an explosion of feathers, Phobos and Deimos erupted into their true forms.

Phobos stepped passed his sister, swinging his sword to knock back one of the advancing shadows. I could feel the fire stirring within me, excited by the spilling of blood. Deimos made it to her feet, one of her arms dripping with blood. Without hesitation, Deimos and I joined her brother in battle.

Even with the fires burning on our blades and the light streaming in from the window, the room remained darkened. The black seemed unending and the air was thick with the scent of blood and fear.

Pain ripped through my shoulder and chest again, stopping me short. Instinctively Phobos reached over to me, pulling me inside his protective grasp. Light from the broken window flooded over his shoulder as Deimos tore the curtains down. The light aided our situation somewhat, giving us a protective shield of sorts as the shadows retreated. I sucked in a careful breath, waiting for my lungs to refill with air as the pain faded again.

Deimos' hand rested on my arm as we warily studied the crowd before us. Even now their numbers were impossible to tell. The three of us moved closer together as the shadows began to advance again, no longer shying away from the light.

As the darkness surged forward, I didn't even see what hit me. The force of the blow knocked me through the window as the room exploded.

I landed roughly outside, completely winded as I hit the ground. Through the pain I did my best to get to my feet. In the confusion of the explosion I was unable to see what had happened to Phobos or Deimos.

Out in the sunlight, I could more easily distinguish my foe. The swarm of shadows was clearly defined now. The individual creatures were taking on more definitive shapes rather than simply blending into the shade around them.

In a flash of movement, I felt something rip past my defenses. I could feel something tearing into my chest as my ribs fractured further.

Quite distantly I was aware that my knees hit the ground as I struggled for breath. I reached over with my free hand, pressing it distractedly against the pain. My fingers stumbled across the gash in my side as I continued to choke out my breath. I coughed violently, noticing the metallic tang of blood in my mouth.

My sword loosened in my grip as I watched the darkness close in around me. I did my best to tighten my grip again and lash out once more but my hand felt numb. My heartbeat pounded in my ears rapidly, ticking away time. I doubled over as another cough racked my body. The shortness of breath was making it hard to concentrate on anything else. I couldn't breathe...

The next attack did not tear through my clothing, but rather phased through it. I could feel a coldness tearing at my heart and soul.

Distantly I heard a pained exclamation. It seemed so far away...

* * *

><p><strong>KUNZITE<strong>

"What have you done?" I heard Beryl cry out, her voice held an emotion akin to grief... something between fury and absolute sadness. I reached out to her as she stormed towards Jadeite. Nephrite joined me, standing warily as we watched Beryl and Jadeite.

I looked over to Jadeite, whose smirk grew wider. My eyes flicked over to Zoisite, he hung back warily as if sensing what was about to happen.

"I took care of a problem of ours." Jadeite replied, laughing.

"You disobeyed me!" Beryl screamed, her voice was practically a shriek. "Why?"

"Your mind was too clouded by her to act properly. I took care of that problem."

"I wanted her to join us." Beryl yelled. "There was still a chance for her."

"She never would have joined us willingly. You know that." Jadeite retorted, colour rising in his cheeks as his temper rose. "I sent them after her to force her to join us... Failing that, they were to tear her apart."

At this Zoisite looked up.

"You didn't..." He whispered softly, a look similar to fear upon his face. Beryl turned on him, I stepped between them, I wasn't willing to watch him take the brunt of her wrath.

"Didn't what?" Beryl hissed. Zoisite took half a step back, his hands raised in a placating manner.

"We've been working on a forced soul conversion. It's still in its experimental stages. No one has... survived it." Zoisite mumbled, looking down at his feet. He was clearly uncomfortable with Beryl's rage.

"She would have been controllable had it worked." Jadeite said, the smug look of victory lingered on his face. He grinned. "She would have taken... orders."

I felt a little sick at Jadeite's words. He had been changing recently, ever since the Moon he had been obsessed with Rei. He had been obsessed with revenge, he wanted her to bow before him.

A different kind of darkness was seeping into the room as Beryl's rage grew. There was emotions contained with in her I still did not quite understand. Beryl turned back to Jadeite. There was an intimidating glint in her eye.

"She would have joined us willingly if given enough time. She would have come to her senses." Beryl said lowly. I stepped closer to Zoisite, this quiet anger was more terrifying than her explosive rage. Jadeite's expression was changing from smug satisfaction to annoyed wariness "Your sick perversion of desire has ruined that."

"You don't even know if she's dead." Jadeite protested.

"No one has survived yet." Zoisite put in, his voice shaking. I couldn't tell if it was in fear or anger. "You can't expect us to believe that you meant for her to live."

Beryl advanced on Jadeite as she unsheathed the long dagger at her side. Jadeite began backing away. I grabbed him, pinning his arms behind him.

I had warned him... Even so, I couldn't bring myself to watch as the knife neared his throat. I turned my face away, feeling his struggles grow weak. Slowly he stopped fighting and sank slowly to the ground, I didn't bother holding him up.

I watched as Beryl wiped blood from the knife with an eerie calm. Her gaze met mine, her eyes were dark.

"Nephrite... clean that up." Beryl commanded before turning on heel and leaving the room. Nephrite was looking down at the bloody mess before us silently. Distantly we heard a door slam.

"She's insane." Nephrite muttered, shaking his head slightly. I looked over at him sternly. He caught my look and rolled his eyes.

"What?" He asked, looking kind of shaken as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Beryl has a lot on her mind." I told him. "Jadeite isn't... wasn't exactly helping."

"It was a bit of an overreaction." Zoisite muttered. I looked over at him. "He was our...ally."

"Listen." I said lowly. The two looked over at me. "She's knows what needs to be done. He was more trouble than he was worth."

There was a moment of silence, I met each of their gazes before they looked away. Nephrite sighed. I looked back at him, thinking he was about to start arguing.

"Can't believe I have to clean up his fucking mess." Nephrite growled. I fought back a grin. He was a piece of work. Zoisite nudged my arm. He looked as though he might be having second thoughts about something.

"What if it worked?" He asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AMI<strong>

"No!" Setsuna yelled, a wave of energy erupted from her, blowing the monster apart. Rei crumpled towards the ground. Setsuna was looking shaken as she caught Rei in her arms, lowering her the rest of the way to the ground. Darkness loomed behind them. There was a crackle of electricity, the second monster gave an unworldly shriek before dissipating. Makoto stood there with her hand outstretched, a surprised look on her face as electricity danced along her finger tips. Before I realized what was happening I was kneeling next to Setsuna, the fabric of my leggings becoming soaked in Rei's blood. Some disconnected part of my brain noted that Rei was unconscious, another part of my brain pointed out that this wasn't a good thing.

"You weren't supposed to want it to end Rei." Setsuna murmured, brushing hair out of Rei's face gently. The courtyard was alive with activity as people responded to the invasion of creatures.

"We need to get her inside." I said urgently after a cursory glance to assess Rei's condition. My primary prognosis was not good. Setsuna moved to pick Rei up but was stalled by a hand on her arm.

"I'll help." Makoto said, together she and Setsuna carefully lifted her into the air. I forced myself to ignore the steady drip of blood that fell. Halfway across the courtyard we were joined by Haruka and Michiru, both of whom had been making their way through the chaos towards us.

Most of the shadows had disappeared the moment Rei had been taken down. I looked over at Makoto

"Haruka, can you run and grab my med kit meet me..." My voice trailed off, where were we taking Rei? The infirmary was too far away... Rei wouldn't make it that far.

"My room is closest." Minako said, as she swung around one of the corridors.

Haruka nodded at me, disappearing almost immediately. We turned another few corners and entered Minako's rooms.

Makoto and Setsuna laid Rei out on the bed. I took a steadying breath as I prepared to help Rei. I swallowed roughly as I caught sight of the ragged chest wound. I carefully reached over, running one hand over her ribs.

"I need bandages... cloth... something to stop the bleeding." I muttered, feeling which ribs were broken.

Minako placed a set of towels beside me. My mind was spinning.

I could feel my hands shaking, I was in a bit of a daze as I tried to remember what to do. A hand rested on my shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze.

"Ami just concentrate." Makoto's warm reassuring voice told me. "Talk me through this. What's wrong and what do you need?"

I swallowed again sharply, starting to go through the motions. I checked for a pulse, hardly feeling the rapid beat beneath my fingers. It was getting weaker.

"Okay." I breathed softly. "Most of her ribs are broken on her left side. There's a large gash, one collapsed lung. Cough..." I said, I set the towels to one side of the bed. Part of me already recognizing that it wasn't time for those yet.

Makoto cut me off.

"Priorities Ami, what needs to be taken care of first?" She prompted, talking me through it. I nodded. Haruka dashed into the room passing the med kit to Michiru, who started to unpack the medical kit. She passed me an antiseptic handwash. I scrubbed down as quickly as I could.

"Um... dealing with a Traumatic Pneumothorax. Okay. I need... something to make a seal. - stop the lung from collapsing further." I glanced over at Michiru, pointing to something in the kit. "That and the scissors. I need the scissors first."

I ignored the fact I was getting blood everywhere as I cut Rei's clothing away from the wound. I took the package from Michiru, quickly opening the thin, clear bandage. I waited for Rei's chest to fall slightly before quickly applying the bandage, reaching past Michiru for the tape. I quickly taped the top and sides down, leaving the bottom free. I watched for a second as the bottom of the bandage fluttered slightly then closed, preventing air from entering the wound.

I clenched my hands again, trying to remember what came next.

Seal and dress the open chest wound. The phrase repeated over and over in my mind.

"What next Ami?" Makoto asked, I glanced over for a split second, noticing how pale she was.

I took one of the white gauze pads from the kit, placing it over the seal. I began dressing the wound as effectively as I could. It had been a long time since I'd had to deal with an emergency. I couldn't remember everything that I needed to do. I had probably done something wrong already... I shook that thought aside.

I carefully applied pressure to the wound, doing my best to avoid causing her further injury. I needed to control the bleeding. I looked up, Minako stood across from me.

"Put your hands over mine." I told her, she was reacting even before I finished speaking. I decided I didn't need to finish my instructions, she knew I was going to tell her to gently apply pressure.

I began checking her over for other injuries. The palm of one hand rested on her chest, just above where Minako was applying pressure.

I glanced at Rei's face, noticing the bluish tinge to her lips. Decreased amount of oxygen in the blood. Vaguely I wondered how long her lips had looked like that, was her situation improving or was she getting worse?

I reached my other hand over, checking her pulse at the carotid artery. I could feel it slowing further, her chest was hardly rising and falling with each breath now.

And with that, I could no longer feel Rei's heart beating through her chest. I bit down on my lip, trying my best not to break down and cry. She had given up. I fought back tears as I looked up, catching Minako's eye. She removed her hands from where she had been applying pressure. I shook my head, trying to choke back the sadness. I raised a hand to my face, regardless of the blood on my hands.

"She's gone." I heard myself say.

There was a moment of painful silence, then somewhere behind me I heard Michiru's soft sobs. I couldn't bring myself to turn around.

**AN**: So yeah, if you haven't reviewed in a while/ever I'd be happy to hear your thoughts. Seriously. I love hearing from you all. And, uh, I'll just... leave you with that. Not much more to say really.


	12. Chapter 11: Deadhouse Gates

**AN:** I apologize for the late update. I've been so busy this month that I spaced out on the fact February only had 28 days. So yeah, I am really really sorry about that. I'm trying my best to keep up with my work load but sometimes things just get away from me. Anyway, I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations. Or at the very least sates some of your curiosity. And once again, it's a short chapter. So I'm sorry about that too. Figured you'd all want the chapter sooner rather than later.

11.) Deadhouse Gates

Whoever lives among many evils as I, how can dying not be a source of gain?

- Sophocles

**RHODE**

In a flurry of feathers, Deimos took to the air. And then I felt it.

Even from across the palace I could sense the cloud of darkness that now clouded Rei's room. My knees weakened and I sunk to the floor, the room swam around me as my head spun. Everything was so cold... The darkness made it feel like I was being pulled further and further away from the world.

There was so much anger and hate directed towards Rei at the moment, I let out a choked breath trying to make it to my feet again. Rei was practically numb, she was trying to summon the energy to fight now that Phobos and Deimos were with her. I gritted my teeth at the pain within Rei. I opened my eyes again, someone was reaching down to help me up.

"Rhode, what is it? What's going on?" Eros asked frantically. His eyes alight with concern. I couldn't answer, just then an explosion rocked the palace. Eros' eyes met mine and suddenly he understood. His arms wrapped tighter around me. I was starting to get lost in the swirling blend of emotions. My head was beginning to feel light again, like I was going to pass out.

"It's gonna be okay Rhode. I've got you." He told me. I gasped weakly for air, trying to fight off the feeling of claustrophobia. The darkness was closing in around me, trying to suffocate me. Somewhere out in the palace I could feel Minako and the others rushing outside.

There was a sudden spike in emotion before the steady disappearance of the shadows. My breathing became easier and I was suddenly able to differentiate between emotions again. The whole palace was soaked with a frantic urgency, I could feel the cause of it.

Rei was in trouble. I reached out, trying to sense her and the people around her. I couldn't really feel her she was unconscious or something, all I could tell was that she was fading. Eros seemed to feel that as well because his arms tightened around me again.

I continued trying to calm my breathing, I didn't want to pass out right now. I couldn't, not with Rei in trouble.

But then I couldn't feel anything from her. I choked slightly as the other emotions in the room became tumultuous. There entire room was highly agitated and distressed. I closed my eyes, feeling tears come to my eyes. This time the emotions were purely my own.

* * *

><p><strong>AMI<br>**For a few minutes I just stood there in shock. I could hardly believe what had happened.

The entire room was now engulfed in silence. A disturbing quiet had seeped in after my words, it was like the room was frozen in time. Each of us in varying states of shock and disbelief.

The room slowly emptied, Michiru being the first one to leave. I got the feeling she just couldn't be in the room for a second longer. The sudden loss of her former best friend must have been devastating for her. Haruka followed her out of the room, looking conflicted.

Even after Minako and Setsuna left I was still locked in place. I tried to take a steadying breath, resting my hands on the bed. Rei had been here just a second ago and now...

I shook my head, unable to finish that thought. I brought a hand to my face to wipe away the tears that were beginning to fall but stopped myself as I saw the blood on my hands. I couldn't stand it anymore. I went in to the washroom. I needed to get the blood off. I turned on the water running my hands under the tap. Tinges of red now mingled with the flow of water down the drain. I reached over for a bar of soap, scrubbing at my hands.

I still couldn't comprehend how I had let this happen. If only I hadn't hesitated earlier on... maybe Rei would still be alive. If only I'd kept up with my medical studies maybe I wouldn't have stalled, the way I did. I found it hard to believe that I'd frozen up when Rei was injured. I wasn't used to medical emergencies anymore. I was out of practice and unprepared.

The water swirled around the sink. Suddenly the water was shut off and a hand grasped both of mine, stilling them as I rubbed at my hands.

"Ami. Stop." Makoto said. "You've been washing your hands for the last ten minutes. You need to stop."

I looked up at her, she was frowning at me. Her green eyes were bright, contrasted oddly with how pale her face had become.

"Makoto... she's gone." I told her. She looked away, nodding as she did so.

"I know." She replied, tightening her grip on my hand.

"I couldn't save her." I mumbled.

"You did everything you could." Makoto whispered, giving me a hug. I rested my head on her shoulder, closing my eyes. I was doing my best to forget what had happened.

Eventually I felt calmer, more prepared to deal with everything else. I straightened up, taking a deep breath. I splashed some water on my face before turning back to the main room.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

Ami looked up at me, shaking her head. I couldn't feel anything. I was numb as I heard her say the words that some part of me couldn't bear to hear.

"She's gone."

It was like the ground disappeared from beneath my feet. Something was missing from my world and I couldn't explain how it had happened.

I hardly noticed as Michiru left the room. I struggled for breath, I was left with a gaping hole in my existence. I needed out of this place. I needed somewhere I could breathe.

I left the room as quickly as I could. There was a profound sorrow and pain lingering around me. I was grieving for something I couldn't really define. My very soul couldn't cope with what was lost. I had lost something so important I couldn't put it into words.

I could no longer feel anything but horror at what I had discovered. There was a part of me that recognized what had happened. But I couldn't bring myself to terms with it. A part of myself was missing... it had vanished the moment she did.

I slammed the door to the common room behind me, sinking to the floor as I choked out a breath. I wrapped my arms around my knees and began to cry. I just couldn't take this.

I didn't know how long I sat there for. It was like time had stopped. My breathing was shaky, the world wasn't making sense anymore. I didn't understand what was going on.

Why did I feel like this?

* * *

><p><strong>HARUKA<strong>

I wrapped my arms around Michiru's shoulders, pulling her against my body. I could feel her shaking uncontrollably as sobs wracked her frame. I frowned slightly. Here I was holding her as she cried about someone else. Again.

And yet, I couldn't bring myself to hold this against her. I knew what Rei meant to her and I knew what Michiru meant to Rei. I sighed, holding her closer. It hurt me to know that she was crying over someone she loved.

"I did nothing but hurt her for the past three years. And I hate myself for letting her die." Michiru whispered, her voice thick. "I just wish we had made things better between us."

I looked at her, feeling emotions well up inside me. I couldn't let her feel like this. I had to tell her.

"Michiru. She wouldn't have let you make things better." I told her sharply. I needed to make her understand this. It was up to me to make things right between them. That way Michiru could let go.

Michiru looked over at me, a devastated look on her face. I took in a breath when I realized how she'd taken my words.

"Not like that Michiru. She wouldn't have let you make things better because she wanted to protect you."

Michiru's eyes met mine, all I could see in them was confusion and a desire to understand. I sighed, cupping her face with my hand.

"She knew she was getting more dangerous and she wanted to keep you away from that. That's all. She didn't hate you."

"But..."

"No Michiru. Whatever you think about her it isn't true. She couldn't hate you... no matter what she said to make you think that." I gave a bit of a smile. "It just wasn't possible for Rei to hate you... she loved you too much for that."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because she knew if she did, you wouldn't just leave her alone and she wanted you safe. She knew you needed to let her go."

* * *

><p><strong>MICHIRU<strong>

I felt a sickening sense of disbelief as I listened to what Haruka was saying. Didn't want to believe her but it made a certain amount of sense. Her explanation of events certainly did line up with Rei's character. As children she had always tried to protect me from certain things... including herself. I should have seen that this wouldn't change as we grew up.

If anything I should have seen that it was a trait that would have grown more pronounced in her. When things changed between us I should have known that it would make her even more closed off and secretive.

I just couldn't believe it had taken me so long to see it.

"I've been so blind." I mumbled. I paused, looking over at Haruka. I could see something odd in both of their past behaviours now that I knew. They had suddenly become more... at ease with one another. There was less tension between them but I had never intuited the reason behind it. But even their advancing alliance still didn't explain something. The Rei I knew never would have revealed any of this to Haruka.

"Why did she felt she could confide in you about this... plan of hers?" I asked Haruka. She looked away.

"She didn't confide in me. Not exactly."

"Haruka, what happened?"

"Nothing happened. I just saw it in her eyes. She loved you too much to let you get hurt by her."

"So she hurt me... so I wouldn't get hurt?"

"She knew you wouldn't stay away from her otherwise. What ever she said to you to make you hurt like that... she didn't mean it. I just need you to know that she didn't hate you."

"Gods above. She is such an idiot." I murmured, feeling tears come to my eyes.

"She trusted me enough to look after you. So that's what I'm doing – I'm looking after you. And I think she would have wanted me to tell you this." Haruka told me, placing her lips against my forehead. "She didn't hate you, she loved you. And she died knowing that you cared for her."

I looked back up at Haruka, trying my best to nod even though tears were clouding my vision again.

* * *

><p><strong>AMI<strong>

I walked back into the main room, stalling slightly as I saw Rei's body laying on the bed. Makoto's hand rested briefly on my shoulder. I took a deep breath before stepping forward.

I approached the bed. Rei was laying there looking... almost peaceful. Or at least she would if she wasn't covered in blood.

"Do you need anything?" Makoto asked, unable to look in the direction of the bed.

"Some water. I'd like to clean off some of this blood." I replied. Makoto nodded, walking back into the washroom. I heard the water begining to run again and a short time later Makoto had returned with a bowl of water and a cloth.

"Here." She told me, placing it on the night stand. I nodded, reaching over and picking up the wash cloth. I dabbed it in the water before beginning to clean off the dried blood. I gently removed all traces of battle from her skin... minus the damage that had been inflicted upon her.

After her face was cleaned off, I automatically reached for a fresh set of bandages – taking care of the wounds she had suffered.

When I had finished that I looked back at Makoto. She was studying me closely as I tended to Rei. At first I thought it was because she didn't understand my reasoning for doing this but in her eyes I saw understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>MAKOTO<strong>

I watched as Ami continued to bind the injuries Rei had sustained. Her hands worked endlessly, fastening bandages around the chest wound she had struggled with earlier. I could only imagine what was going through her head at the moment, she was trying to right a wrong. She was trying to fix something that she thought was her fault.

I turned my attention from what Ami was doing, looking around the room. I found what I was looking for and went to pick it up. I turned back to Ami, who was nearly finished.

When the injuries were all neatly taken care of Ami stepped back. I offered her the blanket which she spread over Rei, covering her face.

"We should go find her brother." Ami said softly, her voice sounding shaky. "He'll..."

Her voice trailed off.

"He'll know the proper rites and procedures." Ami finished, tears were starting to come to her eyes again. I swallowed roughly, not wanting to imagine how well that conversation would go. Dealing with the death of a family member was always hard.

* * *

><p><strong>RHODE<strong>

Eventually the feeling of being light headed faded away slightly. Eros seemed to notice for he loosened his hold on me. I got to my feet shakily, Eros reached over to me again.

"It's stopped..." He murmured. "The darkness isn't here anymore."

"You can feel it too?" I asked, already knowing that he could. There was no way he could have possibly missed it. He looked down at me, his eyes radiating emotion.

"It is always like that for you?" He questioned. "Do you always feel like you can't block it out?"

I nodded.

"Rhode?" He asked. "What do you need now?"

"I... just need to get out of this room." I told him, my voice shook as I spoke. I needed to know what had happened to them, I couldn't feel Phobos and Deimos' existence anymore. I had become so accustomed to their presence that their absence was odd and it filled me with apprehension... not to mention an unnerving sense of curiosity.

Eros nodded, helping me out of the room.

"Where too?" He asked.

"Rei's room." I told him. He looked over at me, a sad look in his eyes.

"She's not there you know. You must have felt it when she..."

"I know." I told him, feeling sorrow fill me again. She was gone and I needed to know if they had left with her. Eros nodded.

"You were fairly attached to her, weren't you?" He asked softly, his hand squeezing my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"She's important." I replied, then I frowned again. "Or she was."

* * *

><p><strong>EROS<strong>

I assisted Rhode to the room, pausing as I saw the chaos within. It looked like the fire that had broken out had somehow blown a hole through one of the walls. I looked back to Rhode. She walked forward, seemingly unaffected by the damage to the room. She was looking for something specific.

I followed her inside, stalling again when I saw two bodies laying in the wreckage. My apprehension was swallowed up by my curiosity. I stepped forward, no longer concerned about the safety of the chamber.

"Who are they?" I asked her. I couldn't shake the feeling I knew them from somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>PROMETHEUS<strong>

I had been preparing to leave for Mars when I had received word of the attack. One of the Lunar guard had informed me of what had happened. They had told me about Rei.

Doing what I did, I was used to death but this was harder to grasp. I had just killed our father to save her and now...

I still didn't understand how anything could have killed Rei. It wasn't just her powers that made her so hard to kill, over the years I had noticed that she had allies. And her keepers had kept her alive... until now. So what had change? Why did they no longer protect her?

I found myself wandering the palace in the direction of Rei's room. I wanted to go see what I could learn from the place where Rei had been attacked. There had to be a reason for her death.

I walked into the wreckage of Rei's room, noticing the girl kneeling next to two very familiar bodies, a man hovered around her protectively. I closed my eyes. This was part of the reason why Rei had died. They hadn't been alive long enough to continue to protect her.

"Who are they?" The man asked.

"Their names are Phobos and Deimos." I replied before the girl could. "They're children of Ares. They've been Rei's companions for years."

The man turned around quickly upon hearing my voice, his agitation faded when he saw who I was. The girl didn't react at all. She was sitting motionless next to Phobos and Deimos, her hands clasped around one of the woman's. I walked over and knelt down next to her.

I reached across to Phobos, closing his sightless eyes. How in the nine hells had this happened? I didn't think anything could kill them.

"Wait. Rhode, how do you know them? I've never seen them before in my life." The man said, looking towards his youngest sister.

"Rei had them keeping an eye on me and Minako." The girl replied, looking at me rather than her brother. "One of them was always with me."

"What?" Eros demanded. "How is that possible? I've never seen either of these people before in my life!"

"They didn't always look like this. They weren't always... people." I told him, looking over at the girl again. There was something odd about her, it was like she was connected to Phobos and Deimos in a way that transcended anything I knew.

I looked back to Eros, he was looking bewildered.

"You were close to them?" I asked her. Her eyes teared up slightly. I could sympathize with the feeling. My emotions were so conflicted right now that I didn't really know what to think.

"They were always around." Rhode replied, she was mourning over the loss of Phobos and Deimos, not to mention Rei. With one final look at the bodies Rhode got to her feet and left the room. I remained kneeling next to the bodies of my sister's protectors.

Somehow seeing them dead really made me realize what had happened to Rei.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

I remained seated in the corner, trying my hardest to pull myself together. Why was this affecting me so badly. I took in another shaky breath. The door to the common room opened, my sister stood in the door way. I looked over, Rhode was waiting in the doorway. Her arms were crossed in front of her as if she were trying to protect herself from something.

I did my best to pull back my emotions as I saw her hands beginning to shake. The feelings I was suffering were crossing between us. I bit down on my lip feeling like I was going to throw up. There was an emptiness inside of me that I couldn't explain. I had lost something that was vital to my soul.

Rhode came and sat beside me, her hand resting over mine.

"Gods." I sighed. Rhode looked at me, I could feel her emotions bridging the gap between us. "I just don't understand."

"She loved you." Rhode told me quietly. It felt like someone was trying to tear apart what was left of my heart. I brought a hand to my mouth as horror seeped into me. She loved me.

Our entire relationship redefined itself as I sat there. Rhode's hand tightened on mine.

"There was something between you the whole time... even if you couldn't see it." Rhode told me.

"How did you..."

"I knew from the moment I met her. What she felt for you... I've never experienced anything else like it." Rhode informed me.

"But why...?"

"She hid it because she didn't want to confront you with her feelings. It was all... very jumbled. From what I could gather, Martian views on love are complicated."

I took in another deep breath, trying to ignore the burning sense of loss that I was feeling. There was a hole in my existence that was just starting to make sense.

Aphrodite was a bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

There was pain and agony as I struggled to breathe. Some part of me was aware of the voices around as they faded slowly behind me.

Time stretched on.

There was nothing but pain for what felt like ages, but at some point I noticed a certain warmth about my body. It was like opening my eyes to a disorienting light.

Through the fog surrounding my brain I was eventually able to pick out the details of where I was. Things were becoming clearer as more time passed. Just before me was a gatehouse. I approached it slowly, feeling something just beyond the gate calling to me. I laid my hand against the gates, feeling certainty flood through me. This was where I was meant to be.

"I can't allow you to pass through." A voice said softly as a hand clenched my arm. I turned away from the looming gates to face the speaker.

"Is it always so hard to die?" I asked wearily. The man looked at me, raising an eyebrow. He looked vaguely familiar, as though I had met him once a long time ago.

"No, not normally." He replied. "You're a special case, Rei. I couldn't just let you die."

I studied him again, then things suddenly clicked into place. There had been a statue of him in a Martian courtyard. However my realization did not make my situation any easier to understand.

"Ares?" I asked before I was able to stop myself. He nodded solemnly. I sighed, weren't things supposed to get easier when you died? Wasn't everything supposed to make sense?

"You weren't supposed to die Rei, it wasn't your time. Hades is allowing me to keep you from passing through because of that." Ares said, guiding me away from the gates. I glanced over my shoulder, watching them fade away. I had an odd feeling I was being ripped away from a peaceful end.

I had never truly believed in the afterlife... part of me hoped that there was nothing after death. Nonexistence would have been too easy though.

I followed Ares numbly, hoping that things would start making sense at some point.

"What do you mean it wasn't my time?" I asked.

"You weren't supposed to give up Rei." He replied, there was a calming cadence to his voice. I looked back over to him. He had kindness in his eyes. "Things weren't supposed to be this way. Something went wrong."

He sighed.

"We're trying to fix that though. Things will get better, I can promise you that."

I didn't reply. How could things possibly get better? There was nothing for me to return to.

* * *

><p><strong>ARES<strong>

I reached out to her, watching as she flinched away.

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern, worried I had frightened her.

"How can you be the god of war? How can you stand seeing the pain we've caused in your name? How can you have faith in us? How can you have faith in _me_?" Rei asked. Through Aphrodite I could feel all the pain in Rei's last question. She was a broken soul, crushed by the very connections Aphrodite and I had given to protect her. I did my best not to cringe as her emotions washed over me. I reached over, brushing back her hair in a fatherly gesture, making sure she met my eyes. I needed to make her understand what this was about.

"You must understand, they have made me into something I'm not. Do you really think Aphrodite could stand to look at me if I was everything they worship me for?" I told her. She clenched her teeth, I could see the sadness in her expression. "Rei, I created you in my own image. You have the heart of a true warrior. You cannot forget that."

Rei didn't reply. She remained quiet with a heart-broken look on her face. After a time, I continued trying to reassure her but just as I started, she began to speak.

"I didn't want to be a warrior." She murmured.

"And that's what makes you perfect. You do not wish to fight but you know when you must draw your sword to protect those around you. You don't fight for your own gain, but for others. And they hate you for this selflessness."

Rei looked thoroughly unconvinced. I sighed and kept talking. I hadn't realized that she loathed herself this much. She had begun to take what others perceived as truth.

"You've hidden your desires all this time so they call you heartless but that is not so. You are just afraid to show your heart for fear that someone will take it from you."

"My heart is not my own." Rei replied. "At least not mine alone."

"Your heart was always meant to be shared, Rei. There is no shame in loving someone; it is not a weakness, no matter what some Martians would have you believe. That being said, you need to go back." I told her. "It is not your time to die."

"Ares, why does it matter if I live or die?" Rei asked, her voice low. I shook my head.

"I'm not the best person to tell you about it." I replied, I wished I could have given her the answers she was seeking. But that wasn't my part, she still needed to learn of certain truths.

"Who is?" Rei questioned almost immediately. I had to smile at this. She always knew what questions to ask even if people were unable to answer them.

"You figure out who to talk to, but for now Rei, you've wasted enough time in this world. It's time for you to wake up."

* * *

><p><strong>SETSUNA<strong>

I walked back into Minako's room, sitting next to Rei. I reached out, taking her hand in mine.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way." I whispered. "Something went wrong somewhere along the way. It was something I did... or something I missed."

I looked back on time, once again trying to pick out where I had gone wrong.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't understand how it happened but..."

I couldn't continue, I lowered my forehead so that it rested against our clasped hands. This was the first time I'd ever felt so powerless in all my years of existence. It was an odd experience for me, I was so used to having a grasp on things that this new experience was off-putting.

"But since I made a mistake, there should still be a chance. I know that Aphrodite and Ares won't let this happen. There has to be a way for this to change."

"Please, Rei, make this right. Wake up." I said softly, knowing that on the other side people were working on getting Rei back to the world of the living. They had too many plans resting on her survival for her to die now. "Come on Rei."

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

"...Wake up." A voice said softly, it barely noticeable. "Come on Rei."

I could feel panic building in my chest as the voice continued to speak, coaxing me away from what I had found here. I looked to Ares, opening my mouth. I knew he wouldn't judge me for what I was about to say.

"I don't want to go back." I told him. I could feel the cold starting to spread through me again. I didn't want to leave this place. There was no pain, no fear, or doubt. I was at peace here. I wanted to stay here with all my heart. I was finally at peace.

"Rei, you cannot find peace by avoiding life." He told me, placing a hand on my shoulder. His words would have made sense under any normal circumstances but not now.

"I'm dead. I've found my peace." I admitted. I watched his jaw clench sightly, it looked like he was fighting with himself over something.

"Please don't make me leave." I pleaded. I didn't want to go back there. I couldn't.

**AN:** I figured I should say thanks for all the reviews thus far... now that we've (finally) reached the half-way point. So thank you for putting up with me. And really, I do love it when people take the time to leave me some feedback.


	13. Chapter 12: The Healthy Dead

_AN: If there are any mistakes please don't hesitate to point them out. My computer wasn't saving the file correctly so I'm not sure what round of editing I've actually posted. The story may make no sense at all. I'm too tired to care. I've been up all night trying to get it to work. I'll fix any problems tomorrow after I've had some sleep. I just thought I should get the story up as soon as possible._

12.) The Healthy Dead

Whether one believes in a religion or not, and whether one believes in rebirth or not,

there isn't anyone who doesn't appreciate kindness and compassion.

-Dalai Lama

**REI**

"I don't want to go back. _Please _don't make me leave." I repeated when I saw emotion stir in his expression. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't go back there, the very thought of returning made me feel ill.

I noticed the way his jaw clenched slightly, his eyes became distant.

I recognized the look. It was the same one I had before going to war. He was preparing himself for something. I found I could no longer look him in the eyes, I had a feeling I knew what was coming.

However his next words surprised me.

"I won't make you do anything, Rei." He told me softly. I looked up, not fully understanding. I had expected him to order me away from this place of rest. His expression was still grim however... And that didn't bode well. There was a soft sigh on his part. I could tell he was about to reveal his trump card.

"What about Minako?" Ares asked. My conviction wavered. And that was all it took. I wanted to curse his name but couldn't as that place disappeared and the world was filled with pain again. He had known what asking that would do. He knew I would hesitate when she was brought up... and I couldn't blame him for that small manipulation.

"Rei, please wake up..." A voice above me begged, an aching sensation of horror and distress filled me. I opened my eyes, doing my best to take in a breath. I let out a cough, starting to jerk into a sitting position. Setsuna's hand rested on my shoulder holding me down.

"You're back." Setsuna said, relief was evident in her voice.

"Damn it." I choked out, coughing again. I was doing my best not to start crying. I struggled to take in another breath. There was a coppery taste in my mouth. Gods, everything in this world hurt so much. I didn't want to be back here. There was nothing for me here. I'd left all meaning back there.

* * *

><p><strong>APHRODITE<strong>

I watched as Rei returned to her world. Her pain lingered behind her, wafting about Ares like smoke. I slid a hand along his shoulders. He gave a heavy sigh, I could see that he was holding on to Rei's presence. Mixed in with Rei's pain was Ares' sadness, he was grieving.

"It's things like this that make me question myself." He murmured. I immersed myself in his feelings, sorting through what he was going through. After that it was easy to decipher what he was thinking.

"She needed to go back, Ares." I told him, doing my best to reassure him. I was used to him questioning himself and normally I'd allow him to sort through it on his own... but this time it was something deeper. Underneath the grief... was hate. This was something he hated himself for.

"But she wanted to stay." He replied, I was beginning to sense the anger rising within him. It was the most dangerous kind of anger... it was anger turned inwards. He had such potential for anger, it was bound to tear him apart someday. He was angry that this was something he had passed to Rei.

"You cannot protect her from everything." I whispered. We had done all we could for them given the circumstances. We may have been gods but there were always things beyond our control.

"I can barely protect her at all." He stated.

"We have done all we could for her. Our children..."

"Our children are dead. She has no more protection." Ares snapped at me.

"They can be brought back. You know this as well as I do." I replied. I felt his anger fading. The grief and hatred still lingered within him but it was muted somewhat. I squeezed his hand gently, trying to calm him. "They aren't truly dead, they simply no longer exist in the mortal realm but they can return to her side. Should they chose."

Ares gave a shaky sigh.

"She's not strong enough. Not anymore." He murmured, I noticed his eyes were watery. He regretted the life we had given Rei.

We stood together in silence. I could feel the churn of emotion within him fade into calm. He turned to me.

"You say that I've done what I can for her." He stated. I nodded. There was a faint upwards quirk to his expression.

"Well, if I've done what I can for her - you need to start working on Minako. For a goddess of love she sure is dense." Ares commented, with a chuckle. I wanted to roll my eyes, but instead chose to retain my dignity and poise.

"She is young, Ares, and still has much to learn." I chided, doing my best to look disapproving. This man was... Peculiar. Exceptional. Extraordinary.

"Rei's young." He pointed out with a something akin to a smile. I could sense that he was finding much amusement in my daughter's predicament. He opened his mouth to say something more...

I sighed, knowing the only way to shut him up now would be to kiss him. As I rose up on tiptoes to press my lips to his... I couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret. This shouldn't have happened to Rei, we shouldn't have had to send her back.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

I had remained in the common room even after Rhode had left. I rested my head back against the wall, I was finally coming back to myself after the shock of Rei dying. I raised a hand back to my heart at that.

Whenever I thought about her it was hard to breathe. The terrible sense of loss was still raw in my heart. I got to my feet shakily, doing my best to ignore the constant ache. A part of me was missing now that she was gone.

I took a deep breath and then was floored as the pain in my heart multiplied. I was left gasping as a whole new set of emotions seized me. Agony. Terror. Confusion. Despair.

I sucked in a breath, struggling to my feet. The feel of the emotions was familiar, the part of me that was missing had returned. I was made whole... even though I was now painfully aware of what loss meant. I could now experience everything she was feeling, she was no longer able to conceal it from me. Whatever the reason was for this drastic turn of events... I could not bring myself to care. At least at the moment. Right now my only thoughts were of...

"Rei." I murmured, feeling frantic as I tore through the halls. She was alive. There was not other explanation for the reappearance of her feelings. The sensitivity I was experiencing could only mean that she was no longer able to contain it. It had all become too much for her to bear. I stumbled slightly, struck by a sudden knowledge.

She was back and I could not bear to lose her again.

I skidded to a stop as I caught sight of Ami and Makoto down one of the the halls. Makoto's head was bent towards Ami's, her arm rested around her small frame.

"Ami!" I called out, my feet carried me towards them without a conscious decision to change directions. Ami turned to me, startled by the urgency in my tone.

"What's wrong?" She asked, I noticed Makoto's eyes narrow. They both seemed thrown by my agitated air.

"It's Rei." I gasped, feeling a particularly agonizing throb in my heart. "Please, you have to help her. Don't let me lose her."

* * *

><p><strong>AMI<strong>

"Minako, Rei's dead..." I replied, not knowing what else to say. My words seemed to only infuriate Minako for she shook her head vigorously and seized my arm.

"She's in pain_._" Minako stated, as if she thought I was being unreasonable. I glanced at Makoto, clearly we were thinking the same thing. Minako had lost it. I reached out and laid my hand gently on Minako's arm.

"You don't understand, Minako. There's nothing left for me to do." I told her in a calm a voice as I could manage. Minako was starting to worry me. What if she had suffer a psychotic breakdown?

"No. You don't understand. She came back. And you have to help her." Minako snapped, a slight sob broke through her statement. Her next words spilled out as if she couldn't contain them any longer. "She's hurting. We _have_ to make it better."

Minako was as close to hysterical as I had ever seen her. Usually she was more... restrained. This was a startling change in demeanour. A worrying change.

Then again, Rei had always managed to provoke a response from Minako. Perhaps this hadn't changed in death.

As I was considering this, Minako did not wait for me to reply, but rather left Makoto and I in the hallway as she started back to her room. I had no choice but to follow. I was deeply concerned for Minako. We all handled death differently... perhaps Minako wasn't handling it as well as the rest of us.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I clenched my jaw as pain shot through my chest, I sucked in a deep breath through my nose trying not to let it out in a scream. My body went into spasms, my mind was fading out again. My back arched against my will. The edges of my vision darkened and narrowed. I struggled to suck in another breath, unable to remember what had happened to the air I had just sucked in. Pain was blotting everything else out.

Setsuna's hands grasped firmly at either side of my face, forcing me to look at her.

"Rei, Rei, listen to me. Just breathe. Don't think about anything else." She told me, one of her hands gently running through my hair. I tried to follow her advice. I closed my eyes, forcing myself to concentrate on the simple act of breathing. Pain continued to lance through my body, feeling an aching hole in my chest. I felt Setsuna adjust how we were sitting - her arms around me, my head rested on her shoulder.

I raised a hand to my chest. It felt like my heart was being torn apart. I began to hyperventilate as pain racked through my body. My ribs and lungs seared, tortured by the agony that was spreading through me.

"Everything is going to be alright." Setsuna whispered, one of her hands coming up again to stroke my hair. "I promise."

I found myself sobbing, the pain increased as my vision began to fade out as it was clouded by the darkness that threatened to consume me. I tightened my grip over the place where my heart should be. My fingers pressing against the skin and bone, leaving bruises in their wake.

The intense pain in my heart was slowly being overpowered by something, it wasn't a necessarily a painful sensation... though it did feel vaguely like someone was tightening their grip on me. Darkness clouded my vision. It felt like I was falling, though the hold on my heart was firm and unrelenting. It would not let me be taken.

The door to the room banged open. In an instant the darkness retreated from my vision, it was like I was seeing for the first time. Framed in the doorway was the one who had pulled at my heart in the darkness.

"Minako." I whispered hoarsely, this time the darkness that rose up was warm and comforting. I let myself go.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

As I ran through the halls I could feel the cold clutch of darkness on her heart is if it was on my own. I was doing my best to drive it away but I still felt as though I was losing. The most I could hope to do was fend it off. And I hard pressed to even do that.

After what felt like an eternity I finally reached the door to my room, I thrust it open. Her eyes met mine as if she had known, or perhaps hoped, that I would appear. In that brief instant I knew what she was thinking.

Her voice was too soft for me to hear but watching the way her lips moved... I knew what she had said as she passed out. My heart twisted cruelly - even through her pain Rei looked at me like I was her personal saviour.

My feet moved against my will, propelling me towards the bed. I reached a quivering hand reached out towards Rei. I drew in a shaky breath, her emotions had faded as she lost consciousness. I grasped her hand in mine, falling to my knees at her side.

The connection between us, whatever it was, was still in place. I closed my eyes and lowered my head to where our hands were clasped. Through our connection I could feel the after effects of her emotions. When I had entered the room... she had felt relief and reassurance. All simply because I was there.

* * *

><p><strong>AMI<strong>

I was stunned into silence as finally caught up to Minako. She was kneeling by Rei's bedside, a look of extreme relief on her face. I looked to Rei, catching the subtle rise and fall of her chest. She was breathing.

She was alive. That was impossible.

My legs threatened to give way. What in the nine hells was going on here? This went against everything I knew. All the rules of life and death... were seemingly disregarded.

There were always rules. There had to be rules. There had to be a reason for what was happening. There had to be purpose and order to what went on... If there wasn't, what did that mean to us?

What did it mean if Rei existed outside of these basic laws of nature?

I was brought out of my thoughts Minako raised her head. Her words rang in my head. She's hurting. We have to make it better. I approached the bed, catching Setsuna's eye.

"How did this happen?" I asked her as she began to lay Rei down on the bed. Minako moved out of our way.

Setsuna's gaze met mine. It seemed like she was considering her answer carefully.

"I couldn't tell you." She finally replied.

"Is that because you don't know or you're not allowed to tell me?" I asked, sharper than I had intended. Setsuna shrugged in answer. I brushed it aside and returned my attention to Rei.

I carefully reached out and felt for her pulse, needing to reassure myself that this wasn't all in my imagination. A steady beat echoed under my finger tips.

My hand dropped to my side. This couldn't be happening. It didn't make sense.

I shook my head, doing my best to ignore my own thoughts and feelings. Rei was in poor condition. Whatever had brought her back to life had been unable to repair her body.

I carefully examined her, making sure I hadn't missed any injuries she had sustained. When I didn't find anything that would further complicate her recovery I returned my attention to the injuries I had patched up earlier.

My eyes narrowed as my hands approached the chest wound I had struggled with. Something was different. I gently removed the bandages and dressing, I could no longer hear or feel the air escaping from the injured lung. I looked back up, watching the steady rise and fall of Rei's chest. The injury had healed... at least partially. There was still a deep wound but it no longer seemed to be as terrible.

Perhaps whatever had brought her back to life hadn't been able to completely reverse the damage... but it had taken care of the worst of it.

I looked over at Minako who had been watching me almost anxiously.

"It seems like she's going to be fine... in time." I told her. What she did next could only be described as a sigh of relief.

"Thank the gods." She murmured.

And somehow... despite the fact I called myself an atheist, I agreed with her words. Perhaps this had been the work of a higher power. And if that was the case, perhaps there was a reason Rei seemed to exist outside of the laws of nature. Maybe we all did. It was the only explanation.

I slowly took a few steps away from Rei.

"I should go inform Prometheus of what has happened. Michiru as well, she would want to know." I stated. I was just about to leave the room when Rei began to stir. Makoto's hand brushed my shoulder. It was just then that I noticed Setsuna had disappeared.

"You're needed here. I'll go find them." Makoto told me. I turned to thank her but she was already gone.

Rei groaned quietly, the noise was pained.

I knew why Makoto had volunteered. She hated seeing people in pain... whether it be emotional or physical. Most of her life was spent trying to protect people from pain. Over the past few days she was becoming more and more aware of how much Rei needed this protection as well. It was why she was the one going to get Prometheus and Michiru... she wanted to alleviate their pain.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

As Rei began to wake up I backed off slightly, unsure of how she would react. I didn't know how she would feel about this. If what Rhode had said was true, if Rei really was in love with me, it was clear that I had hurt her. She would be well within her rights to hate me now.

Ami approached the bed again and began helping Rei sit up. I watched in silence, debating whether or not to stay with them. Ami resolved the issue for me.

"Minako, can you hand me the vial with the blue lid? And a syringe as well. I'm going to give her something to help with the pain." Ami asked, I nodded and knelt down by her medical kit. After a few moments of searching I finally located both of the requested items.

I handed them to Ami and looked away as she injected the fluid into Rei's arm. Rei looked slightly stunned by her surroundings.

"How are you feeling?" Ami asked quietly.

Rei met her gaze for a moment. I could see a lost look in her expression, she shook her head softly and looked away.

Ami glanced at me. I came a bit closer. Rei wasn't looking at either of us, she seemed quite focused on the window.

Ami gestured for me to try talking to Rei. I nodded and she turned away to tidy up her medical kit...

"Rei?" I asked softly, she turned to look at me. Almost as soon as she looked at me, Rei's hand jerked towards her head, a look of intense pain on her face.

"Rei?" I questioned when I noticed the blank, unfocused look in her eyes. She didn't respond. A faint twinge of worry began to make its self known. I tried a few more times to attract her attention... but she was unresponsive. The longer it went on... the more concerned I became.

"Ami..." I called out over my shoulder trying to get her attention, urgency laced my voice. Ami turned sharply to look at me, then she noticed that my attention was solely focused on Rei.

I could hear other people entering the room. I glanced over, Michiru and Prometheus stood in the doorway. Makoto and Haruka lingered just behind them. Prometheus' eyes narrowed as he watched Rei, I ignored that. There would be time to figure him out later. Right now I was worried about Rei.

Ami appeared slightly alarmed as she approached and took in Rei's distant expression. It was almost as if she were somewhere else. Ami immediately began trying to figure out what was wrong. After a few moments a frown creased her features. I could hear her muttering under her breath about seizures and brain tumours in a questioning tone. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed as Michiru took a single step into the room as if she couldn't help herself, a look of disbelief was firmly planted on her face. A gnawing sense of unease formed in my stomach.

I reached down and took Rei's hand in mine, I gave it a gentle squeeze. As my hand touched her's I felt the first flicker of fear.

I bit down on my lip, unsure of where that had come from. Apprehension swelled within me, it was quickly overshadowed when I felt the cold brush of complete horror. I finally recognized the emotions, I was beginning to have a hard time telling my feelings apart from Rei's. But these were most definitely Rei's emotions.

I closed my eyes and focused in on her feelings, trying to sort through what was going on. I was momentarily flinched back as pain raced through me. The moment my hand parted from Rei's it disappeared. I clenched my teeth and reached out again. This time I didn't pull away as pain flooded through me, I fought through it as I tried to reach the core of Rei's emotions.

Vague impressions of what was going on inside her mind filled my awareness. The scenes were shaped by Rei's reactions to what was happening. The longer I stayed the clearer things became, I tightened my hand on Rei's. Her fear was overpowering.

An image flashed before my eyes. The world was burning. Fire raged around us, glimmering through the smoke.

As quickly as it had come, it disappeared. It was like Rei had sensed my presence and pulled away. She didn't want me to see what she was experiencing.

I withdrew from her mind, watching as awareness returned to Rei's eyes. They seemed filled with pain. It looked like she was going to throw up. Her face had become even more pale, the telltale signs of her exhaustion were more apparent than they had been before. Whatever had happened had taken a lot out of her.

"Rei. What happened?" Ami asked. This time her expression demanded a response.

"I'm fine." Rei muttered. "Don't worry about it."

I could feel the lie spread through me. There wasn't a single way in which Rei was 'fine'.

"How long have you been having these visions?" Prometheus asked from the doorway. The expression on his face was guarded, like he was trying to distance himself from something. Rei looked over... seeming surprised at his presence.

"What do you mean?" Ami questioned, looking between the two siblings. Prometheus was still watching Rei carefully almost as if she was something dangerous.

"Your mother was a seer. We always thought the skill hadn't been passed on to you... Now tell me, how long have you been having these visions?" Prometheus asked, there was a hard edge to his voice.

"I don't know." Rei replied wearily, she caught his disappointed look and amended her answer. "Awhile, it's hard to tell how long."

Prometheus nodded, he appeared rather preoccupied. I reached out, trying to get a read on him. His emotions were conflicted. He was concerned and slightly...apprehensive.

"I have things to attend to, I must be going." He stated, before leaving the room. My eyes narrowed. There was a sense of determination about him that had me curious.

I left Rei's side and went to follow him out of the room. As I left I noticed Michiru making her way closer to Rei. Her emotions were in turmoil, there was fear, resentment, and anger... if I wasn't mistaken.

I shut the door behind myself as I followed Prometheus, I wanted to put as much between myself and what was going to happen in that room. Eventually Prometheus stopped walking and waited for me.

"Why are you following me?" He asked lowly.

"I wanted to ask you about something." I replied.

"Then ask." He told me.

"Rhode told me about Phobos and Deimos." I stated clearly. This took him slightly off guard, this wasn't what he was expecting. However he still understood my question even though I never truly asked it.

He frowned as he continued to think on Rei's guardians, I could feel the sadness that was welling up within him.

"I've begun to prepare funeral pyres for them, it's what Rei would want." He replied after a short time. "Now that she's... back, I suppose I should wait until she's feeling better. She'll want to be there. I guess we just have to figure out how to tell her..."

I nodded. I could tell from Prometheus' feelings that the loss of Rei's guardians would be devastating. He was apprehensive about telling her. I sensed that we were now both thinking about the way Rei had refused to lift a hand to defend herself against her father. What would the loss of her friends do to her?

"You're worried about more than dealing with Phobos and Deimos..." I commented, sensing the turmoil still within him.

He looked at me before giving a deep sigh.

"Rei's visions are worrying. In the past, seers were trained from a very young age... they were taught how to manage their powers. Rei hasn't had that training."

"And...?"

"And it means that she's a danger to herself... and possibly those around her."

"I still don't understand why you felt the way you did..."

"There might be something I can do to help her... it's just going to be difficult." Prometheus replied, this time his concern out shone all his other emotions. He was simply worried about Rei. I had to wonder though... how did he think he could help her? He wasn't a Bonehunter, what could he possibly do to help her?

**MICHIRU**

Upon hearing that Rei was somehow alive an incredible sense of relief had flooded through me. But now that I saw her, I could feel nothing but annoyance and rage.

Minako brushed by me as she went to follow Prometheus. I stood frozen in place as I looked at Rei. She looked up a me. Her brow furrowed as though she didn't understand what was going on. Earlier I had blamed myself... now all I saw was Rei. The sense of understanding I had experienced when Haruka had explained what Rei had been doing was gone.

Before I knew it, I was yelling at Rei. How dare she push me away because she was afraid of hurting me? How dare she treat me like I was fragile after all we'd been through together?

I took a pause, trying to catch my breath. I caught sight of Ami out of the corner of my eye, she was looking at me in a disapproving manner.

"I didn't want to hurt you." Rei murmured weakly, the look in her eyes was undecipherable. I could tell her fear of herself was still something she lived with daily. I found I couldn't bring myself to yell at her anymore. I reached out to her, placing my hand on her shoulder gently. She flinched slightly but did her best to hide it. I leaned down towards her. Our faces were inches apart.

My lips met hers in a lingering kiss. When we separated, her hand was rested on the back of my neck. I felt tears prickling at corners of my eyes.

"I loved you... you idiot." I whispered, letting my head rest against hers. My voice was hoarse, it was hard to talk about this.

"I know." Rei replied, her fingers playing with my hair. I pulled back a bit, giving her a stern look.

"If you do that again, I'll kill you myself." I told her seriously, this forced a small laugh from Rei though I could see the action pained her.

Rei nodded, the barest hint of a smile on her face. The smile faded quite quickly, disappearing behind the agony in her eyes. I reached down and took her hand in mine, running a thumb over the bandages that wrapped around it. I took the seat next to her bed. Ami approached again, giving me a reproachful look. I didn't even want to think about what was going through her head at the moment.

"You're stuck with me, you got that?" I asked Rei. She gave another slightly forced smile.

"Yeah, sure thing Princess." Rei replied. I could sense that she was attempting to appear okay for my sake – she was still trying to protect me. I gave her hand another squeeze.

Rei's eyes slowly slid shut as her breathing began to even out. She was finally getting some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>HARUKA<strong>

I placed a hand on Michiru's shoulder comfortingly. I still didn't like seeing her kiss Rei but it wasn't really my place to call her on it. The two of them had history. They had been such a large part of each others lives. And they would never be that for each other again. They just needed time to reconcile their history with their future.

That kiss had just been the final stage in their farewell. They had left marks on one another that went too deep to see. And now they'd finally healed, I knew that with certainty. Watching Michiru sit with Rei I knew it was over.

Gods, it was so obvious now that I could hardly believe that I hadn't seen it earlier.

Michiru and Rei had only held on to one another until someone would be there for Rei in the way I was there for Michiru. Michiru had just been trying to keep Rei's head above water, Michiru was her safety net. And that was alright with me. It was good to finally understand what had been going on between them.

I mean they still loved each other... but it wasn't in the same way that they had before. They had let go of one another. I nodded to myself, leaning back in my chair. There was nothing to worry about. Some part of me was saying there was never anything to worry about.

I wrapped an arm around Michiru's shoulders, running a thumb up and down her arm. She leaned into my body taking comfort from my embrace. Her hand was still placed over Rei's. And that didn't bother me in the slightest.

"She'll be alright Michiru." I whispered. Michiru looked over at me and smiled. This time she actually seemed happy.

* * *

><p><strong>MICHIRU<strong>

Haruka and I sat in relative silence next to Rei as we had for the last hour. Ami had left a short time ago, going to get some rest after explaining Rei's condition to me. I cast a worried glance at the door. Minako had yet to return.

I had sensed that the relationship between her and Rei had changed since Rei had died and come back. I couldn't even define how it had changed... but there was something different between them now. It was infinitely more complex than it had been earlier.

It seemed to me that there was now a greater chance for one, or both, of them to be hurt in a way they would never recover from. I was more wary of their relationship now but somehow I still felt surprisingly optimistic. Things were changing between them and that was cause enough for celebration.

There was so much that could go wrong though... I didn't understand much of what was going on in Minako's head even if I could easily decipher Rei. That was the most worrying part of their relationship. Minako could change everything. She had changed everything.

I sighed as I continued to think on it. Something told me that Minako was dealing with emotions she didn't let anyone else know about. The way she had watched Rei earlier had given that much away. She appeared reluctant... but not in the way she used to. She was cautious now.

As if on cue, the door opened and Minako entered. She didn't seem surprised to see Haruka and I still sitting there. She gave me a tired smile, however her eyes flicked to Rei. She frowned.

"How is she?" Minako asked me as she lingered by the door. She seemed wary of fully entering the room. I could feel her hesitation, it was stifling.

"Come sit." I said, doing my best not to make her feel uncomfortable. I needed to figure Minako out. I needed to make sure that Rei would not come to further harm.

My attention returned to Rei as Minako approached the bed cautiously. I watched as Rei slept fitfully, my heart had broken when her heart had stopped. We were only friends now but what we had been still affected me. Watching Rei die had hurt so badly. The relief I'd felt when she was living again was unlike anything I'd experienced before.

I reached out gently, my hand brushing some stray hair out of her face. My finger tips practically burned she was running such a high fever. I needed to know that Minako was willing to help Rei – to look after her. Rei needed someone in her life who would be there for her when nobody else could. Part of me hoped that that person would be Minako.

We remained in silence for a few minutes longer, Haruka was watching me idly. Her fingers tracing over my shoulders in a comforting way.

"You still haven't told me how Rei is..." Minako commented, glancing at me again. I took in a breath, deciding that now would be the time to figure out what Minako was going to do.

"Ami says it's safe to move her now, she's stable enough." I said, looking over to Minako. "If you'd prefer, I can look after her in my rooms..."

"No." Minako replied sharply. I did my best not to smile as she blushed and stuttered. "I mean, thank you but no. I think this is something I need to do."

I could almost feel Haruka smiling next to me. I could tell she found Minako's reaction incredibly funny.

"I've never seen her that flustered." Haruka whispered in my ear, as she hid her smile. Minako didn't seem to notice for her attention had returned to Rei. She looked almost confused by her own actions.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

I sat next to Rei until the first light of dawn began to peek through the windows. Michiru and Haruka had both left in the small hours of the morning. Only I remained in the room. Everyone else had gone to bed hours before.

But I couldn't sleep. My thoughts whirled around in my head, giving me no rest, so I remained seated next to Rei in the dark.

I curled up in the soft chair by the bed, wondering what would happen when Rei awoke. I wasn't really concerned about what would happen when she awoke... I was more concerned about what I'd do about it.

Prometheus had told me that he didn't want to be the one to tell Rei that Phobos and Deimos had died. He had asked me to tell her. I couldn't say no to him... but I dreaded talking to Rei.

I had told myself I'd do my best not to hurt her anymore... but then I had agreed to be the bearer of bad news. I knew what ever her reaction would be to learning of her comrades' death wouldn't be good. From talking with Prometheus I'd gathered that they were less like protectors... and more like family to Rei.

The look on Prometheus' face when he was telling me had been... almost wistful, like he wished he could have been that to Rei. They weren't close, despite the fact they seemed to trust one another. There was something missing from their relationship.

I sighed, standing up to shut the blinds before the light woke Rei. Ami had said she needed all the rest she could get. I wrapped my hands around the thick fabric of the curtains, preparing to close them.

"Don't shut them." Came a soft voice from the bed. I turned around and found Rei was awake.

"I didn't realize you were already awake." I commented, trying to hide my surprise. Rei didn't reply, she was barely making eye contact with me.

I lingered by the window.

"You should try and get some more sleep." I advised... my words sounded forced, even to my own ears. Rei still didn't reply, her head shook almost imperceptibly. I frowned.

"Why don't you want to sleep anymore?" I asked her, approaching the bed. She looked away from me, I focused my attention on her emotions, trying to gain what knowledge I could.

The first layer of emotions was blank... obviously a shield of some sort. I dug deeper... and almost reeled back upon coming up against a wall of pain. I drew back.

There was no point delving deeper. That kind of pain... it was a wonder she had slept as long as she did. I looked over at her, there was no indication of the pain she was suffering. There was just silence. I allowed her shield to rise back up, letting her have her privacy.

Her attention was focused on the world outside the window. As time stretched on, her frown grew more pronounced. I did my best to ignore it as long as possible, knowing what she was waiting for. Finally she looked over at me.

Where are they?

She didn't have to ask the question out loud for me to understand it. I hesitated slightly. A panicked look entered her eyes. She knew what I was going to say. I bit down on my lip.

I could feel the burning need with in her as well as the horror that suddenly grasped her being.

"Where are they?" Rei choked out, finally voicing the question that was on her mind.

"I'm sorry Rei. They're dead." I whispered, feeling weighed down by her emotions. I reached over to take her hand and offer whatever comfort I could. Rei pulled back. I struggled to calm her inconsolable grief with just my emotional input.

"Dead?" She asked, her voice was devoid of feeling... but I saw tears beginning to build up in her eyes. She shook her head. "No. They can't be..."

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

"Dead?" I asked numbly, feeling tears beginning to prick at my eyes. I shook my head. "No. They can't be..."

I glanced back to the window, knowing that if Phobos and Deimos were to come... that's where they'd be. I had waited for them and they hadn't sensed that I needed them. That had never happened before. There could only be one reason for them failing me, they had to be...

"Oh gods..." I murmured. They had been the one thing I could rely on in this world... and now they were gone. Gods.

I had nothing left, how much more could be taken from me?

I brought a hand to my mouth, doing my best to stop myself from sobbing.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

I watched Rei's face betray the burgeoning emotions within her. I reached out, trying to help her. She was so distracted by her emotions that she didn't pull away.

When her father had tried to kill her all I could see was her pain and suffering... as well as the anger and hate. There was a certain type of detachment in her cold eyes when she fought. Now I was seeing a whole new side of her. The loyalty. The compassion.

The complete humanness of her was now revealed in her emotions.

She was still in pain however, this time the emotional torment was directed at the loss of people dear to her as opposed to her earlier inner turmoil. The grief in her eyes reminded me sharply of watching Michiru learn of Rei's death... it also struck a chord with me. Is this what I had looked like upon loosing Rei? I still couldn't understand the utter sense of loss I had felt when she had died... but looking into Rei's eyes, I could see that she understood what she was feeling completely. And she was worse off for it.

I sat down on the bed in front of Rei and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her head down to rest on my shoulder. I did my best to push her into just letting go. She needed an outlet for her emotions, she couldn't keep holding them inside. They would consume her if she went on the way she was going.

Eventually I could tell by the shaking of her shoulders that she was crying. I did my best just to let her cry, it was a part of the recovery process. She had to let herself grieve to begin healing.

Slowly the crying stopped, I let go and distanced myself slightly. I wanted to make sure she was alright with me being the one to offer her comfort. Perhaps I should have just asked Michiru to be the one to help Rei through this...

As I moved back, Rei moved a hand up to her eyes, wiping them gently. She looked up and met my eyes.

Her gaze was guarded again, it was like she was worried about making herself vulnerable in my eyes. I knew that she probably had good reason for feeling like that. We hadn't exactly understood one another. Or possibly she had understood me. Maybe she still understood me... and that's why she was so cautious.

I reached out again.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I stayed still as she reached down and adjusted the sling about my neck, her hands lingered momentarily around my shoulder. A slight movement from her hand brought our bodies into light contact.

A contact that disappeared almost as suddenly as it had occurred. It was almost a caress, it was almost loving.

I cautiously looked up and met her eyes, the eyes I found were not the same eyes I had grown accustomed to. They were not angry or irritable but concerned and almost embarrassed.

I reached out uncertainly but before my hand could settle on hers, she turned away sharply. I clenched my jaw as a sudden unwanted feeling of rejection washed over me. I rose to my feet and exited the room before the whole situation combusted.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

I glanced over my shoulder as Rei exited the room. Why had I stalled? I wasn't afraid of her exactly. I was, however, bewildered and frightened by the power I seemed to hold over her. I was now aware of the lengths she'd go for me. Our entire relationship thus far was painted in a new light... I knew that my every action had influenced Rei in some way or another.

I fought back a shudder. This kind of power was unnerving. I was just learning what it meant to be afraid of myself. I feared what I could do to Rei.

I knew that was part of the reason I hesitated. I was afraid of myself. But more importantly I was beginning to fear my emotions. I sighed, looking in the direction of the door.

I knew at the root of my feelings for Rei was in my connection to Aphrodite... and her connection to Ares. I had to wonder if Rei was tied to me in the same way. I knew they didn't prize love in the same way we did on Venus... what if she was being forced into this solely because she was Ares' avatar.

I didn't want her to be tied to me like that. There had to be a choice.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I had no choice. I needed answers. There was only one person who had the ones I sought. Setsuna. I needed to find her. She would know who I had to speak to. Ares had told me that I would figure out who to talk to. So far this was my only idea. It may not have been the best idea ever... but it was all I had.

Setsuna may not be able to tell me what I wanted to know but I was fairly certain I would be able to at least get a hint. Something within me was saying that I already knew the answer... it just wasn't coming to mind.

I continued on my way, not particularly trying to find Setsuna. I knew that if it was meant to be... I would find her. If not... there was no point in straining myself.

"You were looking for me." Setsuna stated, coming up behind me. I nodded, she glanced at me. "You should probably sit down."

I followed her to the common room and sat down on one of the couches. Setsuna sat next to me.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"You already know, don't you?" I replied, wincing at . She shook her head.

"I'm not privy to everything the gods do or discuss." She told me. I frowned. That certainly changed things. A look of knowing flashed through her eyes.

"Ares told me I needed to find someone else to talk to about our purpose here." I explained.

"And you naturally thought of me... this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Phobos and Deimos would it?"

I frowned, clenching my hands. I felt the wound tear open again.

"Rei. Where did you go when you died?" Setsuna asked in a quiet voice. I looked over.

"It don't know. It was somewhere outside the gates." I told her... I still didn't have a word to describe where I was. It had encompassed everything and nothing at all.

"Limbo. That's the word you're looking for." Setsuna told me. "It's a place of transition, ruled over by my father."

I nodded, that made sense. Then I paused.

"Your father?" I asked.

"My father." Setsuna replied. "Hades."

* * *

><p><strong>SETSUNA<strong>

Rei looked a bit confused, as if she had no idea why this was relevant. Underneath her quiet exterior I could sense that she was frantic. She needed the world to make sense again. Everything that had happened over the last little while had thrown her off balance.

I knew she was searching for some hint as to what direction she should take and...I wanted to help her. It was a difficult thing to do given my circumstances though. I had done my best to steer the conversation to something that would be useful to Rei. I smiled as I watched her contemplate what my father had to do with it.

"I'm not the best person to tell you about it - you'll figure out who to talk to." I told her, hoping the phrase would trigger her realization. I watched Rei's confusion fade into a look of stunned disbelief. She seemed amazed. She had taken my hint.

I got up off the seat, leaving Rei to her future.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

_Hades. That was who I was meant to find, I went to get up and gave a hiss of pain when I moved. Setsuna gave me a stern look. _

I recognized that Setsuna was doing her best to tell me who to speak to without explicitly doing so. I hadn't expected her to be so straight forward about it.

_I'm not the best person to tell you about it – you'll figure out who to talk to._

She had basically told me to go speak to her father.

What purpose did my return to this world served? Why did I have to come back to life only to return to him... Why couldn't I have just spoken to him while I was in his realm... or at least close to his realm. How was I supposed to find him now?

Just as Setsuna went to leave the room, I caught her attention.

"What is the purpose of this?" I asked her.

"He'll tell you everything when you figure out how to talk to him." Setsuna reassured me. I paused over her choice of words.

"You said 'when'... not 'if'." I pointed out. She smiled again. I took that as a good sign. That didn't exactly make me feel better though. If I went back there... I didn't know if I would come back.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

After she had left I tried to convince myself to rest, to go to sleep, that I didn't care about her. But try as I might, I just couldn't. Not when her scent had invaded my pillow and claimed it for its own. That intoxicating mix of undefinable scents just wouldn't let me sleep as it constantly reminded me of her.

I let out a long sigh and sat up in bed, wrapping my arms around my knees. Maybe I should go find her... just to make sure she was alright.

I walked from the room, I needed to go after Rei. I quickly picked up on her emotional trail and followed it to its source. As I neared the common room, Prometheus was approaching from the opposite direction.

"The pyres are ready." He commented. "I take it you've told Rei?"

I looked towards the door of the common room. I nodded.

"And how is she?"

"Disbelieving. Horrified. Depressed."

Prometheus nodded. I could feel a change in Rei's emotions.

"Determined." I added as an after thought. He looked at me like I was losing my mind. I shook my head. "I don't understand either.

Prometheus pushed open the doors to the common room, we found Rei sitting on one of the couches.

"It makes sense now." Rei murmured, looking over at Prometheus and I. I glanced at him, wondering if he felt as unnerved as I did.

"It's time Rei." Prometheus said in a wavering voice. She simply nodded and rose to her feet.

Not once did she look at me.

Prometheus guided Rei out of the room, doing his best to subtly help her. She seemed to be weakening again. The colour her face had regained was slowly being drained away.

Once out in the palace grounds Prometheus led us to a wide open field where two funeral pyres had been erected.

"Do you want to say anything?" He asked. Rei shook her head, raising a hand. Prometheus mimicked her. Flames ignited themselves at the base of each of the pyres... I hardly noticed.

I was watching Rei as she focused on the pyre before her. Her eyes closed as flames began to stretch skyward, a tear trailed down her face. I reached down and took Rei's hand gently in my own.

I was consumed and enthralled by the burning desire to help her. I closed my hand more tightly around hers. She had lost too much already. I would not allow anything more to be taken from her. Some part of me knew I could help her.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I was reaching out towards that place of death within my soul. It was there, just out of reach. The place of gods and immortal existence was forever beyond my grasp. It faded away slowly, allowing me time to acknowledge my own failure.

Distantly, as if in another world, I felt someone reach down and take my hand. The connection strengthened me, pushing me towards the world of the gods.

And suddenly, I was there. An older man greeted me calmly.

"I was wondering when the avatar of Ares would finally show up." Hades greeted, watching me closely. "I must admit I'm a little surprised that you returned to my realm so willingly."

I remained silent, watching him closely. He was a fearsome figure in Martian belief, he was the unseen victor on every battle field. The Bonehunters had long painted him as an ally and benefactor to their cause... a gentle steward of the dead. I had seen enough of death and dying to know that there was nothing gentle about what he did.

He was stern and sometime cruel... but he was always just. People went to him when it was their time and not a moment before.

"It was necessary."

"Are you talking of your return or your prior departure...?" Hades asked, a knowing look in his eyes. I sighed.

"Both. I guess."

"You'll need more conviction than that if you hope to save your friends." Hades told me. I was shocked. He saw my look and laughed.

"No, I'm not talking about Phobos and Deimos. They're lesser gods, they can never truly die. They simply... change form. I was talking about your 'mortal' friends... the ones you intended to die for in the first place."

I was silent so he continued.

"That was a novel idea by the way - trying to change the future by way of your own death. It was an intelligent move... if not a completely wise one."

I got the feeling he would continue on in this way if I let him so I cut in.

"You mentioned Phobos and Deimos...?" I asked. He nodded.

"The children of Ares and Aphrodite. Yes, what did you want to know?" He asked me. I didn't know what to say to that.

"Judging by your past actions... I'd guess that you want them back in the world of the living." He commented. I frowned, surely it couldn't be that easy.

"I would only ask that of you if they wanted to come back. I would not take them away from this world without their permission." I replied, knowing that as much as I missed them... I wouldn't force them to come back.

Hades chuckled.

"They have been waiting for you to come for them." He told me. "Their mortal bodies have been vanquished but they can still return."

"How?" I asked. I could see a look of approval in his eyes. It was like he was saying he knew why Ares had chosen me as his avatar.

"They can only return if they are rooted in the mortal realm by something else. Either by sheer will or your own life. Every option has its' drawbacks."

"What kind of consequences are we talking about?" I asked him.

"Did I say consequences?" He replied, a cunning glint in his eyes. He was enjoying this.

"It was implied." I asserted. He shrugged.

"They vary. If managed by pure will, it takes a concentrated effort to give them tangible form in your world. If sustained by your own life... there is the chance they will be weaker but they will remain by your side for as long as your soul remains 'conscious'."

"Now, you have a decision to make. Do you want to bring them back?"

I nodded, there was a sensation in my hand... like someone was squeezing it. There was a flash of the future before my eyes. My gaze narrowed.

"And..." Hades started, I cut across him.

"Tie them to my life. I get the feeling that would be the most... useful." I told him. Hades looked at me in an appraising manner. After a time he nodded again. He appeared content.

"It is done... and in exchange I need you to pass on a message for me."

I was suddenly wary again. He gave what looked to be a benevolent smile.

"I need you to tell the young Aphrodite that she owes me now." He warned. "And remind her that I never forget a debt. She will have to repay me."

I ignored that for now. I was beginning to feel a bit pressed for time.

"I was told you had other things of importance to discuss with me." I told him. He nodded, gesturing for me to follow him. Around us the world came into greater clarity.

I froze as I noticed my surroundings. It was a room I remembered quite well. I had spent much of the first six years of my life there. It was poorly defined in my memory but somehow... I knew this was an exact replication.

I turned around, half expecting to see my mother walk into the room behind me. When the door was empty, I completed the circle to take in the rest of the room.

Hades stood next to the table by the window. A glass of wine rested on the window sill.

"The danger is far greater than you could ever comprehend. This danger never should have come to pass." He commented.

"I don't understand." I told him, knowing that he would explain. If he didn't there would have been no reason for me to come here.

Hades gestured for me to take a seat. I sat down across from him, watching him as he watched me. He surveyed me over top of his folded hands.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning. Before us, there were the Old Ones. The creators of the universe and all there is. They are the sustainers of life, death, and all the forces in the worlds. During the height of their power, they created us as companions to their greatness. They are gods to us as we are gods to you.

"Through the millennia, they grew weary and retreated into the world of sleep, nestled in dreams of their own making. Years after their departure, we grew restless and in our boredom we created life for all of you."

Hades sighed, looking weary. He appeared all too human as all hints of humour drained from his eyes. He expression resembled something akin to regret.

"And for a while, everything was good. We delighted in your humanity and life but eventually we grew tired of your politics and we too withdrew. We withdrew not into the world of sleep as did our elders, but into the heavens, leaving you to your own devices. But now, after a couple thousand years, we can no longer sit idly by."

Hades paused for an unusual amount of time. He seemed to be steeling himself for something.

"We can't do much for your world any more. We've allowed ourselves to become too far removed from your world, your people approach godhood of their own accord. We need you, and several of your comrades, to serve as our avatars... our connections to your world."

I realized this was what our powers meant, we were all exceptional amongst our people, noted for our power over the blood traits.

"But why do you need us? Why do you stir yourselves now?"

"We need you because as your people stop worshipping us, we lose our gateways to your world. We become unable to interact with you as we once did. Ares and Aphrodite, due to the nature of your planetary cultures, are still able to interact with you as they once did. Others, like Zeus, have lost this power. We may not be able to influence you directly but we have faith that you'll all chose the right path."

"Can you please just tell me what all this is about? Why did Ares pick me? Why now?"

"It's because we're needed again. One of the Old Ones has awoken and it's... hungry."

Dread filled me. We were up against a power which had never before been seen in this realm. The gods of our gods were our enemies.

Hades sighed.

"You must ready yourselves, we will send you what help we can but... There is not much we can do. Your worlds are endangered by a threat no one expected. You must be wary."

He watched me, waiting to see if I had any more questions. I couldn't think of an accurate way of phrasing any of my concerns... so I simply stayed quiet. There were too many thoughts whirling around in my head for me to make sense of any of them.

"Our time is up Rei. You must return to your world otherwise you will be stuck here for eternity... and despite how hard everything has been for you, I know that you don't want to leave it behind just yet. You have too much hope."

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

Rei finally opened her eyes, she was fully back in this world. I didn't know what had happened to her but I knew that she was watching the fire hopefully.

Out of the flames came two phoenixes, winging their way towards the sky. I squeezed Rei's hand in mine before letting go. Rei glanced at me.

"Thank you." She whispered.

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I realized it hurt to see her like this. She was looking so fragile. No, fragile wasn't the right word. Fragile meant breakable and that would have implied that she was unbroken, which was a lie. She was already broken, we had broken her. She was fractured, not fragile.

I could still see her face as she had discovered the gaping hole in her existence, she had discovered that her friends, companions,comrades, had perished. That heartbroken look had been later followed by an expression of hollow determination. She had risen from the bed with a calmness that had unnerved me, leaving without a word.

I sat down on my side of the bed, it only took a few seconds before I found my gaze drawn to Rei. Now that the fever had faded and her two guardians were alright, she finally looked as though she was resting peacefully. It was odd to see... I didn't think I'd ever witnessed her seeming so vulnerable... so open.

I tentatively brushed some hair away from her face as she slept, being careful not to wake her.

I lay down next to Rei on the bed and carefully wrapped my arm around her waist, being careful to

avoid her injuries. I didn't want to hurt her. I couldn't stand to hurt her again... and I knew I'd spend the rest of my life making up for past injuries.

I shut my eyes, allowing myself to simply be there with her... without letting anything get in the way. No emotions. No thoughts. Just simple existence.

_AN: I know some of you find the constantly switching POVs a bit tedious but it couldn't be helped. That being said, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that it lived up to your expectations and hopes in every way. It turned out a bit longer than originally planned so I hope that makes up for the delayed update. I loved hearing what you all had to say about the last chapter. Can't wait to hear your feedback for 'The Healthy Dead'. _


	14. Chapter 13: Throne and Orb

**AN**: Okay, so part of the reason this took so long is I realized how much I left out of the last chapter. So you get another somewhat-longer chapter. Yay? As for the unusual amount of time between updates... let's just say there were good reasons for it. So thanks for your patience.

13.) Throne & Orb

In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life:

it goes on.

- Robert Frost

**BERYL**

"They're getting restless you know." Kunzite told me. "Since the incident on the Moon it's like they're starved for more action."

I gritted my teeth, knowing that once the spirit of war had awakened within them that there was no turning back. Through his rash actions, Jadeite had tipped our hand and ruled out any possibility of further diplomacy on our part. He had effectively taken down a decade of careful planning. We were primed for war. It was all we had left.

At my silence, Kunzite looked thoughtful.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you? You knew that once blood was spilled by our hand that there would be no stopping this." Kunzite said, sounding almost surprised.

"I knew that once we started... there would be no turning back. Keeping our actions secret will now be much harder so we must press onwards with haste and not give them time to gather their forces. It took us ten years to get to this point. It would be a shame to let it all go to waste now. We no longer have the luxury of taking our time."

"Perhaps Jadeite's actions were for the best." Kunzite mused. I turned to face him, feeling anger and sadness growing within me. Rei's death never should have happened. How he could think any different was beyond me...

But as I caught the look on his face, I knew that he still didn't think her death was a good thing. He was just taking a long hard look at the situation. He noticed my pause and began to explain himself.

"I only meant that the beginning of our opposition enabled this _Alliance _amongst the others. The annihilation of Pluto forced them together; I mean they even included Mars in the Alliance. Had things continued from the point of first contact... victory would have been assured but instead you changed the plan. And that delay strengthened them. All I'm saying is that, perhaps, by forcing our hand Jadeite will have won this war for us."

I found myself frowning at his words. He was making sense... but I still didn't like it. Success always came with a cost. And I knew I had to be willing to pay the price. Pluto had been one such price and I was reluctant to repeat that event. I wondered if those on the other side felt the same. How much were they willing to sacrifice for victory...?

Finally after a long silence I nodded.

"Then we'll move ahead with this war. I assume you have things ready?" I asked.

"Nephrite and I are ready to leave as soon as we have our orders." Kunzite assured me. I still wasn't happy with this course of events... but I had to go along with it. Failure was not an acceptable outcome.

"Then prepare our forces for battle. Start on the outskirts and work your way inwards... we need to cut the Moon off from all other support. Hold them hostage, unless there is no other option."

Kunzite gave a swift nod, seeing his conviction helped put my mind at ease. He turned to leave. Had everything gone my way there would have been no need to go to war. Victory would have been swift and sure. But ever since the beginning things had failed to go according to plan. Perhaps war was the only way... which was a shame because simply annihilating the Moon would have been easiest. War was proving to be more inconvenient than I had expected.

"Kunzite." I said, laying my hand on his arm. "You'll make sure you're careful, won't you? I don't want to lose anyone else. "

"You worry too much." I could hear the chuckle in his voice as he replied. I smiled, shaking my head at his ability to treat this in such an offhand manner. "But we will be."

As he left I turned back to watch the night sky, glaring up at the brightness of the Moon. I could only hope that soon darkness would claim it. I would make them pay for every lost life – every squandered chance. I needed retribution.

* * *

><p><strong>SETSUNA<strong>

I could have said that this was the beginning of the end but, in truth, the end had started a long time ago. The events we were now embroiled in had started decades ago. What was starting to happen now had happened before. I'd watched these events unfold more times than I cared to count... and yet I still clung to the naive hope that something would be different – that Queen Serenity wouldn't make the same mistake as the time before. I wished I could have faith in their abilities to succeed but there was nothing in all my experience that could tip the scales. They would all fail.

I sighed. They would all fail. Only one among them, any of them, had a chance at getting what they wanted out of this. And I still wasn't sure if I wanted her to get it.

Too much would be lost if things continued on the current path. And we'd already lost too much. I had lost too much.

I was unenthusiastic about what was happening. The loneliness, the isolation... the regret. Everything was coming to the point of collapse. A collapse that had been engineered. It was the result of a callous decision – the pitting of light against dark. Order and chaos.

I sighed.

So much destruction had been caused on account of the current leaders of the two oligarchies. Only one result was guaranteed.

Mutual destruction.

While brutality and death were nothing new to me, witnessing the chaos of life was becoming too much. It was an endless cycle – the fluctuations between stages of confrontation. The endless battle between the forces of existence.

I could only hope that as events played out... that the people I had come to care about would continue to surprise me.

Then again, perhaps it should all just end.

* * *

><p><strong>HARUKA<strong>

I opened my eyes at the insistent knocking on the door. I let out a soft groan, knowing that I should get up before it woke Michiru. I dragged myself out of bed and walked to the door.

"What do you want?" I demanded irritably.

"Forgive me for disturbing you so early... but there's an urgent matter that needs your attention." The servant informed me. I stepped out into the hall, pulling the door shut so we did not wake Michiru.

"What's this about?" I asked lowly.

"Your father has a situation that requires your full attention." He replied. "An... unexplained phenomenon seems to be..."

I shook my head, cutting him off.

"Speak plainly or don't speak at all." I told him, gritting my teeth as I felt annoyance swell within me.

"All they could tell me is that there was a rising of shadows..."

I swore violently, recalling the strange apparitions that had been occurring on Earth and the Moon.

"Tell my father I'll speak to him shortly." I ordered the servant. I turned back to my room, not bothering with his response, I eased open the door – finding Michiru, predictably, awake.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Michiru asked, from the bed. I looked over, shaking my head.

"No. You've got enough to deal with at the moment, I've got this." I told her. A small smile tugged at my mouth. "Rei's going to need all the help she can get. I think I can handle this one without you."

"Are you sure Haruka? I want to be there for you when you need me."

"I'm sure." I told her with a small smile. The situation on Uranus wasn't too clear at the moment, if I needed her I'd find her. It shouldn't be too hard, she would probably be with Rei. Either that or she'd be in the common rooms with her paints and or violin. "I'll find you if I need you, okay?"

"Promise?" Michiru asked.

"Yes, I promise." I told her, leaning down for a kiss. I knew there would be a moment where I would want Michiru by my side... but this wasn't it. For the conversation I was expecting to have... I only wanted one person with me. If the situation was as dire as I suspected it might be there was only one person I trusted to understand me fully in this regard.

* * *

><p><strong>SETSUNA<strong>

I watched as Haruka walked down the hall towards me. She could hardly even look at me, however she stopped beside me and leaned against the wall. Her arms crossed firmly in front of her.

"Setsuna..." She greeted stiffly. It was only though the years we'd spent together that I heard the question in her voice.

I knew what she wanted, she wanted me to accompany her into the meeting with her parents. She knew that if I were in the room with her she could pick up on hints as to what was about to happen. She would be able to gauge the situation better. I closed my eyes.

"I can't tell you anything." I told her. Haruka swallowed roughly, still not looking at me. Her arms uncrossed, she let them dangle at her sides. Our fingers brushed.

"I know you can't tell me anything. And I know that you already know what's going to happen. And judging by your tone it's anything but good news. Hell, I'm already expecting the worst."

My thoughts automatically turned to the coming events, the death, the destruction... the complete and utter destruction of the place I'd called home for the last decade. I fought to keep my expression neutral, knowing that once again there was nothing I could do but watch while my home was destroyed. The darkness that fell was absolute... followed by an explosion of white. And then there was nothing. I opened my eyes. History was destined to repeat itself it would seem.

"Why isn't Michiru with you then?"

Haruka sighed shakily.

"I get that you can't offer advice or assistance but that's not what I'm asking for. I'm looking for your support. I just want you there, okay?" There was a pause. "I mean, they're your family too."

I let out a weak laugh, still amazed, even after all this time, by Haruka's ability to skirt past my defences. I brushed my fingers along her wrist softly before withdrawing my hand.

"Let's get going then." I told her. "You can't be late."

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

I woke early, my body still curved protectively around Rei's. This felt all too familiar. I bit down on my lip as I watched her sleep.

The gentle rise and fall of her chest was comforting... and not only because it told me she was still alive. It was comforting because it felt like I was finally somewhere I belonged.

At that thought I pulled back, removing my arm from her body. I couldn't be doing this. It went against everything I'd been raised to believe. I slowly increased the distance between us until I could rise without waking her. I moved off the bed, seating myself on one of the chairs close by.

I couldn't be thinking like this. Not when I knew it wasn't what was intended for me. No matter how much I wanted it, wanted her, it simply couldn't be. I hunched over slightly, letting my chin rest on my knees. My eyes were still on Rei.

I had know the moment she died that there was something more between us. Something I hadn't recognized for what it was. It was something that the Goddess of Love wasn't supposed to feel. This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to feel like this, knowing that I would have to dedicate my life to the people... not just one person. There was a reason that Aphrodite had consorts. She never had what most would call 'true love' for she loved all equally. There was no discrimination, no distinction, between types of love. She simply loved... and, some would say, loved simply.

It was just a part of becoming the Goddess Aphrodite, they loved completely but they could never completely love just a single person. Love and acceptance was for everyone – ti was to be distributed equally between all who sought it. They were supposed to be satisfied with this half love...

It was never what I wanted for myself. I had wanted to experience the passion and romance of a love beyond comprehension. Eros had always laughed at the romantic in me. It wasn't something that was expected of me. It shouldn't have been expected of me.

I shook my head.

After all this time wanting love... I hadn't recognized it when I was finally faced with it. It was like I hadn't fully believed myself capable of such an emotion. Sure I had experienced love before... but it was love in the way that Aphrodite was expected to love. It was a wholesome love, one intended for everyone. It was a basic understanding of the pain people went through.

And then when I was confronted with the intense emotions Rei evoked in me... I didn't understand them. It was a passionate hate, or that had been my interpretation. In reality it had been a passionate love. An infatuation so deep I couldn't recognize it.

Now that the fate I had been subtly rebelling against my entire life was turned on its head... I felt guilty. What if I was dragging Rei into something that would forever leave us both unsatisfied? I had commitments, a destiny, that I couldn't turn away from.

And she... she needed someone who could be there for her. She'd been through enough – she shouldn't have to dedicate her life and love to someone who could never fully be there for her.

I sighed, concentrating on Rei again. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Temptation was before me. It was what I had always wanted – a soul mate, a committed love. A choice. But now that it was here... I wasn't sure that I could bring myself to take it. Especially knowing what Rei had been put through on my account. I wasn't sure if I deserved this.

I rested my head in my hands. What the hell was I supposed to do with this?

* * *

><p><strong>AMI<strong>

I lay on my bed simply staring at the ceiling. The world was falling apart around me and there was nothing I could do to fix it. I was supposed to be able to rationalize everything that was happening – people's motives, relationships, intentions... but everything was wrong. Nothing was making sense.

Lately I'd been finding more holes in my worldview than I was finding answers. The reason people developed these mental frameworks was to help them understand the world when everything was falling apart. And yet, instead of finding comfort in it, I was railing against it in fits of uncertainty.

I ran my fingers through my hair. I sighing heavily as I gazed upwards at nothing in particular. I didn't know what I was searching for.

Now that I looked at it, throughout my youth I had taken my unwavering conviction – my faith – for granted. And now that I was confronted with something 'other' I was losing it. My world and the rules that had shaped it were crumbling around me.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called out, not moving from where I lay. I could tell from the easy cadence who was entering.

"Usually you're up early. I didn't see you this morning so I wondered if something had happened." Makoto told me, I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Yeah?" I asked, not really sure what else to say. I looked over at her.

"Mm hmm." Makoto answered. "Plus spending the day alone isn't really on my list of things to do. So what's up?"

"Just having a crisis of faith, I guess." I replied with a small shrug. Makoto's smile flashed through me.

"You have faith?" She asked teasingly. We'd spoken enough about Mercury that I knew she understood, joking about it was just the way she was trying to help me vent. Of helping me to open up. "I thought you'd evolved beyond that."

"I thought I had too. Faith that is." I told her. "Now I''m not so sure.

"Want to talk about it?" Makoto asked, sitting down on the bed next to me. I glanced up at her, feeling the weight that had settled on my shoulders and mind lift. I smiled.

"Yes." I told her, even though now it didn't seem quite as pressing. Makoto laid back against the bed next to me, staring at the ceiling.

"So..." Makoto said. "How about you try to explain this to me?"

I relaxed. We could sort through this.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

What seemed like an eternity later, there was a gentle knock on the bedroom door before it was slowly pushed open. The man who came through the door was familiar even though I'd never seen him before. Somehow I knew exactly who he was.

"Phobos." His name left my mouth without any conscious thought on my part. He gave a stilted nod in greeting. "Where's Deimos?"

The question felt natural... even though the familiarity with which I was treating him made me uncomfortable.

"She's keeping an eye on your sister." He replied, his clipped tone could have seemed menacing... but for some reason it was reassuring.

"Thank you for looking after us." I told him, feeling slightly more at ease.

"Don't mention it. You're family." He told me, there was a small hint of a smile on his face despite the coldness in his voice.

"You mean because of Rei?" I asked, I knew she saw them as family. It seemed they felt the same way about her. Phobos gave a chuckle.

"Yes. The little one does have a lot to do with it." He told me, this time the kindness in his eyes reached his voice. Watching him some how made me feel like I was missing something. He looked over at me, that same barely concealed smile was still on his face.

"You'll look after each other, won't you?" He questioned idly.

I nodded, unable to find the words to answer him. It always seemed that the people who cared about Rei were able to bring that out in me. They constantly caught me off guard with their... honesty and how upfront they were about their emotions. There was a purity about them that I had missed before. Part of me thought that maybe Rei brought it out in them. She certainly was doing the same with me. I was finally being honest with myself.

Phobos smiled and nodded, moving to sit beside the bed. His watchful eyes remained on us, I felt like a child under his gaze. Though it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling... it just felt like I was loved and protected. Safe would be an apt summary of the sensation. I idly wondered if this was how Rei felt around them.

I looked back to Rei. There was so much I didn't know about her. I had so many questions I wanted answers for... but I was too scared to ask. What right did I have to ask her for anything?

"You helped her bring us back." Phobos commented, as if reading my mind. I paused, surprise had stolen my words from me. There was an indecipherable look on his face. "You gave Rei her world back. But you made it better than it was before."

I didn't really understand what he was talking about but I decided to go along with it. Despite not really believing what he was saying. Giving Rei her world back? I had helped destroy her world... not fix it. That's what I was trying to do now.

"What happened when she was over there?" I asked him.

"You mean when she visited Hades or the time before that?"

"I was just curious about how she brought you back." I clarified, still unable to bring myself to concentrate on the other time for too long. It was painful to think about. The memory of how alone I'd felt was beyond description... beyond agony.

Phobos paused, searching for the words. I could feel the course of his emotions, he seemed to have as much trouble with Rei visiting the land of the dead as I did.

"She brought us back with your help – that and she made a deal." Phobos replied, not really clearing things up all that much.

"A deal?"

"She tied herself to us, making it so we could accompany her back into the world of the living." Phobos told me. "There are consequences though, for her as well as us. We are sustained by her life. While that restricts her... however the fact that she is Ares' avatar reduces that burden. In short, Rei's life will be... altered and Deimos and I are now tied to a single form. And since Rei is human, we are human."

"And Hades just happened to be willing to make a deal?" I asked skeptically. I had been raised to believe that Hades never let go of what was his willingly.

"Part of that is because Deimos and I are... who we are. Hades would not willingly place himself in opposition to our parents. But the other part, the larger part, is because of you."

"Me?"

"You're here for her. That's what interested him. I think he finds it... amusing." Phobos told me. There was something hidden in his words that I didn't quite understand but I couldn't even grasp what it was I didn't understanding. His meaning was lost to me. I looked away and he didn't press the issue. We simply sat in the quiet stillness of my room.

Together we watched as Rei stirred. Her eyes opened slowly, confusion showing in them until she realized where she was... and who was with her.

"Phobos." She greeted, her eyes bright. Her very tone was saturated with relief and happiness. Phobos reached out, settling a hand on her shoulder. His grip tightened slightly before he rose.

"I'm going to find Deimos." He told her, a look passed between them and I had to restrain myself from delving into their emotions as I tried to figure out what their silent communication was about. Rei nodded, watching as Phobos left the room.

Eventually she turned her attention to me. Her gaze was guarded like she was ready for a fight. I knew I deserved her wariness. I had hurt her in unimaginable ways.

"Minako." Rei greeted, my very name seemed to evoke an array of emotions in her. They spanned from pain to worship. I could accept the fact that I caused her pain... the emotion in her that I struggled with was her reverence for me. I couldn't understand how she could still see me as someone worth trusting. I was seeing her for the first time... she had seen me as her personal saviour. But all I saw... was that I had damned her. We had known each other for months and it had taken me that long to actually see her. I didn't deserve to seen in that light... I didn't deserve to sense that love in her.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked, knowing that I wanted to deserve the reverent tone in her voice. I wanted to be someone who wouldn't hurt her. I wanted to be the one who would always fight to protect her... even if I wasn't sure that I could do it. I still didn't know if I could commit like that to her. Or if I could commit to anyone like that. I just knew that I wanted to.

Rei's shoulder half raised in answer.

"Did you sleep alright?" I questioned, wanting her to be a little more specific. Again Rei gave a half shrug. There was hesitation in her eyes though, I did my best to be reassuring but... I felt bad about it. Almost like I was forcing her to admit to something. I could see in her eyes that she wanted to talk about this. She was just scared to.

"My head is never a very relaxing place." She finally admitted. My mind immediately leaped to the brief talk of visions the day before. I didn't know what to say but somehow words came to my mouth anyways.

"What was it this time?" I asked, coming to sit beside her again. It seemed with Rei I didn't need to think, I just acted. She was silent for such a long time that I didn't think she was going to answer me but finally she replied.

"Memories. Nightmares. Visions. It's hard to tell them apart when I'm sleeping." Rei told me. "There was... a battle. That's all I can really say..."

Her voice trailed off as her gaze became distant. I noticed her hand tighten on the bedspread. I recognized the stony look, it was like she was trying to remain conscious of her surroundings while fending off an attack. As I reached over to offer comfort, awareness faded from her eyes again. I placed my hand on hers doing my best to ground her in reality.

I knew she didn't want me to see what she saw... but I couldn't help myself. She needed help and Prometheus wasn't moving fast enough for my liking. He had left seemingly an eternity ago. In truth thought it had been less that two days. For almost two days Rei had slept, fading in and out of consciousness. And now that she was awake... she was assailed by powers beyond her control.

I did my best to lessen the burden while still allowing her privacy. She didn't want me to see, so I did my best not to. Despite my best efforts I couldn't block out parts of it. There were flashes of a city... it was unlike anything I'd seen before. A vast ocean shimmered before me... and then it disappeared into darkness. The vision was over.

I watched Rei carefully. Her hand had lifted to her forehead and her jaw had clenched. Even though I'd only experienced the vision through her... I could feel the start of a headache coming on.

"Is it always like this?" I asked her. Rei opened her mouth to reply. I didn't really know why she didn't fight me over giving up this information. Part of me said it was simply because she was too tired to put up the effort.

"No." She she told me. I had a moment to feel relief that she didn't always experience this pain but then she continued. "Usually it's worse."

An uncomfortable sensation went through my heart... something like pity. I knew that particular emotion wasn't helping her. I reached out hesitantly, letting my hand fall on hers. I carefully laced our fingers together. Rei's eyes flicked up to meet mine. There was a wariness about her, she swallowed almost nervously. Her gaze fell away from mine, but she didn't pull her hand away.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I sat in silence, fully aware of Minako's eyes on me. I drew inward, I was consumed by thoughts of the vision I'd just had. The vision had been quite similar to other ones I'd experienced. The flashes of other planets, the war and blood. Usually I just saw Earth and the Moon – two civilizations placed in opposition. This time however... I'd seen others as well. The fact that Neptune and Uranus had made an appearance was puzzling. However that wasn't the only thing that gave me reason to pause. The architecture in one of the cities I had seen triggered memories of one specific vision I'd had... before. There had to be a connection.

The earlier vision had been vague, seeming chaotic and relatively unhelpful. It had merely given explanation to something that had already happened – a transmutation of the soul. But now I realized that I had learned more from it than I originally thought. Though the memory of it was still hazy I could recall small flashes of detail. If only I could explain to myself what it meant.

"If its bothering you so much...you should find your answers." Minako told me, feeling the course of my thoughts. I didn't look at her, I couldn't.

"I can't." I replied, finally pulling my hand away. I did my best to let the walls fall back down around me but there was resistance. Minako was fighting me.

"You have the power so why not seek out the answers to your questions?" She asked, her probing not allowing me to fall back into emotional isolation.

"I can't become that. Not now." I responded woodenly.

"Why not?" Minako pressed.

"Because of Prometheus. He's put so much on the line for me already, I have a duty to him. I have to abide by their laws. This... power isn't supposed to be." The excuse sprang to my lips easily.

"There's more to it than that." She replied, reaching into my heart and pulling out the real reason behind my problem. I shook my head, looking away from her. I didn't want to admit this... but I had to.

"You must have seen it. He was terrified of what I was." I commented. His guarded look had shaken me, he had been watching me like I was something dangerous. Nothing I had done before that moment had scared him, not the killing or the bloodshed. But this... this had terrified him. Minako's hand reached out and covered mine again as she drew my gaze to hers.

"He was scared for you, not of you. He was afraid that you would become a danger to yourself... and a danger to others."

"I already am." Minako was silent, she didn't have the words to contradict me. I looked away.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

Her words somehow still managed to shock me despite the fact I already knew what she thought of herself. That moment of surprise somehow managed to make her draw inward. I didn't know how to tell her that I wasn't thinking what she thought I was.

I tightened my grasp on her hand, bringing it towards my face. I pressed my lips to her knuckles, I didn't have the words to tell her that she wasn't a monster. Well, I had the words... I just didn't have words she would believe. However I still needed to try and make her understand.

"You have no reason to listen to anything I have to say but..."

"Minako." Rei warned and somehow I sensed what she meant. I could feel the words she didn't say. The love she experienced made everything else secondary. If there were one person's words who counted... they would be mine. I swallowed and nodded, my earlier thoughts returning in force.

How could I be someone who would be there for her? How could I defy destiny? How could I give her what she needed?

I ignored it, right now none of that mattered. I met Rei's eyes, knowing she was searching for meaning in what I had to say... in what I had to offer her right now. The future didn't matter. Right now I needed to make sure she had a future she cared about.

"If I could offer you the words to make it better I would. But I'm not sure what you'd believe." I told her honestly – my honesty was all I could giver her right now. "I know now that you're more than I thought you were... and I want you to find your answers. I just don't know where you'll find them."

Rei was quiet. Her silence was slightly unnerving to me, though I had the feeling it was merely contemplative. I felt my stomach twist, my nerves were getting to me. I fought it down, hoping I wasn't broadcasting my feelings. I couldn't look at Rei fully, if I looked at her I'd feel even more temptation to pry into her feelings – to force her to accept what I was saying. I wanted her to come to her own decisions.

"Where do you normally find answers?" I asked her. I felt a warm shock go through me, I looked over at her as a small smile flickered on her face. The smile and warmth faded quickly but left the barest trace behind.

I met her eyes again, no longer feeling the need to manipulate her emotions. She would be fine – she'd do okay.

"So? What would you do to get answers?" I prompted. Rei gave a half shrug, wincing at the movement. I could see something in her expression. She moved towards the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, half horrified, half impressed. Rei gave me a look, she seemed kind of... annoyed. And pained.

"I need to get out of this room. You asked me what I'd do to get answers." Rei told me. "Well, I'd go see Michiru."

"She could come here, you don't have to get up." I replied in exasperation.

"I can't think in here. It's – It feels..." Her voice trailed away, she clenched her fist looking frustrated. She shook her head, she couldn't verbalize what she was feeling. I immediately tapped into her emotions, sorting through what she was trying to convey.

The emotions left imprints of scenarios in my mind. The inside of a cell. The pain of something tearing though my shoulder. The sensation of fear and danger – that spike of adrenaline that triggers the fight-or-flight response. Maintaining the distance between yourself and your opponent.

I finally managed to link these vague associations into something meaningful. Moving around meant safety. Stopping for a moment, being trapped, was dangerous. A betrayal of weakness was death.

"Okay. Let's go find Michiru."I said as calmly as I could.

I nodded, reaching over to help her get up. I knew that letting her move around while she was still recovering probably wasn't the smartest thing in the world but... I needed Rei to feel safe here. And if this would make her feel safe... well there was no question. I'd do anything.

I helped Rei to her feet, watching as her face tightened in pain. Her breathing was shallow as she shifted her weight. After a moment she seemed to steady herself. All visible signs of pain disappeared. I kept my hand on her lower back, trying to make sure that she was alright.

* * *

><p><strong>MICHIRU<strong>  
>I was drawn out of my thoughts when the door to the common room was pushed open slowly. I sucked in a surprised breath when I saw Minako coming through the door with Rei. Some how though, I couldn't fight back a smile as she sat down beside me.<p>

"You just couldn't sit still, could you?" I asked Rei, watching as Minako sat down opposite us. She was watching us carefully, almost protectively. Rei gave a shrug. I looked back between them, there was just something about how they were acting.

"So what's going on?" I asked Rei, placing my hand on her knee. She stiffened slightly but didn't reply. I glanced over at Minako, hoping to get some information out of her. Minako opened her mouth to give me an answer but Rei cut across her.

"I just need to think." Rei admitted. I caught an odd, almost satisfied expression on Minako's face. While this puzzled me, I felt relief that Rei actually opened up that easily. My eyes darted back over to Minako before shying away again.

"And you had to get out of bed for that?" I teased gently, trying to get Rei to relax. A hint of a smile showed on her face.

"Like you said, I'm not good at sitting still." Rei replied, I could feel a calming, relaxed sensation wash over me and judging by way Rei was acting she could feel it to. It felt safe here... secure. I looked back over to Minako, smiling at her. She was making a situation where Rei felt safe so she could think.

"Hm. Yes. I remember." I told her, taking Rei's hand. I ran my "I remember that trait of yours used to drive my mother absolutely insane."

Rei chuckled softly but didn't reply, she was looking down at what I'd been drawing earlier.

"So what's this?" She asked, letting go of my hand and picking up the sketch. I watched as she frowned. I'd seen that expression before. I thought back on our youth, whenever Rei was around my art seemed to revolve around things I couldn't explain. Looking into her eyes I could see things flickering in them. Reflections of what she'd seen. I looked down at the partially finished sketch in her hands.

"Does this mean something to you?" I questioned softly. Rei had yet to look up from the drawing, slowly she traced a finger along the lines. She nodded, meeting my eyes.

"Do you mind finishing it for me?" She requested, handing the drawing back to me. I gently took it from her, wondering what had happened.

"Sure." I answered, once again my eye trailed over to Minako. She was watching us in interest, apparently trying to figure out what was going on. I looked back down at the drawing.

To me, it was nothing but a scene that had invaded my mind and demanded to be drawn. That wasn't unusual, inspiration struck me at the oddest times. Even the drawing seemed... unremarkable. It reminded me of Neptune – a city surrounded by water. It wasn't familiar though, if this city had existed on Neptune I would have had at least a passing familiarity with it.

I picked up my pencil and brought it back to the paper, beginning to map out the city I'd seen. The flowing streets, radiating out from a central palace or temple. I relaxed into the moment as Rei picked up a book from one of the side tables.

"This is familiar." Rei commented, I assumed she was talking about the feeling of this situation but when I looked over at her a few minutes later I realized what book she had cradled in her hands.

I returned my attention to what I'd been doing – a smile was growing on my face. It was one I couldn't fight back down.

"Where's Haruka? Rei asked after a time. I looked up from my sketch, wondering what prompted such a question. She had seemed so wrapped up in what we were doing... the sudden change of topic was confusing.

"Something came up at home. She's trying to get it sorted out." For some reason Rei's eyes narrowed, it was like she knew something I didn't.

"What is it Rei?" I asked, catching the wariness in her eyes. She shook her head, looking like she thought she was crazy.

"She had a vision earlier." Minako supplied, I looked between them. Part of me was relieved and overjoyed that they seemed to be taking steps forward in their relationship... but the other part was cold with dread at what Minako's words could mean.

My mother had taught me enough about Martian life that I knew not to question Rei's visions. Seers were woven into Mars' history... they were more constant than even the Autokrators. Autokrators changed swiftly and violently as soon as they were found wanting. Only two things never changed on Mars - war and the seers. I knew not to question the validity of Rei's insights. Especially when it came to war.

"A vision? Of what?" I asked, my gaze switching between Rei and Minako. Rei sighed.

"Well, part of it... made me think of one of my earlier visions. That's what you've been helping me with. But the other part, well, it wasn't very specific. I can't control what I see. All I know is that I saw darkness as well as Uranus... and Neptune."

I gasped.

"You saw Neptune?" I asked. Rei nodded. I opened my mouth to ask more questions but Rei shook her head. I stopped, knowing from Rei's expression that she had something to say.

"Michiru, when a war starts, infiltration and reconnaissance are the first steps. This is swiftly followed by insurrection and expansion. We've already seen an assassination attempt on the High Queen... this is all part of the natural progression of war. If I'm right... these 'guerrilla tactics' that are being used by the enemy will fall into a more conventional military tactic as they gain power and support. The next logical step is an attempt at the total annihilation of enemy forces. Uranus and Neptune could very well be this next step in our opponents offensive."

My blood ran cold. Rei's words brought a startling truth to my mind. A pattern was emerging from the chaos of the last few months. Even Rei's own death had taken on a new, more sinister, twist. It was a targeted attack meant to take out a threat to their own survival. Or domination.

"You're saying we're at war?" I asked, not quite believing what I was hearing. I knew what she was saying was true... but I didn't want it to be the reality we lived in. Not when I had seen what war had done to Rei.

"I'm saying that we have been for some time." Rei replied.

"How are we supposed to fight a war when we don't know who we're fighting?" I asked her. Rei looked away.

"You know who we're fighting!" I exclaimed, catching the subtext to her skittish gaze. Her eyes came back and met mine... but not before she cast a glance in Minako's direction.

"I have theories."

"I'd say they're more than theories now, Rei." Minako said softly, an indecipherable look passing between them. Rei swallowed almost nervously. Her hands clenched and unclenched. She was fighting with herself.

"So who is it?" I asked her, not wanting to push her but I needed to know.

"Earth." Rei said, again her eyes flicked in Minako's direction... as if expecting some kind of rebuttal. But whatever Rei was waiting for never came... so she continued to speak. "And that's not all. There's something worse out there."

"What are you talking about?" Minako asked her.

"When I crossed back over... I spoke with Hades." Rei said, shifting uncomfortably. She looked at Minako and I like she expected us to tell her she was insane.

"Yes. I know. But what's this got to do with anything?" Minako said. I looked between the two of them in shock. What were they going on about?

"You know?" Rei asked Minako, sounding more surprised than I'd ever heard her. For some reason had to fight down the urge to laugh."

"Phobos." Minako replied with a small shrug. "What does Hades have to do with anything?"

"He told me what Setsuna couldn't. Our enemy is more than anything we could have expected. It's something we don't even have myths or stories about. We were never meant to be able to comprehend its existence. "

"Rei. What is it? What are we up against?"

"An elder god. A god of our gods."

"What does this have to do with Earth?" I asked her.

"If I'm right, Earth has allied itself with this 'god'. It's how these... shadows we're up against came into being." Rei told us. There was silence as both Minako and I searched for the next question to ask. We wanted to understand everything she wasn't saying... but we didn't know how to ask about what she couldn't explain. Rei shook her head, resting her head on one of her hands. She sighed, sounding frustrated. And tired.

"Look, can we just drop this for a bit?" I felt my gaze drawn to Minako's again. She was frowning in concentration.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

Their eyes flicked towards one another, searching the other for a reason, an explanation for what had brought about this abrupt shift. They were looking for an answer that didn't really exist. I couldn't explain what I needed from them.

I thought back over what I knew. There was no way to adequately explain myself when my thoughts were so disorganized. All the connections I was making were making an odd kind of sense. But I wasn't confident enough in them to really try and explain.

The door was pushed open, Ami and Makoto walked in discussing something I couldn't quite hear.

"How are you feeling today, Rei?" Ami asked, when they joined us in the room. Makoto sat down on the couch next to Minako. Ami approached Michiru and I, she seemed to be watching me carefully.

"Fine." I replied, picking up on interactions between Ami and Makoto. There was a certain balance to them. They gravitated to each other with out knowing it, the subtle shifts in body language. Ami stepped closer, looking like she wanted to talk to me more in depth about about my physical health.

However when she stepped closer, she paused, looking down at the drawing on Michiru's lap.

"Michiru. Is that the Isle of Atlas?" Ami asked.

"Sorry, what?" Michiru asked in surprise. I smiled. Trust Ami to make sense of what I'd been seeing.

"Well, it looks like the Isle of Atlas. I mean I've only ever heard it described but..." Ami's voice trailed off as she moved around to get a better look at the picture."Yes, see how it centres around the Temple of Gaea-Ma'at?"

"What's the Isle of Atlas?" Minako asked.

"It's the capital city of Earth. Zoisite described it to me when we met. He helped engineer..." Her answer trailed off as she saw the look pass between Michiru and Minako. She paused, as if realizing it. I knew what question was coming next.

"Where did you get... the _inspiration_ for this, Michiru?" Ami asked slowly. Michiru's eyes flickered over to mine. We'd never been able to explain how this happened between us... it just did. I cleared my throat. A little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone.

"I described it to her." I told Ami. Even though Michiru and Minako gave no outward sign of surprise I got the feeling that Ami knew it wasn't true. But she ignored it, focusing in on me instead of Michiru.

"And how did you know how to describe it to her?"

"You heard Prometheus speak about the visions, correct?"

"Yes... and after seeing the things you've done, I'm willing to accept it as fact." Ami replied, seeming torn. I felt the urge to smile rising in me.

"Next question?" I prodded. Both Michiru and Minako looked at each other in surprise. Ami raised a hand.

"Let me get this straight, you see things before they happen and you've had a vision that some how involves Earth. Are we on the same page so far?" Ami asked. I nodded.

"I don't understand it much more than you do. I only know what I've seen." I explained. Ami looked like she had a million questions. She sighed.

"So what did you see? What prompted this drawing?" Ami questioned. I gave her a brief run down on what I'd discussed earlier with Minako and Michiru. As my explanation continued Makoto pulled Ami down on to the couch beside her.

"Relax." Makoto whispered. "It'll make sense if you let it."

I paused, taking in their odd balance with one another again. I shook my head, that wasn't the point. Even if it was somewhat reassuring.

* * *

><p><strong>MAKOTO<strong>

I watched as Ami and Rei volleyed back and forth, it was odd to see Rei so involved. Ever since I'd known her she'd been silent, almost contemplative but now she was finally showing us what had been going on in her mind all this time.

"So this vision...?" Ami led on. I could see she was still struggling with the truth... something that was seemingly illogical. "Is this where you made the relation between the shadows and the soul?"

She now hesitated slightly when speaking of the soul. When speaking of something unquantifiable. Rei nodded.

"And this is related to the island of Atlas how?"

"Earth isn't being invaded like the rest of us. They're the origin of the problem. As to how I know this... well, I saw a ritual. A ceremony. These souls were transformed – manipulated – into something else."

"How is this possible?" Ami asked, sounding aghast.

The soul is made up of energy any energy can be manipulated given the right technology.

"Technology? I thought you said it was a ceremony"

"The way I see it - there's only a short step between magic and alchemy. And there's an even smaller step between alchemy and science. Terran magic is the same as Terran science. They're two indistinguishable entities." Rei replied, there was a pause. There was something like a smirk on her face. "And it's my understanding that even Mercurian science started out as Alchemy."

I could see that Rei's perspective on things was starting to make sense to Ami.

"How do you even know that?" She asked Rei. "I mean the origins of Mercurian science and their philosophical significance is widely discussed in Mercurian literature but..."

This coaxed a laugh out of Michiru... who had been caught in a rather somber silence this whole time.

"The Neptunian libraries are very well stocked." She told us with a smile in Rei's direction. I watched as a smile flickered momentarily on Rei's face... I looked back to Ami.

"Okay. So... what if you're right?" Ami asked. "What do we do in that scenario?"

Rei leaned back in her seat, I could only just pick up on the slightest hint of pain as she crossed her arms.

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>MICHIRU<strong>

Some time after Ami and Rei finished their conversation, Haruka joined us in the common room. She looked pale and shaky. Things had obviously not gone well in the meeting. I rose to offer her comfort but she walked right by me, stopping in front of Rei.

"I need you to look at this for me." She stated seriously, a questioning tone in her voice as she held out a sheaf of paper. Rei stopped talking to Ami and met Haruka's eyes. "We need a strategy... fast."

Rei nodded slightly, taking the papers. After a quick glance at them her brow furrowed. I could tell from her behaviour, as well as Haruka's, that the situation on Uranus was dire. Rei had been right to suspect trouble.

"What are the forces at your disposal?" Rei asked. Haruka reached over and pulled one of the sheets out and placed it on top. Rei frowned, flipping between the first two pages. She looked disappointed. Her jaw clenched. Rei rose swiftly from her seat, her eyes still flicking across the paper. She strode across the room with complete disregard for her injuries. Haruka moved to help her spread the papers out across the tables.

Minako and I shared a glance, Rei was in no condition to be moving around like that. We both joined Rei and Haruka at the table. Minako immediately settled herself beside Rei, who was too busy unfolding a large map to notice. Rei glanced back at the papers before turning her attention to the map again. She pointed at a spot just outside the capital city.

"What's the terrain like here?" She asked. Haruka immediately rattled off a description. Rei frowned.

"Go take a seat. This will take a bit." Rei told her, before absorbing herself in the papers before her. On her face was a look of deep concentration.

"I don't have time to wait." Haruka stated, I laid a hand on her arm, knowing that Rei needed time to work out a strategy. Rei looked ready to snarl out a reply but she merely shook her head and returned to her work. I could her mind was racing as she tightened her grip on the table's edge. I couldn't tell if the action was because she was in pain or simply doing her best to concentrate. I noticed Minako rest a hand on Rei's upper arm for the briefest second.

"Give her some space. She won't be long." I whispered, pulling Haruka away from where Rei was concentrating. The more people that were around, the harder it was for her to think. Haruka followed my lead willingly, sitting beside me on one of the sofas.

Haruka's watchful eyes never once left Rei. She seemed to be willing Rei to work harder and faster. I squeezed her hand, understanding her desire for urgency.

Rei's head was bent over the map as she jotted down notes and sketched out the outlines of her plan. It was like nothing else existed in her world except for the scenarios that were playing out in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>  
>I ran my hand across my face as I studied the charts and maps again. The situation was practically hopeless. There were too few soldiers and far too much opposition. The civilian population was far too large to be adequately defended. Any attempt to hold ground would be suicide. The army was stretched too thin already... and they hadn't even been attacked yet. The Uranian army, if it could be called that, wasn't strong enough. They weren't prepared for something of this nature. I sighed as I marked a few more things down on the map. I straightened up, knowing they wouldn't like this plan. I didn't like this plan but it was the best I had to offer.<p>

"Haruka." I called, she was at the table almost instantly.

"Do we have a plan of attack?" Haruka asked, I detected a faint note of hope in her voice.

"There's not enough to work with." I replied darkly. Haruka seemed to understand because her face hardened.

"Could you get Mars to send us reinforcements?"

"I could but it will be over before they get there. Your forces..." I stated, starting to elaborate on the problems and inefficiencies of the Uranian military when Haruka cut me off.

"So what? You're just giving up?" Haruka demanded, her voice rising angrily. I shook my head, letting out an angry sigh, I was getting annoyed by her impatience. Though I understood it, her entire planet was going to hell in a short time. She just wanted to know what could be done to try and save it.

"I've come up with a workable evacuation plan." I told her, hating that this would get her hopes up. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Haruka look relieved, until she noticed I wasn't meeting her gaze. I swallowed. This wasn't so much of a plan as it was a gamble but it was the only way that some would escape the destruction I had seen..

"What is it?" This time Haruka's voice was almost timid, she didn't want to know what I was going to say. But she knew she had to hear it.

"If you use this plan there are going to heavy casualties. And not just of the soldiers... civilians too."

"Then come up with a different plan!" Haruka yelled, reacting the way I would have expected anyone to. Well, at least anyone who wasn't already painfully familiar with war. Sometimes there were situations you couldn't change and all you could do was choose between two bad outcomes.

"Haruka." I said quietly, my tone caught her attention. "You can't save everyone."

She seemed to catch on to all the meaning behind my simple words for the fight went out of her. I watched as Michiru placed a hand on Haruka's back, trying to be supportive. Haruka sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"What kind of casualties are we talking about?" Haruka questioned, her voice was calmer now. She was resigned to this.

"You don't want to know." I told her apologetically, I wished that I had a better plan to offer. Haruka nodded.

"But it's better than doing nothing, right?" She asked, trying to put on a brave face.

"It's better than nothing." I agreed. Still wasn't very reassuring though.


	15. Chapter 14: The Bonehunters

AN: Now you have my apologies for the lateness, having a life, and all that. Reviews appreciated -makes it all worth it- etc etc. Oh, and (very late) happy holidays and whatnot. Hope you enjoy.

*Oh hey, completely forgot to add that I changed the order of the solar system to fit better with what I wanted to achieve in the story. Probably doesn't matter so much if you're reading casually but if there are any detail oriented people out there... just know I'm working with a very alternate universe. Simple version - swap Jupiter with Mars and Uranus with Neptune. There were other changes but nothing relevant to the story at the moment.

14.) The Bonehunters

To see clearly is poetry, prophecy, and religion all in one.

- John Ruskin

**BERYL**

Nerves of steel were something I could only dream of. It wasn't that I was scared... I just hated waiting. The suspense was killing me. Then again, I suppose it was more patience I needed, not nerves of steel. Though the time for nerves of steel was steadily approaching, a steady hand and deep seated conviction were all but required. I sighed.

"So what's wrong with you lately?" Came the soft voice of the newly crowned king. His eyes were searching mine with an almost innocent level of concern. I gave him a smile, feeling an odd tugging sensation on my heart. There was something about him – a purity that made me vow never to involve him in my affairs.

"Nothing you need to worry about Endymion." I told him, doing my best to be reassuring.

"You've been my most trusted adviser and friend for years. It's as much my duty to worry about you as it is your job to worry about me." He told me with a smile. When I didn't reply he frowned and continued. "Beryl, I know the last few years have been hard work for you. The transition between governments has burdened you with more and more responsibility... and the following you've acquired is nothing short of demanding."

A gentle expression graced his features as teasing tone entered his voice, however the serious expression returned quickly.

"You can talk to me you know."

"Not about this." I told him.

"Is this another one of your attempts to protect me?" He asked in mild annoyance. "What are you? My mother?"

I felt myself smile.

"An obnoxious older sister perhaps." I replied. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you insist on keeping me in the dark about this, I'll just have to change the topic..." He let his voice trail off, a playful tone was beginning to enter his voice.

"What topic would you be changing too?" I asked warily, despite his purity of heart... he could be rather merciless with his teasing.

"You've been rather distracted of late. Just wondering if the reason is that dark haired beauty back on the Moon." He prompted, a smile on his face. A flush rose in my cheeks as I turned my gaze upon him. There was a glint in his eyes that made me shake my head. He was trying to get a rise out of me.

"Don't get started on me... or I might retaliate in kind." I warned. He grinned but dropped the matter. An almost wistful look had entered his eyes and with that, he was lost in thought.

I smiled, choosing not to redirect his focus. He was a good man with clearly defined moral standards and a rare purity of heart. It was the trait that had caused him to clash with the rest of us so frequently. He believed in a universe without darkness, without hate or pain. He believed in the basic good intentions of everyone he met.

I shook my head, he was innocent in a way the rest of us never would be. Some would call it naive but... I wanted to believe he was the correct one and the rest of us were all horribly mistaken.

I idly picked up a book from the table beside me, only pretending to read it. If he thought I was preoccupied he wouldn't feel inclined to strike up a conversation whenever he emerged from his daydreams.

And that could possibly give me time to properly plan out my next move. I would have to see about getting in contact with the others. Their current task should nearly be complete.

* * *

><p><strong>ENDYMION<strong>

It was obvious she didn't want to talk to me. It was also obvious that there was something bothering her, there had been a dark cloud hanging over her for the last couple of days. She had taken to pacing the observatory at odd hours, her sleeping patterns were off-kilter, and there was a shadow in her gaze. Something was driving her, I just wasn't sure what. Or for what reasons.

She had been changing over the last few years, she had always had strong convictions but now she was uncompromising. She was a strong leader, much stronger than I could ever be. She was capable and much, much more than that. She inspired trust and knew how to reach out and touch the hearts and minds of her followers. The only thing even slightly questionable about her was her secretiveness.

I stared out the window, watching her out of the corner of my eye. She was paging through a book and she was going slightly too slow for her to actually be reading it. I could almost see the plotting that was going on in her mind, the streak of cunning and ruthlessness in her was growing. I couldn't complain about that. Her political savvy was what had reunited this world and I was lucky she was on my side. I was lucky I was on hers, standing against her wasn't a good idea. But her secretiveness was bothering me. I was beginning to question it.

I may have been the king but she was in charge, she had captivated the people in a way the monarchy had failed to do in a long time. They would fight for her, die for her, in a way that they hadn't for us since the middle era. She was their saviour, their hope in the future.

And I think that had changed her.

**SETSUNA**

War and destruction. They were becoming the all encompassing features of this era. I had watched Mars at war for the better part of my existence, but that was stable – contained. Not that that made it any less horrific, but it was still better than what was going on now. The battle on Uranus was appalling, the worlds were going to war.

I opened my eyes, looking at Queen Serenity.

"Is there any change?" She asked. I closed my eyes again, seeing the darkness consume the worlds. It blocked out everything, stretching to the edges of the galaxy... Then there was the faintest hint of light, like a star exploding. And then everything disappeared and the darkness returned.

I looked back at the Queen, there was a slight shimmer around her eyes. I shook my head.

"No, no change." I whispered, unable to meet her eyes. It was to be the fall of an empire and the rise of something new.

**HARUKA**  
>I paced my way back and forth across the room. Every few seconds my eyes flicked towards the docking bay. It had been four days. Four goddamned days since we'd had word from my planet – from my family, and waiting wasn't getting any easier.<p>

All attempts to make contact had failed and communication across such long distances was complicated when you lost the use of the specially developed communicators. The lack of communication was to be expected but...

I shook my head. All the possibilities were beating down upon me. Rei hadn't had that much faith in her plan to begin with and...

"Haruka?" Michiru asked, resting her hand on my arm. I looked down at her. Her arm wrapped around my waist.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You need to rest, love." She told me. I shook my head. Not until I'd got word from my family.

"So do you." I told her, she'd stayed by my side day and night and it was beginning to show. We'd slept very little over the last three days. And as the days stretched on, I was far to consumed by what was going on to even consider sleep. I didn't want to miss the news when it finally came.

"I'll leave when you do." Michiru replied, her voice reinforced with conviction. I turned to look at her, prepping for an argument. I could see my feelings reflected on her face, neither of us would be willing to stand down.

I opened my mouth to start off the argument but someone cut across me.

"This is all very touching but I need a word with Michiru." Rei announced, I did my best to glare at her but it wasn't forthcoming. "Sooner would be better than later, Michiru."

With a sigh and a glance at me, Michiru followed Rei out of the room. I wasn't sure if I was happy about this, on one hand Rei was probably the one person who could talk some sense into Michiru but on the other... Michiru wasn't here anymore and already the silence was becoming unnerving.

**MICHIRU**

I followed Rei out into the hallway, my frustration and concern over the current situation hadn't been improved by Rei's graceless summons.

"Couldn't you see we were in the middle of something?" I asked her in annoyance. She certainly did know how to pick her moments... mind you, she always had been rather inept in social situations. I supposed that was due to a lack of socialization when she was young. Then again, it could have just been a Martian thing. I never knew where the culture differences ended and Rei's personal quirks began.

"I thought it took precedence over a lover's spat." She replied. Okay, so that one was definitely all on Rei. "You two are both on edge, that's understandable but you need to take a step back and get your head on straight."

I took a deep breath, steadying myself. Rei knew more about the stresses of battle than anyone else. She was probably right. I nodded.

"You need to distance yourself from this – from her." I balked at this. I wouldn't leave her when she needed me most.

"Rei..." I started, needing to tell her that I couldn't do what she was asking me to.

"Listen, Michiru, if this is really happening... if it's going to turn out the way I think it is, you cannot be worrying about Haruka right now."

"What are you talking about Rei? What Haruka is going through..."

"Michiru. Shut up and listen to me. What she's going through... If I'm right, it will be you next. You have to start the evacuation of your planet now. I'll deal with Haruka." I could sense the panic rising in Rei. Her posture and mannerisms betrayed her desperation.

"You have to get them out of there." She told me, her tone was dark.

"Rei..." I murmured. "I can't leave her, she's... she's my family."

"If you don't do this, we could lose... _You_ could lose the rest of your family." She told me, her voice was strained now. The urgency in her eyes was unfamiliar. I'd seen her through various stages of emotion but nothing like this. The fear in her eyes was what brought it all into perspective. "Michiru, you're the one who knows how to navigate the Neptunian political scene, they will listen to you. Please don't argue with me over this... just get them out of there."

"Rei..." I breathed, knowing that my parents were as close to a family as she had. And that relationship was important to her.

"Michiru, you have to get them out of there. If you trust me even the slightest bit... do this for me. It's all I ask of you. I'll look after Haruka, just go warn your family."

I found myself nodding. Rei smiled in relief as she went to join Haruka. I took in a shaky breath, what Rei had been saying was sinking in. Neptune could be headed into a war we were woefully unprepared for. I broke into a run, trying to get to the communications room as fast as possible.

**MINAKO**

I was doing my best not to hover.

My concern for Rei was almost overwhelming, each moment I watched her the struggle inside of her became more apparent. I wanted nothing more than to reach out and engulf her in a hug, but when I looked at what she was doing I couldn't bring myself to interrupt her. She was holding the situation together through sheer force of will, Haruka was nearing her breaking point and Rei was the only one able to offer reassurance or support.

We knew that, at worst, we could simply be waiting for news of genocide – the death of an entire civilization. But it wasn't the worst of it. The worst part of it was the hope that flickered occasionally in Haruka's eyes. If we had been resigned to the destruction we could prepare for it but hope kept us in constant fear.

I sighed, catching Rei flick her eyes away from me in a hurry. I swallowed roughly as I brushed her consciousness with mine, the pain running through her head was growing. There was more than just physical pain though, there was a deep longing as well. I reached out to her, resting my hand on hers as she rested against one of the tables. Her gaze shot back to mine, I gave her a small, hopefully reassuring, smile and tried to take away some of the pain.

I kept my hand on hers as she turned her attention back to Haruka. There was a rumbling noise from overhead and Haruka bolted from the room.

I did my best not to worry as Rei followed her. Rei didn't even notice the damage she was doing herself but I did. She needed rest. She needed to come to terms with... everything. This chaos wasn't good for her.

**HARUKA**

I raced towards the terminal as the Uranian shuttles began to land. A temporary refugee camp had been established in the days we'd spent waiting for news of the battle – it was another thing Rei had been good with. She and Michiru had worked together to organize the relief efforts, Rei knew how to best organize these things but Michiru had the skills necessary for communicating with the Lunar nobles. They made a damn good team.

I found that thought chased from my mind as one of the royal shuttles landed. I fought my way towards it, elbowing my way past the throngs of Lunar soldiers and Uranian citizens. All I could think of was my parents.

One of my mother's escort disembarked from the transport. I caught her by the shoulder, pulling her to face me.

"My parents? Where are they?" I asked, she looked at me in shock. The expression changed to sadness fairly quickly though. My heart sank, it felt like the breath had been knocked out of me.

"Haruka." A familiar voice exclaimed, I turned as I felt a surge run through my heart. An uplifting relief and joy. I caught my mother in my arms as tears wet my eyes.

"You're alright." I breathed, her arms tightened around me. I frowned, realizing her shoulders were shaking. I cast about for some sign of my father but couldn't find any.

"Mom?" I asked softly, feeling like I knew what had happened. If he wasn't here that could only mean one thing.

"He stayed behind to buy us time."She told me, her voice thick with tears. I swallowed back the agony that threatened to engulf me. I knew what this meant, I was truly the ruler of Uranus now. I needed to be strong – I needed to get things under control.

"He wanted me to tell you something." My mother told me some time later, after she had reigned in her emotions. I had taken her to the palace to get her settled in before returning to my duties. There was so much to deal with now my people had arrived...

I looked over at her, wondering what his last message to me would be. I sat down beside her, taking her hand in mine.

"What was it?" I asked her.

"He told me to tell you that he trusts your judgement." She told me. I frowned, remembering the last time he'd said those words to me.

Our conversation about the Martians and their role in the Alliance. I couldn't tell if his final message to me was saying that I had made the right choice or if he had been questioning the way things had turned out. Uranus has received no Martian aid in it's final days. I sighed. While it was true that Rei had done what she could... but with the destruction of our planet, surely there would be some who wouldn't agree.

I nodded. I needed to stand by my convictions no matter what people said. It wasn't just that I trusted Michiru's faith in Rei... I trusted Rei. She could have turned away from us, she could have let us suffer our fate. My people certainly hadn't given her any reason to intervene. But she didn't. She never would have done that. Rei, despite the injuries given to her, would do her best to save lives. She would always do her best to save lives no matter the cost to herself. I could trust her.

I looked back over to my mother, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"You should get some rest. I have work to do." I told her, she nodded. There was sorrow in her eyes but it was coupled with pride. I got to my feet, leaving the room and joining Michiru in the hallway.

"We should go join the others." She told me, taking my hand.

"I need to start..."

"Ami's already making a list of survivors and Minako has been collecting information from the surviving soldiers to get a coherent time line assembled. Makoto is overseeing the distribution of resources and shelter – Ami thought she'd be well suited to that task." Michiru informed me.

"What about Rei?" I asked, she was the one who concerned me the most at the moment.

"Minako wanted her to go get some rest... but Rei, being Rei, is refusing until we get things under control. So Minako has her going over information we've collected."

"Rei's has been pushing herself rather hard the last few days." I commented.

"So have you." Michiru pointed out. I nodded but decided not to verbally acknowledge it.

"We have work to do. My father's death means..."

"I know what it means, but you are allowed to mourn. No one would blame you for that." Michiru cut across.

"There will be time for that soon enough, but right now I need to deal with the matters at hand. Once I get my people settled I can grieve... but not until then."

Michiru squeezed my hand.

"Rei's in the common room, that's probably the best place to start if you want to get these matters resolved as quickly as possible." I nodded and headed off in the advised direction.

**MICHIRU**

Things were finally starting to calm down as the last of the information trickled in. It had taken two days but we'd managed this catastrophe well enough. Relief was starting to set in as our task came to an end. I knew that sooner or later we would have to start preparing for the next wave of refugees – my own people this time – but for now we wanted to catch our breath and relax.

Only Rei seemed still on edge. She and Haruka had been having a hushed conversation off to one side for the last few minutes... it had taken long enough to draw everyone's attention.

"It doesn't make sense. I must have missed something. Rei murmured looking back over the sheets. Haruka could only gape at Rei.

"There are more survivors than you anticipated... and you're acting like it's the end of the world. Shit, Rei. Lighten up." Haruka grumbled, looking mildly annoyed. I had to admit, Rei's pessimistic attitude had me slightly unnerved.

Rei shook her head.

"Something's not right."

"So now you're upset that more people didn't die?" Haruka prodded.

"Haruka..." I warned, watching as Minako walked over to Rei.

"What are you thinking?" Minako asked carefully as she rested a hand on Rei's arm. Rei shook her head again, looking at the plans laid out on the table in frustration. The hastily assembled reports were showing her something that the rest of us didn't understand. There was a larger picture painted across them that went beyond our sight.

I looked back to Haruka, watching as her eyes flicked back over to Rei. The start of a frown was building in her eyes. I could see she was concerned about Rei's thinking, she just didn't want to hear any more bad news. We'd had enough of that for a long time.

"That can't be right. It doesn't make sense. Why would they...?" Rei muttered lowly, I returned my attention to her. Frustration was building up inside her.

"Rei, what is it?" I asked, even Haruka seemed to settle down for a moment as her jaw clenched. She may have still been angry but she was listening.

"I don't think they were going to war." Rei told me but her gaze was on Haruka.

"They slaughtered thousands, hundreds of thousands, of my people and you don't think that they were going to war!?" Haruka exclaimed. Rei didn't even flinch, she had been expecting this outburst.

"With their numbers they could have slaughtered everyone... but they didn't. I've looked over all the reports." Rei replied calmly. "They showed mercy when they shouldn't have – not if they wanted to destroy your people."

"So, they came the Uranus to do what? Shower us in hugs and kisses? I'm sure that will come as a huge relief to the people they slaughtered." Haruka commented sarcastically, agitation showed clearly on her face.

"An invasion of that size indicates one of two things. War or... occupation. And occupation could is not too different from a large scale hostage situation. I don't think they wanted a fight. I think they wanted leverage." Rei explained, in an offhand manner before turning to me. "You did get through to Neptune, right?"  
>I nodded, looking between her and Haruka. Rei's face showed nothing but determination, Haruka's had taken on an ashen hue at the thought of what occupation would mean for those who were left on her planet. Rei's eyes held mine, demanding information.<p>

"Neptune started the planet-wide evacuation the day after we spoke. My mother spoke to the Autokrator, the Martians are offering a place of refuge until more ships can be mobilized. It was decided that the refugees would be moved to Mars first as a layover point before shuttling them to the Moon – the population would reach safety faster that way. Once the entire population has evacuated they'll depart for the Moon."

"Depends on what you'd call safety." Rei murmured. "But it will certainly buy us some time. I imagine that the invaders will still take their time in securing Neptune. I should speak with Prometheus as soon as possible though..."

I looked at Minako, we had both sensed the apprehension in her tone. It was then I cleared my throat.

"I believe he's actually on his way here with my parents." I told her. "They wouldn't tell me why, only that it was important."

As I said this I found myself wanting to gauge Minako's reaction about this information rather than Rei's. I had a feeling she knew more about this particular occurrence than Rei did.

**MINAKO**

Prometheus was coming back. He had mentioned that there was something he could do to help Rei with her visions, I wondered if this was it. I could only hope that this was it. As the days passed I could see more and more of what these visions were doing to her.

She rarely slept and when she did it came in fits and starts. It certainly wasn't a restful environment. Rei was healing well enough under the circumstances but I could still see the pain she was in. The pressure she was under.

I had the feeling it wasn't just the visions keeping her up at night, sometimes when she was going over the war reports she would get this look in her eyes. It was recognition she was seeing something in our current circumstances that reminded her of something from her past. And then that look would disappear, hidden behind a mask of concentration.

War. It was something she was familiar with. It was something she recognized in all shapes and forms. And it was something I didn't want to see in her anymore. Her war with herself needed to stop.

And that was why when the Martian shuttle landed I made a point to be waiting at the landing for it.

* * *

><p><strong>PROMETHEUS<strong>.

Through the clouds of dust kicked up by the shuttle I could see someone standing there waiting for me. I wasn't exactly surprised by her presence, it was actually a good thing. I wanted to run certain... information by her before I brought it to Rei's attention.

"Lady Minako." I greeted, hardly noticing the guard that followed my companions from the shuttle.

"What do you have Prometheus?" She asked, I raised an eyebrow. There was so much of Rei in that question it had surprised me – straight to the point and blunt. "Did you..."

"I found someone to help Rei with her... problem." I told her. Her eyes narrowed.

"Someone?" She asked, then her eyes flicked over my shoulder. She paused. I could see her assessing the man before her, cataloguing the similarities between him and someone she had come to know quite well in the last few months.

"Is he - who is he?" She questioned in a low voice. I had the feeling she already knew but I decided to answer her anyway.

"He's the last remaining Bonehunter."

"You know that's not what I meant." She remarked, the sharpness in her tone was

"He's also Rei's grandfather." I added.

"How is this even possible? I was under the impression that all the Bonehunters were dead – and that Rei was the only one left with any affiliation to them." Minako said, still studying the man over my shoulder. I nodded, I had known these questions were coming.

"That's what my father wanted everyone to think." I told her.

"Why?" Minako asked. I frowned, not liking the answer I had to give her.

"You've seen Rei, the power she has... He was insurance. If she ever lost control he is probably the one person on Mars who could have controlled her. My father thought it wise to keep one of the High Priests alive to contain her. My father kept him secured in one of the peripheral holds – he was kept out of the way and locked down."

I could see Minako was mulling this over in her head.

"And what are you going to use him for?

"I'm not going to use him to keep Rei in line, if that's what you're asking. I was under the impression that was your job." I told her. "He has an _interesting_ perspective on Mars. I was hoping to use that after he helps Rei. His point of view might not be the most suited for Mars but after seeing how Rei turned out, I'm sure it's not completely without merit."

Minako nodded, not rising to my jab about her keeping Rei in line. I turned back to look at the elderly man.

"Do you think she's ready for this?" I asked Minako. She sighed.

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

I watched as Rei was approached by Prometheus. She didn't even look at him, her gaze was securely focused on the older man. I could see emotions pass over her face as she studied him. The man approached her slowly, studying her in the same way she was studying him.

I stepped closer to Rei, trying to gauge her reaction to what was happening. All I could sense from her was disbelief. I turned my attention to him, trying to feel out his intentions. I wanted to be ready to intervene if this all became too much for Rei.

"You look so much like your mother." The elderly man commented, I could see sadness in his expression. I felt a rush of emotions from him that I couldn't block out, the ache of his loss filled me. I pulled back from it as best I could. I could feel Rei tensing up beside me. I reached over, tensing up

"Rei, this is Chryses. He's your mother's father... a Bonehunter." Prometheus told her, his voice had an easy cadence to it like he was trying to negotiate with an enemy. Rei looked over at him.

"Why now Prometheus?" She asked him, with only the slightest waver in her voice.

"Because you need the guidance." Chryses replied, cutting off Prometheus. "Normally seers were trained in the use of their gift from the moment their minds were opened. That was not the case with you, so I am here to remedy that."

Prometheus frowned at Chryses' explanation

"I brought him here to help you." Prometheus told her. "Not to get you under control, not to make it easier to weaponize you. I brought him here to help because you need it."

Rei nodded, it was obvious she was still coming to terms with the fact that Prometheus wasn't like their father. He didn't always have a motive behind his actions. Sometimes he was just simply acting for one single reason.

"And what about you?" Rei asked, looking at Chryses. "Why are you here?"

"I am here because you are a danger to every one and every thing around you. You were raised as a weapon, it's what you are." Chryses told her, I felt myself bristle at his words. Even Prometheus looked a little put off by his words, he held his tongue though. Rei had simply frozen, I could tell the judgement he was passing was everything she feared.

"Who the hell are you to decide that? You don't know anything about her." I exclaimed, closing my hand around Rei's arm. I wanted to shield her from everything he was saying.

"She is a tool of destruction and strife when she should be unifying and healing our land." Chryses pronounced. "There is nothing to her but war. And there never will be."

"You're wrong." Rei murmured, her doubt showed through clearly.

"You say that but you lack conviction." Chryses told her. "You doubt what you say... and that is why it will always be true. You will always be at war until you can convince yourself that there is more."

His voice had lost it's condemning edge.

* * *

><p>"You need to set aside your doubt and find peace." Chryses declared. "Now let me show you how."<p>

After hours of watching Rei struggle with the tasks Chryses had set for her, I was beginning to question his methods. Ever since she had... come back I'd been working at getting her to believe in her potential for good... and in a few short sentences he had torn down all that progress. I should have know that the Bonehunter way of doing things would have been just as rigid as the standard Martian way of doing things. There were no half measures with her people, there was no grey area. Either you were committed or you weren't.

Watching Chryses had shown me that he was as rigidly committed to the idea of peace as Cycnus had been to the idea of war. And it was in that moment that I understood the reason for the Purge. The unrelenting nature of both parties and their conviction of their own superiority would never allow them to coexist. There was no compromise, just conviction. They had chosen a path and they would stick to it no matter what.

I sighed as I watched Rei's frustration finally boil over as she slammed her fist into the ground in front of her. The fire Chryses had built exploded outwards, racing towards the sky. As quickly as it had come, the fire vanished. Rei looked almost embarassed as she shifted into a more comfortable kneeling position. After what seemed like an eternity Rei gave a growl, running her hand through her hair. She closed her eyes, bringing up a hand to rekindle the flame.

She was ready to try again.

Chryses had told her she was failing because she was too conflicted to control it but he had given her nothing to help her overcome that. She had no way to solve the conflict, no way to grasp control.

I knelt down behind her, resting my hands on her shoulders. I felt her tense up, the muscles in her neck flexing slightly. I moved slightly to brush her hair back over her shoulder letting my fingers trail over her hair.

In the past few days I'd come to understand more about her. I was beginning to learn her tells, even though I could simply read her emotions I didn't want to rely on it. I wanted to know her without it.

I wanted her to trust me without it.

I slowly began to rub her shoulders, thinking on how I could help her to trust me. I knew that she was wary of me... like she didn't know what to think of me. I felt her muscles begin to relax, she was warming to my presence. After every moment of separation between us, it was like I had to start over from the beginning again.

I rested my head against hers. If I had to guess the reason for her hesitation I'd have to say that it was because she wasn't sure of my feelings or intentions.

We'd been on better terms, sharing a room had enabled that, but really she had no reason to trust me. She slept lightly, with a weapon within easy reach. I would catch her watching me out of the corner of her eye as if expecting a knife in the back.

She didn't trust be because I hadn't managed to work up the courage to say the words that would make her trust me. I didn't have the courage to admit out loud that I loved her. Saying that, committing to that emotion, would mean abandoning everything I'd ever known or been raised to believe.

To admit out loud that I loved her would make it final, everything I'd believed would be thrown into turmoil. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to throw Rei into the middle of that – I wasn't sure that I should throw her into the middle of that. She had enough to worry about at the moment. But she needed to know. And that took priority over any doubts I may have had.

My heart wouldn't let me be divided any longer or at least it wouldn't let me appear divided. And even if I couldn't say it out loud, there were other ways to let her know. I gently sent my feelings across our bond, the desperation I'd felt when she'd died, the pure relief when I'd felt her return, and the untidy jumble of emotions that made up the sensation of being in love.

She sucked in a sharp breath as the feelings revealed themselves. I tried to read her emotional response to my transmission, but I couldn't get a feel for it.

"I'm here for you." I whispered, gently leaning down to kiss her cheek. After a moment she turned to look at me with vulnerability evident in her gaze. She swallowed and I could feel the confusion of emotions running through her, underneath which ran the steady beat of relief. I smiled at her even though she couldn't see it, rubbing my thumb across the nape of her neck. I stayed beside her as she closed her eyes and reached out with her mind – trying to find the future.

"I believe in you." I whispered. The peace my words had brought her steeped through her entire being, a calm was stretching through the room. The flame in front of me began to flicker – a shimmer of a picture beginning to show at it's heart.

Rei's eyes opened.


	16. Chapter 15: This River Awakens

15.) This River Awakens

Adapt yourself to the things among which your lot has been cast and love sincerely the fellow creatures with whom destiny has ordained that you shall live.

- Marcus Aurelius

**REI**

All out war was coming, that much had been clear to me for quite some time but to get such graphic evidence of it was still mildly disturbing.

"Finish securing Neptune, then proceed to Mars." A familiar voice echoed around me and even though I couldn't see the speaker I could clearly picture her. Beautiful and menacing all at once, her red hair rivalling any fire I could conjure. A cold gaze that tore into everything around her. Beryl. A wily intelligence with a seductive twist. There was darkness there.

A battle stretched out before me, the details unfolding in the most predictable of ways. It was another Martian war. Blood and fire would reign supreme on the planet of my birth yet again, only this time it would have purpose. It was not a battle over leadership or simple intolerance.

It was a battle to preserve a way of life. Fire and blood would stand against the tide of darkness that was steadily approaching. That much was clear.

Death and destruction was also painfully evident – bodies were scattered across the land in front of me. The stench of decay permeating everything within reach with the sound of battle reaching out towards the heavens. It was the song of my people, desperately seeking the guidance of Ares – their eternal patron. Voices were screaming in agony – feral and inhuman cries shattered what should have been a quiet night.

No gods would come to their aid and they were forsaken by all those who had the ability to help them.

I took a deep breath as I watched the Autokrator fall in battle, the flames began to flicker out. The lines began to crumble under the relentless flood of darkness.

Time accelerated. The death Mars passed in a flash of blood and shadow as I stood by the sidelines. The Martian landscape was torn apart and painted with blood. The fires died, their place was filled with shadow and pain – and with that the darkness began to spread outwards again until it dragged the Moon into the black.

* * *

><p><strong>BERYL<strong>

I switched off the communicator, unable to stop the feeling of regret that washed over me. I looked through the observatory's windows, my eyes not drawn to the Moon this time but rather to Mars, the red planet. And my thoughts were drawn towards the Martian.

Rei. I knew it was war but the regret and grief I felt over her death had made it hard to order the advance. I knew it shouldn't have been this way. She, they, should have been by my side for this. I shouldn't have had to resort to violence or threats where Rei was concerned.

But perhaps this was for the best, had Rei survived she would have stood between us and the rest of her planet. Despite the pain they had caused her throughout her life.

Perhaps overthrowing the planet and people that had so thoroughly despised her was the only thing I could do for her. Peace was never an option. Even if Rei had joined me they would have fought against us – against her. And there was nothing I could do about it.

All out war was coming. It was just a matter of time.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

The fire flickered out, I could feel Rei's whole body relax as the images faded from her mind. There was silence. There was peace.

I sighed, shifting my position for the first time in what felt like hours. The surrounding air had taken on the typical night time chill now that the fire had faded. I'd hardly felt the time pass.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly, my hand still rested on her shoulder. Rei turned her head slightly to look at me. There was a fresh air of knowledge about her, an appearance of age in her eyes that hadn't been there when we'd started.

"I think so." She replied but her eyes seemed sad despite the small smile on her face.

"What did you see?" I questioned, wanting her to be able to share what had troubled her.

"Mars is going to go to war." She told me distractedly. I removed my hand from her shoulder as she began to get out of her kneeling position. A grimace passed over her face as she adjusted herself, moving to stretch out cramped muscles.

I was so focused on watching her hide her pain I almost missed what she had said, as it was it still took me a few seconds to process everything.

"Go to war?" I repeated, still not entirely sure what she had seen. She seemed a bit too guarded for that to be all she saw.

"Yes. It's what we're good at." She muttered, a hint of irritation in her voice. Her hand raised to her head, brushing hair back from her face. Watching the way her hand shook when she did this spoke to everything she was keeping inside. The tiredness in her eyes only served to emphasize that.

"What happened, Rei?" I asked.

"What always happens in war. There was fire, blood, and darkness. People died for what they used to believe in. And when no help came, they knew that the world they live in is a godless one." She told me. "The end of days."

The casual tone in her voice alarmed me, I reached down and took her hand in mine as I looked into her eyes for some hint of what she wasn't saying. She hadn't shielded her emotions though, I could feel the sadness and the defeat within her.

"It doesn't have to end Rei. We can still fight this. That's what these visions are for, right? They're giving us the chance to fight back." I prompted, giving her hand a squeeze.

"We should go inform the others. Mars going to war is a fairly predictable next step but still..." Rei told me, I shook my head.

"What you should do is go to bed and worry about this in the morning." I told her, knowing everyone else was probably asleep at this hour, especially with the long hours we'd been putting in organizing the refugee camp. "You're tired. You need sleep."

"I don't think I'll be able to. I'd rather be doing something useful with my time."

"Rei." I murmured softly, when it became apparent that she wasn't going to listen to my suggestion. She was going to work herself to death at this rate. "Please. Just do this for me."

And I asked this of her knowing she could not refuse. It was a fact she caught on to.

"Fine." She replied after a moment of hesitation. The look she gave me was a delightful mix of annoyance and acquiesce.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

The smile Minako gave me was the light in a dark place. It was like seeing her again for the first time – everything I'd been searching for had been found in her. Only this time the feeling was more profound because I knew that to some degree she had felt the same about me. We completed one another.

Her hand reached out and took mine, winding her fingers with mine like she was never going to let go. I looked over at her, wondering how I could possibly tell her everything I was thinking. She was concerned enough as it was. I could tell she wanted nothing more than to distract me from my thoughts about the future. She thought I was worried about the end. I couldn't bring myself to correct her.

What was bothering me wasn't the fact that I thought we were going to lose. I knew that everything had to end at some point. I wasn't afraid of dying. I was afraid of what it took to get there.

I had watched the Planet of War fall in battle... but I hadn't seen any sign of my own presence in that fight. And that was what was bothering me. As much as I resented Mars and its ways... If Mars fell so would the rest of the Alliance.

I gave a soft sigh, feeling the exhaustion beginning to rise up in me. Perhaps Minako had been right, I did need the rest. I walked with Minako back to her room, her hand never leaving mine.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

"Do you trust me?" Rei asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. She reached up to begin unbuttoning her shirt, the movement of her arm sent a flash of pain across her face. I lightly batted her hands away and reached out to do it for her. I didn't meet her eyes as I answered her question, easing the shirt off her shoulders.

"I think so. But it worries me that you don't tell me the whole truth." I responded as candidly as I could. She had always been honest with me even if I didn't always realize that's what she was doing. I could see so much honesty in her.. but it was her secretiveness that could be a cause for concern.

"If I could tell you everything I wouldn't need you to trust me." She told me softly, watching me carefully as she laid back in bed. The action was very deliberately putting distance between us. The next move was mine. Reach out or pull back. I met her eyes resolutely. Well, when she put it like that...

"Then yes. I do trust you... and it's more than that. I believe in you." I admitted.

Rei gave me a small smile, it was one that made me want to kiss her. The openness in her eyes that made her seem both guarded and vulnerable all at once just made me want to wrap her in my arms and tell her everything would be okay.

"Minako, there are always going to be things we can't tell each other. Or things we _won't_ tell each other. Even now I can see in your eyes that there's something you're not telling me." She told me, there was no accusation in her eyes. It was just a simple statement of fact and understanding. I reached out again, wrapping an arm around her waist as I laid down next to her on the bed. "I'm also fairly certain you have a good reason for not doing so... just as I have my reasons."

I thought back to my dilemma – to the one thing I'd kept from Rei when I'd brushed her consciousness with mine. Knowing that I loved Rei but being unsure if we had a viable future together was a secret I kept to myself to spare her pain and hardship. If I let her know that it was possible this relationship wasn't a forever kind of thing... well, I knew that would hurt her. I was only just beginning to understand the vulnerabilities the Martians tried so hard to hide.

We both had reasons for our secrecy and I just had to accept that. We would always lie to spare the other pain. These deceptions were honest ones. I sighed, knowing that I was finally coming to a conclusion.

"Goodnight Rei." I whispered.

I love you.

* * *

><p>I had gotten up early to call together all the relevant parties for this... meeting. That being said, it wasn't just the fact I was tired that was making me irritable. It felt like no one was listening to anything we had to say. Or if they were listening, they were far too bound by rules or propriety to do anything useful. Or they just didn't like Rei. I looked over at her, watching as she tried to make our case.<p>

"We must go to war. We cannot sit idly by and let this darkness consume all it comes across." Rei's voice was firm as she said this, not betraying the slightest hint of her internal turmoil. I could sense the regret and guilt in her at even suggesting this as an option. It wasn't something she wanted to do.

"We do not have any solid proof. This Martian warmongering will never..." One of the High Queen's advisers protested, surveying Rei with obvious distaste.

"But Rei's visions..." I interjected. The High Queen waved her hand dismissively, effectively cutting me off.

"And how do you know her interpretations are correct? They say one thing but could mean another." Queen Serenity responded. I gritted my teeth. I knew what Rei had seen, I knew her past actions spoke to the validity of her visions.

I started to rise from my seat but Rei's hand on my arm stopped me.

"I can understand your reluctance about this High Queen, war is never easy or without consequences. For you to believe me...what kind of proof do you require?" Rei asked, I looked over at her. Why was she willing to just sit down and take this... this crap? She had proven herself time and time again to the Lunar Court and still she was treated like a common criminal.

"I need to know if there really is no other option, no last chance for peace. I will send an envoy to Earth to learn what they can. We will decide on a course of action from there."

"And you're just going to abandon Mars to its fate?" Prometheus demanded, a scowl had darkened his features and I could feel his veiled anger coursing through me.

"I'm saying that I do not wish for there to be a battle. If Mars were to withdraw..." The High Queen started to say. There was a scathing laugh from the Autokrater.

"Withdraw? That would be a fitting end to this Alliance," Prometheus stated, leaning back in his chair. Disdain was plastered all over his face.

"You dare...?" Luna started, practically hissing in her anger. Threats to the Lunar Kingdom or implied insults to the High Queen were not to be taken lightly. I watched as Rei got to her feet wearily, she seemed to draw all eyes to her. Even Luna let her sentence trail off.

"What Prometheus is saying is that if he went to Mars and ordered an evacuation to... to where ever, he would no longer be a fit Autokrator. Running away from a battle is... just about the most shameful things you can do. They would turn on him in an instant and with Prometheus' death all of Mars' ties to the Alliance would be dead. This Alliance would be over."

"What about you Rei? Wouldn't you remain loyal to the Alliance?" The High Queen asked gently, there was an edge of steel to her voice though – stiffness or a wariness I had never heard from her before. It was like she expected Rei to turn her back on the Alliance. I started to come to Rei's defence when she replied.

"My loyalty matters little. With Prometheus dead... chances are my days would be numbered. And as I have no legitimate claim to the throne I could do nothing to prevent them from turning on you." Rei replied. "If you forbid us from going to war you will alienate every single Martian. They will hate you with a passion and nothing would stop them in their attempts to destroy everything you have created. They would sooner join forces with the enemy than see the Moon kingdom survive another day. Your next decision will determine Mars' allegiance, I pray for your sake that you make the right choice."

There was a long silence. I felt surprise course through me, she was blatantly threatening the Lunar Kingdom and nobody reprimanded her. No one even batted an eye. The High Queen sighed, glancing away from Rei's steely gaze to meet Prometheus' eyes.

"I will not forbid you from going to war Autokrator, nor you Mars Rei. But your actions are your own, if Earth is behind these attacks and the rest of the Alliance reaches a diplomatic solution with then while you wage your war... there will be nothing we can do for you. I cannot commit any other forces to this ill advised battle. Not while we're still trying to find peace with Earth."

Prometheus shrugged. His eyes flicked over to Rei, who had taken her seat again.

"They'd probably just get in our way." He remarked. Rei glanced upwards slightly before giving a sigh and the smallest shake of her head. I could feel a hint of amusement in her emotions, though it was clouded by a general sense of annoyance. I smiled to myself, it was good to feel something like that from Rei. It was good to feel something normal.

"I think the Uranians could stand to commit some troops to your cause." Haruka stated, looking at Rei and Prometheus. The Autokrator gave her a sceptical look.

"A Uranian offering to assist a Martian in war." He muttered, I could feel the suspicion mounting inside him. Haruka gave a grin that was more of a grimace, she was clearly trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I feel that we owe them a little payback." Haruka told him. The narrowness of her concentration, the fierceness in her eyes; she wanted to cause them as much pain as she could. Prometheus smiled, it was a smile that chilled my blood. It was somewhat similar to the one Rei gave Beryl... except there was approval in his eyes. It was like he was recognizing a kindred spirit.

"When I said that we would not commit any other forces to this endeavour, I was referring to the entire Alliance – not simply the Lunar Kingdom." Queen Serenity interjected, her eyes flashing with danger.

Haruka began to protest but Michiru laid a hand on her arm effectively restraining anything she might have had to say on the matter. Haruka scowled, glaring at Queen Serenity as she leaned back in her chair. Everything about her radiated anger. I bit down on my tongue, doing my best not to express my unease with the way things were turning out.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I leaned back in my chair, watching the room empty out. Prometheus clapped a hand against my shoulder before departing, giving me a significant glance on the way out the door. He wanted to talk when I finished up here.

The first faint stirrings of unease began in the pit of my stomach. He would want to know what I was going to do, was I going to fight alongside him or was I going to leave him to face his fate alone. I gritted my teeth, I still had no idea what I was going to do. I didn't want to be parted from Minako, knowing that as the leader of our group she would have to accompany the Princess to Earth on this foolish diplomatic mission. They were hoping that the 'King' and his infatuation with Serenity would give an excuse for the visit – if all other negotiations failed we were to act like we were there to offer an Alliance through marriage. I shook my head.

Ami and Makoto remained behind with Minako and I – waiting for the chance to speak in private.. I glanced over at Ami, who had been noticeably silent the whole time. Her expression had settled into a small frown sometime during the lengthy meeting.

"Idiots." Minako muttered, scowling at the door. Her emotions were seeping off of her. The annoyance she felt was getting hard to ignore. Ami leaned back in her chair watching the two of us, a flicker of amusement showed in her eyes. She clearly found Minako's reaction to this whole thing funny.

"I tend to agree with you even if the High Queen's course of action is the most logical one. Peace should be our highest priority... It just isn't the course of action I agree with and I can't explain why I feel that way." Ami agreed, returning to her serious disposition rather quickly. We don't have all the information yet.

"So we go to Earth to try and figure out what it is we're missing. I mean, even though Rei's given us something to work with we really don't know what they're after." Makoto added. I looked over at her, surprised that she was just going along with this. I did my best just to take it in stride, it was a good development so I wouldn't question it... but it was still odd.

"The fact that our attackers haven't attempted to negotiate with us indicates that they know the Lunar Kingdom would be unwilling or unable to meet their demands. I don't know how they know this but it's what is making me so damn uncomfortable with this mess. There's too much that we don't know." I replied, catching the look Ami gave Makoto... but just because I saw it didn't mean I understood it. I ignored it. It was none of my business, if it was something important they would tell us.

"So we go to Earth, offer an Alliance... but only so we can covertly collect information to make stabbing them in the back easier?" Minako asked, trying to clarify our plan.

"Pretty much." I replied, allowing myself to feel a moment of dark amusement. When you put it like that it sounded rather despicable.

"What about Princess Serenity?" Makoto asked, frowning.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She won't like the idea of tricking her prince charming." Makoto told me, there was no sign of any opposition to this plan from her. She seemed resigned to the fact we were already at war. I'd been expecting more resistance.

"So we don't tell her." Ami replied. "We let her believe that we're there to start negotiating the terms of her betrothal to Endymion. It gives us a convenient cover story and should foster feelings of goodwill between us. Or at least make it so they'll act accommodating. So long as we don't arouse suspicion it should work well enough."

"Don't forget that they asked us for help in dealing with their own problem with those... things. That would give us an excuse to investigate a bit as well." I put in. Minako nodded.

"We'll keep that in mind while we're there." She responded, not meeting my eyes. Ami and Makoto shared another glance. There was something in her voice I didn't like. It felt like she was excluding me from that 'we'.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her, surprising myself with how calm I sounded. "You make it sound like I'm not going with you."

"We should probably go talk to Luna about getting in contact with Earth – to offer our assistance and whatnot." Ami announced, getting out of her chair. Makoto was right behind her. Minako looked over at them.

"I'll speak to Artemis about who else we're going to take with us – we're going to some actual diplomats if this ruse is to be believed. And don't let Luna know that this is an investigation rather than a negotiation. The Queen doesn't need to know that we're not following her orders to the letter." Minako told them, ignoring my question.

"Minako, I'm going with you to Earth. There's no reason for me to stay behind." I said sharply, making sure she couldn't ignore me this time. Though when her eyes did finally land on me I almost regretted it. Almost.

There was something in her eyes that I couldn't read. It was almost like anger... but nothing in them said she was angry with me. I couldn't place the emotion, when it came to anything but picking out threats my abilities were some times lacking. There were a lot of emotions I failed to detect unless I knew the person well. I'd had some astonishing insights with Minako but she was still mostly an unknown to me. There were things about her I couldn't even begin to understand.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

With my attention squarely on Rei I almost missed it when Ami and Makoto slipped out of the room. Hopefully Ami truly intended to go speak to Luna... and wasn't simply using it as an excuse to escape.

Rei seemed ready for an argument. We were both unwilling to back down, both believing without a doubt that we were right. I launched into my argument before she could question me again.

"I don't talk about it but can you really think I don't notice? You still wince every time you stand. I'm not taking you into a potentially dangerous situation in this condition. It's not happening."

Rei started to protest.

"No, that's a goddamned order Rei. You're not coming with us." I told her sharply, cutting across her as I pulled rank, knowing that it would make her stop. I knew enough about Martian culture and the way she was raised to know that this was part of her – she would listen to her commanding officer.

I wasn't even going to hear her out. I couldn't, if she gave me even one half-decent reason for her coming to Earth I knew my resolve would collapse... and I couldn't put her in danger simply because I couldn't bear to be parted from her.

Rei fell silent, the quiet look in her eyes made me wonder if she thought I was pushing her away – that I was rejecting her. Then I realized she was watching me with the same look she had worn last night. The look that said she knew there was something else going on in my head that I wasn't saying... and she was trying to figure it out.

"You're to stay behind. I can't put you in danger like this. They've already tried to kill you once... and they almost succeeded. I can't let that happen again." I told her, trying to reassure her with my words.

"I cannot sit idly by while you place yourself in danger. Either I go with you or..." Rei's emotions were smouldering in my mind, the protectiveness, the aggression. The love. I still found it hard to believe how the emotions I inspired in her were this intense – this passionate.

"I don't want you to put yourself in harms way. I will not bring you with me, knowing that they wish to kill you." I told her, my voice softening.

"Yet you're bringing Princess Serenity along. They've tried to kill her once already. So why bring her along and not me?" I could hear an almost scathing tone in Rei's voice.

"I don't love her Rei. I can't bear to lose you again." I found myself pleading with her. "Please, Rei, just stay here. Stay behind just this once."

Rei frowned, but there was a softness in her eyes. Her mood had immediately lightened when I'd said that I loved her. Part of me refused to acknowledge that it was the first time I'd said it out loud. There was a sigh from Rei.

"I don't like this plan." She told me, crossing her arms. I recognized this movement from watching her with Michiru, she was stopping herself from reaching out. I moved closer, covering one of her hands with mine.

"I don't either but it's the best we have." I told her, knowing that the only way this would work is if we were honest with one another. I knew leaving her behind was going to be a problem on way or another but... "Rei, if they were the ones who tried to kill you they probably don't know you survived. Catching them off guard is the best way to expose them."

I watched Rei's expression change slowly, a smile was building. I could see she was beginning to approve of this plan. At the very least she approved of my plan to expose the Terran's treachery.

"Fine. We'll do this your way."

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

There was silence between us, Minako looked like she wanted to thank me. I didn't want to hear her say it... because I knew that she had made my decision for me. I had been so caught up in being with her that I had almost made the wrong choice but in removing my choice in the matter she had shown me what I had to do. I gave her a smile.

"You should probably go get things started." I told her.

"Thank you for understanding." Minako told me, surprising me by kissing me on the cheek before leaving the room. I leaned back against the table, sighing.

"Yeah. You're welcome." I muttered, hoping that she wouldn't hate me for what I was about to do. I guess all I had to do now was go and talk to Prometheus... and tell him what I was going to do.

There was a war to be fought.

* * *

><p><strong>MICHIRU<strong>

The moment Minako told me that she was leaving Rei behind my mind was made up. I knew that Rei would be almost consumed by worry knowing that Minako was in danger and there was nothing she could do about it. I needed to give Rei some reassurance that Minako would be safe... or at least as safe as she could possibly be.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked, sparing me only the briefest glance as I entered her and Minako's room. She was fastening on her armour.

"I came here to tell you that I decided to go on the diplomatic mission to keep an eye on Minako for you. More importantly though, what are you doing?" I asked, the sharpness of my question covered the numbness I felt inside. I was fairly sure I knew what was going on. Rei putting on her armour could only mean one thing.

"What does it look like Michiru?" Rei replied shortly, her eyes still focused on the sheathed sword laying on her bed.

"It looks like you're... going to war. I stated. She grunted in response, not looking up from the task of getting her armour on.

"Give me a hand with this would you? Rei asked, gesturing vaguely at one of her bracers. I glared at her as I reached over to help, fastening it for her more roughly than was strictly necessary.

"I'll ask you one more time Rei, what are you doing?" I said, a warning tone slipping into my voice. She was trying to avoid giving me an explanation.

"You didn't see what I saw Michiru. If Mars falls, it's over – it isn't a question of saving one planet anymore, it's about the end of the goddamned Empire."

"And Mars just happens to be the last stand? How incredibly arrogant of you Martians." I hissed at her, allowing the full scale of my disdain seep into my tone. How could Rei do this to us... to Minako? She had been left behind for her own safety so the first things she did was get into even bigger danger. She was a bloody fool.

"You're being childish and you know it." I told her. Rei reached down, catching my hand in hers as she looked into my eyes.

"You know that's not true." She said, her voice was soft and there was a mysterious glint in her eyes.

And then suddenly there were images flashing in front of me. Days were passing in a blur, the flurry of motion making me feel slightly ill. And then it became apparent that the Moon kingdom was crumbling before my eyes, a darkness covering the land until there was nothing else. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see anymore. Through the images that played out before my eyes I was only vaguely aware of the gentle grip on my hand, it tightened for a moment before slackening off.

"You see now?" Rei asked, I opened my eyes looking at Rei for what felt like the first time. I struggled to find my next words.

"That was the future?" I asked, trying not to let my voice break. Was this what she dealt with all the time?

"Not if I can help it." Rei replied, she sighed before amending her answer. "Not if we can help it."

"So you're going to Mars to make sure we have a chance to fight this." I stated, even though it was more of a question.

"Exactly." She told me. I sighed, feeling tears coming to my eyes.

"Why does it always have to be you?" I asked, not expecting her to answer. "Why do you always have to do it alone?"

"I won't be alone." Rei told me. "I have the feeling you and Minako won't let me send Phobos and Deimos to accompany you two... so I'll have them watching my back. And there's Prometheus, I'm fairly certain I can trust him not to stab me in the back."

"Oh good, three people. That makes me feel so much better." I replied sarcastically. "Rei... you shouldn't do this."

"It isn't a question of should or shouldn't. It's question of whether or not I _would_. Michiru, when I saw Mars fall in my vision... there was no sign that I had even been there to help them. I have to do the right thing. I shouldn't let them die over something so trivial."

"You're not trivial. When are you going to understand that?" I asked her, feeling like I was going to start crying. "But I get what you're trying to say. I just wish..."

I couldn't even finish that sentence. I didn't know how to say everything that I was thinking.

"I know." Rei murmured. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

The stillness that surrounded me as I watched the Crimson Guard load the shuttle was almost relaxing. For some reason I felt it necessary to be here to watch the Martians leave, they were going to fight for us. Seeing them off was the least I could do. That and now that I'd come to a firm decision about Rei... there was one last thing I needed to talk to Prometheus about.

Prometheus looked over in my direction, giving a small frown as he watched me. I was just about to approach him when a hand came to rest on my arm. I turned around, my breath catching as, once again, I was caught off guard by Rei. My eyes trailed over her attire, she was wearing the same thing that she had been the first time I saw her... and in me the same emotions were stirring only now I recognized them.

My heart ached simply looking at her. How could I have ever thought this was something so simple as lust? Even the word love seemed inadequate when trying to explain what I felt for her. I didn't understand any of it... and that was okay. Maybe I wasn't supposed to understand it.

I reached out, placing my hand on her shoulder gently; beneath the outer layer I could feel the impressions of the fine chain mail shirt she wore. I ran my fingers carefully down her arm, eventually my hand came to rest on top of hers. I didn't meet her eyes just yet, I was too preoccupied with the rest of her.

I was truly admiring the lethal beauty she embodied for the first time since I'd found out who she was. This armour, these weapons, were a part of her. There was nothing savage about her – there was danger... but there was purpose behind it. I let my eyes travel up her body to her face, lingering over the fresh scars there, before meeting her eyes.

"You're going with them?" I asked, already knowing her answer.

"I have to." She told me, her tone was almost apologetic – like she wished she could stay here and simply be safe for me. I nodded. If she said she had to, it was probably true.

It was then I realized that this was what Rei had been keeping from me. She had been trying to decide whether to be with me or to go and fight. She had seen the worlds end after the fight on Mars was lost and she had the chance to change that. There was still hope. Things could still change.

Rei was going to give us that much. But if we succeeded in finding a peaceful resolution... Mars would be left out of that. They would be forced to fend for themselves and Rei would be on her own again. They would be exiled from any future alliances, and all because they took a stand to defend us.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

"I should have just taken you with me." Minako told me.

"I would have come to this conclusion anyway." I told her.

"And what conclusion is that?" She asked. There was no fight in her voice. It was like she hadn't expected me to remain behind on the Moon.

"That I need to be standing between you and the real danger whenever and wherever I can."

"We're heading into danger too." She said lightly, but I recognized that there was more she wasn't saying. She had seen this coming but that didn't mean she liked it.

"If this diplomatic mission fails, as we suspect it might, and Mars falls, there might not be an Empire to return to. I need to make sure there's a safe haven for you."

"And if the mission succeeds, we wouldn't be able to help you. You'll be left on your own." Her voice wavered at the end of her last sentence. I got the nagging feeling that was what she was the most afraid of.

"Minako, we both know it's going to fail. There's no question about that." I told her. She looked away from my steady gaze, giving a sigh. The steady press of her emotions nagged at the back of my mind, I let them in. Fear was the most apparent, she knew we were both in danger – we were soldiers and that was life but she didn't want to accept it. We would be headed into far worse situations in the future and we both had a duty to our home and our kin.

"I know." She told me. "I can't help but worry about it though. I don't want to get through this only to lose you."

I didn't know what to say to reassure her, I couldn't offer any promises that we would both make it through the next few days, let alone see each other again. I pushed that thought aside, trying get a sense for what she needed or at least wanted to hear. The emotions surrounding our situation prompted me to take a step closer to her. The look in her eyes was a mix of concern and need.

"Minako." I murmured, her hand still rested on top of mine. I turned it over, taking her hand in mine. I wasn't sure what she needed from me.

"Just promise me I won't lose you." She prompted, her eyes still searching mine. My mind was drawn back to our earlier conversation. We would forever lie to spare the other pain.

"You won't." I told her; the closeness between the two of us was becoming unbearable. It was something I had wanted from the moment I'd first seen her. I'd always known I was hers.

Her lips brushed mine in a light kiss – which only served to spark the flame. I pulled her close to me, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing my lips more firmly against hers. Her touch was light as she responded. I gave a bit of a laugh at the hesitancy in her kiss. I pulled back slightly.

"You're not going to break me." I whispered, running my thumb along the back of her neck. Something in the back of my mind whispered that this was another lie. I ignored it.

At the reassurance in my voice, the fear in her vanished. The delicate touch disappeared, giving itself over to the urgency and passion in our first kiss... and possibly our last goodbye.

After a small eternity we broke off the kiss, letting our foreheads rest together. Her fingers were still threaded in my hair. Eventually our grip on each other loosened and we increased the distance between us. When her eyes came back mine they were resolute. She gave a nod in the direction of the Martian shuttle.

"Go."

I nodded, ignoring my own apprehension at leaving her and turned to join the rest of the Martians. She caught my hand, pulling me back towards her. Her arms wrapped around my waist as she buried her face in my shoulder.

"Be safe." She whispered. I returned the hug, savouring the smell of safety for a moment longer as I copied her embrace.

"You too." I replied and then we were pushing away from each other, hoping our willpower would last long enough to go through with this. I didn't want to leave her side for anything, much less to go to war.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

I watched Rei board the shuttle with Phobos and Deimos, it felt like my heart had abandoned my body. I swallowed, knowing that this was something we had to do. Neither of us could ask the other to stay, we couldn't put each other in that position. We could force them to chose between what was right... and what we wanted. I sighed, looking over to where Prometheus was talking with his guard. He looked over at me the moment my eyes settled on him, almost like he could feel my gaze. He approached me slowly, trying to gauge my emotion.

"We won't lose." He told me. How was it that these reassurances came so easily to him yet were so difficult for Rei? I put that thought from my mind, turning my attention to the emotions that rose with his words. The calm confidence of his delivery served only to rouse my scepticism.

"How can you say that? Three planets have been destroyed by this force, two of them recently. How can you possibly hope to go up against this?"

Prometheus chuckled.

"Easily enough. We'll be ready for them." He told me.

"How can you hope to do that? They've annihilated every force that has opposed them so far!"

"We'll wage war our way." Prometheus replied cryptically. After catching on to the fact I didn't understand what he was talking about he explained. "We'll defend what they cannot attack and attack what they cannot defend. We know how to use our land, so that's what we'll do."

I did my best to find any hint of a lie within him but nothing surfaced. I shook my head, unsure of how this confidence, this ego, made me feel.

Minako, I know that you don't like the fact that Rei's joining me on Mars. I felt the need to tell you that I'm not going to let any harm come to her."

"How can you promise that? I asked, this assurance bothered me more than his other ones. They were going to war and he was promising that nothing was going to touch her. While what he promised before was implausible... this was impossible.

"I'm not going to place her in the thick of the fighting. Especially not when she's still injured. She's coming with me to offer strategic support. I don't plan on letting her any where near the fighting if I can help it."

"You really think she's going to just stay out of it?" I asked him.

"She doesn't enjoy fighting, she'll only step in when she needs too." He replied. "She'll leave the fighting to those who find pleasure in it. And I'll do my best to make sure she doesn't need to get involved."

I nodded, pulling a folded document from my pocket and handing it to him.

"Just keep her safe." I told him before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>PROMETHEUS<strong>

I carefully unfolded the document Minako had pressed into my hands. It took me a moment to realize what it was but when I did... I could hardly believe it. With all the chaos recently I couldn't believe they'd found the time to finalize the agreement. My father's death, Rei's assassination and reincarnation... it didn't seem like Minako would have had much time for paperwork. And yet here it was – a marriage agreement holding Minako's signature and promise to marry Rei.

I smiled. This single document did more to ensure Rei's safety on Mars than any army ever could. She just made it impossible for any Martian to touch Rei without bringing down the wrath of the entire Lunar empire.

I looked back to where Minako was waiting on the edge of the landing platform, there was no way to express what this meant to me – to the future of Mars, so I just turned and boarded the shuttle. The engines roared to life as I sat down across from Rei, ignoring the hostility the Crimson Guard directed towards Rei. I'd deal with that for good soon enough.

Rei was leaning back in her seat, doing her best to appear unaffected by the company that surrounded her. Chryses was seated beside me, watching Rei carefully. He seemed dissatisfied by Rei's decision to join us on Mars.

"You could have turned away from this." Chryses commented to Rei. There was faint disapproval in his eyes when he said this. When she didn't reply he shook his head."Your eagerness to bring pain is going to be your ruin..."

"It might be someone else's salvation though so that's a gamble I'm willing to take." Rei replied stiffly. I glanced over at her, following her gaze. She was still practically ignoring the two of us, she only had eyes for Minako even as we rose into the air and she was lost from view.

**AN:** yay... relationship development... I'm so excited... Shit. I hope you're all moderately pleased with this instalment because holy hell that was a pain in the ass to write. I am so not in the mood for this kind of emotional stuff. Anyway I did the best that I could with the pacing of Minako and Rei's relationship... hopefully it worked well enough. Feedback on that would be great. Originally this chapter was supposed to cover the Martian war and the diplomatic mission to Earth but well, I wanted to have Minako and Rei at a certain spot when they said goodbye and there was too much relationship crap that had to take place between last chapter and now... so instead you got 7000+ words on their fricken relationship. Leave a review and all - it might inspire me to try and tackle the resulting problems sooner rather than later. That being said, I have final papers/projects and exams to complete so it will still take at least a month to complete.


	17. Chapter 16: House of Chains

16.) House of Chains

I have seen the dark universe yawning

Where the black planets roll without aim,

Where they roll in their horror unheeded,

Without knowledge, or lustre, or name.

- HP Lovecraft

**MINAKO**

Our departure ended up not taking place for three days after Rei had left. There had been more work put into this diplomatic journey than I had originally anticipated. That was probably, in large part, due to Luna's insistence that she be included in our plans. And by 'included' I mean she had organized the entire trip down to the smallest detail. Some times I didn't know how Artemis could stand working along side her, she certainly didn't have his aloof demeanour or quiet patience. Though I suppose when you were in constant contact with the Princess it was bound to have some affect on you.

I idly looked out the window as Luna ran through proper procedure and Terran etiquette one last time, I had noticed somewhere down the line these lectures were focused primarily on the Princess... Luna didn't seem to think we needed the same level of coaching that she did. To be fair to the princess, the rest of us had far more experience dealing with these kinds of situations.

Michiru had been raised to become a diplomat and eventual ruler of her people, she had years of exposure to the ways of the court. Setsuna... well, she was Setsuna – she always knew what to do or at least that's how it seemed. Ami had spent much of her spare time studying the ways of the galaxy so she was hardly in any need of help. As for Makoto, she wouldn't need to worry much – Ami had already promised to stick by her side to act as a translator and guide. The final member of our company was Haruka and she was only coming along to serve as our pilot. Michiru thought it best considering the fact that Haruka had been ready to go to war with the Terrans only a few days prior. Secretly I felt as though Haruka might prove to be problematic on this journey... despite Michiru's reassurances that everything would be fine.

I only began to focus on the conversation once more as Luna bid Serenity farewell. It seemed more like a worried mother saying goodbye to a cherished daughter rather than a teacher to a mere student. I supposed that they were close in their own way, Luna certainly had spent a fair amount of time with the Princess. Serenity shared none of her mentors anxiousness though, she was, instead, full of excitement at the prospect of seeing Endymion again.

She truly believed that this visit was centred around the offer of peace and unity between our planets. She believed we were going to negotiate the terms of her betrothal to the King. I shook my head. We would only play that way until we got what we wanted from the Terrans, I needed to know their what their intentions were above all else. If Rei was right... there was something dark about their aims.

I gave a sigh. Rei. I glanced up to the sky hoping to catch sight of where she was heading. Even though we were heading into an unknown situation I felt secure, I had a group of people I trusted with me. Rei had none of that. She was alone, heading towards the world of her nightmares. I wanted nothing more than to have her by my side now.

"Stop worrying about her, Minako." Haruka said, nudging me in the arm. "We've got better things to do."

I glared at her but she had already started boarding the shuttle we were taking to Earth. Michiru gave me a sympathetic look and a sigh.

"I apologize, she's just..."

"Being Haruka? I know. She does have a point though, I should stay focused on the task at hand."

"And I'm sure the twelve hour flight to Earth will be absolutely riveting... I have no doubt that you can spare a few moments for Rei." Michiru told me. "We've rehearsed our cover story enough, I'm sure if you want to occupy yourself with other things we will be alright."

"What is Mars like?" I asked her as we entered the shuttle. Michiru took the seat across from me, making sure she still had Haruka in sight. Her attention seemed entirely focused on me though.

"I've never actually seen it to be honest. Rei has spoken of it though and my mother has described it in detail. She visits there quite frequently on diplomatic missions... or rather she used to. The former Autokrator stopped that custom a few years back, a Martian now takes the journey to visit us rather than the other way around."

"Why is that?" I questioned, feeling drawn to learning more about the present circumstances on Mars.

"They've had less need of us in recent years. Things have been surprisingly peaceful, there have been no severe droughts, no massive uprisings, they have coped well on their own. If they needed us they would call for aid. Cycnus saw no need for yearly visits... he knew if he required something he had only to ask." Michiru explained, her face remained impassive as she spoke of Cycnus, though I felt a flash of anger run through her heart. She despised the man.

"How did Mars and Neptune become so close politically?" I asked her, wondering what had lead to the friendship between she and Rei, it obviously started between the two royal families somewhere down the line. Whether it started in friendship though I wasn't sure, I doubted it.

"It began shortly after we became part of the Lunar Alliance. We had little to do with them before that... aside from some basic trade agreements. Weapons shipments in exchange for excess food and the like – if there is one thing besides war that the Martians exceed at it's metallurgy. I would even say some of the things they do rival that of your people, though theirs are militaristic rather than artistic. Anyway, sometime during the negotiations with the Lunar Empire, it became known that the Neptunians were rather skilled at diplomacy... and getting what we wanted – so the High Queen asked us to try and broker peace between a member of the Alliance and our trading partner Mars." Michiru's words had a scripted sound to them as though she was reciting from a topic she had studied extensively.

"I take that to mean your family was responsible for the end of the great war between Uranus and Mars?" I questioned, cataloguing what information I could. Michiru shrugged.

"As much as anyone was I suppose. We knew what both parties required to end the war and we knew how to phrase things in a way that made the option of peace... palatable. If it wasn't for the High Queen we wouldn't have gotten involved though. There was no real reason to. We still got what we needed from the Martians and the Uranians were no allies of ours. Joining the Empire changed that. We suddenly found ourselves allied to the two warring factions... one whom we had received protection from in the past and the other... well, if we failed in helping them we would find our place in the new Alliance a lot more precarious than we had originally bargained on."

"So your mother ended up visiting Mars far more often as a result of this... treaty?"

"She did. She actually was the one who pushed for Mars to be included in the Alliance in the first place. After our people had proven so effective as peacemakers... I guess she developed a taste for it. She thought that if she found a way to include them in the Alliance it would prevent further wars from breaking out... after all, you can't establish colonies on other planets within the Alliance. That was what originally started the war, the Uranians and Mercurians were trying to reach out – expand, I guess, and the Martians didn't particularly like that."

"They saw it as an invasion?" I prompted, I'd only bothered to learn the bare minimum about Martian history before this point. The story around Mars' inclusion in the Alliance had never been this well explained by my texts.

"It was. I mean they would have received technological upgrades and solutions to their ecological problems. It would have made their lives easier but it meant giving up what was already theirs. And they were already wary of outsiders, the earlier Mercurian visitors made sure of that. They brought with them outrageous ideas that threatened the very survival of the Martians... so yes, they very much saw this as an invasion."

"You keep making reference to the fact that Mars has food shortages, how bad is it really?" I asked her,

"It depends on the year really, if it's not the battles preventing them from growing their crops it's the droughts... those years are the worst. The water shortages just intensify all the other issues, riots break out, the army is brought in... things just escalate so quickly." She sighed. "The great plains of Mars turn into fields of dust. The Autokrator controls whatever resources they can lay their hands on with an iron fist... just to ensure that everyone gets an equal share. The farmers are faced with a choice, withhold whatever they can to make sure their family makes it through the famine... or yield to the soldiers demands. They get enough... but only just. The temptation to withhold food is so great... its what many of the riots are caused by. Even in the good years the soldiers take away a vast majority of the food, attempting to stockpile for the next drought. Force is the only thing that works."

"And Neptune helps with these shortages?" I asked, feeling sickened. I came from a world of plenty, where finding your next meal was the least of your worries. Michiru's home world was the same way, I could see how much speaking of Mars was bothering her.

"As much as we can. There are only so many problems we can resolve... and Mars doesn't have much to trade. They refuse most altruistic help, they don't wish to be indebted to us, so my mother doesn't help as much as she would like to."

I nodded, even though I was still trying to understand.

"You say things have been better the last few years though?"

Michiru nodded.

"Whatever else he may have been, Cycnus was a good leader – he kept firm control of the resources he did have... and he cultivated them well. And once Rei..." She paused, I could feel her reluctance to voice what was running through her head. "She is quite skilled as well. Peace grew on Mars after she was old enough to fight. Cycnus knew exactly how to preserve the lives of his people and Rei was a very effective weapon in his arsenal."

* * *

><p><strong>SETSUNA<strong>

I listened as Michiru and Minako spoke of many things... though it all centred around Rei in some way or another. The conversation had left Mars quickly after the topic of Cycnus had been broached. From there it progressed to Michiru's home world... and by default Rei's visits. When the topic turned to Minako the questions revolved around her past times, this inadvertently lead to a comment on the last dance Michiru and Rei had shared. The two women were still obviously trying to figure one another out, they both had complex relationships with Rei and they both wanted to know the other as well as possible. Eventually I grew weary of listening to them dance around the issue and decided to join Haruka up front.

"I was wondering when you were going to join me." She commented as I sat down beside her. "Though I'm surprised you trust me after our last outing."

"You won't crash this time." I muttered, knowing this as truth. Haruka chuckled, looking out across the starry expanse before us. "There will be no need for fancy flying on this particular charter... though I cannot say the same for your later journeys."

"You have so much confidence in me it's amazing." Haruka remarked drily, putting her feet up on the console. I raised my eyes upwards, shaking my head. I knew this would happen coming in here... so why did I even bother?

"I have complete confidence in your piloting abilities, it is your inclination towards daredevilry that concerns me. You are never satisfied with a simple trip... you always have to make it extraordinary." I remarked, shoving her so she removed her feet from their precarious resting spot.

Haruka grinned at me, the familiarity of the expression took me back to when she was younger. The child so intent on causing as much mayhem as possible. Originally I had gone on her excursions merely to keep an eye on her... but then it changed. I found I enjoyed her company, it never felt as though I was reliving moments, she kept things exciting and new.

"You love that about me. It keeps you on your toes." She teased, knowing that was entirely true.

"Yes Haruka, a near death experience does tend to do that to a person. Keeping you alive is more than a lifetime commitment."

"Come on, I am not that bad." Haruka protested.

"Do I need to present you a list of your near misses?" I asked rhetorically.

"No." She replied, seeming almost annoyed... then she continued muttering under her breath. "Especially since I know you could list _all_ of them... in chronological order."

I smiled, knowing that this banter with Haruka was only serving as a distraction. For her it was to avoid the near painful boredom she was experiencing, for me it was something else entirely. I did not want to think of the future – if I allowed myself to concentrate on it for any length of time I would surely go insane. The choices before me were not getting any clearer.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

The shuttle ride back to Mars felt far longer than the trip I had take with Artemis. The company probably had something to do with it, I wasn't as at ease with the Crimson Guard as I was with Artemis and the Lunarians. They had mostly left me alone and that wasn't something I could expect from the Guard even with Prometheus' presence. Even though most of them were in the aft cabin I remained on edge and Prometheus and Chryses were not helping with that much. They had been engaged in political talks for much of the last few days.

"How much do you know of the Bonehunters?" Chryses asked, looking towards me during a break in his heated debate with Prometheus. I shrugged. The more I learned about him, the more I questioned myself and my memories of childhood. I remembered the Bonehunters as a much more... understanding order. Perhaps that was because I mainly associated it with my memories of my mother.

"More than I want to." I told him. I knew how they ended... and that was enough for me. It was all I needed. It seemed that Chryses and I were yet again at odds. I silently prayed for Minako's presence, she was all that had gotten me through my last encounter with him. I would hate to see what crisis of faith he would put me through next.

"I believe it is time you learn more about your people Rei, you have proven yourself adept enough at our teachings and I believe they will benefit you in the days to come." He told me. I remained silent.

"The Bonehunters were founded by the last Avatar of Ares, a man by the name of Menoetius. He preached about control and abstaining from war, he was charismatic enough that he held Mars together without waging wars. I can only hope that you follow his example."

"I hope that if you continue this legend about the great Menoetius that you remember to mention that his era of peace was more of a byproduct of fear than it was goodwill towards each other. His enemies were so terrified of his might in battle that even though he became a pacifist, the mere memory of the destruction he could rain down upon his foes prevented an uprising. Your religion is based on terror not peace, that's why it holds no place in Martian culture. Without military might it is nothing. Your doctrine is useless." Prometheus gritted out, trying his hardest not to glare at Chryses. I shook my head. It seemed that their political talks would break out again. I closed my eyes, hoping I would be able to get a few hours of sleep before the shuttle landed in my nightmares.

* * *

><p>The shuttle landed roughly, kicking up a dust storm across the parched plains of Mars. I shouldered my bag, exiting the shuttle as quickly as possible. Behind me I could feel Phobos and Deimos moving in tandem as they watched my back. Already I could sense the agitation my presence brought to the Martian troops.<p>

As my distance from the transport increased I straightened up, turning back to watch the rest of the Martians disembark. Prometheus was giving instructions, having to yell to make himself heard over the sound of the engines.

Prometheus looked in my direction, gesturing for me to continue on without him. I nodded, catching his glance at the gathering crowd of soldiers. I retreated to a more secluded part of the camp, distance always had been an effective shield.

I sighed looking back at the swarm of activity near the shuttle and then beyond to where the Olympic Mons rose in the distance. Deimos' hand brushed over my shoulder, I could hear her loosening her sword in its sheath. I glanced back, noticing a lone man walking in my direction. Immediately I was on guard though I was still trying to be subtle about it. Sometimes looking prepared for a fight only brought one to you.

The man's pace slowed as he approached, it was then I realized I recognized him. He was a field commander I'd fought along side on several occasions. He was a man skilled in battle and generally well liked by his subordinates. He had risen quickly through the ranks during his time in the Wastes... he was a competent soldier and one who was prepared to put aside prejudice for the sake of winning a war.

"Ephor." I greeted, he was one of seven men who used to share the rank with Prometheus. He nodded his head in response.

"Will the Autokrator be joining you?" He asked, not looking at me. I looked back towards my brother.

"Eventually." I replied, Prometheus would join me whenever he had a moment to spare.

"Then I shall wait for him here." He responded. I nodded, not sure why he chose to wait with me rather than seek out my brother's attention on his own. It seemed the Ephor was in charge of this particular front, a meeting with him was probably top on the Autokrator's list of priorities.

As it turned out we didn't have to wait long for Prometheus to join us, as soon as he noticed the Ephor and I standing together he made his way towards us.

* * *

><p><strong>PROMETHEUS<strong>

I waved the Crimson Guard away as I approached Rei and the Ephor – with these two around I had no need of protection.

"Hephaestion." I greeted, clapping my hand on his shoulder. He gave a smile and a bow. I caught Rei's eyebrow quirking at our interaction.

"Autokrator." He replied, I gave him a gentle shove to his shoulder. The smile became more pronounced and he amended his greeting. "Prometheus."

"It is good to see that you're well, it puts my mind at ease." I told him, allowing my hand to rest on his shoulder a moment longer. He nodded, then flicked his eyes in the direction of the Crimson Guard.

"They haven't been giving you any trouble, have they?"

I shook my head.

"Nothing I can't handle. They're just stuck in their ways." I reassured him.

"I imagine they are." Hephaestion responded, his eyes trailing over to Rei for a moment. I decided it was time to get to work and steer the conversation in a more agreeable direction.

"So, how are the evacuations coming?" I asked, wanting him to bring me up to speed – Hephaestion latched on to the new topic quite readily. I noticed Rei was listening intently now as well.

"We're moving the remaining Neptunians to refugee camps with extensive military presence – we're unsure about whether or not we'll be able to get them all off planet before the fighting starts. We're cutting it damn close if you don't mind me saying so." He told me.

"And if fighting does break out? What are your plans then? The Neptunians will need protecting..." Rei put in.

"This isn't a matter of simply protecting them. It's a matter of honour. We may not like admitting it but we damn well owe them. They've supported us in the past – it's time we return that favour. No harm is going to come to them so long as one Martian is left standing." Hephaestion explained.

I glanced over at Rei, catching the smallest hint of a smile playing its way across her face. It was then I realized that this was what she fought for... the smallest display of human decency was what kept her going. It was knowing that despite everything, our people would do what was right.

"With that being said, there are still some issues we need to contend with. The movements of those... things are hard to pin down." Hephaestion continued, moving his concentration from Rei to me. I nodded, gesturing for him to continue. "As far as we can tell they're attempting to flank one of the Neptunian convoys – either trying to surround them or funnel them in a particular direction. We've been picking them off where we can but it's proving ineffective at best, they're just so elusive. We move to attack and they fade into thin air only to appear on our opposite flank. We're lucky they haven't made a wholehearted attack yet... but it's only a matter of time."

I could see that Hephaestion was uneasy with the current situation, so much so that I felt the need to offer him some reassurance.

"You've done well Hephaestion." I told him, catching the look of pride my words brought him. I gave him a small smile then looked to Rei. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I want to get a better look at the situation." She replied with an emotionless tone in her voice. "I take it the refugee convoy in question also happens to be the one with the Royal family?"

Hephaestion looked slightly confused.

"How did you...?" He started to ask, Rei waved her hand.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you get me to them as quickly as possible." She ordered. Hephaestion's mouth snapped shut and he glanced at me. I nodded. If Rei said that's where we needed to go I trusted that.

"Shall I mobilize a unit to accompany you, Autokrator?" The Ephor asked me, before I could reply Rei cut in.

"No, you're going to want to start moving troops to the Olympus Mons. We'll have an advantage there. Prometheus will join me with the Crimson Guard while you begin preparations for the final battle."

Hephaestion looked like he wanted to argue with Rei but, upon noticing I was already summoning the Crimson Guard, he followed suit.

"How exactly will we be preparing?" He asked Rei, a confrontational tone still in his voice despite his apparent effort to hide it.

"Your only concerns at the moment is getting the armies of Mars acclimatized to the altitude... I'll explain the rest when we catch up." She told him, he seemed stunned into silence.

As Rei and her two companions left us Hephaestion turned to me.

"She expects me to command the armies of Mars?" He asked, sounding slightly astounded. I could understand what he was thinking, he was merely an Ephor, they generally only commanded a fraction of the army at a time... and only non-vital conflicts. Anything of true importance was overseen by a member of the royal family. Hephaestion was a talented fighter and general but this was bigger than anything else he'd dealt with.

"If she didn't think you could handle it she wouldn't have told you to."

"It's not that I'm concerned about, it's that the orders came from her. I am fully aware she is our best chance at winning this war... but many do not agree. The fact that she is the one issuing the orders will make many refuse to obey..strictly on principle."

"You will make them understand that these aren't just her orders they're following – they're mine and I do not appreciate disobedience." I allowed the firm tone in my voice to fade. "You are my man in this, make them understand that."

"Stay safe Hephaestion." I finished with a smile, he bowed.

"You as well, Prometheus."

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

Even from a distance I recognized the group of harried Neptunians. The Martian army was doing its best to fend off the sporadic attacks but it seemed that each time the shadows gained a further advantage. I spurred my horse forward, focusing on the emotions that were brought forth by seeing Nereid in danger. I strung my bow.

The arrow I let fly burst into flames as it soared through the air, embedding itself in a shadow. With a flick of my wrist I sent it arching along the line of attackers. I could feel the first hints of aid as Prometheus, Phobos, and Deimos also summoned their powers.

Prometheus dismounted as soon as we reached the line of soldiers and began restoring order. I could still sense some form of darkness lingering in the area so I continued forward, gesturing for Phobos and Deimos to remain behind. If I needed aid they would know.

As I distanced myself from the group it became clearer to me. The entity was focused intently on the caravan, though whatever it was vanished quickly. I completed a quick circuit, attempting to find it's whereabouts. I couldn't pick up on anything though... I turned back to the group and dismounted as I approached Prometheus.

"You deal with them, they're not seeing sense even after I explained about the intentions of our attackers." Prometheus told me, cutting across me as I went to greet Nereid. I looked between the two of them, Prometheus was clearly on edge while Nereid seemed unflappable... as always.

"I'll handle it." I told him, Prometheus nodded.

"Good luck, hopefully she'll listen to you." I forced a smile, I had little confidence that I could convince Nereid to listen to me using conventional methods. I would probably have to look for a more extreme solution.

"So it seems you're here to fight." Nereid commented, looking over my attire with a careful eye. I nodded. "I don't suppose I could convince you to come with us when we finally leave?"

"Doubtful. I'm needed here. They need all the assistance they can get."

"No one else came to help?" Nereid asked me, looking more concerned for me than she was about her own safety.

"They tried – Haruka tried but the High Queen stopped them; she wants to try for peace." I explained. Nereid frowned.

"But you came anyway." The tone in her voice hinted at disapproval though concern showed clearly in her eyes. I shrugged, not knowing how to respond to the concern she was showing. You'd think after all these years I'd have gotten used to it.

"No one can stop a Martian from going to war." I murmured with a dry laugh, then I sighed. "Someone has to stop them from advancing. More planets will fall if we don't fight now."

Nereid nodded, she understood my reason for doing this. Her hand came up to rest on my arm. I gave another weak smile, trying to stop myself from revealing too much weakness. Part of me wanted to break down and ask her for advice... about everything – the war, Minako, the future. But I knew if I started now I'd never accomplish what I came here for.

"Come on, I'll find you a shuttle so you can get to safety." I stated.

"I'm not leaving until I know my people are safe." Nereid replied, the rebuke in her tone causing me to roll my eyes. It was clear to me that she wouldn't come with me as easily as I'd hoped. Hopefully I could make her see that there was only a fine line between a noble action and the action of a fool.

"Staying here could kill you." I stated, trying to make her see reason. "And that's the best case scenario."

"I won't leave my people." Nereid told me firmly, the steel in her voice. "I cannot in good conscience leave while they are in danger. How can I call myself their leader if I abandon them at the first sign of trouble.

"That's a foolish sentiment. You may not like to hear this but you're more important than them, you need to get to safety. Your planet can survive a massacre... it could not survive losing you."

"I am no more important than any one of my people." Nereid told me sharply as if I could put her into the same category as them; as if I could simply disregard the fact she had raised me. I growled, knowing there was only one way to get through to her.

"The Imperator of Uranus has already fallen, do you really want to do the same thing to Michiru? We're in a time of war, things are unstable enough as it is. Haruka and Michiru are ruling the Uranian people as best they can, they're struggling with it even if they refuse to admit it. Your death, Proteus' death, would only worsen their situation." I stated coldly, watching the emotion travel across her face as she processed this. She opened her mouth to reply, a look of determination in her eyes. She wasn't convinced. I cut across her.

"You may be willing to let that happen but I am not. So either you're getting on that shuttle willingly or we can do this gracelessly. Your choice." I warned, lowering my hand to my belt. I hated even acting like I would hurt her or make her do something against her will. But my choices were limited and time was running short.

Nereid looked astounded for a moment before taking on an annoyed expression; she seemed ready to argue further but then, unexpectedly, she folded.

"Fine." Came her short reply as she shook her head. I sighed in relief.

Much of the journey from then on was in silence. The silence was only broken when Nereid was about to board the shuttle. Prometheus had tracked down and escorted Proteus to another transport, we were hoping that separating them would keep them safer. The shadow attacks had yet to resume after the earlier skirmish... But if the attacks were to resume they would have to worry about two targets instead of one... and we had a large enough group assembled to handle the threats effectively. However the sooner we got Nereid and Proteus off planet the better.

Nereid hesitated, looking back at me like she wanted to say something.

"We won't let any harm come to your people." I promised her, leaving out the fact that I thought they would, in fact, be safer as soon as she was off-world. Nereid reached out to me, placing a hand against my cheek softly.

"Rei, I know you've probably never heard this from anyone.. but I'm proud of you. Proud of the woman you've become." Nereid told me as she hugged me goodbye. As she stepped back I found myself blinking back tears.

"I'm glad someone is." I responded with a smile.

"I will see you when you return to the Moon." Nereid murmured, her eyes were watery now. She looked like she thought this was the last time she was going to see me. I nodded.

"You will." I promised. I had every intention of returning to the Moon victorious, no matter what the Terrans would throw at us. "Have a good trip."

Nereid nodded, stepping on to the shuttle. I watch it take off and head for the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

From the very moment I stepped out on to the Terran ground I felt uneasy. A chill wrapped around me that had nothing to do with the weather. I forced a smile as I greeted the Terrans. My attention was drawn by the woman named Beryl. Now that I took a closer look at her I could feel the first stirring of fear with in me.

I forced that emotion down, attempting to get a measure of the woman. I could not help but remember Rei's earlier interaction with her. At the time I had snapped at her, I had wanted her to play nice with Terran emissaries but now I could feel nothing but unease.

This woman had changed since the last time we met. I had picked up on nothing of this... cold perfection. She was a charismatic speaker with a gentle poise and refinement that gave an air of compassion. I could actually feel it in her, that lingering warmth, but there was steel in her heart. On its own it was nothing to worry about but in her words I caught wind of her commitment. There would be very little that could cause her to waver from her path. There was nothing we could say to stop her from achieving her own ends.

She was a terrifying mix of ruthlessness and charm. There was a dark brutality about her that lay hidden under a shell of perfection. Charisma. Poise. Refinement. Compassion. Those should have been good things but instead it instilled me with terror. She would be able to sway audiences with nothing more than mere words, she wouldn't have to conquer us to win this war. Even if she couldn't persuade us... I had little doubt she could persuade our people.

I clamped down on my read of her, trying my best to stand against her dangerous allure.

Her smile when she finally came to greet me was compassionate, as if she could sense a great weight in my heart. I did my best impression of Rei - if she could stare Beryl down with out flinching, so could I.

"Lady Minako, it's a pleasure to have you with us." She greeted, giving me a bow.

"I have always desired to visit Earth, it is wonderful to finally get the chance." I replied as courteously as I could. I glanced away from Beryl to watch Princess Serenity and Endymion greet one another. I fought back a smile as I noticed awkward purity about them. They were each so earnest in the relationship, to them this was nothing but a joyous reunion.

"It is wonderful to see, is it not? It seems a shame to disturb them with something as petty as negotiations..." Beryl mused, the sincerity in her voice and emotions was disarming. I struggled to find something to say, I needed to prod at her defences as much as possible but I couldn't figure out how. I could feel how much she truly wanted Endymion to be happy. There was relief at the thought that we could actually be negotiating something that would bring him so much happiness. I could sense the doubt though... that it was never really going to happen. And the guilt over it as well.

I knew I needed something more substantial than my own readings of Beryl's emotions. If the court rejected Rei's interpretations, they would most likely do the same to mine

"It does." Setsuna agreed, appearing at my shoulder. "Perhaps that is something you and I should take up, so that they may simply enjoy each others company."

I allowed Setsuna to step in and oversee this. It was all part of the plan after all. It was a gamble though, I could sense the seduction between them. They danced along boundaries I couldn't see, I could feel it though... and I knew I had to simply trust Setsuna. There was nothing else for it.

I flicked my gaze towards Serenity and Endymion again. They were trailing further and further away from the group.

"I beg your pardon but I really must follow them, I was assigned as Serenity's guard... The circumstances which brought about this meeting has not set the Queen's mind at ease." I offered, trying to find a way to escape from Beryl's watchful eye. Michiru and I were to accompany the two love-birds. I was alone to try and draw attention away from Ami and Makoto who were going to sneak away to learn what they could.

"Perhaps Kunzite should accompany you in your duties, Lady Minako. We don't expect trouble but under the circumstances it may be prudent." Beryl offered. I nodded my acceptance and left their company. I had expected to be kept under close observation while I was here. Michiru and I would be more than a match for him. I could keep him occupied, Michiru could keep an eye on the Princess, and Ami and Makoto could be left to their own devices.

If asked about what they were doing I trusted Ami to come up with a good explanation. She was a fast thinker and would figure out a way to pass on information without anyone else catching on. The battle had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>**ERYL**

She seemed just a foolish girl a few months ago, now I saw before me a force to be reckoned with. The Venusian was a commanding presence, eyes were drawn towards her without fail... and she didn't even seem to notice. It was a subtle draw, a quiet confidence and humility which I hadn't expected of her. She had grown into herself... and had become a threat in the process.

I could tell there was something she was hiding, she did not conduct herself with the openness she had a few months ago. Behind the beauty was a cunning mind and a

I was lucky to have such a strong ally in Kunzite, he was someone who would not fail me. He would not fall prey to a pretty face, not even a Venusian one.

I paused as Kunzite joined her, her smile was slightly disconcerting. As I watched them walk off together I had the nagging feeling I had played into her hands. I turned my attention back to Setsuna, who was waiting silently – watching Lady Minako retreat to the gardens with Kunzite and the others.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**ETSUNA**

I watched as Minako's presence demanded Beryl's attention, distracting her from her other companions. Minako was certainly coming into her own. She had gifts and she certainly knew how to use them. The draw of a Venusian was overpowering when they wanted it to be. Add that to their ability to read the hearts of others made them into dangerous foes. They did not take kindly to being toyed with and they could be manipulative if they sensed they didn't have the upper hand.

I sighed, I still could not believe that I chose to come her and offer myself up for more torture. I was faced with impossible choices between a salvageable future I loved and the fates of people I had come to respect... cherish even.

Beryl. She was so different than anyone else I had encountered. Even Rei, with her willingness to understand and comprehend the world around her would never compare. Beryl took the knowledge she had and bent the world around it. She could make the impossible a reality through sheer force of will. It was so tempting...

But then there was Rei. Even now she was fighting for a future that was all but lost to her. She was preparing to fight a war that wasn't hers alone. Rei had told me to do what made me happy but that would betray her in the worst way. Rei would lose the war on Mar and the worlds would come tumbling down around her. I flicked through that future in my mind, seeing Beryl distraught over the loss of someone she valued. I couldn't choose that.

Not yet at least.

"Is there something on your mind?" Beryl asked. "Or more than usual?"

"You are a very singular woman." I told her, trying to look for a light at then end of this dark road. I needed a salvageable world. It just wasn't this one. At least not currently – it was up to me to change that.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>**EI**

When Prometheus and I finally caught up to Hephaestion, his legions were already at the base of Mount Olympus, setting up camp. And it seemed that the rest of the army was making its way towards us... now all that was left was to explain the details of my plan to Prometheus.

The Ephor guided the two of us to one of the tents which would serve as our command centre. I waited for Prometheus to finish receiving various reports from his officers before launching into my plan. The information coming in was nothing surprising, after the Neptunians had departed the focus of the shadows had shifted towards Prometheus – it was evident that the shadows were heading this way in force. The rest of the army had been similiarly harried, most of the casualties were members of the chain of command in some way. Our opponents were trying to make us fall into disarray. Most armies would have... but we were Martians.

Prometheus sighed, dismissing his men from the room. He sat down on one of the seats, studying me carefully.

"You didn't seem at all surprised at their reports." He commented. I shrugged.

"It was what I thought would happen." I told him, then explained my theory as to what I thought their objectives were. They wanted to keep as many of us alive as possible, only those in charge were removed from the picture. On another planet that could have mean capture but most Martians would rather die than face that.

"And what do you propose we do to combat this? They have vastly superior numbers, they'll keep picking us off until we cave beneath their might." Prometheus prompted, pouring me a drink from a flask that had been left on the table. I took it, drinking only after he had.

"The army is gathering here. That will put our command in once place... if they want to demoralize your armies the sensible thing for them to do would be to come after you. Once they take you out of the picture many of the Martian factions you've held together would begin to fall apart." I explained, Prometheus looked like he was beginning to catch on "I say we take advantage of the fact we know their objective. If they're after you... we should use that. We can draw them to you and the Crimson Guard and then..."

"And then what? You lure them all to me, trying to spare as many of our troops as possible then what? The Crimson Guard and I wait to be slaughtered?"

"Do you know what Mount Olympus is?" I asked my brother. He rolled his eyes.

"The tales of old say it is the place closest to the gods, either way it is the place our power is strongest. But if you expect that slight advantage to carry the day..." His voice trailed off. He looked like he might be losing faith in me. I shrugged, he had explained some of my strategy.

"That's part of it. But think about it Prometheus, Mount Olympus is the largest volcano on Mars... and _that_ is our advantage. The only one we need." Prometheus gaped at me. I allowed myself a smile. "The Terrans have been attempting something of a scorched earth policy... let's show them how to do it properly."

"I'm not sure if that's genius or simply insane... How do you expect our soldiers to get through this catastrophe? While most of the army has at least some access to the blood trait it won't be enough. What you're talking about is... so much greater than anything they can handle."

"I plan on placing Phobos and Deimos with the two flanks, they are strong enough to steer away any major threats. You will be with the Crimson Guard at the heart of the chaos, they are all fairly skilled with manipulating the element. If that's not enough, I should be able to aid in keeping you safe."

"Gods above Rei, you really think this will work?" Prometheus asked, looking over my loosely sketched plan. "We're taking a huge risk."

"Their numbers are far superior as you've seen. I believe that this is the only thing that can work. We might be sacrificing most of Mars but it will make it so we can defeat them further down the line. A large portion of their force is here... imagine if we could wipe it out completely. We could show the Terrans we are not to be trifled with. They have been toying with us... this will force them to meet us head on rather than continue to pick away at our forces. It will buy us time to convince the rest of the Alliance to join us in this fight."

Prometheus nodded, rising to his feet.

"I'll go inform the troops."

And then I was left alone in the command tent. I had forgotten how much I hated military operations, it wasn't just the killing I hated. I hated asking people to risk their lives, I hated knowing that the fates of men rested on my decisions.

* * *

><p>"This isn't a good idea." Prometheus told me as he studied the cliffs rising above us. I looked over at him upon hearing the slightest tone of apprehension in his voice.<p>

"Are you scared?" I asked him, feeling surprised at the possibility.

"No. I just don't exactly like the idea of bringing your corpse back to Minako. I get the feeling she won't be particularly happy with me." He grumbled. I gave him an odd look.

"You're scared of her?"

"No." He replied, sounding slightly too defensive for it to be truth. "But you should be."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." I commented, knowing I would do my best to keep this from her until my dying day.

"I don't think she'll find that defence particularly convincing when she finds out." Prometheus cautioned.

"The point is for her _not_ to find out." I told him, trying to keep the irritation out of my voice. "And if we even loosely stick to the plan everything should work out."

Prometheus shrugged, looking entirely convinced.

"It will have to do I guess."

"You realize that you're at greater risk than I am, right?" I questioned, not quite understanding

"I trust you with my life... I do not, however, trust you with your own. All I ask is that you concern yourself with your own safety before that of anyone else." He sighed. "And it's not the fight that concerns me, it's the climb to the top. Even your powers won't save you if you lose your footing. It would not be a painless death either..."

I found myself looking up at the rocky cliffs above. The path continued for a few more meters then it disappeared into a confusing network of handholds.

"It's where I have to go. It's the best vantage point, I'll be able to keep an eye on everything from up there." I explained, not seeing what the problem was. The climb looked easy enough... even if it was higher than I'd ever gone before. Usually I climbed buildings on Neptune... not Martian cliff faces. At least here it was dry...

"Fine. But if you die I'm leaving you here for Minako to piece back together." He grumbled, with another shake of his head. He clearly thought I was crazy.

"I'm not going to die." I muttered as Prometheus turned back to his troops. He couldn't even bring himself to look at the cliffs any more.

* * *

><p><strong>BERYL<strong>

"I'm a singular woman?" I asked, allowing a laugh to pass through my lips. Coming from Setsuna that was rich.

In her presence I felt like a mouse before a cat. I knew she could see through all my petty deceptions, it was a dangerous flirtation; Setsuna was a goddess among mortals, a true deciding factor in this game. And I was attempting to toy with her like a child does with fire. In this case, getting burned was the least of my worries – whole worlds were at stake.

"The fact that you can be so convincing, even knowing what I do, is not a feat just anyone can manage." Setsuna commented. "It is, quite frankly, a terrifying notion."

"It fascinates you as well." I replied, trying not to feel stung by her words. Terrifying was not something I tried to be in her presence... or anyone else's.

"I am not accustomed to someone knowing me as you do." Setsuna admitted.

"Nor am I." I responded, meeting her eyes. "You know me better than I know myself."

"I know you well enough to say that what is between us is real." Setsuna told me softly. I reached out, wanting to lay my hand upon her arm. "I just have trouble deciding how I wish to confront this. The lines are blurred where you are concerned."

When I opened my mouth she laid a finger across my lips carefully.

"I know you are about to speak to me about what is right for me. You are not the first to do so." She told me. "The right thing... it is entirely possible to do it for the wrong reason. And is that any better or worse than doing the wrong thing for the right reason?"

She paused, a small frown gracing her lips. There was softness in her eyes despite the stern lines of her expression.

"In the eyes of many you are doing the wrong thing." She cautioned, I took her hand in mine.

"In your eyes, am I doing the right... or wrong? Are my actions anything less than pure of heart? That is all I care about at the moment." I admitted as if it were some terrible secret.

Silence entered the room as Setsuna's eyes shut. I could tell she was viewing the various outcomes. The various futures and how they ended.

"... I cannot say." She told me.

"With you by my side we can fix the worlds, we would be able to right the wrongs of this universe. All I need is your help. " I offered.

"You remind me of _her _you know." Setsuna told me softly, I knew exactly who she spoke of but I was unsure if she meant it in a good way or a bad way. "She is like you; eager to unite the galaxy and stop the conflict between us all. But once you step on to that path you can never stop yourself, the pressure of holding everyone together will make you fall apart. You end up abandoning things you swore to protect... all for the sake of the greater good. She has the guidance of light, Beryl, what do you have? What could possibly stop you from taking things too far?"

I paused, thinking over what words would convince her, I was trying to find a way to sway her to my side.

"In the bright light you see everything so clearly... and that prevents you from actually looking at what's going on. Because of the light you are no longer fumbling your way through the dark and trying to make sense of the world. You needed to do more than just see the world, you had to experience it.

I prefer the shadows – they teach you more about the world than does the light of day. As for what would stay my hand... who could do that better than you." I paused, brushing my hand along her arm. Seduction. It was the next logical step in the game. "You've seen so much more than the rest of us, there could never be a better ruler or adviser than you. Just imagine what we could achieve together."

"You are far more dangerous than you let on." Setsuna whispered, but she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

As we strolled through the Terran capitol I caught Michiru's eye. It was looking awfully familiar. Michiru nodded, she too was remembering the sketch she had drawn. The sketch of Rei's vision. I looked back to Kunzite as Michiru once again focused on the Princess and Endymion.

I felt bad about assigning her the role of chaperone but she was the only one I trusted to manage the Princess alone. She had undoubtedly picked up certain skills from Rei during their time together as children. I was needed to keep Kunzite and the others occupied, if they ever showed up.

If chaos rained down upon us like we expected it might, I trusted in Michiru's ability to get the Princess to safety on her own... and if need be she and Haruka were to leave the rest of us behind.

I highly doubted that would need to happen, so far only Kunzite had shown his face and even he was seeming quite preoccupied.

We continued on our way, trailing a fair distance behind the Princess and Endymion. Kunzite was absently whistling a tune, impervious to the tension both Michiru and I were feeling.

Along the way I asked Kunzite for information about the districts we walked through, looking for any hint or information that could prove useful. I could tell Michiru was also logging this information away for future use, even if she remained completely focused on the pair in front of her.

"Where are Zoisite and Nephrite? I have yet to see them around." I asked absently, still puzzling over their absence.

"Nephrite is dealing with some business in on of our outlying lands. And Zoisite..." A fond look entered his eyes, I could feel the warmth in his heart at the mere thought of the other man.. "Is tangled up with something or other in one of the labs. As always."

Then he paused, giving me a curious look.

"And what of your companions? I noticed that they seemed rather anxious to get away."

I paused, trying to come up with a suitable lie. I realized why he had avoided the topic of his partners... he was covering for them in the same way I was covering for Makoto and Ami. I could still avoid too much suspicion being placed on them if I came up with a story fast enough.

"They have been trying to get some seclusion for some time. They have been growing closer these last few months and have been seeking out seclusion with more and more frequency." I replied, deciding to keep it close to the truth. "Despite the fact we are supposed to be here to offer you aid, they're probably hiding away in one of your libraries. Ami out of academic curiosity and Makoto because she loathes to leave Ami alone."

"Ah, so they are playing at being tourists" Kunzite chuckled, sounding far more convinced than I expected. I couldn't pick up any mistrust from him either. "That sounds far more interesting than the drudgery of the Palace. If we run into them I might advise them to visit the Circus grounds, we have a wonderful selection of beasts from around the globe. Perhaps it might persuade the Jovian to visit again when we go on our annual hunting trip."

I smiled at him.

"An annual hunting trip, I'm sure she would enjoy the experience."

"I'm sure I would as well. I could definitely stand to see Nephrite taken down a peg or two. He's insufferable, it certainly doesn't help that the rest of us are all rather useless when it comes to the practice."

"I imagine your skills lie elsewhere." I prompted. Kunzite laughed, his good nature was already beginning to put me off guard. I had to focus on the fact that he was probably trying to play me as much as I was him.

"Absolutely. Chasing wild game through a forest has never been my thing. I much prefer other... sport." He replied with a roguish grin. The playful tone in his voice certainly made me want to engage in the banter.

"And Zoisite?" I asked. The fondness I felt before entered his being again.

"Give him a day in his work shop and he's happy. He'll tinker away at some project or another for days at a time. He's good at it too. Makes things I've never seen before." Kunzite explained. "A man of magic and science, I swear he's brought Earth forward decades by himself."

I nodded, wondering if Zoisite was connected to the creation of those shadows in some way. Hopefully Ami would be able to make some sense of what was going on... if she ever found what she was looking for. If Zoisite was involved I had the feeling she would have her work cut out... it sounded like he was quite the genius.

As for Nephrite, I still couldn't quite get a read on him. He sounded formidable. They complemented each other the way we did, they all had their strengths and weaknesses. Kunzite was very obviously the better leader though, he had experience with his team that I did not. And now they were all generals in their own right, we were simply soldiers.

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

The cold was just beginning to make itself known in my fingers as I climbed on to one of the ledges that dotted their way up the cliff face. The air was starting to thin, my breath leaving a white haze behind. I began to focus on bringing forth my power, trying to dispel some of the chill. I allowed my mind to sink into a meditative state as I resumed the climb, accessing the power needed for the coming task would take some time. If I was even able to control such a force.

I would need to be sure of what I was about to do... I needed to be sure of myself. I brought my focus deeper within myself, ignoring the fact I was scaling a mountain. I trusted my ability to make this climb... the rest of it was a little less clear. The borders between worlds was thin here, the transition of power was easier. Perhaps that was what I needed... a little guidance never hurt.

My concentration deepened, I was now only vaguely aware of the fact I was pulling myself ever higher. The heat had finally begun to work its way down my fingers, spreading through out me until it encompassed my body. I could feel strength beginning to course through my body. I opened my eyes to a different landscape.

"You seek my counsel again?" Ares asked me, sounding amused. "You certainly don't seem as though you need my help..."

"I felt this visit was warranted. Last time we spoke you made it clear that I had a purpose, I'm still not entirely certain what that purpose is." I explained.

"Your purpose is war. If it were not for the events currently unfolding, you would not exist. There would be no reason for you." Ares replied. "You are both the glory and the pain of war. You are blood-lust, you are mercy. You are the god of war made of flesh and blood. I do not define you... you are simply what you are. You may have a purpose but what you do with that purpose is unclear. And it is not up to me to judge who you are or what you do."

I remained silent for what seemed an eternity. Ares watched me just as carefully as he had during my last visit. Finally I found the words to speak and the questions to ask.

"I heard talk of your last Avatar, Menoetius – the Bonehunters say he was a man of peace in a time of great struggle... the rest condemn him as a traitor to his own rule. When looking at how things turned out...were you mistaken in choosing him?"

Ares seemed to catch my underlying accusation. If he could make such a mistake what was stopping him from doing it again?

"Menoetius was not a mistake, he was a solution to a problem. All in all, a good man in the end... but he was not pure." Ares told me, his hand settling on my shoulder. "Menoetius strayed from his convictions in the end, he was trying too hard to live up to the image his followers had created. It was in that folly that Mars ended up where it is today. I can only hope that you have more trust in yourself than he did.

"What I'm saying is that you should not listen to an external morality system. What is in your heart should be your only guide... do not concern yourself with the morals of others. When you do that, you betray my faith. If you listen to your heart, you shall not falter."

I blinked sweat out of my eyes as finally pulled myself up on to the final tapering ridge. I was breathing heavily as I knelt by the cliffs edge, looking across the chilled landscape.

The mountain top was eerily quiet. I got to my feet as quietly as possible, it felt as though I was intruding on something.

I just didn't know what.

I shook my head, I needed to ignore that for now and prepare for the task at hand. The time was drawing near, even from this height I could hear a rising commotion. The plan was in motion, it was almost time to spring the trap. I needed to summon what strength I could to vanquish the shadows.

I approached the cliff at a different spot which over looked the battle field below, it was sheltered from the rising winds by a small rock outcrop. I settled down behind it, knowing I would need to avoid as many distractions as I could. I needed to concentrate. It wouldn't do to burn the planet from the inside out.

Just as I settled into a comfortable stance, I felt an insistent tug at my heart. A darkness thrashed at the edges of my mind. I tensed, looking over my shoulder from my place of refuge. A crackle of energy spread across the ridge, growing larger as black tendrils stretched outwards.

I shielded my eyes as the darkness exploded in a wave of nothingness, rocks and dust swirled outwards. I braced myself for the concussive force. I knew what was going to happen, I'd felt this before.

I hunkered down out of sight as a form emerged from the portal. I caught a glance of the dark haired Terran general, Nephrite. I gritted my teeth, not knowing why he was here. Had Beryl and the others guessed the reason for the visit to Earth? I felt a pang of fear in my heart. Was Minako alright? Were the others?

I risked another glance at the Terran, still trying to figure out what he was doing here, behind him spun a pool of darkness. He walked to the edge of the cliff near where I had climbed up but instead of looking for tracks or searching for some sign of me he simply looked down at the landscape below.

It clicked for me. He was here for the exact same reason I was. It was the best vantage point from which to watch the battle. He was here to command his forces. I took a deep breath and left my secluded spot.

If he was here to take charge, dealing with him could only improve our chances. I didn't need to kill him, incapacitating him until the battle was done would serve my purpose just as well. Then I could bring him to the Moon and wring a full confession out of him.

He spun around at the sound of my footsteps as I approached him on the cliffs edge, the portal gleaming at the corners of our eyes.

"Nephrite." I greeted.

* * *

><p><strong>NEPHRITE<strong>

The sound of footsteps startled me. I had thought that I was alone in this section of Martian wasteland. Surely no one would have been foolhardy enough to make the summit. I turned around, automatically raising defences about me. They sputtered out of existence as I saw who it was.

"Nephrite." She greeted, looking as she had the last time I'd seen her. Not as though she'd just stepped out of the grave.

"Rei?" I asked. I had seen some odd stuff these last few years but this certainly was the strangest. All the reports had indicated that she had died after an encounter with Jadeite's forces.

"You... you're alive." I murmured in awe. "But how is that possible?"

The next thought that sprung to mind was Zoisite's vague allusions to the research he had been conducting with Jadeite. The soul conversion. If Rei was here had it worked? As far as we knew everyone had died from the attempts. Jadeite had been under the impression that if Rei survived we would be able to control her somehow. We'd be able to save her.

"And why on Earth do you expect me to be dead?" Rei asked. I was just beginning to sense a rise of danger in her. I realized I had given away too much about our involvement. I had knowledge that I shouldn't... and my carelessness had just exposed us.

"We'd had word of an attack on the Moon. We were told of your encounter." I said, attempting to come up with a plausible explanation for what I knew. I was carefully reaching out with my senses trying to pick up on some hint or evidence of the soul conversion.

"Obviously you weren't told the whole story..." Rei said lowly, a smirk was beginning to show on her face. It was obvious she was taking pleasure in catching me off guard. I decided to try a different tactic.

"It wasn't personal Mars, it wasn't even what Beryl wanted. It was Jadeite..." I amended upon seeing that she didn't believe me. I felt owning up to it was the best way to get her to listen to me. If I could just explain what was going on maybe this wouldn't have to end in a slaughter.

That wasn't what Beryl wanted. She had killed Jadeite for killing Rei, I'd hate to end up in similar circumstances. I had nothing against Rei personally, I just needed to get confirmation on my orders. Having Rei here completely changed things, I wasn't sure what Beryl would want me to do. Surely not kill Rei...

I had sensed some thing out of place in her. It felt familiar, there was darkness there. Hopefully I'd be able to grasp that and try and manipulate the outcome in our favour.

I needed to get back to Earth and explain what had happened. My eyes flicked towards the portal then back to Rei. I studied her carefully. Something in her eyes told me she was alone here. She was fighting alone. If she was here... where were the others?

I kept my thoughts to myself.

"It's actually a relief to see you well. Beryl was quite distraught when she heard of your demise." I tried, lacing my words with some of the dark seduction we were all so go at now

"What makes you think I give a damn about that?" She growled. I was still trying to get a handle on flicker of darkness I'd felt in her. I didn't want to bring her under my own will, I just wanted this to end well for both of us.

"I'm trying to be reasonable. Neither of us want a war here, I'm trying to tell you we can stop this before it gets out of hand. You and I can stop this before any blood is shed."

"And how would we do that? Surely you won't just order your army to stand down?" Rei asked, glaring at me. I absently wondered if she could feel some thing out of the ordinary... Or maybe she was just naturally this hostile. I wouldn't blame her, what we'd learned of her was quite tragic actually.

"You being alive changes things Mars. Beryl wouldn't want to do anything to further push you away from our cause, she'll want to know you're alive. She'll be happy to know this outcome can be changed." I proceeded, trying to offer her a way out. I remembered what Beryl had told me of her offer towards Rei. The longing on Rei's face when offered a life without having to become a weapon was all we needed.

"Why would I want her to know I'm alive?" She asked me lowly. I grasped on the life with out war line of thought as my mind gripped that line of

"It would stop the war. You want that, don't you?" I offered, and having a firm grasp on the darkness I'd discovered. I tugged on it firmly.

"I do." Her voice was soft, almost regretful. I smiled, thankful that I'd gotten a hold of it in time. I turned towards the portal, confident that the conversation was over and I could return for new orders.

There was a flash of flames before my eyes.

So this was how it was going to go.

* * *

><p><strong>PROMETHEUS<strong>

Just as planned the Martian army allowed their walls to crumble, allowing the shadows to charge into our midst. The Crimson Guard closed ranks around me, keeping a defensive position as we were slowly forced back until we were cornered against the mountains steep cliffs.

As we continued to fight, I realized I could not feel any tremors coming from the ground beneath our feet. Realizing something was amiss I sent out a protective shield of fire around us. It would buy us some time... help us avoid a slaughter for the time being. I could feel the Crimson Guard's power join mine in our defence.

I looked upwards to the summit of mount Olympus. Where was Rei? Had something happened to her? Worry chewed at my insides as I struggled to keep the wall of flame surrounding myself and the Crimson Guard. Time passed slowly, each moment a battle in and of itself.

Shadows threw themselves at the protective ring around us, trying to get through without heed for their own well being. My strength would eventually fade, I could not withstand this onslaught forever. The tide of darkness would not be held back for long.

Even now I watch as my own soldiers dropped from the fatigue of using the blood trait for so long. As their numbers dwindled, my own power waned. The brunt of each attack fell upon my shoulders alone.

We were losing.

Where was Rei?

* * *

><p><strong>REI<strong>

I raised a wall of flame between Nephrite and the portal as he turned to leave. I couldn't let him to return to Earth, he would warn his allies of what was going on. And that would put Minako and the others in danger... and I couldn't allow that to happen.

"I can't let you leave." I told him dangerously as I approached. He turned back to face me, frustration was clear on his face.

"I can stop the war on Mars if you just let me talk to Beryl. We can fix everything... no one has to die here." He explained, there was an almost pleading tone to his voice. My eyes narrowed. Chances were he could stop the war on Mars but what would happen if he was allowed to return was far worse than the destruction we faced here.

"I already stated my terms. Don't make me kill you, I really would rather not." I told him, I had already given him one warning. He would not get another. I prayed he would not be foolish.

"You may not like it but I have to get back. I'm willing to go through you if I have to." He informed me. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You're welcome to try." I dared, silently hoping that it wouldn't come to a battle. I knew better though, so when he drew his sword I had already closed the distance between us and brought my fist to his face.

I could feel his nose break under my blow. As he reeled back he let go of his sword with one hand to assess the damage. I seized on that movement, snaking one foot around his and he tumbled to the ground. I gritted my teeth as I gripped his arm and hand then twisted. There was a howl of agony as his wrist broke.

I took a step back, placing myself between him and the portal, as I released my grip.

"I will take you apart piece by piece if you make me. Surrender before something happens that we both regret." I offered, trying to avoid more violence. His arm was cradled against his chest but he held his sword steady as he rose. This time his approach was more cautious.

He was brave, I would give him that. Brave and proud.

I stayed between him and the portal even as I evaded the swing of his sword. Pain stabbed through my chest, I risked a glance downwards. There was nothing there. Probably just a recurring ache from my encounter with the shadow. I pushed it aside as he launched another attack.

Again I ducked under his sword, this time a spurt of blood began to drip from my arm. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the flash of darkness that had caused it. Nephrite's eyes were narrowed in concentration.

"Like I said, I am willing to hurt you if I have to." He told me. I allowed the distance to increase between us again.

We sized each other up again. His focus had lapsed somewhat as he eyed me carefully.

"I thought you said you wanted to avoid this war?" He asked, clearly not understanding what I was doing... or why.

"I do. But it has to happen, there's more at stake here than just Mars." I replied. A look of comprehension crossed his face.

"You're here alone..." His eyes widened, his voice was accusatory. "Your companions are on Earth. What are they doing?!"

There was agony in his voice, a kind of desperation I'd never heard before. He lunged for the portal, I pivoted to intercept him. My elbow catching him in the jaw.

"You should be on our side..." He said softly as he stumbled back from my blow, blood dripping from his mouth and nose. I was watching him over my shoulder and even then I knew what was about to happen. I spun around as his foot caught on a rock.

He tripped and fell over the edge of the cliff as I dove towards him trying to catch a hold of his arm.

I skidded through the dirt at the edge of the cliff, unable to watch as he fell – knowing there was nothing I could do to stop it. I closed my eyes, hearing the snap of bones as he met with rock far below. I looked away, making back to my hands and knees as I watched the portal fade away. This was exactly what I didn't want to happen.

A portal would have to be open on both ends, the Terran end had probably disappeared at the same time as this one. They would know something was amiss. I had given them warning as easily as Nephrite would have had I allowed him to return. I growled out a curse, ignoring that for now. I had to. There was nothing I could do to help them.

I closed my eyes, reaching towards the bond between us somewhere deep inside of me. I need the reassurance that she's alright. My consciousness warms as I brush against it, power courses through me. Trust your heart.

I chuckle, opening my eyes as flames rise from the mountain around me. The link between Minako and I mirrored that of Ares and Aphrodite's back in the day and I draw strength from that and the land around me. Below me I feel the planet beginning to rumble and shake.

I looked out across the plains below me, this planet still held power over me. The land and all the associated memories made it all too easy to bring down the kind of destructive power that used to terrify me. Blood lust began to rise up, but it was controlled in a way I had never felt before. Despite the fact I was giving myself over to the path of war I kept a firm grasp on the blood lust.

It still lingered at the corners of my being, struggling to break free and consume. I focused on Minako, she was all that really mattered now and was one of the few things worth protecting. I would take the path of war and the blood lust, it was the only thing that could save her and all I loved.

Below me Mount Olympus erupted. The air was thick with ash as I surveyed the scene before me. Fire and Martian wrath rained down from above, vanquishing all it touched.

And from somewhere deep inside of me I could feel the God of War smile.

* * *

><p><strong>KUNZITE<strong>  
>There was an ache about my body as I felt the portal to Mars disintegrate. It was time to stop stalling. This game was over.<p>

I sent Minako a grin.

"Come on, I think it's about time we got the two love-birds to dinner." I prompted, doing my best to keep her unaware of the concern within me.

"It is getting rather late." She commented, watching me carefully. I cursed myself, I was letting my carefree facade slip.

I could no longer simply just run interference, I needed to gain some actual information from her. I had the feeling she had all the cards currently, there was no way the Martians could have prevailed without Minako having something up her sleeve.

Especially since she had managed to sever Nephrite's contact with us and she wasn't even on the same planet as him. There was something wrong here.

Despite the fact I wanted to run towards the courtyard that held the portal I restrained myself and we continued on at our sedate pace. Halfway there we encountered Beryl and Setsuna.

Relief washed over me.

"Kunzite, I was hoping to catch you before dinner. Zoisite just called me, apparently he has lost contact with Nephrite. I would appreciate it if you would go help him resolve it." Beryl requested, I could see the tenseness about her body. She was uneasy.

A flash of knowledge passed through me, a silent victory. I looked towards Minako, from whom the sensation had radiated from.

"He wouldn't happen to be on Mars, would he?" She asked and then I knew that the gleam in her eyes would not bode well for us.

I watched as the other companion stepped between us and the Princess.

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>**INAKO****  
><strong>I had finally put it together. This break down in communication between them and Nephrite had probably only happened because of Rei... and that could only mean that they were winning. Or at least had the advantage. Relief flooded through me.

"He wouldn't happen to be on Mars, would he?"

The expression on Kunzite's face was all I needed to know. I decided to push a bit farther to try and get confirmation of our suspicions. Either way this was probably going to end poorly between us. It seemed diplomacy was failing us.

"Rei's presence on Mars could have something to do with your lapse in communication with Nephrite." I commented, knowing that we could catch them in a lie right here and now. Surprising Beryl was probably the only way to do that. If they were responsible for the attack on Rei then they would believe her to be dead... and they would show surprise at her being alive

"Rei?" Beryl choked out, horror rang out in the name. I did my best to ignore the concern and guilt that that was there. I could handle the fact she was afraid of Rei being alive, I couldn't handle knowing that she felt guilt over Rei's death. Or the fact that Rei was now fighting for Mars... it was too similar to the feelings I was trying to block out. "She's alive?"

She realized her mistake more quickly than I had expected. And we were now in a very precarious position. We were on a planet full of hostiles... and they knew that we had been attempting to play them.

We had successfully goaded them into revealing their intentions, now all we had to do was escape and inform the rest of the Alliance.

One of the doors opened and Zoisite came tearing out of the Terran palace to take his place beside Kunzite. They both drew weapons, their shadows appearing to grow as the darkness spread.

As Beryl stepped closer, I could feel a heart wrenching shadow wrap around me. There was a painful fury in the air about us, I stepped between her and the Princess, gesturing for Michiru to leave.

But she didn't. Instead she brushed by me, water exploded out of one of the near by fountains – blasting Kunzite off his feet.

"Go Minako." She told me calmly, the water churning about her. As if sensing I was going to protest, she looked over her shoulder at me. "For Rei."

That was all I needed to hear, I turned back to grab the Princess but found her tightly held in Endymion's arms. I drew my sword.

"Release her." I ordered. He jerked back as though stung. Though he didn't back away. He met my eyes after glancing at his friends.

"I don't belong here." He told me, his emotions unable to lie about his feelings. The regret over the loss of his friends... and the overwhelming affections for the Princess. "I am not leaving her side."

"Then move." I growled. "The shuttle is that way."

I shoved them both in the direction of the shuttle, as there was an explosion of darkness above my head

* * *

><p><strong>SETSUN<strong>**A  
><strong>I watched as Minako guided the Princess to the shuttle. My mind told me to ignore them, they would escape even if no one else did. I knew this even as Kunzite and Zoisite slipped past Michiru to pursue them.

Upon their return to the Moon the arms race would begin. The Old Ones were awakening fully. The end was in sight and there was only one decision I could make. In truth, I had made it when I refused to reveal Rei's presence on Mars earlier. I had chosen to side with Rei in that moment... just as I would choose to side with Michiru in this one.

I could not stand by and watch a friend die. Beryl may have been tempting but I could not abandon my friends to their fate. Hopefully this would not always be the case.

A shadow lunged towards Michiru and with a flick of my hand, it was torn apart by time.

"A step to your left Michiru, if you don't mind." I requested idly, she obeyed without question. A shadow emerged from the ground where she had stood a split second before... and then it was washed away by a torrent of water. Michiru seemed at peace even though she was becoming fatigued.

"If you continue on that way, you'll encounter Makoto and Ami. They seem to be in need of some assistance. I will hold Beryl here." I told her with a smile.

Michiru disappeared in the direction I had indicated. The shadows ceased their attack on me.

"So this is your decision?" Beryl asked me, breaking the sudden calm. A sadness filled me.

"It must be."

"I am sad to hear that." She whispered, stepping closer.

"As am I." I told her.

"Go then, if you must." She replied before her lips met mine. Eternity disappeared for one blissful minute and then I turned my back and walked away.

Leaving Beryl behind to take over my future.

* * *

><p><strong>AMI<strong>

I had known nothing good could come of breaking into someone else's lab, yet I did it anyway. Curiosity had won out over self preservation and now it seemed Makoto and I were in some trouble. Behind us a howling mass of shadows followed. We weren't going to be allowed to escape with the knowledge we'd uncovered.

The twisting streets of the Capital drew us further into the heart of the island. We were being drawn too far off course, too far away from the rendezvous point.

Then just in front of us rose the temple we'd seen outlined in Zoisite's notes and Michiru's sketch. As far as I could tell it was the heart of the great machine they had built. A machine which stretched beneath the entire city. The Isle of Atlas was the device they used to power the soul conversion Rei had spoken of. It concentrated the power in levels I'd never seen. It was something wholly evil. And no good would ever come of it.

I met Makoto's eyes, she was thinking the same thing that I was. We needed to destroy it, no matter the cost. I reached down and took her hand in mine and we raced towards the temple. Somehow, miraculously, Michiru met us at the base of the Temple and though we didn't speak of our plan we all ascended it together.

"We need to destroy it." I told Michiru, as we reached the summit.

"How are we going to do that?" Makoto asked, as she spun – blowing apart an approaching shadow off with a well aimed jolt of electricity. "The thing is massive!"

Michiru looked over at me.

"We can sink it. It's an island." She offered.

"A man made island." I agreed. It was the only viable option. Makoto nodded, understanding that while she couldn't exactly help with the sinking, she certainly could keep the shadows off our back. Her eyes shut in an expression of utmost concentration and massive thunderclouds built up around us.

A gigantic thunderclap sounded all around us, the electricity sparked across the steps of the temple. I looked over at Michiru and together we called upon the water.

* * *

><p><strong>MINAKO<strong>

As the shuttle picked up speed I couldn't help but feel a little terrified. The way Haruka's eyes narrowed in concentration and the winds began to howl did not make me feel any safer. The wind whipped around the craft with such intensity that I thought it would be torn in two.

Setsuna stepped into the cockpit, settling into the other chair with an air of calm.

"This the other journey you mentioned? The one that might not end so well?" Haruka asked, a joking tone in her voice... though I caught the smallest hint of fear in her emotions. Beneath the adrenaline it was hard to pick up on but it was still there.

"Perhaps."

"Not filling me with a lot of confidence here Sets." Haruka laughed, the doubt in her was growing.

"You're a better pilot when you're scared." Setsuna commented softly. I wasn't sure if Haruka heard her but I found my eyes glued to her in shock. Had she had an entire conversation with Haruka earlier simply to plan for this event? To ensure Haruka was at her best?

I looked away. I got the feeling I simply didn't want to know.

"Towards the centre of the town Haruka. Michiru is waiting for you there." Setsuna guided. Haruka's grip on the throttle tightened.

I left the two of them in the front, returning to the passenger bay where Endymion and Princess Serenity were buckled into their seats.

When he saw me enter the room, Endymion fumbled for the straps holding him in place and stood.

"Do you require any assistance?" He asked. I shook my head, grabbing on to one of the safety bars and pulling the shuttle door open. Below me I could see the temple rising towards us, the wind was bitterly cold as it swept sheets of rain into the interior of our transport.

The next time I glanced at him I could see he was focused on the three on top of the temple.

"They are trying to sink it?" He wondered aloud, no doubt feeling the power of their blood traits raging against his own. I could see the water flooding inwards, we only had a few minutes to get them to safety. He nodded, as I reached out towards Michiru and the others.

They appeared reluctant to abandon their task.

"Tell them to get in. I shall make their job easier." He informed me, raising an arm. I yelled his encouragement to them over the screams of the wind and shadows. The ground began to shake beneath the temple.

Michiru was the first to leap in, followed closely by Ami. Makoto lingered for another second. There was a blinding flash of light. The thirty or so shadows that had been closing in simply disappeared.

The crackle of electricity was in the air, the winds howled their fury sweeping large waves towards the shore. Beneath us I could see the land tremor, looking almost ready to give way. I reached out, catching on to Makoto's arm as Haruka began to gain altitude. Endymion's arm around my waist steadied me as I pulled Makoto into the shuttle.

"You're going to want to get strapped in." Haruka cautioned as the storm's fury intensified.

The land gave a tentative shudder before beginning to cave. And with that, the isle of Atlas sunk beneath the waves.

**AN: **Well, I apologize profusely. I 'thought' I had uploaded this my last time home (about two months ago) and, well, I guess it didn't work. And since I haven't had internet since that day, I didn't realize what had happened until I got home the other night. Hopefully it's worth the wait and all that – I tinkered around with the POV order a bit before uploading as I wasn't quite satisfied with the previous version. I also blended it with 75% of the next chapter...and it makes much more sense this way. So I guess it's kind of a good thing it didn't update? Anyway, I still haven't properly edited it as my job kind of took priority. I'll take a look at it soon and get the next chapter updated as soon as it's finished. It should be pretty short, so hopefully it won't take too long.


End file.
